A Witch Shadow
by Patmos
Summary: UPDATED and COMPLETE! The conclusion of the story. All four sisters and other main cast. Pls. read and review. Thanks a lot.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed and Naruto, any other characters not included on the said shows are all mine._

_A/N: This fanfic is influenced by the anime Naruto, but in a Charmed fashion. Ninjas and Witches would be a great combination, and here I give my own perspective. (Pls. bear with me)_

PROLOGUE

Prue survive the attack on AHBL, the body that died in the manor was not her but just a shell of her doppelganger. An intertwined of magic, sent her somewhere else, she's still partially alive.

UNDERWORLD (_SET IN THE EARLY SEASON 4)_

A low profile demon with an upper level power speaking to one of his henchmen.

The demon said "So Shax has killed the most powerful sister of the three, I'm impressed, he did us a favor, too bad he wasn't good enough to live for long"

"Another sister of theirs came and revived the Charmed Power again" his minion said

"Let them all for awhile, have them battle and kill our enemies, then we kill the sisters"

"How? You've seen their awesome might, it would be suicide for us to engage" ask the minion in panic

"You really are just a low level" speaks softly with point

"After all of my research, I can have the power to go up against the witches, and if all of my calculations will be exact, I'll reign all of the underworld, the Triads are gone now, soon it's the Source and if you want to still witness that victory, you will understand why we remain hidden from anyone" the demon told him.

Then his minion blurred out and he also blurred out.

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

By the shore fifteen minutes after sundown, skies begin to darken and shadows spreading its cape through the sands and rocky shore. Three figures moving in higher speed hopping from rocks to rocks while the other four have drop in from thin air, squatting and talking to one of the three standing before them. They were all dressed in dark outfits with hand gloves and black sandals. Two of which has their mouths covered with cloth and the others wearing bandanas. One of them spoke "we haven't found anything, must've burned to pieces".

"That's way too impossible, we saw what happened in this perimeter. We must find and destroy any evidence that might have left."

The yellow skinned guy answered and looked sharply by the water then up to the gloomy clouds. One of his allies shouted by the far side surrounded by huge rocks and small portions of it scattered to the ground forming a trail across a certain cave. Six guys moved in so fast to their comrade, standing atop of these eight feet rocks as waves constantly slapping it. The one who shouted before turned his face down as his comrades followed his eyes to the waving sea. Stunned at what they saw. A lady floating on her chest all wet in her white dress. Quickly two of them went to take the body out and brought it to the dry lands lay the lady on her back. While the seven men standing in circles and looking at the lady who seems to have no sign of life.

The other guy kneeled down and checks her heartbeat; he looks up back to his fellows "I think she's still alive" they all displayed a keen eyes at each other, in a sudden drew out a kunai and a shuriken. Their leader hold them off for a while.

"we can't just kill her yet, we need to find out who she was"

"I understand" explaining by the covered mouth guy.

"This lady might be a victim, she may need help, Godaime-Sama would know what to do, now we gotta head back"

Looking at every one of them as he nods to one of his men and the guy carried the lady. Then said to the other two "clean up any traces" As he vanish in thin air with the others and the two cleaners catch up following them back to the base in deep mountain woods.


	2. Act 1 Behind the shadows

**ACT 1**

After _Forever Charmed_, seems like the remaining Halliwell sisters are doing fine. Piper, Phoebe and Paige, The Power of Three have defeated the Ultimate Power the Triads molded, Christy with Billie as well as their three spirit brainwashers. Demon fighting was put to rest a while but not the totality of it, not even sooner, they will still be needed to protect the innocents.

Piper and Leo with their children, and another favor was given to them by the Elders. Leo regain back his healing powers but not his orbing abilities. It was necessary for his wife and The Charmed Ones as well

As for Phoebe she found true love, but not Coop. he was just a messenger to revive her love. As what was said to her before, don't confuse the message to the messenger. Well in this point Phoebe was rewarded by the elders of what she deserves. They brought Cole back for her, Paige did have a problem earlier so is Phoebe. But the moment she saw him again, her love that Coop revive was now fully brought to full existence, she still loves him and so is Cole. The former demon is now change, his Belthazor persona is gone now, but he still have the powers he had from the wasteland. Well for once the elders have one particular reason why he gave him another chance for Phoebe and for the Charmed Ones.

Paige still doing her duties as half-whitelighter looking over her charges one is Billie, while keeping her responsible intact as a wife for Henry Mitchell, they are now looking forward to having a child. The Elders gave her an easy task to balance her natural and supernatural life. She is now the Charmed Ones official Whitelighter.

PHOEBE'S APARTMENT (7:30 pm)

She just arrive home earlier, and change her corporate dress. After which she went in the kitchen to heat some foods in the microwave. The door went open and she came to see who it was.

"Hi" Cole greeted her and gave her a kiss, she hug him and kiss him again.

Cole laid his things by the couch and sat as he sigh

"Rough day huh,..forget the courtroom drama a while" she said as she sat beside him and lay her head by his face.

"I got another kind of room, with no judges and juries" she added erotically

"That sounds good, but I'm starving a little, what do we have in the table?" he ask

"A steak, roast meat and hash potatoes match with some sodas" Phoebe

"That sounds really nice" Cole said. The two of them went for their dinner.

PAIGE"S APARTMENT

Henry is already arrive he came from work a little early tonight, he brought a box of pizza to share with his wife. He walks to their living room

"Paige, Paige, I'm home" he calls, no one answers. He walks by the hall to their room, neither she's there.

Henry went back to the couch, blue lights became visible and his wife orbs in.

"Sorry, I was just in haze, I wont orb next time here Ok" she said

"Woh!.. It's fine did you work overtime? He ask

"I was already here by six and I cleaned the place and fix some stuffs, but you know they" she point up wards "called just to inform us of something" she nods assuring him there's no problem.

Henry wipes his chin "Are there any demon emergencies for you three again?"

"No" she said grouching "Just a briefing for us whitelighters, besides we already talked about this, didn't we"

"yeah, yeah, Ok, I'm just protective of you" He walk to her and grab Paige by her waist and kissed her. Then they broke out

"You don't have to, you know me well" she said and smiles as they kissed again

THE MANOR

Piper sitting by the couch in the living room while holding little Chris and little Wyatt sitting beside her, Leo have arrived from magic school. Piper stood up and went to him, she gave Leo a kiss.

"How's those crazy stuffs out there"

"Kid's play most of the time and just plain lectures" Leo told her

"Who would have thought a doctor would be a teacher"

"I got back my healing powers, so I'm still able to help injured clients"

"Hmm,.. Paige have already taken your place, so you better be full-time with me now" Piper informed him.

Little Wyatt and Chris playing their action figures and smiles up to their parents

Piper with Leo's hands on her shoulders looks at their children happily.

SAN FRANCISCO STREET (past midnight)

Billie is chasing a certain demon who recently attacked her. She happens to trace him and immediately she made some vanquishing potions. The alley is dark, smokes from the road cars filters the place. She went through the inner part of it, for a moment Billie looks around while holding a vial on her left hand. From behind her left just meters away a demon blurred in and threw a fireball in an instant, she dodges and threw the vial. The demon was hit causing him wounded, but not vanquished. Billie used her TK to hurl him away through the wall. The demon had a bad fall while grabbing his wounded left arm.

Billie quickly approach him, and holding another vial by her right, motioning for another throw, but she asked him first

"Why did you attack me yesterday? What do you want?"

"Just like the others, to kill the likes of you bitch" he said with rage while his wound hurts.

"My mind tells me your hiding some thing from me, becoz you stole my diary with the Charmed Ones information"

The demon grins fiendishly, mockingly looks at Billie. The blonde lady is already pissed off.

"Alright then guess I'll just burn you to dust" before she threw the vial another demon shimmered from behind in a distance.

He waved his hand, just as Billie turns to look at him, but it's too late for the blonde witch, as a transparent projectile slashed right through her left thigh and got her off balance, while the fallen demon gave her a nasty kick, pushing her away. The two demons shimmered out. She was unable to throw the vial and to use her powers.

PHOEBE"S OFFICE (Next Day)

The third Halliwell, busy doing her paper works, answering questions and giving advices on her avid subscribers, at times she smile at her co-workers from his transparent door. Her mobile phone rang,

"Hello,..what? don't you know what time it is?" she looks t her watch

"Billie it's only 10:30 in the morning, and most people are busy on their day jobs, so sweetie, cut into the chase you got my two minutes"

Billie on the other line "I cant bother Piper and Paige so I think I called you it's about something like _our old stuffs_ before"

"Well, I'll just return your call a little later, Cole and I will be out for lunch, then maybe you could drop by afterwards OK" Phoebe said

"OK, I think I have to bother Paige anyway, bye" She hang up

Phoebe resumed her work.

THE MANOR

The grating sound of the blender from the kitchen, echoes around, the second Halliwell is preparing for a fruit shake, and at her oven she pulled out a hot tray of brownies she baked earlier. She's all calm, Wyatt is attending preschool and Chris is with Leo at work in Magic School.

She went by the counter and preparing the food, as she dials to P3 about the business stuffs there. Minutes after, she hangs-up.

"This day of my life is really great, at last no demon fighting every other weekends, and I'm worry free of the supernatural, thanks" she told her self.

"Phoebe and Cole in good shape, Paige and Henry at the start of blooming family, my sisters are all doing fine" she told herself again as she mixes some ingredients in the saucer.

Then the word sisters struck her, she mentioned Phoebe and Paige, yet another sister came to her senses, after all this years, she still misses her. She never forgot, "I will never forget you, how I wish so bad to see you again" she thought. She began to sob a little, as her mixing hand just slowly circles the saucer and she stops.

"Prue" she whispered.

She looks up "Grams, even mom have visited us occasionally, why not Prue"

She continued what she's doing and her back wrist wipe a string of tears that suddenly leaks out in her eye.

Seconds later, Paige walk into the kitchen, Piper's still carried by the moment and turns around

"Prue!..ah..Paige, Hi! Sorry" she said as she winks her eyes

Paige just smiles "Piper, are you crying?"

"No, just a dust caught my eye" she said regaining her self back

"Your not a good kind of liar like Phoebe" as the youngest sister walks to her.

Paige hug her from behind resting her head on Piper's left shoulder. She then stood up beside her.

"You miss her don't you?" she ask. Piper just stares at her

"Prue, I mean, you just called me hers then me" Paige told her face confused

"I'm sorry, sweetie it's just that you know, it's because, it's because" Piper just jokes around.

"Though I never met her personally, something tells me she's a great sister to have"

The second Halliwell was relieved at what her youngest sister said. "She really is one great sister, and I know if she ever knew about you, she'll be so happy"

Paige gave her a warm smile "Piper, I know how much you and Phoebe really love her"

"Oh, Paige, and we really missed her"

"And I wanna meet her, if just ever given a chance the four of us"

Piper nods happily "yeah the four of us" They gave each other a sisterly embrace.

UNDERWORLD

The demon that Billie wounded, is now healed, he was cured by a fellow demon who saved him from death.

"You did a great job" said the demonic savior known as Ezalb

"Ezalb, we can use several informations written on what I took from the little witch"

"Impressive, I've been reading a lot, yet it's nothing more than just a diary, and this old trick has been done for all I know, but, but…..but.., something the witch wrote is overwhelming"

"What is it?" his subordinate ask

THE MANOR (8 pm)

Paige was called by the elders after a short chat with Piper earlier, Meanwhile Phoebe drop by to talk to her sister, regarding Billies little problem.

At the living room, where Piper sits, Phoebe stands behind the couch

"Billie phoned me earlier this morning"

"Hmm and what does she want? ask Piper

"She's changed, Piper, it's all in the past I don't hold grudges"

"And I'm not too, just being secured for all of us"

"Come on, I think she needs a few little assistance"

The door opened and Billie came in to the sisters, Piper suddenly turned to her and grins then looks to Phoebe.

Phoebe answers her puzzled expression "I told her to talk it here with us" She then looks to Billie "Some things need to be patch up"

"Let's cut to the chase, what's it with you?" the second Charmed One asked

"Not just about me, it's all of us, I fought a demon just last night, but he escape before I vanquish him. He's already attacked me at my place the other day and worst he stole my notes about you and some brief facts" Billie telling them

Phoebe looks at Piper disappointingly and Piper chuckles. They both look back to Billie.

The blonde told them "I can't blame you for suspecting me, but please guys, I'm telling the truth, believe it or not I'm on your side and I got nothing against you.

"I believe you Billie, Piper she's not lying I can feel it, she's also worried" says Phoebe

"OK, so we're in for another demon encounter just a couple months after _Leo_ returned, that's Great.. news" Piper said sarcastically

In the middle of the discussion Paige orb in and when she saw everyone

"Well, looks like all the cast are here, great I have some important updates"

"WHAT!" Piper and Phoebe said in chorus

"I just found something" Paige added

"We're all ears" Piper told her

"All right" then Paige clap her hands

"As I was saying, we were all informed about this Lost Magic, which most of the ones up there are in search of, before evil gets its grip on it."

"That's it just lost magic, and what kind of magic is that?" Phoebe ask

"No one knows and honestly I don't know, but that's what I or we have to find out"

"Maybe it's connected to the demon that I fought last night" Billie told them

"I guess it could be" quipped Paige

Billie told Paige what she told Piper and Phoebe earlier. Piper took the Book of Shadows to find some clues about the demon, as well as the Lost Magic that Paige was talking about. After minutes of searching they found none.

Billie tried to scry for the warlock who stole her diary, but the crystal just spins until she gave up, coz she can't trace him.

ELDERS HAVEN

Elder Sandra and Odin discussing with other Elder councils regarding the search of this Lost Magic, they are in a rut in search of it. One thing that they are eager to recover is the missing scroll, which was believed to have the missing prophecy from an ancient witch. That's why they personally search for it.

Odin said "she's still untraceable; we can't find any sign of her"

"This operation should remain concealed until a certain time; we can't risk evil knowing about it." Said another elder

"Continue the search" ordered by the elder in the middle.

THE MANOR (10 am)

The doorbell rang, Piper coming down from the stairs "Wait up!" she shouts, then she walk through the hall way and reaching the knob as she opened the door. A guy in coat, about her age standing before her.

"Can I help you?' she ask

The guy smiles and said to her "I'm looking for Ms. Prudence Halliwell, is she here?

Piper was shock of what she heard, she was stopped a while and was unable to answer. She even thought to herself if she can answer the truth of what happened to her eldest sister. A hint of suspicion came across her mind, what if this guy is a demon in disguise planning something against them by using the name of Prue.

After scrutinizing "Uhmmm, you Know I think you got the wrong address, and I'm really sorry, I'm way too busy, I have to run some errands." She nods and slowly closes the door.

The Guy walk off, Piper went to the living room sneaking behind the window curtain.

The next thing then, She was on the phone with Phoebe and she told her about the incident earlier.

"Ok..wait there, I'm in by passed two, after I've finished some stuffs here, we'll talk it all personally" Phoebe told her sister.

MAGIC SCHOOL

Billie dropped by and Leo greeted her, both knew about the Lost Magic story. Billie went to the library to search some related things about it.

"Found anything" Leo asked comfortably

"Some thing are just out of the place and I'm a little crazy these days" as she flips from pages to pages and looking from one book to another.

"You see, I think I've heard that before back in my previous job" He affirms. Billie gave him a look

As Leo continued "But none of them up there ever found lots about it, I mean it could be just kinda….."

Billie cuts in "but what if it's not, no one knows if this Lost Magic is good or evil, what if demons are on it as well, I'm just worried, after what happened to me recently" She continued "Besides there's no smoke without a fire"

Leo answered her "Let's just hope for the good" He looks at hi watch "Ah, I'm gonna leave you a while, still have some work to do"

"Thanks, Leo" She smiles as Piper's husband walks away. Billie went back to her reading and research.

THE MANOR

Phoebe walks in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee went to Piper pacing at the sun room "So why would someone a particular guy asking for our long dead sister after all these years?" the empathy witch lay on the couch and sips her hot drink.

Piper looks at her and pause from her action "You asked me? I don't know, that's why I called you, to talk this about" she slaps her forehead.

"I mean this doesn't make much of a sense, Prue is been dead for five years, some of her friends and co-workers even went to the funeral that day,….. and up to now I still miss her" there was a sad tone on her last line, she looks to Piper and she can feel another moment of returning ache from losing a sister. Phoebe also feels the same.

"Did you recognize the guy from some where, any similar details from the past that could be related to him, or" Phoebe sips her coffee again.

Piper turns her head side wards "No, I don't know him completely, as far as my memories are still intact I never seen him and not once in my…our whole life" Piper looks really worried.

Phoebe laid her cup on the table and stands with her right hand on her waist "We have to find out who that guy is and what he's up too, or if his a demon or something"

"I've already think of that and maybe they're trying to set us up in the name of our sister" Piper sighs. Phoebe was struck of something into her head.

"But,… Hey Piper, it's been five years isn't it?" she look to her second big sister. "and we didn't even get to see her even just for once" Piper replied.

Phoebe looks to Piper seriously "Have you ever think any reason why Prue was unable to be with us even in her spiritual form unlike grams and mom, other than what we've been told about the reason that we can't handle the separation from our sister and we can't move on but it's been half a decade we've move on and all we want is to see our sister again at least occasionally" Piper was so eager to understand what Phoebe means.

Phoebe holds her hands "What if there's some secret we don't know about our sister?" Piper draw a face of awe and disbelief and told the younger witch "We all knew Prue until the last day of her life" Both sisters hold still

SAN FRANCISCO (by the city)

It's past eight o'clock. Cole just came out from his office and headed to a nearest grocery store to buy some goods for him and Phoebe. He went to frozen goods section and grab a pack of ham, sausages and cheese. Afterwards he walks through the other aisle and took some cereals along with fresh milk. He smiles, Phoebe loves cereals for breakfast, then he walks by the far left and bought something for him self, it's a bottle of Jack Daniels, he hardly drinks but for some occasion he needs to have fun. After he paid everything in the counter he walks just meters away from the entrance when suddenly he sense something, he still does have a power to sense auras of his former kind, but what he felt is a bit different.

He stares around everybody from the cashier to the customers on the line, to the people by the entrance, as his eyes went to a monitor mirror by the upper part. What he saw shock him, there was a figure in black but he hardly see it's face as it's hair we're all around covering it's head and pass to it's shoulders, it was standing next to counter right behind him. When he looks back it was gone, all that he sees were just plain customers, he scans his surroundings but no sign of what he saw. This started to alarm him, as he walks out to get into his car, then dialed his phone and called Phoebe.

On the road "Phoebe, hello……." Cole ask

Phoebe on the other line, "Hi! I'm glad you called, everything Ok?"

"I should ask you the same"

"I'm fine, I'm at the manor, had a short chat with Piper here"

"Any problem over there?" ask his husband

"Nothing, hey, something tells me you feel worried, am I"

"No, not really, just checking you out, mind if I pick you up there and we go home together"

"Oh, thanks, that's really great idea,………..bye Love you" She hang up.

Cole laid his phone by the passenger seat, and drives to the manor. His a little tense, unsure of what he saw in the grocery store, but he feels it involves the Charmed Ones, that's why his worried especially for Phoebe. He thought to himself that is he already doing his duty too early.

BILLIE'S PLACE

Sounds of cracking tables, and books on the shelves ware in a hasty mess, two warlocks are wrecking her place, redecorating it in disorder. A fireball crosses the air the blonde witch duck quickly and uses her TK to flip the thrower; she ran behind the wall and ducked again just as an atheme hit it. Lucky for her she had one remaining potion and threw to the other coming at her. Just in time for the just flip warlock to get up and shimmered out. Billie stood up as she got one down, the warlock blurred in behind her, just as she turned around for an attack the demon wave his hands, both were thrown a back on opposite directions, Billie got a single kick while earning a wound on her upper right chest. The demon still stood up ready for the kill, when blue orb lights became visible and suddenly Billie heard a voice "ATHEME" the dagger hit the demon through his heart as he burned out in a fiery way.

Paige quickly went to her fallen charge and healed her wound "I'm always at the right timing"

"Thank God, you came and heard my call, we never would really get off of these" said an exasperated Billie. Paige assisted her to stood up and sat her by one of the bruised couch "We better drop by at the manor, you stick around over there, you can't be alone" the half witch suggested to her.

UNDERWORLD

A number of demons gathered before Ezalb, ready to hear from him, the warlock addresses them "Just keep doing, what it is right now, I like the progress"

One of the crowd complained "But we'll end up dying and our buddies as well"

"Sacrifices are part of our horizon, you should be thankful that all of you will make it worthy for the Lord of all evil, whose on it's way now that will surely slay the Charmed Ones for good" The complainant barely gets the message and delivered a look of disgust, Ezalb saw him but didn't made a motion, Ezalb eyes lit in fiery red and the minor demon burned out. Others were aback in fear. "As I say unto all of you" he smiles "I hate complainants, if you ever do not agree, let me know so I can do something about it" For a few moments the demons went head down before him and all shimmered out.

"Very, soon, very soon"

THE MANOR (Night)

At the living room, Piper and Phoebe were in deep thoughts, about the guy who just came in looking for Prue, Paige and Billie were already with them just moments earlier, and Billie told them about her encounter.

"Here they are again, on another season for Halliwell hunting, oh..god" Piper said motioning her hands in the air in front of her. "I never really expected they will come after us too soon" she added.

"For the record, The Source, The Seer, Zankou, The Triads and".. looks to Billie then to Paige "were all gone…and now another heir of darkness is on the loose trying to take us out of their picture" said Phoebe

Piper cuts "and when someone comes looking for Prue, I can't help but think"

The half witch stares around "This could just be a trick or a trap for all we know" Billie still pacing and looks at the sisters until she found her sit by the couch beside Phoebe "I've did some research in magic school about this Lost Magic thing but none were so informative, but I came across a certain subject about this _special container_ which goes back to the fifteenth century" The Halliwells are curious.

"I got a little fascinated about it, and from what was written for the references there was just none" she continued

"Oh… great, you just had us hanging at the climax, nice story but bad comedy" Piper smirks

"Well, that's all there is"

The front door rang "I'll get it" Phoebe exclaimed "That must be Cole" she went and open the door. It was Cole and he gave the witch a kiss, he looks a bit worried, Phoebe tug him in and closed the door, she puts her hand on both his cheeks then they went to join Piper, Paige and Billie. Leo have just arrive from the stairs after which he just led his sons for an early sleep then joined his wife and the rest. "Hi Cole" he said, The D.A. nods and greeted everyone.

"It seems like you have something to confess" Paige ask suspiciously

Phoebe gave her sister a negative stare, Cole motioned her wife it's just ok.

"Better watch your little attitude there" Phoebe warned her a little. Paige avoided her face.

"I think I sensed something when I was at the grocery, I saw it" Cole declared

"Saw what honey?" Phoebe ask

"Someone has been watching me and maybe even all of us, and I have no idea of the who, but I know it's not good" said Cole

"It could all connect to Billie's attackers and this some guy looking for Prue" Piper said

"PRUE!" Leo and Cole in surprise

Phoebe told the men of what Piper told her. Then all of them wondering trying to connect all clues they have for the moment, Piper sitting in the couch her hands crossed below her chin "What kind of trick would these maniacs pull off, as much as it hurt me til this time, she's….she's dead" Phoebe walk to her and hug her by the side. "Oh sweetie, we wont let anyone disrespect the memory of Prue" she promised her with a hard will.

Leo spoke "Whatever is out there it sure has a bigger scheme against The Charmed Ones, against all of us"

"We better start thinking this seriously" Cole added. Phoebe looks at him, "Cole, you wouldn't do what's supposed to be on my mind" Cole looks at her in the eyes "I still can help, and I wont let anything tear us apart again, I swear to god" as he walks to her wife who stood up to face him and they kissed as Phoebe slid her arms beneath his.

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO (Late night)

A guy in a corporate suit walks out a building, talking to his mobile phone, he looks around and behind, while on his way just beside the streets, he pass by a commercial buildings, then went to the nearest parking lot where his car is. The place around is quiet, most people were already at home, he could only see security persons by the far end. Moving inside the lot to get his auto, but it seems that something is following him behind while listening silently to his phone conversation.

"Well yeah……..Oh no…. not…………..but………. I'll try again…………..maybe tomorrow…………. What!……….. it's a bit awkward…………….we don't……………even know……………………….but…………………….how?...I'll talk to the other and see if I can pull something………………Ok……………don't worry…………………._P_…." the other line hangs up before he could finish the word"

He took out his keys and opened the door by the driver's seat, he enters his car lock the door, start his engine, but all of a sudden someone is in the backseat, he saw the figure in his rear view mirror, and he gave a steady look at it.

THE NEXT DAY

Passed nine in the morning, by a parking lot, Police officers, investigators, reporters and other crime scene crews busy doing their jobs, Darryl was there investigating the scene he goes to the car to check the victims body one of the investigators led him to it, Darryl gave a look, the sight of it almost turned his stomach upside down as he cough for moments then walks out. The detective told him "it was calculated that it occur passed one o'clock last night, one of the guards found it and called 911, when we arrive this all you got" Darryl "where's that witness now?"

"At custody, being interrogated" answered his fellow. Darryl gave a sigh "Never saw someone killed like this before and as far as what I've seen through it's horribly brutal, his face was peeled off his head as well as the skins of his hands"

The detective added to him "Not only that, inspector Morris, his wounds were deeply stab and it's all located on all of his major organs which will surely be impossible for someone to survive, case worst, the man had no identification things, no id's, credit cards, his wallet was only left with cash nothing else" They look to the car again, the body was now taken by medics on a stretcher for further autopsy.

Darryl nods to his fellow "OK, I'll catch with you later, I'll check out with something first, thanks" Darryl walks out from the crime zone and out the parking lot, he took his phone and called Paige.

PAIGE'S OFFICE

The half witch on her cubicle working on papers of orphans and donation stuffs. When her cell phone rang and it reads Darryl Morris "Hello, so what's the rush it's 9:20"

"I need to talk to you, there's been a murder last night and I don't believe it's kinda rank in the ordinary class" Darryl on the other line. Paige a bit stopped about it, this could be demon related she thought, then "OK, in thirty minutes, where are you? ..." She saw her boss coming, "I'll be a little late for a while ok" she whispered by the phone. As her lady boss came to her table she smiles up at her and the old lady handed her folder files and one particular folder atop, her boss said to her "Paige, I want you to work on this Ok" The half witch nods as her superior walks away, Paige opened the folder and gave a closer look to the profile inside, it was a young girl on the picture with brown hair, she ages eleven years old living east of San Francisco. "Huh.. Ok, I'll deal with you later" she said and looks around to see where she could sneak unseen.

AT A CITY HOTEL

One of the units on the 23rd floor, six demons formally dressed, are in a meeting, they were discussing so something related to last night's murder. The demon sitting on the loft stood up and looks the view outside the window then looks back inside "So tell me, what happened or better yet how?" A sub demon replied "we're clueless, no traces were found, unknown" and the other one added "I doubt it's the witches, they don't work like that". The demon who was asking earlier replied "Of course, it's not them; some one is playing games around here too" Out of thin air Cole shimmered in not far behind three demons as he blasted them and the three burned, the others run aside and counter attacks, Cole hid behind a wall. "Can't stop us you know that" the demon told him. "I don't know but I will" he replied. Then shoots another fireball and killed one, only two are left, the other one turned the couch upside down and hid there so is the master, and four fireballs blast Cole's direction as he duck and crawls forward from behind the table and chairs.

"You've been spying on me, don't you, I know you're up to something, so you better sing some lyrics now, so I wont be too ruthless to kill you" said the D.A.

The two demons look at each other and clueless of what just Cole said. "We may be up to something but we're not sneaking on you Belthazor, you're already useless, you're barking at a wrong tree, but anyway you came here and wants to die, we'll give it to you for free since we became acquainted before"

The two demons shimmered out nearer to Cole and shot a rain of fireballs, Phoebe's husband dodge after dodge and shimmers in and out while blasting his energy balls. He came to hit the bodyguard demon, the boss demon threw another shot Cole ducks and threw a vase and hit the demons leg he quickly shimmers by his side and hammered him with a wood from a broken chair. The now alone boss demon fell holding his aching legs, while feeling the hurt on his back, he crawl away to his attacker. But Cole electrocuted him, so he would be unable to escape; now the demon is weakling. Cole looks down at him "Maybe this is a good way for the two of us to talk, you mind if you share me something you've been talking about earlier"

The fallen foe stares at him wickedly then laughs while still hurting "You really are that crazy, I don't take orders to traitors like you" he said with a snarl. Cole motioned his hands in surrender and walks a few steps "OK, so if you wont talk" he looks around and saw the messy unit "this place is a messed I'll just clean up" and looks to the demon as well, Cole blasted him as he scorched to dust. Afterwards he shimmers out and quietly back to his office then sat on his chair and check on his papers.

CAFÉ BAR

Darryl was sitting at one of the tables outside this coffee shop, he ordered for two hot cups and two sandwiches as well, he was looking at couples on the other table, teens with their laptops must be surfing the web he thinks. He looks not far from his front and a white girl is on her way approaching him. "Hi Darryl, looks like we do have some serious business here" as she made her sit and saw the sandwich grab and took a bite "this must be mine, thanks". Darryl leaned forward and talks very calm "I just want you to help me out, a man was murdered last night, in a way unimaginable". The half witch listening and studying the inspectors words.

"Unimaginable, that sounds we…ird, can you elaborate further?" she ask

"What more is weird, when a guy dies his face peeled off his head, the skins on both his hands also were teared out, and unable to get a finger print and no id's and other identifications were found, they would only rely on blood samples, another thing is, he was stab on all major organs and it's not random, so I supposed something supernatural is behind it, are you three aware of anything on your league lately?"

"That was terrifying, I feel sorry" Paige felt sympathetic, she sighs "We hadn't come up with something yet, other than some guy yesterday knock at Piper's door and looking for Prue" Darryl was surprise to hear what she said and he had a face of disbelief "Why would someone go looking for Prue? and in five years now"

"That's what we wanna find out" she affirmed. "We're all a little confuse here, especially Piper, she's so worried and in my case I'm also worried, I mean Prue's my sister too, though we haven't met before"

Darryl was silenced for a moment, he also misses Prue they were also close as a family "I understand you all ladies". Paige suddenly was startled, some thing pops out her mind and she began to think. Darryl saw her asking what's wrong. Paige looks back to him "You say the victim was a guy, what if she was the one looking for our eldest sister yesterday, I gotta call Piper" She dialed her mobile phone, and spoke to her sister. "She's at P3 fixing some stocks that were deliver earlier, let's go maybe we'll find answers to our own questions at least" Both of them stood up headed to P3.

P3 (11:50 am)

Piper waiting outside, Paige told her they'll just pick her up. A car screeching the lane and stop in front of Piper, Paige at a seat beside the driver Darryl, Piper bent down before the door window "everyone's busy at work while the two of you are just goofing out!". Darryl looks at her and replied "I'm at my work, investigating, remember"

"Oh,uh, yeah I forgot, so Paige you are…"

"Hey! Darryl drag me into this, and I'm dragging you as well, we have a _different WORK _to do" she grinned and tug Piper's arm to get into the car.

MORGUE

Darryl along with Piper and Paige went to check out the body, the coroner permitted them and knew Darryl is an inspector and the two sisters are his assistants. One of the workers led them to a room, from the aluminum niche was a figure cloak in white cloth all over. The worker pulls the top cover down for them to see. Piper and Paige were disgust at what lies before them, the second witch turns around and almost threw up, Paige covered her mouth then her eyes, both of them can't believe this brutalize victim. Darryl feeling dizzy again, the worker left them a while, the three step meters aback the foul stench of the body.

Piper is catching her breath and sneezing "how can I _identify_ that" she points to it.

Darryl told her "I was hoping they already knew the victims identity, but we're having a hard time checking on files"

"Did you found any evidence around, such as knives, daggers, finger prints or anythingr" Paige asking

"NO, none were found except the victims body, it was executed too perfect for an ordinary aggressor"

"So you mean a demon could be behind this? (gazes at the corpse) unfortunately I don't know if he was the one who came to the manor yesterday, even his hair, look was like cut" Piper said.

The Coroner walks in along with his assistant "Inspector Morris?" Darryl nods affirmatively. The forty something age coroner wipe his forehead of sweat "The results are already finish, I don't know how unbelievable it was"

"You don't have to worry, we've believe in _almost everything"_ said the half witch as Piper gave her an elbow by her right.

The Coroner continued "Inspector Morris, it seems the victim was killed by an ordinary bread knife, unbelievable isn't it, but we're so accurate about it, the only thing is how the killer did the act, it's way too impossible"

"What, this sounds crazy" Darryl can't believe. He looks to Piper and Paige who were so anxious about this.

THE MANOR (afternoon)

At the attic Billie was checking the book of shadows, looking for anything, she's really stressed out for the past few days, she had demons on her tails and she's so worried that the diary they stole form her would be used against the sisters and her and she doesn't wanna break their trust anymore. After countless time of flipping the BOS she gave up and sat at the nearest couch. She looks around the attic, there were piles of boxes atop each at the corner of the wall in front of her, beside those was a shelve with old toys, it caught her attention. She went to it and checks the toys it gave a smile on her. When she turns to her left she saw a box in the middle with a paper whose corners are splayed atop. She pulled the whole box to check some stuff out of her curiosity. She's been in the manor before but she never cared about some stuffs in the attic other than the BOS and the potion making table.

She sat the box and the others into the floor and she sat by her thigh. She took out some stuffs out of it which is mostly magazines with lots of artistic pictures and others relating to photography. She saw and read some papers regarding artifacts and history, as she was checking she came across a picture frame lying backwards. Billie took it and turns it around, what she saw was a smiling woman with long dark hair and from the lower middle of the photo was a signature and she read it "Prue". She smiles at the photo, the lady was indeed beautiful, and she knew her based on Piper and Phoebe's stories. She knew she was the eldest Charmed One, regarded as the strongest, the super witch that demons feel threaten about, but sadly she died sacrificing her life for her sisters and for an innocent. As Piper always tells her sometimes that Prue is the most protective sister, she would risk her own safety just to protect her and Phoebe. Phoebe told her that at times she often bashes with Prue, but they had a smooth tight bond. Hearing those stories, Billie was overwhelmed, as she was staring at the picture, she was pulled by all the stories she heard regarding this long dead witch, She feels flattered that she has the same ability as hers. She started to looked up at the eldest Halliwell at the back of her mind. "Piper and Phoebe must have been really hurt when you left them, and I know and understand how it feels like" talking to the photo. And then she started to think of her own sister Christy, who unfortunately died in her own hands, she's still a little guilty about it, but she had no choice, The Triads and Dumain had her brainwashed and for that he wouldn't let any evil touch all those precious to her. Just as she was emoting, two demons shimmered in and another one. Billie saw them and used her TK to hurl the other while she dodge and rolled out against a fireball. Telekinetically throwing the other one, she checks her pocket for a moment, she had no potions, now she relies thoroughly on her TK and projection power, but she was unable to project an attack and continue hurling the two. A fireball comes striking at her she hurled it back and burned the owner. "One down, and two will be next" she said. She run again for cover, the demon shimmers out then shimmers in from the other side and blasted her, but the blast went back to his fellow demon who was burned to death.

"Two on one, not fair" a voice said, Billie looks out only to see Phoebe who was then running towards the other demon and gave him a kick then an uppercut. She levitated for a strong spin kick, the demon was push aback very tired, Phoebe looks around and saw an atheme by the table he quickly threw it and stab the demon as her burned to a fiery finale. Afterwards she went to assist Billie, asked her "are you all right?" The blonde girl was now ok and asks the third Halliwell "how'd you know I'm here?" Phoebe answers her "I was at the office, and all of a sudden a premonition got me and I saw you in trouble, so I figured it out"

"Thanks" Billie said. Phoebe saw all the scattered stuffs and boxes and she recognizes it as her elders sisters things, Billie saw her looking at it. She said "I was just hanging around and was curious about it, I was a little carried away by this, she took the frame and showed it to Phoebe. The third witch drew a smile on her face it's been quite long since she saw a picture of this eldest Halliwell, and seeing it again brought her some sort of déjà vu. She reached her hand for the frame, Billie handed it to her, Phoebe took it, she gasped she got premonition.

_Premonition_

_A smoky place, then from the thick smoke a figure in shadows stood, from the smoke she saw a spray of blood_

After that she opened her eyes, Billie was beside her "What did you saw?" Phoebe looks at the picture frame again and she then looks at Billie.

Downstairs, from the front door, Piper and Paige came in chatting their voice echoes through the hallway, and up to the stairs where Phoebe and Billie are coming down to meet them.

"Something tells me you two want to tell what had just happened up there" Piper looking at Phoebe and Billie. Phoebe went to her sisters and show the picture frame to them. Piper and Paige was silence. "Billie run into our stocks up there and found…saw this, then she got some warlock visits, but don't worry it was already taken care of" Phoebe said.

"Now what's with Prue's picture?" Ask Paige. Phoebe held the frame tight "I just got a premonition when I hold this picture, and I saw two female figures in shadows covered with thick smoke, it seems they're fighting and a spray went out, must be blood, I don't know really"

"What does that has to do with Prue?" Ask the second big sister. Phoebe just chuckles. "and what's up with…uh…where'd you been"

"Darryl called me out and I tug Piper in, we went at the morgue" Paige sates

"At the morgue?" Phoebe was shock and so is Billie

Paige cleared it out "There was a murder last night, Darryl ask Piper and I to check the victims body, his suspecting some supernatural behind it, from what we saw, it's hard to say, he was mutilated, without a face and most of his skin, his stab on all major organs" Phoebe and Billie went an unexpressed face. Piper filled in "Paige thought that this guy could be the same guy who ask about Prue, but judging by his corpse, I can't say so and I'm gonna wait a call from Darryl about it"

"That was horrible!" exclaimed Billie "What kind of demon could do that?"

"I have no idea" Piper looks up "right now I'm still not feeling good about this and Phoebe's premonition that could be connected to Prue"

Moments after, they were checking the book of shadow, Phoebe searching the BOS of the supposed to be demon she saw in her premonition. Piper pacing endlessly, while Paige is on her phone talking to Henry minutes later she hangs up and ask "Have you found something?" Billie chuckles "No nothing in here is close as the description of Phoebe"

"A little lost (sigh) I didn't even got a clear picture of the place a thick smoke was all over it" she gave everybody a serious stare.

Billie took her turn on the BOS when she stumbles upon a page which she thinks could be related to the sisters' problems. "Hey I found something here, a demon called Mred who feeds on his hunger by mutilating his victims and stealing their identities for pleasure, and look there's a vanquishing potion and a vanquishing spell" Paige walks to her "That's good of you" Piper went to see the potion ingredients "Ok, let's start to work, before this demon could do another skin beating" Phoebe went at the other table memorizing the spell, Paige went to help Piper working on the potion and afterwards Billie scries.

SOMEWHERE A SHROUDED SHRINE

The place was only lighted by torch lights hanging on four pillars at the each corner and from the upper middle before a stone wall stands the demon Mred absorbing energy from one of his fallen victims, the three Halliwells orbs in. The burnt face demon whose fangs are salivating was so enrage seeing the witches.

"Ooohhh (disgusted) no wonder why you took skins, you're so, so uglier than the illustration" Paige said.

Mred hurled them with fireballs, Phoebe levitates to avoid it, Piper explodes some on mid-air, Paige orb them out and returns it to Mred, but the demon blurred out then blurred in, he raises his hands then a clay of skins from the ground rises and attacking the sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige ran separately while attacking off this stretching skins assaulting like snakes. Piper's left leg was caught she explodes it and the other ones. Paige have orb them out within the torch light and it burned. Phoebe goes one on with Mred, the demon fought her in combat. Phoebe was blown on her lips but she got back and did a kick on his chest and quickly followed up for a jump kick on his chin. "NOW! Throw it" she shouted. All the sisters threw their vials and Mred was badly injured, the potion is melting with his body. The Halliwell's all chanted

"_Bodies to bones, skins and rust, Melt away to decay and dust" _

The demon screams in agony and he exploded. "Let's all go" Piper said and they held to Paige then orb out.

BILLIE"S PLACE

The Halliwells just told her to stay at the manor and they'll take care of Mred, she was left but she also left and went to her place there she keeps carefully thinking another supernatural bothering that lies on her head.

PAIGE'S APARTMENT

She's by the dining table talking to Henry, sharing a late night drink, they look so happy after all days work. Henry stood up and carried her wife, Paige was surprise and gave Henry a kissed, together they went to their room and locked the door.

PHOEBE'S APARTMENT

She was on bed with Cole, her head lying on her chest, they just made love. Lying together on covers, Cole caresses her hair "How's the Charmed work?" Phoebe looks up "Nothing to worry about, we decrease another demon population" Her husband kissed her on the forehead and told her his so worried and she should always take care. They kissed again till they fall asleep.

THE MANOR

Piper and Leo, made sure that their boys were already asleep in their room, the couple walks out holding hands and went downstairs to the sun room, she sat next to the table and looking at a photo album of her eldest sister, she went teary eyed and Leo comforts her.

SOMEWHER UNKNOWN

A lady all dressed in black moving in so fast in the gloomy environment, her eyes went sharp as she fights her way out.


	3. Act 2 Ninjas and Demons

**ACT 2**

UNDERWORLD

Ezalb was so furious, Mred is one of his best subordinates, as well as the demons Cole killed, and his also alarmed that someone is out there, ruining his scheme. He can't even sense and describe that someone. Two of his minions shimmered in, the other said "Things didn't turn out as they planned"

Ezalb enrage "Damn it, those witches, and curse that is, it wasn't Mred who killed that mortal! And I have suspect of who might be! The bitch will pay! I just lost a certain rook!"

"What now sir?" and the other demon "The Charmed Ones could have been aware anytime soon"

"A change of plan and strategy, I'll think of other options, now have you located the package?" he asks very upset. His two pawns just nodded negatively and then shimmered out after he raised his hands.

The boss demon opened his palm and out came a picture of someone "It'll be soon and I'll find you" After which Ezalb walks further into the dark tunnels til he was all alone before a dusty rock wall, from there a flame burst out, Ezalb kneeled before it "It's about time that we should be as one, I've already gained the powers I needed, thanks to the Charmed Ones" said a sharp trebly voice.

THE MANOR (early morning)

5 days after, Piper and Leo were at the kitchen feeding their kids, today was Leo's day off, Wyatt playing his toys Chris sitting on his bay chair crushing and chewing cookies from the small plate his mother handed to him. Piper stood up and took a pitcher of apple juice then walks to the counter and slice a few chunks of ham and bacons and handed it all on the table "Hmmm, taste so good" as Leo took a bite of his ham. Piper sitting beside him she saw Wyatt orbed Chris plate away from him, "Hey li'l! man don't do that to your brother again!" as she handed the cookies back to Chris. Wyatt just smiling and Leo gave his son a stare "Be good, next time" Wyatt understood and just played with his toys. Piper eating her meal "Since it's your day off today, you could fix out some minor damages in the attic and move stuffs on the basement and I got an order of cuisines to be delivered before 2 o'clock, then I'll head to P3 and arrange the schedule of Velvet Revolver's gig by tomorrow"

Leo had finish his meal, wipe his mouth with a napkin then took Chris in his arms and stood up "Wyatt would be late for school, when I return I'll do all those repairs, I guess we'll have a routine repair for every demon of the week" he raised his eyes and tug Wyatt then gave Piper a kiss. "Just be careful honey, and Wyatt no magic in public places or else, remember what mommy says" she warned her son.

The three boys already left. Piper took out all the stuffs she needed for the cooking orders she have. "How I really love this job, other than being a witch for eight years"

SAN FRANCISCO CITY

Outside of the courtroom Cole walks out while Phoebe awaits for him. They both gave a warm kissed and walks out of the hall, they're off to take lunch together. The couple went to their car and drove to the nearest restaurant. While eating, they were joking and chatting. Coincidentally a friend of theirs came by and stood beside their table.

Cole looks up "What brings you here?" Phoebe in a pleasant tone "Hi Darryl"

"Sorry to bother you two, I really am lucky I saw you, before I was about to call each of your phone"

Phoebe's face change "Is there another problem?"

"There's been another murder earlier, five in the morning, an old lady the same way as last time" the Inspector informed. "Geez Darryl, I forgot to tune in the news this morning and how's that possible?" Phoebe then looks at Cole her husband wondering and clueless he knew his wife and her sisters already vanquish this demon. "That's what I really wanna know" replied Darryl.

Cole baths in "It means you and your sister got the wrong one or it has a twin"

Phoebe was alarmed again "We have to know the next victim, before it's too late"

At the Police station Henry Mitchell walks in the door with a teen in handcuffs. He went to his table and sat his guest "Don't you ever get it that you just keep adding societal problems out there?" The blonde boy who looks half wasted stares at him "Man, we were just having fun, just killing time". Henry reasons with him "having fun, is that what you call it, you are wrecking public property and affecting people on their hard earned jobs and you almost cause a girl of her legs" The teen didn't have any words to say. Henry stood up and sat at the side of his desk "Since you wanna have fun with your buddies, I'll just have you join them behind the dry cold cells, have sometime and enjoy your vacation" He walk him up and brought him behind bars.

Somewhere in the city Cole and Phoebe along with Darryl went to the murder place to find for any possible clues. They were led to an apartment a twenty minute drive from the city on a unit at the second floor before a white door a yellow barricade hangs which had words "crime scene". Inspector Morris have a permit for entrance, Phoebe and Cole followed. When inside the trio observed, the place is still neat all the furnitures where in place no sign of wreckage, Darryl motioned them to inbetween the kitchen and living room where the body was found. What they could only see where tiny dips of blood traces on the wood parched flooring. Phoebe knelt down to touch the chalk linen of the dead figure. She gasped

_Premonition_

_An old lady (must be in her late forties) abruptly fell to her knees she was terrified, a transparent force comes waving out in her entire body as blood comes spraying out of it, but no sign of the aggressor, then a quick flash peeled off the old woman's face. (end)_

Phoebe opened her eyes she was chilling of what she witnessed; Cole was beside her holding her shoulders "Honey, Phoebe what happened there" her wife was still shaking as well as her voice "I saw an old lady, she was so scared executed in a very inhuman way, I felt her fear it's worst, but I never saw the demon who did it but just quick flash" she was catching her breath, Cole held her up and close to him. He was also worried for Phoebe. Darryl wipe his mouth "A demon is really doing this?" Cole's wife looks at him and nods. The D.A. is been thinking then "I don't know but I'm not sure, haven't heard of a demon who kills like this for as long as I know" Phoebe puts her hand on her forehead "We really have to know who the hell we're against too it's very lethal, lot of innocents could be in danger"

THE MANOR

Piper arrive from P3, she closes the front door, walking through the hall way, Paige orb in front of her, both her hands crossed "Phoebe called me lately, there was another incident the same way as the guy found in the park previously"

Piper in disbelief "What? it can't be we already vanquished Mred"

"Yeah, that's what I also thought about"

"So we have another demon on the loose again" Piper had her hands on her waist "This is a total pissed!"

"What more could it be, gotta check the Book Of Shadows" says Paige

On the Living room Phoebe and Cole shimmers in. Piper and Paige went to see them. Phoebe ask Paige "Have you check the elders with this" The half witch answers her "I just came here, me and Henry discuss some conjugal issues, I'll see them off after we confer"

Piper stood with her arms crossed "What's your hint on this Cole?"

"Hardly (he waves his arms as NOTHING) I mean never heard someone in the underworld with a capability like that, mostly they burned their prey, this one is different"

The now eldest sister is thinking and "Looks like we're going to start off from scratch, Paige you better go check up there a while OK" Leo already arrive with the boys Piper greeted them and kissed his husband, Leo gave Phoebe and Cole a glance he took care of his sons upstairs. Piper made her seat by the couch so is Phoebe. The second Halliwell runs her hands on her hair "I really don't know what to think or where to begin with this" The third Halliwell lend her hands to her sister's back "We'll come up with something"

Moments later Paige orb in, her two sisters eager to hear an update from her, "They're too busy finding this Lost Magic thing, but they said that they felt another presence around and it's not good, it's up to our backs, was just all they have to say" Piper stood up with a bad temper "Those creeps!"

Paige added to them "I think they look so worried up there regarding this Lost Magic"

"Right now we have our own worrying, and we all don't want it to be bothersome for the next couple of days, so think, and think, and let's all think" Piper addresses

"Looks like we have some pretty serious problem" as Leo went by his wife's side,

"I don't even think _serious_ is the right term for this, confusing and lost would be more appropriate"

"And maybe that's what these demons are driving us for" concluded Paige

"I wish I could be more useful in these situations if I still who I was" Leo told them

"Your doing fine honey, besides it's Paige's department now, don't render her unemployed"

Paige is a little sour at Piper's remark "ThanKS SISter" All of them figuring out their next step.

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO (7 pm)

An empty inner alley (most of the time!) A dark figure moves around, he already killed two innocents lately, now another one is passing by and saw this strange guy, the old man on the skids feels so afraid, he was too helpless to move, The dark figure with a painted smile on her face a reddish beam went out his eyes and toast the poor man. From a corner appeared Billie, but she's too late the demon already killed the innocent, Billie hurled him away, his a quick get up and threw two fireballs at once and another, Billie deflected the other two and dodge the second follow-up. She quickly ran towards the demon for a hit, her foe blurred out and blurred in behind her and threw a fireball she deflected it again and this time burned him. Just as she thought she's done four more demons shimmers in, each of them blasted her fireballs and she has to run and hid on those huge garbage containers. She hurled a garbage can against them then another wooden boxes at the other as she run on the other side again and duck, Billie was gasping, she projected she was hit bringing a demon closer to check her fake body, Billie in no time threw an atheme and the demon explode. Then hurled the latter two as the other one shimmers out, then shimmers again this time he got a hold of Billie by her neck, she's unable to move. The fallen demons had gotten up ready to burn her with firepowers, they smile fiendishly. Billie was tying to loose the tight grip, and she began to weak, the demon holding her, push her forward as fireball were release to meet this witch. But in a quick flash, all three demons went down with a slice, even they themselves were unable to notice what struck them, they burned out without a scream, Billie's naked eye didn't notice either, it happened so fast, she looks around, she felt she was move a little, but she saw a meters distance from where she fell. The witch gets up, unsure of what just happened.

THE MANOR

Piper just finished the dishes she and her family had a wonderful dinner, after all the washing she got herself some tea and headed towards the living room, Leo walks in to his wife, Piper gave him an inquisitive look. "I had them by the crib, Chris is already asleep and Wyatt would sooner be, our li'l man was hyper in school, he interact well and normally" Leo told her

"That's….good, at least he learns the meaning of control at an early age"

"Our sons are smart kids to grow up Piper, good looking as well just like me"

Piper smiles at her husbands comment. "You know, you're being funny, but it's true" Leo gave her a kiss.

Paige orbs in with Billie. Piper staring as they materialize "I was expecting you're about to tell me a favorable news"

"As much as I want too, really yeah" Paige blurt out

Billie spoke "I was trying to save an innocent but I was a little late for it and three demons almost got me, but everything happened so fast, the next thing I knew all three of my predators died silently and I didn't even see how"

"Looks like you have yourself a savior" Piper seriously jokes

"We have to figure it out whoever that was, and …"

"and who's who of all these who's killing out there and who save Billie and who are we against to, all who!" Piper a little upset

"Won't you even ask the what, why and when?" Paige looking puzzled

"we don't have to think of an answer for the question when, coz anytime and as always they come to us in a regular basis, and I would be glad blowing them all" Piper crossing her arms and looks to Billie.

Billie walks a little far from Paige "This is confusing, we maybe dealing with more than just one culprit"

"We're always dealing against all of them" Paige replied

A few minutes later, Phoebe walks in with Cole, all in the living room turned a gaze on them, Phoebe twiddling her fingers "This is bad, really bad, we were with Darryl earlier today we went to the last victim and I got a premonition a very inhuman one.

Phoebe told them her premonition about earlier, all of them felt so sorry about the poor innocent. Billie updated Phoebe and Cole about her recent encounter.

"Could it be this killer and your hero a same person?" ask the third witch to Billie

"who knows (pacing) maybe, but why murder an innocent then save me, and I don't see any relation" answered the blonde

Paige fills in "yeah, but on what you both describe (Pheebs and Billie)

The flash thing seems to be a common denominator, could be doing two duties"

"Like what, murdering mortals, protecting witches and slaying demons" Piper gave them an is that so look. Paige orbs up in the attic for a while to check the BOS.

Downstairs, they heard a sudden noise, "PAIGE!" Piper shouts and headed to the stairs, Leo and Billie followed, Cole held Phoebe as they shimmer to the attic.

THE ATTIC

"Desk!" shouts the half-witch and hit her foe, a demon came in threw a fireball at her, she dives to the boxes. Cole and Phoebe just in time, the third witch marches forward and did a flying kick to a nearby demon, when she lands she punch another one, Cole blasted an energy balls to two of them and they burst, Piper and Billie came by the door, five more demons shimmered in, attacking Phoebe, she was knock across the wall. Cole came to help his wife, and punch the demon, Piper blew two of the attackers, Billie hurled all she could and they end up in a crash landing and she fought the others, Paige orbed some stuffs around and threw it to these black suit creeps. The fallen demons gained to stand up, Cole blasted them, the remaining, Piper blew up, but one of the transparent ones rises from the floor and gripped Paige tightly, she's unable to orb out, before her family could help her, the demon made his vanishing exit with Paige.

Leo went up to them, he saw Phoebe with a slit lip and minor bruises from Billie, he went to heal them. "It's good to see I'm doing this again" he said. Piper walks around the broken surroundings "We gotta find Paige, before they could do anything harmful"

"I'm coming with you" Cole fixing his suit. His wife turns to him "We can handle this alone honey" Cole argued with her "Exactly what they wanted, so they can get all three of you, could be trap and you don't know who you're up too, that's why I'm going along"

Piper in a soft worried voice "don't argue anymore Phoebe, all we need is to save Paige, no time to waste (she's scrying now)

Billie spoke "I'm coming too" Phoebe gave her a serious look "YOU have to stay put, just in case, you are our back up, we can't afford to all be caught up in one place" Billie insisted "But this all too …" Leo cut her in "they're right Billie, we can't afford that" Billie agrees "OK, but if takes you too long…" Cole's wife smiles "we'll be all fine sweetie"

Piper finally finished scrying and located the place of their destination. Phoebe brought few vanquishing vials and an escape potion. A few seconds then, They tug with Cole and shimmer out.

SOME DARK REGION

A place seems like an inner cave, Paige tied to the stone wall by a wooden tentacles in both hands and feet and another one by her neck, the tentacles held her tight and it seems it's feeding on her stamina, she felt her energy decrease and can't even break off.

Not far from there, Piper, Phoebe and Cole walking in very careful steps, they saw a glimpse of light not far away, they move on subtlety avoiding to be recognize at an early time, save Paige first and vanquish demons later they all thought. Just as they made their way, Cole stopped the sisters "be careful, they must be expecting us" he touched Phoebe's shoulders. "Of course they are, but we came up with some plan didn't we? Now we have to take our chances" Piper quietly telling them.

They continue to move, and not far from there, they saw their sister's situation, Phoebe looks around then steps gradually, Piper followed, Cole looks out from behind. Phoebe runs into her captive sister and chins her up, trying to break the ties but it's so tight and her strength wasn't enough. She motions to Piper to come over and help her, the two sisters on both opposite, trying to untie Paige, Pulling the grip over but it's too damn tight. Cole still watches aback and all over. Piper told Paige to just hold on, Paige is partly conscious, feeling she's weaken, Piper turns around to Cole, the former demon, gestures for a no one's outhere.

Then out came two fireballs in the air raging towards the sister, Piper was so nervous but she froze it on time just two feet away from them, Phoebe grasped her chest, Cole blasted the fireballs away, she went by the sisters' side. Gazing around, while Piper and Phoebe struggling to free Paige.

On all angles, demons became visible from the dark, circling them, torch light from the wall lights up. From the opposite wall side a transparent figure becomes visible smiling at them, then crossbow came out of his hand. Piper knew what that was for. Phoebe covered Paige, Cole prepares blue energy ball on both his hands and looks all of them. The transparent demon spoke "Meet the name of your slayer Abas, I think we outnumbered you now, and don't try anything foolish yet, attack anywhere and one burns, not a good gamble perhaps, but I guarantee any move you try one of you dies"

Piper scrutinizing things through, in these desperate mess they're into, Cole thought to himself he can't risk Phoebe as well as her sisters, "Damn it" he thought. "Heaven, help us now" Piper whispers to her self, Phoebe holding unto Paige.

The number of demons surrounding them formed fireballs on their hands, waiting for Abas signal to fire at the witches. "Looks like I came to the point, from where all never gets to" he laughs evilly, motions his hands for an attack

"Kill them nOW!" he screams, just as the fireballs begin to spray them, an unknown lightning speed force slice in between the Halliwells and their predators, Abas and his minions distracted awhile. Then a number of demons burst suddenly in random, Piper and Cole saw their cue and began to counter attack, Abas blurred out then blurred in the other side, hurled first Cole then Piper and Phoebe, Cole tried to attack but his focus was distracted by demons attacking him as well as Piper, Phoebe stood up and two demons came to her, she fought with her martial arts. Abas was about to shoot Paige, a dagger threw off his arrow from his hands he looks at it, when Abas looks back to his captive, she was free, meters away she sat by the ground, Piper blew demons on her way and went to Paige, Phoebe kicks her way out too and levitated then dives headed to her sister. None of them saw what happened. Demons dashing forward, a weapon in flying warp speed sliced them to death. Cole keeps exchanging projectiles. Piper and Phoebe getting their sister up, Abas shimmers in front of them in full rage his hands are fiery so his eyes. Piper blows him but he deflects. "Can't vanquish me you witch, becoz I can't be" Abas furiously said. With that he sets to finally kill the sisters for good and fired.

A very strong wind fans in and redirected the fireballs, Piper and Phoebe raise their hands for cover against this force even Cole by the far side. Then a shadowy flash materializes and stood in front of the three, she covered them with her arms. Her long dark hair swayed, she wears dark blue jeans, inside shirt and a black jacket "You can't be vanquish, but you can be die"

Piper and Phoebe and even the almost recovered Paige stared in amazement, Piper can't believe what she's seeing, Cole blasted some of his foes and saw who came by and he was pleased. "Piper, Phoebe and her take cover" the woman said. Piper stood up with her younger siblings and slowly moves away, while she blows another demons and another one trying to block them.

Abas was totally angry now, he forwards for an attack, the woman who just came by move in an instant, flames blasted out, a shower of tiny shadowed things hitting demons standing by their master as they burned, Abas stood still he was unable to move, the woman stands beside his right, he looks to his body and saw a kunai stab right through his chest, another slash followed, the demon got to his knees and burned. The remaining demons were terrified, as the woman gave them a killer look and steps forward, the surviving demons blurred out. The Charmed Ones stared in amazement of what this woman did, then there eyes met. There was a sense of unexplained emotion, but whatever that is it feels good, it feels right, each of them drew a smile on their faces. The woman went near to them. She tried not to cry, and gave Piper and Phoebe and even Paige a hug. And they all went home.

THE ATTIC (Manor)

Cole shimmers in, Leo and Billie got up of their seats to ask for the others. Cole looks behind his shoulders, blue light orbs materialize into four figures all holding unto each other. Leo can't believe what's he's seeing and so is Billie. The woman who came to the sisters' rescue earlier gave him a smile as well as the blonde stranger she didn't know. Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned their gaze to the much older woman. Piper can't control herself and suddenly gave her a hug as she started to sob then she cried "Prue! Prue, How? I..miss you so much….I've been wishing for these every moment of my life" Prue gave her little sister a warm embrace and she too sobs a little. Phoebe was slowly move to tears and joined her two older siblings, Prue hug her too, while caressing both their hair, Phoebe gave a watery eyes "Thank God, you're…..he…re….I'm so sorry…..if I was only…." Prue cuts her in "You have nothing to be sorry about…what matters is we can be together again" Paige move aback a little feeling overshadowed by the original Charmed Ones, but she herself was emotional of these scenes, at the back of her mind, she also looks forward of knowing her eldest sister someday in the afterlife maybe. She just pastes her eyes on them, reluctant to join her older sisters. Prue turned her eyes on her while Piper and Phoebe's head rest in both her shoulders. The eldest and the youngest meet eye to eye who were both in tears. Piper wiping her tears away holding Prue's hand "Prue, I want you to meet our youngest sister Paige" They both look at the half witch. The eldest gave her a look of wonder, Paige was a little intimidated but she walks forward passing Phoebe. The third told the eldest "She's our long lost sister, we could have all met then but unfortunately you..were…" Paige looks at Piper and Phoebe then to Prue "I'm Paige Matthews, finally, I'm glad to meet you" she's blushing a bit. Prue steps forward and raise her right hand, she smiles at Paige "I see, you look a little like me" Paige smiled at her eldest sister remark. The first born gave her the hug she deserved and she hugs her too. "I think we could have sometime to really know each other deeper" she told her. Paige broke out and smiled again. Piper and Phoebe walks towards them. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige went to a one big reunion embrace. The very connection of them formed a light atop and shined them down, a flow of energy run across the attic. The BOS symbol gleaming, the former three figures there became four, the previous was inside the middle and holding them all was a circle of an unbreakable bond. Leo and Billie and Cole happily saw the reunion of the most powerful witch sister's to ever walk this earth.

Early morning at the kitchen Piper preparing for a reunion breakfast, Prue sat on her favorite table with her usual cup of coffee "Oh, so that's what was all then, I really have a lot to catch up, At least now I got back my powers…(sips coffee) mom and Sam, that's why I remember mom gaining some weight then but…our sister should have stayed with us since day one, she never should have been separated…those elders are really…really…" she said. Piper wiping her hand with a towel "you said it right and I almost lost my mind coz of them"

"Glad you didn't" answers Prue

"Whatever"

"You and Leo made me some cute and pretty nephews huh,.."

"What else can I say it's our pleasure" Piper sets off to get the plates on the cupboard.

"Let me" Prue suggested. With her powers active again, she just sprinkle her finger and the cup board opens and all plates move organized and atop over the counter. "Thanks" Piper grinned. Phoebe made her way in, wearing her night dress she got herself fresh milk and seated next to Prue, Paige followed afterwards "Morning" she greeted. She sat with Phoebe and Prue. Piper fixing the food, Leo came in and took the plates to the dining table. "Fresh day all for the four of us" Phoebe declared, Paige sighs "As a matter of fact last night was indeed our best, she looks to Prue, the eldest smiles at her. "And we'll make it even better for the days to come" she assured her little sisters. Phoebe stands up giggling and hugs Prue from the side cracking jokes at her, Piper smiles and Paige, Prue hold Piage's hands "Thanks, for keeping this family as it is, Piper told me great things about you, you really are a Halliwell" both smiled. All four sisters hug again, they stood up and assisted Piper bringing the food to the table. Cole came down and gave Phoebe a kissed, Leo walks in with his two sons, Wyatt and Chris and sat them on their own nursery dining stools.

"Paige, why don't you get your husband to join us here" Prue told her

The half witch orb out a moment and few minutes later she orbs in with Henry. Paige introduces Henry to her long lost sister and they were so glad to meet. "She's the eldest sister I've been telling you, now we're all together" Paige told him.

"It's nice knowing you, Prue" Henry said

"You too, just you take care of my little sister, now,"

"You don't have to problem about that" he affirmed

"Heard the eldest Charmed One, keep that as a promise" Paige cracks into him

Prue turns into Cole and Phoebe, but gave the man a serious look "And you Cole, don't ever hurt Phoebe ever again….or else I mean it as a warning" Phoebe looks at her "I'm happy with him Prue, please understand us, we deserve another chance" Prue was soften then she thought she's been gone so long all her experiences taught her a lot and for her sister "Anything for all of you, Phoebe, as long as you're happy, I am too" She then burst into smile and all of them

She turns to Cole again "But anyway, thank You! For saving them (she glance to Piper and back to him and Phoebe)" Prue draw a soft line smile on her face, Phoebe gave a deep breath and smiles in fullest and kiss her husband. They all took their seats. Piper gave her boys their own share, Prue smiles and laughs with her nephew, touching them at times. "Ah.. where's our blonde guess?" Ask Piper. "She felt a little awkward around here, but she'll be back later" Leo replies. All of them went to enjoy their reunion meal.

In the living room, all of them were gathered chatting up for some old times and others to fill in both Prue and Paige. Piper was now curious about her elder sister, since last night she came; she tried to tell her lost story for the last half-decade, but decided tomorrow would be much better. Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Cole, Paige and Henry, "Do I feel like a seventh wheel here" she jokes. The second witch gave an I want to know look. Prue gave each of them a stare and she sighs. "I understand all of you and can't avoid some curiosity of those lost…years, actually, I'm having a hard time of where to start, you would may as well think I'm an impostor or something".

"Prue!" Phoebe worried "we don't think like that, we're so grateful that you returned to us" Piper added "And I'm hoping and so be it you stay for good" as she sat beside her big sister holding her hands. "Thanks" Prue looks at her then to Phoebe and Paige. The youngest saw Piper and Prue's holding hands, she really saw the attachment these two have, no wonder why Piper hurts the most after she died, she thought. Leo "we're here and ready to listen to you" All her sisters nods to her in a positive way. Phoebe as an empath, felt Prue's sense of longing, an emotion of belongingness finally, she also felt something deeper but that she can't describe, but stronger all she felt the compassion on her especially this very moment, but.

SURVIAL TALE

"All right" Prue gave them a look, carefully tells her lost tale "For the record, I died or did I really, it's confusing, so I perish as far as I can remember but next thing I know I was at a very strange place, I woke up and loss most of my memories, my name is the only thing I know, nothing else, (they were so serious) from then on I tried so hard to regain back my self but it never was that easy and worst I also woke up paralyzed from my hips below, I don't know what happened. But then I found myself surrounded by different people who possibly or perhaps brought me or save my life. (Who are they? Phoebe ask) They called themselves the KONOHA SHINOBI they are Ninjas, they took care of me and treated me like one of theirs, they showed me hospitality and kindness in the most difficult times that you are completely lost in entirety. Days turned into weeks, then into months I was recovering physically, but my mind was still in space some memories came back but I was still clueless. Despite all of that my new found family was always there for me. As far as I go, they too have their own share of enemies and believe me, supernatural ones as well, far worst than my wildest imagination. I did have a first hand experience with it, been exposed to the kind of perils they have, as I gained back my body, I decided for myself to learn their ways, I was trained just as one of them, so I wont burden anyone protecting me, I should stand on my own (As always you were, Piper commented) It's another turning point in my second life, every struggle to reach my goal equals death, and I almost have, every now and then, but I never gave it up, becoz I wont and something in my heart tells me I should fight for the ones whom I care about even at the shortage of my memories, but my heart feels. Within those years I was taken away from you and you were taken away from me, (emotional, even her sisters) I became one of the ninjas of KONOHA, living by there codes and arts, made me understand nature further and opened my views to another existence, but part of it I had a share of tragedies and brutal loses, until all what's lost part of me comes back gradually. They all knew time will come that I will have to walk on my own path in a right time, I remember I was a witch but my powers were gone, yet it was compensated with something else, my scattered pieces became whole, and here I am"

The place was silence after what they heard, as if the sisters are being move to tears again but no they didn't. Piper started "we've all each had our share of a hard times" Phoebe continued "but through it all we kept those promises we made, to grow together, with families (looks to Paige) and the ones we love (looks to Cole). Piper looks to Leo, Paige to Henry and Prue to all her sisters.

"Lots of things really happened and five years, who could have guess" Phoebe chuckles

"Luckily the elders didn't trace you. Becoz you lost your powers, but now you had 'em back and ripped our attic again last night" (_morality bites_) Piper in sarcasm making faces

"I didn't mean too, I just regain what I actually owned" Prue points out

"Well, but how did you came to our rescue?" ask Phoebe

"Actually the time I already set foot here, I had a brief demon encounter accidentally, I saw innocents and I have to save them, following a trace I was led to where you were and that's it…" Everybody was filled now.

"Ahh, we have one problem" Piper reminded them, all eyes on her "Well most people knew, our eldest sister died, and if she was seen picking up newspapers earlier tomorrow outside, our neighbors might just freak out and suspect again, right? Hey ah, Paige could you go check out, up there if they knew of this and what they can do"

"Is that OK with you Henry, I mean it's kinda…" Prue ask politely

"Well (looks to his wife) sure yeah, no big deal" Paige kissed him then orb after.

Piper saw them and pointed out to Leo "see them, that's a proper etiquette of a whitelighter when dealing with a wife or husband, finish kissing first then orb out" she smirks. Leo gave a laugh.

Phoebe went near to Prue and holds her hands "we'll work this out, four heads are much better than three, now that you're here"

Paige orbs in, her sisters waiting for her "OK, I just told them the news about us, and they are please to know that Prue is back here and it's taken care of, and all four of us would be more stronger than ever"

Everyone in the room liked what they heard.

ELDERS HAVEN

The council of men in white robe are on the meeting again, Odin was complaining, regarding Prue "Didn't she just like cheated us?" One of the elders spoke In Prue's defense "She is an original Charmed One, the strongest no doubt, her absence have gave the sisters a driven purpose to fight for good, with her presence now the Charmed Ones are thoroughly a powerful force against evil, and they need a great leader, which I think Prudence posses, after what they've done it's time we give them a favor they deserve"

The loudmouthed Odin has to agree, and Sandra she's all for the best. The Higher Elder defending Prue change the subject "Had there been any sign of what we're looking for?"

Sandra replied "Hardly, one of our _detective _is on full circle with his assignment"

"It must be found, before the _other group_ does" The Higher Elder insisted

UNDERWORLD

A demon wearing a hood pacing around, one of his minion walks out from the shadows then vows down before him "Raulo hasn't returned yet, can't sense him either, the witch might have vanquish him"

The demon in hood gave his minion a stare, raising his eye brows "Unlikely, Raulo is an expert spy, his unseen and very cunning, I don't think those witches can easily track him down"

"But what if they already did?"

"If ever that's the case, I will crush those pecking witches" He clenched his fist

"Will you go against the Charmed Ones alone master?"

He gave a terse look "Don't look down on me" the minor demon chokes and was shaking, he screams and burned.

THE MANOR

All of them left for work, Phoebe, Cole, Paige, Henry, Leo taking Wyatt to his school and bringing Chris with him at magic school. Which lefts Prue and Piper alone in the manor

"Apparently it feels the same (looks to Piper) just unemployed, since I'm still thinking if I can have my job back at 415 magazine, but I just cant tell old colleagues that, hey I was gone for five years and ninjas raised me now can I have my job again (she puts hand down her chin) for god's sake!" she continued "on a second thought I'll stick in here a while and work out on this supernatural things we had for full time"

Piper was startled, a curious funny look on her face In a sarcastic way. "Wohhho…..Did I hear right? Especially from a Prue Halliwell, full time witch not thinking of being employed, are you really my sister? hey! Her eyes widen.

"Well don't worry and sooner I'll look for my own income source, still clearing up, and I don't have to worry about you and Phoebe and even Paige economically and conjugally speaking"

Piper pulled a chair and sits beside her "Sweetie, you've been the family's breadwinner since grams died and you were the second mother to me and Phoebe, as long as you promise us you wouldn't leave again, everything is OK, you don't have to worry about paychecks" Two sisters gave a stir of smile.

SAN FRANCISCO

Lunch time, Prue and Paige decide to have sometime, they went to several boutiques, the eldest witch, shopping for new clothes and bonding with her youngest sister. They settle for a fast food site and took their lunch. There after they walk through the streets passing by plenty of entertainment shops.

"You are more nicer than what they say"

Prue was please of her remark "Of course I really am, it's just that sometimes they misunderstood especially Phoebe"

"The little rebel, actually I first got close to her, Piper is elusive the first time we met and kinda hard and rough on me, she's lost after you…you know"

"Don't bother yourself, it reminds me of Phoebe when she returned from New York, I was a little harsh then I admit, but in the end we got much more attach, and that's what I wanna have with the two of us"

"(smiles) I thought this thing right now was just in my dreams, well I guess wishes comes true, I'm always looking forward to meet you, of how that you are the mighty Prue and the super witch"

Prue stirred a small laugh "That was I thought, you guys are doing great as The Charmed Ones"

Paige countered "Uhmm, Prue, I don't want you to think that I came to Piper and Phoebe's lives just to replace you, I won't and I…

The eldest cut her in "I don't think like that Paige, you are one of us, you have a place within our hearts, for the years I was gone, everything move on, we still had our lives even under separate skies, and now we are brought under one sky, together we will live to fight for the ones we love and care about, that's the ultimate magic" The sisters hug and walks on.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

A forest part of the city's terrain, lies an empty cabin. On the old wrecked wooden floor lies a corpse on his stomach his eyes wide opened, then a blast followed and the corpse turned to ash. Watching the ashes by his feet, a demon is snarling, turns around the window, walks through the entire cabin, but didn't seem to see what his looking for, the demon was enrage.

A darklighter appeared in black orbs from his behind, the demon turns to him "I didn't ask for any help, not even from the likes of you" he snarls

The darklighter walks forwards and near him "Raulo, Raulo, who says I came here for you, I have a mission of my own"

"and what would that be?"

"None of your concern anymore" pointed the darklighter

Raulo smiled evilly "You compete with me"

Another presence came in "Hi! Nice seeing you guys" a man aims the shotgun he was holding and fired at Raulo and the darklighter. The two evils run oppositely, the man orbs out and orbs in again, the darklighter shoots an arrow at him and he dives unto the floor then fired his shotgun at this evil guardian and he exploded. Raulo went out from his hiding place and blast the man a fireball, the man runs for cover and hides behind a post. He turned right and fired against the demon who also fired back, Both of them orb out before they got hit by the attack they did. The man orb in, carefully looking around the cabin, Raulo appeared in shimmers and blast two consecutive fireballs, the shotgun man duck and kneeled by his left and quickly shot the demon one after the other. The demon moans, lay on his back, the man went to him and shot him again as he burst. The man gave a deep breath "Erase on the list, and another one out there" He stood up and orbs out in blue lights.

THE MANOR

Prue arrive at the front door carrying a bag of shops, she telekinetically put then by the dining table. Piper went down from the stairs, "How's shopping? Did you but lots of kimono's and chopsticks?" Prue squints with her hands on her back waist "Excuse me, I still favor my old wardrobe and I just bought some new ones"

"Where's Paige?"

"We split up after lunch, she went to her work, and I went home, so how's the busy housewife?" the eldest making eyes. She walks to the sun room, Piper followed

"Not busy really as a house wife, more as a busy housewitch, and I'm glad you're here, maybe you'll be able to help out regarding our demon problem"

"What demon?"

"The once I just told you, you know those unsolved murder cases hanging on Darryl's back right now"

"Oh..so shall we (looks up) BOS" The eldest walks to the stairs and up

"This is good, the eldest sister is back in business, and my responsibility is lifted out now which is to say I don't have to worry much of the Charmed decisions" she followed Prue from behind

As they open up the attic door, Prue snap her finger and the book of Shadows went to her hand. Piper stood next to her. Like old times, the eldest witch using her now active TK searching the pages. Piper paces around "Have you find any?"

"Not yet, can't, nothing here about what Phoebe saw,…." She closes the book

"And….what?..." ask a curious Piper

"What if it is someone who is also a Shinobi"

"Could be possible, and it might be hitting on you" Piper dwindling her fingers

"Therefore I should be the one to nail this creep out"

"We're not gonna leave you all alone, we're…."

"NO!...You don't know how a shinobi fights better than I do, they're more lethal than our average demons, don't worry I'll be fine with this"

Hours later, Phoebe came in and headed to the attic where Piper is, the second witch is on the other table busying herself with potions, and tracing the first witch, she saw Phoebe coming.

The empath ask with curiosity "Where's Prue?"

"She just left"

"Left? Where? Did she have a job already?"

"Yup, but not taking pictures instead hunting serial killers"

"Oh my god!" Phoebe exclaimed as she holds her chest "But,…how will she find the…"

Piper in a comedic way "our big sister witch turned karate lady, did a weird hand gestures, I don't know, and made her own tracking spell, the next thing I know she's gone"

"And you let her….all by herself?" Phoebe interrogating Piper

"hey! (raises her hands) why blame me, I'm not the eldest anymore but she is, and you know Prue when she makes up her mind that's it! So best thing to do is …OK…..follow her, which is what I'm working now, PAIGE! PAIGE! Can you come down here?"

A blue orb materializes to Paige "I'm in the heat of my work right now, three minutes starts now"

Phoebe scratching her side hair "Prue went out to find the suspect, who we all believe could be a demon, we need to go after her as she might need us" They all held to Paige and orb out to follow their eldest sister.

UNKNOWN PLACE (inner mine)

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbs in, they slowly walks forward, while eying their surroundings. "This place gives me chills" Paige shivers

"A creepy one, yeah, they do know how to scare people" Phoebe wipes off some dust on her left arm.

Someone suddenly attack Piper and Phoebe, Paige orbs out then orbs in behind the other side, Piper was lying on her back with a blade by her throat, Phoebe rolled out and crouches. "Hold it!" Piper exclaimed "PRUE!"

The first witch stood up and surprise, she tug her sister up "Uh…sorry, Piper,I…" she looks behind Paige came by, and Phoebe standing in a fighting stance, but all of them calm down when they saw Prue. "God knows, you scared the crap of us" exasperate Phoebe

"Hey!why are you all here?" Prue looking each of them, Piper was unable to look into her elder sisters eyes.

"WE came here to help, sisters, remember" explained Paige

"Prue, we still don't know this demon we're against to, and it's really dangerous, we just can't let you have it all by yourself" Phoebe reasoning with her

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but I don't want to endanger all three of you"

Piper looks at Prue "I hate to hear when you say that, please, we don't wanna loose you again in expense of protecting us all, we're making this together"

Prue had her hands down and gave her sisters a smile

All four sisters moving carefully now, following a trail that will lead them to the demon they traced by Prue's tracking spell earlier. Then they separate into two, Prue with Phoebe and Piper with Paige. They saw a tiny glimpse of light at a passage way and followed it. The four Halliwells sneaks in carefully, they were led to an arena like place underneath this abandoned mine. Setting their eyes on the stone walls, there hangs pieces of bones from various human parts, blood stained on the other sides a foul stench on air and decaying matter scattered on the ground. All of them covered their nose "Oooohhhhh, yikes, disgusting!" Paige feels like throwing up. Phoebe cokes "Looks like our killer has an eye for corpse collection" Prue and Piper took out their handkerchiefs and covered their noses and mouth as if they look like bandits. "Nice idea" Paige also followed and Phoebe too.

Smokes blasting all around, creeping all over, filling the entirety of the place. Prue uses her TK and fan out the smokes away "Piper, freeze the air!" and she does. When everything went clear, the four Halliwells saw tiny spears suspended hovering just a bit away from them. They were shock, Prue hurled the spears out, "SPEARS" Paige called and they vanished in blue orbs. The Halliwells standing alert and prepared for the next attack, Prue threw a kunai on the wall "Show yourself!"

A twirl of smokes formed in the center and materializes to a goth dressed woman, whose eyes are red, armed with a long sharp claws, she grins among the witches "Finally the Charmed Ones, never thought you'll find me here, but anyway it's the right place to be your grave, then I'll have all of your magic especially the blood of the first born (looks to Prue)" Phoebe tugs under her eldest sister arms and whispers "You sure have lots of fans" Prue gave her a questionable look. The lady demon clenched her right fist, a reddish energy circles around "You see, I've been tracking all of you down, but you track me instead, now all Charmed Ones, the power I needed so long" She blasted them Prue deflected it. The demon send a rain of spears, Piper explodes all she could, Paige orbing them out, Phoebe levitates to duck and dashing forward to strike, Prue quickly dodges jumping from wall to wall then dives for akick at the demon, but this evil levitated, Phoebe met her above for a chop, the demon moved away, Phoebe landed beside Prue, the demon cloned herself to make Phoebe busy, while taking Prue one on one. Piper moving from side to side to dodge then burst spears as well as othe flying things attacking her, Paige orb after orb, then assisted Phoebe.All sisters having a hard time fighting this demon, they were already bruised.

Prue using her martial arts but the lady demon keeps blinking one place to the other. Prue stood still awhile, concentrating, the lady demon blinks behind her stab the standing witch behind her back, Piper screamed when she saw the scene, the demon smiled, but Prue evaporated, the demon was surprise, she killed no one, and from nowhere Prue came out in flash gave her foe a rapid martial arts blow, then she TK her in an impact of the wall. Phoebe and Paige almost had the clone beaten, Phoebe levitated for a kick and threw an atheme right on the lady demons chest. But she wasn't vanquish yet, Piper runs quickly and burst her right arms, the clone merge with the real one, she was now splat helplessly. The four sisters stood together. "Now for the final curtain, just follow me" Phoebe told them

"_Dweller form the darkest depths, thief of life and breath, forever you're erase from this earth, suffer in agony of eternal death" _

They all chanted several times, the weakling lady demon, started to melt, but she was resisting and manage to set out smokes covering her, the Charmed Ones still chanting, the demon screams totally and the smoke thickens, but an energy shield protected the four sisters, from the smoke a spray of blood waves out, the lady demon melting away with the smokes and she burst making a fiery exit. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige held hands together and hug.

Several days later everything was plain normal, Prue got her job back as professional photographer for 415 Magazine as well as other Arts publishing.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige along with Leo, Cole and Henry, enjoying their normal life as of the moment.

-----------

THE FUTURE (2025)

San Francisco became a devastated city, buildings and most of its establishments were torn down, garbage and scattered around the streets, no sign of a happy urban life can be seen even at 7 pm, it's starkly dark, only bonfires from trash cans and sidewalks lit the streets, a few lamps shines through an apartment window but minutes after sunset it all goes down. Within every corners of the street stick flyers and streamers, banners which has a tag line "NO WITCH ALLOWED, BURN THE WITCHES". The future where those who have magical gifts are dismissed as evil and misunderstood, those who were caught are slaughtered to death. The Underworld saw this as an advantage and anonymously joins the mortals' agenda.

From within unidentified terrains, a young lad went crushing through the wall, feeling the hurt, he tries to stand up grabbing his chest, he looks at his hand and it was stained with a little dotted red. A group of black beings blinked in, they gave a shot to this fallen individual, "Energy balls!" and some one orbs in, and sent those blast back burning the aggressors, he assisted the fallen guy

"Just in time for you" the wounded young lad said. "We can't all die just like this" answered the hero. But a couple more demons flamed in.

"We're surrounded Chris" the guy said in a tired tone. Chris looks around and few more demons blurred in, all eyes hatefully stares at them. One particular being blink in the middle just meters in front of them "This would be a last time I will offer you to join my quest _brother_, otherwise all of you and those who obstruct we will die!" the long blonde man started to form bluish energy to his right hand.

From out of nowhere, a fireball blasted some demons beside the black leather evil young lad, A young woman and a young man appeared out of smokes the woman said "You're evil wont rule us all" the young man threw his vials and four demons exploded "this time we wont hesitate to kill you…..cousin"

The demon who seems to be the leader "Don't raise your hopes up, I'm more powerful than all of you combined, and you! Chris! Die just like worthless bastard! The black suit guy blasted the four others, Chris with his three cousins fired with all energy, but the evil side looks to be so powerful and it's almost defeating them.

In the midst of the struggle an unknown someone came by and blow the evil energy away and back to its owner the evil leader was thrown aback, Chris and his three cousins fell to their knees and gasping. What they saw just in front of them was someone wearing a dark trench coat hood, its head is covered, the person stood with vigor in protection of the four. Chris assisted the wounded Mitchell, Benjamin holding his sister Phoemela. All four of them clueless at the just arrive stranger.

Their evil leader gets up "I don't know who you are, but it seems you're against me, so I'll kill you as a bonus"

The hooded person whose face is still unrevealed "Don't be so rest assured Wyatt Halliwell, evil will always walk behind good"

Evil Wyatt snarls in anger and signals his demons to attack the stranger, in a blink of an eye a wave gush out and hurled the demonic minions to the wall and they burst. Wyatt blast a projectile against his foe, but the stranger was quick at dodging and instantly gave evil Wyatt a kick bringing him down. The stranger jumps backward and stood calm "It's not yet too late Wyatt, fight it!"

Chris shouts at his brother "You still can, Wyatt, please for Mom and Dad!" Wyatt stood up still angry at the hooded stranger "Don't ever think I'm an easy one to deal with, you're dead wrong!" lot of demons blink around Wyatt forwards to the five people aiming to eradicate them.

"Don't ever think I'm easy one either, coz I'm not" said the hooded stranger. The stranger joined both hands concealed with the oversized sleeves of its hood, the stranger's hand is moving underneath the clothes, Chris and his four cousins stand in defense, just as the demons started to blast their fire powers, the stranger chanted a short incantation and outcome a flame from the ground burning all the demonic minions, Wyatt vanished a while and appeared after his minions were ashes to be seen. He's thoroughly furious, looking each of them with hatred especially Chris and the hooded stranger "For now it's your win, but next time will be mine" he orb out in dark bits.

The stranger motions to Chris, with his cousins and both of them move out, heading to their sanctuary.

At the place were Chris(21) and his cousins lay hiding, Phoemela(18) and Benjamin(17) went quickly to their younger sister Paris(14). Mitchell(18) was hug by his younger twin sisters Patrice(17) and Matea(17). Chris approach his youngest sister Melinda(17). All cousins were so happy seeing every one alive, they all notice the stranger who came with Chris "it's all right, she's a friend" he says. The hooded person removed her head cap and a sight of along dark brown haired woman greeted all the cousins with concern "Hi! My name is Lark" she looks like in her mid 2o's, Chris nods at her "Thanks for what you did earlier"

"No big deal, I was just in time" she said

"Are you also a witch?" Phoemela ask

"I guess so, maybe I'm just gifted and it's a good thing I can help save lives"

"Please missy, I hope you can help us out" a requesting Patrice clinging to her twin.

"Yeah, This insanity has got to stop, no matter how, even if it cost my life, we can't live in this darkness for long"

"So what's your plan?" questioned Chris

"I don't know really"

"We're totally helpless unless the Book of shadows is in our hands" Benjamin stated. Lark wonders "I think I heard of that, It was of the famous Charmed Ones, isn't?"

Chris run a hand on his hair "Right, and my evil brother has it, but he can't use it, coz his corrupt, so he kept it lock and sealed far away from us"

"Hey, don't tell me you're the Charmed Ones……"

"Yes! You hit it" affirms Chris "Me and Melinda are siblings, Phoemela, Benjamin and Paris are our cousins, they're siblings too, Mitchell and the twins Patrice and Matea also our cousins, the three of them…"

"Siblings" Lark completed

"Right" Chris nods to her

"So the eight of you are the Legacy of the great Charmed Ones! Cool"

"Just the way it sounds but, we all looked doomed" Matea filled in

Lark gave a hand on her shoulder "We'll fix these one, sweetie" she smiles "Have you come up with something now?"

"We must first get the Book of Shadows" said Mitchell

Several hours later, on dead night silent, on the demons lair where most of them confer and a chamber where evil Wyatt and an upper level demon who seems to be his superior are on a meeting along with few minions, on the other chamber stands a podium where the Book of Shadows lay, covered with a protective glass, and two demons stand guard meters away from the podium.

Sneaking in at the entrance were Patrice and Phoemela, Benjamin took the opposite side with Mitchell. Chris checking on the demons meeting, Lark moving in to the chamber where the BOS is, she carefully sneaks in watching the guards and the surroundings from where she could get her chance. Chris orb behind her as assistance. Lark wearing her hoods, move into the chamber and killed the two demons silently. She signals Chris to get in. The two carefully walks, Phoemela contacted them telepathically, she learnt their situation and told the others. Mitchell and Benjamin avoiding unnecessary battle as they tread in a subtle manner. Four demons walks into the hall the two guys hid themselves. Mitchell tip toed afterwards, one demon turns around and saw him, immediately blasted a fireball Mitchell orbs out, Benjamin blurred in front of the three and blasted two energy balls while threw a vial on the other. Mitchell orbs in but saw all demons in ashes, courtesy of Benjamin "Damn, are you getting them all upon us, remember the plan"

The two proceeded to back-up Phoemela and Patrice. On the other hand Lark crawls from the ceiling just above the podium, Chris looking over for some sign of enemy. The two communicating in whispers, just as the lady was near she retreated and jumps back beside Chris. "What did you do?" he ask disappointedly "Just hold still and calm down" she told him. Lark looks all over and she saw some swords and axes hanging around the wall, she uses her TK and stab the air, the sword and the axe suspended in space on opposite directions while two demons became visible and they end in flames.

Chris a bit surprise "Ah… I see, good haunch" Lark smiled at him "Not a haunch, I do know…..(squinting) DUCK!" the two duck and fireballs blasted them out of nowhere. A flock of demons became visible and on the middle stood Wyatt "Great! You have a skill witch, why not be part of our team, so you can be more useful"

"(laughter) I'm not interested in your dirty business"

"So be it, you're now on the list to be killed and you rank at number 1!"

Chris bathed in "This time there'll be no hesitation,….Wyatt"

"Just come and try me" His eyes lit in blue and started charging his hands

Demons attack Chris and Lark. Chris dodges blast and threw his vials killing three, Wyatt sets his eyes on Lark constantly blasting her, Lark runs around the room jumping and stabbing demons that comes her way. "FIREBALL!" shouts Chris and burned half dozen demons firing at him. Benjamin drops in with Mitchell and shot there potions against their foes.

On the other hand, Phoemela and Patrice also on their own respective fights, Phoemela with her little martial arts, kicking her way out using her yellow energy balls bursting some demons. Patrice with her electro kinetic ability blasting a line of currents, at the same time throwing the potions they made to vanquish these creeps, then headed towards their cousins.

Wyatt missing to hit Lark, he gets absolutely upset of his moving target. Lark pause on the other corner and stab her atheme behind her, a demon impaled on its throat til it burns, she pulls her atheme "What's the matter? You don't seem to be a good shooter, are you" she used her TK and threw a psychic blast pushing Wyatt as he stumble down but quickly stood up very angry. Chris had vanquish lots of demons, so is Benjamin and Mitchell, they all stood up eyeing for Wyatt with only four minions by his side.

"I Never thought you're going too far,…KILL these witches, but leave the hooded lady to me!

Four demons threw flames and energy projectiles in full power, Chris and the others run for cover, Lark leaping through the air as her hood sways mid air and dives with her palms touching the floor, she signals Chris who signals Mithcell and Benjamin, all four of them stood up and attack, Lark aimed for Wyatt. The four demons exchanging projectiles with Benjamin, two of these evil minions burned suddenly, vials was thrown in their absence, Phoemela and Patrice cuts in and kick the other one. The remaining demon, was surrounded now he tried to retreat, Benjamin shimmers behind grappling him and broke his neck. They are now marching forward for the BOS.

Wyatt still shooting the running Lark, "Keep running just like the rat you are, bitch! I may not be able to hit you yet, but surely I can hit them!" He shot a three huge fireballs aiming at Chris, Phoemela, Benjamin, Patrice and Mitchell. The cousins run on different directions to protect themselves, Lark as fast as she can went after to save one of them. A loud BANG! Hit the chamber walls and did some shaking. Wyatt was so pleased seeing the wreckage around, he stood just a meter from the protected podium. The cousins stood up wiping the dust out of their suits, Lark fanning the smokes out as she is engulf on Phoemela, they both stand. Chris and the others joined them. Lark gave Wyatt a very scolding look, the evil witch just laughs. Phoemela worries so is Patrice, they saw Lark's left arm and out from her sleeves comes a tiny droplets of blood.

"OH MY GOD, you…..'re…bleeding" Phoemala gasped "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't, his the one who should for all these misery" Lark emphasized

Wyatt clenching his right fist "What pity, waste your life for some one who isn't even your family, but anyway you'll all be wasted and you can't have the Book"

"And you can't use it!" Chris exclaimed

"No evil can!" affirmed Benjamin

"Just what you think, Very, Well, DIE! ALL of YOU!" screamed the evil witch

Wyatt wave his both arms and bolts shot right through Lark and the cousins, Lark took her head hood off and made a psychic shield, Chris added his magic to strengthen it, Benjamin, Phoemela and Patrice combined a chanted a different language to create another shield. Wyatt charging all his might, Benjamin and Patrice countered the energy attack. Lark held her hands down, but before anyone could complain. She put her hands together and did rapid hand seals, she sets outside the circle and forwards for an attack in speed, Wyatt have read her move, and just as she goes for a strike, Wyatt blasted with his eyes and Lark was hit by a powerful bolt and she fell just before evil Wyatt partly alive. Phoemela and her cousins shouts out "NO!...LARK!" Chris was so enrage, he steps to assault, Benjamin stopped him. Wyatt smiling at what he just did.

The fallen Lark, eyed up to Wyatt and smiled, the evil witch stood motionless, a slashing flash wave to his right and to his left, someone from the ceiling, drops out and a telekinetic force sprung out from the floor. The fallen Lark burst out and morphs into a demon corpse, in a split second, the mirror engulfing the podium breaks, but the pieces remained floating, the BOS is gone now. Wyatt turns around in utter shock. Lark in her trench coat hood, joined her hands and underneath the sleeves she did another hand seal and chanted a spell. The evil witch was clueless of what she's doing, the broken glass in the air hit the floor around Wyatt, circling him

"Patrice, Phoemela Now!"

Chris, Mitchell and Benjamin teleported to Lark, Phoemela and Patrice stood on Lark's both side. Wyatt still motionless and his so angry, the broken glasses around was electrocuting him as Patrice did it.

"What did you! Ahhhh….ahhh(hurting)"

"Guess I'm not your average witch, I really made you think what I'm up to as I quickly prepared for the real attack"

All of them walks out before any demons could see them. They orb out and back to their sanctuary.

At their place, Chris was so thankful "You're really great, are you!" Lark smiled and handed the Book of Shadows to him.

"None of us ever thought of what you've just pulled off" an excited Patrice hug her

Lark turns to Chris "Now, you had the book, you could be able to end this menace"

"And I know just a way to fix all of these" Chris promised all of them.

_A/N: Please, review, I want to know your feedbacks, Thanks, I hope you enjoy reading, Other Chapters are just waiting to be posted!_


	4. Act 3 Past, Present & Future

_A/N: Thanks for bearing with me. Enjoy Reading!_

**ACT 3 **PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE

THE MANOR (Afternoon)

Piper fixing the house, Prue is helping her arranging the Living room, Prue telekinetically moved the boxes by the side of the sun room and lining all frames and figurines. Piper redecorating the dining table, she rubs her hands off clean then walks to the sun room. Prue went in from the sala and sat by their white couch near a playpen where her nephew Chris is playing.

"You really are lucky you already saw your sons grow up to be good looking guys"

Piper stands by the glass windows "Yup, and little Chris there had acquired his

Aunt Prue's obsessive instincts" cracking at the first witch

"I'm not obsessive Piper, I think"

"Yeah, and it's about time you think of getting your own little Prudence"

Prue turned to her with a surprise, her mouth slightly opened "I don't have a guy lately, I'm not even married, so how would you expect me to have a child, immaculate conception?" The doorbell rings, Piper walks out to get it, Prue playing with her nephew, she heard Pipers' voice and a man walking closer to her, and when she turned around Piper standing and holding unto the old mans' arms who right now can't believe what he's seeing

"Prudence! Is it really you?" happy and open arms awaiting for her first born.

"Daddy" Prue went to him and gave her dad a hug, Victor embraces her daughter tight, and his eyes shed a little tear, he broke out and touch Prue's face "Thank God, you're back"

"I'm so happy to see you dad" there's a deep flow of emotional attachment on her. Victor smiles at her daughter and hug her again and hug Piper too. The trio turned to little Chris standing by his playpen smiling at all of them, both father and daughters stirred a little laugh.

UNDERWORLD

A chamber which is a combination of both library and laboratory, Ezalb walks to a demon alchemist holding a cylinder holder with tiny cylinders filled of red liquid. "Sabo, I presume we've develop further than last time we met?" Ezalb ask.

Sabo checks on the old papers all around his table, reading a data and turns to Ezalb "Almost there"

"Good! A little more time and all is done, now that the psychotic Divana is gone, she wont set out too much noise jeopardizing my plan, a blessing in disguise that the witches have vanquish her, competitors of mine are being decreased"

Sabo vows "The Charmed Ones will be next"

Ezalb pacing "Yes, but we still have to be absolutely discreet, now that the eldest has returned the mighty Prue, we can't just be rest assured, she's a very lethal witch"

THE MANOR (Night)

Victor Bennett is laughing and sharing stories with her three daughters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, they just had a wonderful supper, they went to the living room while chatting some family trivia's. Out of thin air comes a vortex and someone materializes from a swirl of golden lights, the vortex closes. The figure formed completely to

"CHRIS!" Piper, Phoebe and Victor exclaimed

"Did you just say Chris?" Prue looking puzzled

Chris greeted everyone "Glad to see you!"

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Billie buying her meal on 7/11, she made her exit and walks across the city. As she passed by a certain store, a kid comes out of the glass door afraid and running away "The hell with all this" she sips her soda. Her eyes still on the runaway kid, as other people around also stares, from the same glass door appeared two men, chasing the kid, Billie studied them and she was suspicious about it, and went into chasing them. The chase led all of them at the back of an abandoned building, breaking inside the huge stock room. The kid wearing a cap climbing the chicken wire gates, the two chasers saw their prey and grab the kid by the waist

"Let go of me…uhhh" the kid is resisting. Billie arrived and saw them "Hey! Hold the kid down, you hear me!" her speech fell on deaf ears. She took a garbage can cover and threw at them, they lose grip of the kid.

"This is none of your damn business sneaky bitch!" as the fallen guy got to his feet, totally angry at them. His comrade stood by him, they were whispering, Billie gazes at them, waiting for an assault, but instead they just runaway. And the little girl also run away. Billie was unable to go after her and opted to just call it a night.

THE MANOR

"WHAT! I thought everything was already fine" Piper's voice echoes she's really pissed off. Prue calmed her young sister down. Phoebe pacing, Chris told them earlier of Wyatt's conversion to evil. Victor sits quietly and just plainly listening.

"Don't they ever try picking someone else other than our nephew?" Paige in a disappointed tone.

"That's exactly the logic of it, a member from our family to stand on their side and they'd be really powerful" Prue said

"Aunt Prue is right, they really aimed to get through Wyatt" Chris hands on his pocket

Leo standing with Cole by the wall "And you're here again to prevent that?"

"Exactly,…… Again? (eyes narrow)" Chris replied. Cole cuts in "Ahem… therefore all we gotta do is find the demon responsible….."

"And vanquished it" Phoebe turns to her husband

"Well, but this would not be as easy as it sounds, we have to think things through first before executing every move" ordered the first witch

Piper sits on the couch, Leo joined her, she's disturb again running her hands down her face "This is worst, and not again, not ever again!" she's panicking a little.

Leo comforts her "Calm down, Piper it'll be..just…" Piper gave him an upset look "Calm down, you expect me to calm down, when we do not know that one morning we would wake up and saw our son turn into a demon!" Prue went to her and held her hands "Sweetie, listen to me, we wont let that happen, I swear I won't, we won't (looks to Phoebe, Paige, Chris)" Piper clings to her sister.

Chris stood hands on his waist "I'll be looking over Wyatt for now" Leo nods to his son positively, he stands and tap on Chris left shoulder.

Prue sigh deeply "OK, that's it for now, I'll look in the Book of Shadows" The eldest Halliwell stands up checking on all of them she bent down to get a rose from the vase on the furniture table holding it through the long thorny stem, she turns to Phoebe, to Paige and to her dad, grinning, she looks by the frames on the wall just behind Chris then she turns to Piper and Leo and scenting the rose. "Are you having your issues?" Piper ask with a laugh.

Everyone laughs, Prue squinted her eyes sharply, in a very fast motion she threw the rose to the wall just behind Chris, all in the room were surprise, the rose impaled more than half through it. A transparent figure became visible; it's a demon stab right through his heart then fell to his knees, Chris open mouthed on what happened. Prue and the rest circles around this fallen foe, "You've been spying on us huh, guess you heard almost everything" she said.

The demon tried to escaped but he can't move Prue standing just a meter in front of him. "Piper, blow his arms" Piper did as her big sister said. An anguish cry burst in as his both arms exploded.

Prue ask again "May we know who we can complain you to, for your misconduct?"

The demon stares at them in hatred then to Cole. The D.A. formed a fireball in his hand ready to blast their intruder, Phoebe stopped him for a while. Prue gave him a terse look, she uses her TK pressuring the demons wound and it hurts him real bad "Who the hell is your stunner boss?" . The demon still refuses.

Chris watching his aunt Prue, and something struck back at his mind. Prue pressuring the demon again, but she still can't squeeze out something "Piper, will you do the honors?" Piper walk beside her, crossed arms "You demons, got nothing better to do, than always getting into our lives, and I'm so damn tired of it, now I ask you one last time before I pulverize every cells of yours, name your master!" The demon gasping and worried, in an instant Piper blows him off into flames.

"Wooh, you sure looked really pissed off" said Paige.

------

A ten year old girl was standing at the manor hallway, she walks to the sun room then the living room and back at the hall way near the stairs, she saw two women, but she can't see their faces they were covered in hoods "I'm sorry my dear" said one of them, the girl walks backward she felt a little scared,

"Forgive us, honey" they were coming near her, she's in fear, nodding side wards.

She tries to scream, and found herself in her room. The light switch on, an old lady sat beside her. The girl was gasping, she started to cry, the old lady caressing her hair "Don't be afraid now, it's just some bad dream ok"

-----

Past midnight on her apartment, lying on her bed, Billie seems a little bothered, especially the incident earlier, the two guys who for no reason didn't countered attack her and mostly the kid girl she just rescued. Picturing her in her mind, Billie felt she looks familiar like she's seen her before, she hardly can sleep, she just turned from side to side of the bed. Another riddle bothers her again.

THE MANOR (noon)

Chris is busying his self flipping unto the pages of the Book of Shadows, he seems a little upset, thinking things through on how to prevent the future where he was. He remembers his cousins, but yesterday he didn't break any word about them to her Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, even Aunt Prue which he knows he doesn't have a cousin on her. All he ever told was about Wyatt's turning evil, which is his main mission on traveling back and found himself sent in this present time. As much as possible he doesn't want to give a lot of information about the future, his not yet telling the whole story.

Downstairs Piper already went home from her restaurant, she's with little Chris, his adult version came down stairs and greeted his mom. Chris smiling at his younger self and vice versa, Piper happily gazes at them. Leo and Wyatt orb in from Magic School, the family all joined together at the sun room.

Moments after, Prue came in from work, laid her things on the couch by the hallway; she went to join Pipers' family. She notices Chris "Steady eyes on your old baby brother?"

"Guess I'm the new babysitter around" he cracks

"That's what brothers are for, watching each others back" Prue, joking with her little nephews

Piper cuts in "Do we still have any other things to know about the….fut…ure..?" Leo compliments "Just be careful about telling us everything or it might affect your time"

"Of course! It will affect his own time, that's why he came here, to change what will be" Piper told Leo

Prue spoke "And speaking of that kind of stuff, we're still on a zero lead, so best thing to do is always keep our guards up" Prue walks out headed upstairs.

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Paige heard one of her clients' call and orbs in, at a junk shop garage, a teenager, hiding behind the rusty piles of junk. The guy was relieved to see his savior; Paige gave him a quiet sign, while she's peeking at the corner space, energy balls pounding their shroud.

"Hammer!" she calls out and it orb hitting the darklighters arm, she exposes her self and saw another demon she run around against the blast, she saw the recovering darklighter "Arrow!" the arrow stab her evil counterpart. The demon blasting her charge, the teen run near her, she covers him.

"To the Wall!" the black costumed man flung to the wall and fell in crash, "screw drivers!" the tools stab the demon and he explode. Paige went to assist her charge, healed his minor wounds.

UNKNOWN

A group of renegade demons joined forces, but keeping their agenda in secrecy, they call themselves _The Ravenous_, a demon flamed in, followed by four, then another one flamed in wearing a black robe with several markings around it, he went forward and to the center as the five minions of his gather in front.

The leader spoke "We've come a long way now, first we set the bait, just let the three sisters think we're coming for them and seized the child"

"Master Scotoha, I regret to say that one of our watchers didn't make it, we're unable to get what we needed" said his subordinate

Scotoha was just calm "Send the warlocks to the Halliwells, they should think that what were after is the Book of Shadows and their powers"

Another of his men vows down "Master, there's been news in the underworld, about the long dead and powerful Charmed One, she's returned now" Scotoha gave a tiger look.

THE MANOR

At the attic she was about to work for her witch duties, out come two demons blasting her fireballs, she just squinted and deflected it back to the owners. Piper heard the floor pounding and went up to Prue, who in this time had already killed five demons using her TK alone and martial arts. Piper came by the door and two demons flamed in she flamed them out and burst three more demons standing towards the BOS podium. Prue jump roll backwards and hurled fierce TK blast exploding demons in an impact.

Downstairs Chris stayed with his brother Wyatt and his little self, their playpen was now protected with Wyatt's force field. He stood around the room on full alert. Leo went to join him guarding his sons.

Back at the attic the battle still continues, another group of demons shimmers in and, Piper sprinkle her hands killing two, Prue moves in speed and pass them, kicking their backs, she attach two _explosive notes_ unrecognized and few seconds they died in bang!. Piper saw another one trying desperately to the BOS, in one hand and her foe vanquish in flames. Prue finishing the last one, she raised and clenched her fist using her TK and twisted the demons body and he trembled with a crackkkkkk! Dribbled to the floor as he explodes, the two sisters stand next to each other.

"Whoa, where did you learn that?" Piper staring at their messy attic

"Just improving,(looks around) can't really keep our attic clean and neat" Prue walks out, her sister followed stepping out of the fallen debris, burnt floorings and walls. Piper went to her kids room and please to find their all right

It's an early night, Prue, Piper, Leo and Chris discussing matters in the living room, Phoebe came in as she was called by Chris earlier. Piper filled her on words she missed. All of them are just waiting for Paige, who told them earlier that she has important things to say.

Chris was restless and pacing endlessly. They all heard the door open and Paige walks in and joined them. All together they talked their recent demon encounters.

"About that, I really don't know, for during the early stages, demons are thoroughly powerful and unstoppable, sad to say even some of good high powers have fallen, and worst Wyatt and his minions was responsible"

"Oh.. this is gross and I really don't want to believe it" Piper holding her head

Prue ask "Have you ever try turning him back to good?"

"I tried but we can't" Chris replied

"What do you mean WE?" interrogated Phoebe

Their nephew was caught off guard "Please, as much as possible I don't wanna leak any stuffs about my time other than my mission here"

Prue gazes at Piper and back "Well, Wyatt surely grew up single handedly more powerful, but it still shows he cares for you Chris, otherwise he would have killed…… you (looks to Piper again) sorry (soft tone)" Piper accepted her apology

"And he surely would, if not for these another witch who saved us, and she looks stronger and defeated Wyatt, she helped us retrieve the Book Of Shadows"

Prue stands up pacing "OK, guys, we're still clueless and hanging, we are at the defense side, while our enemies are at the offense which they already did, and which we would still expect to come, from what I've seen, they are after the Book of Shadows, and that's a great cover-up to divert our attention"

Paige cuts in "that their real motive is to kidnapped Wyatt, while they keep us busy dancing with them"

"Just my point" pointed out the eldest

"Which is why I'm here, and they wont be able to" Chris assured. The Halliwell family pondering to solve their problems

Suddenly a blue orb lights appeared and materializes to a figure, it's a man, along time friend they all knew and greeted them with a smile "Hello ladies"

All of them were surprise especially the eldest Halliwell

The man walks to Leo and shakes his hand "Hi bud" and they hug like brothers

"Good to see you here, Andy" Leo said

The long time dead returning inspector sets her eyes to the still in disbelief Prue and came to her

"ANDY!" Prue smiles slowly, Andy hug her "God, I really missed you" she sobs

"I missed you too, I'm glad to hear you made it and you're here" he smiles. Phoebe and Piper also happy to see him, he was already a family for them and the second and third witch hug their supposedly brother-in-law.

Phoebe giggles "So, what are you, our new whitlighter?"

"I hope so, but I'm not " he said

"His a spiritual detective, for the Elders, just same as cop, only he fights off darklighters and demons at times" Leo informed, Piper and Phoebe and Paige looks at him

"You know all about this? But never told me or us" Piper on her husband

Leo a little speechless but "yeah….we used to meet up there….. back when I still have the..…..you know share some insights on our work….but he had other duties to attend to"

"Sorry ladies, if I wasn't able to see you….. you know…. about these rules I hope" Andy scratching his head.

Piper sarcastically "Those same absurd _elder rules" _ The next thing they saw, Prue and Andy stand beside each other holding hands. Prue introduces him to Paige. Andy told them he also knew her, but he's please to meet her in person. Prue also told him about Chris

"Nice to meet you,…Uncle….Andy….is it?" Chris shaking his hand, the former inspector laughs

"Supposed to be or better yet soon to be" Phoebe cracks, all eyes on her.

Cole shimmered in and walks to his wife and kisses her, he saw everyone and greeted them. He saw Andy and they also shook hands like they knew each other too.

Phoebe ask Cole "Don't tell me that…"

Cole laughs a little "We just kinda got a little acquainted before" Phoebe's eyes narrow. Andy covering his mouth and laughing "To tell you the truth Cole and I are working together, a while on hunting threatening demons out there" The four sisters standing with narrowing eyes on them.

Andy continued "I was ordered here to work with The Charmed Ones, especially when they knew about your time traveling nephew" he walks to Chris and taps his shoulder

Phoebe pulling Prue's dress "Something tells me these men are having league of their own" Just a moment they were bonding for some sort of _getting to know the family. _The doorbell rang, Paige opened the door and it was Henry, she gave him a kiss and pulled her husband inside. Her sisters greeted Henry, meanwhile Leo tag Henry along the men's' club to get to know Andy, in few moments the Halliwell husbands are chatting.

Piper stood up and called everyone's attention "Since all four sisters are here, and all four handsome partners of ours are also present, I suggest to have a dinner, sort of…….ok…I sound redundant….reunion…again….with Chris here and….all of Us.

They did have a very fulfilling and wondrous dinner, but none of them talk about magic or something like that for the sake of, they talk as much casual as they could, stirring some jokes, laughs and talks about _old normal days_.

NEXT DAY

A sunny San Francisco, Prue on her photo shoot, Piper dealing with accounts on P3 and her restaurant, Phoebe keeping up her writings on her daily column, Paige at the Social Services researching for something. While there respective partners also on their own, Andy tracking demons on his mission list, Leo teaching at magic School along with little Chris, Cole on his office working on normal cases, Henry doing his cop duties.

Adult Chris, looking over little Wyatt at his preschool, everything is all fine, he chose to leave him a while and do some demon hunting in this time, just enough to take him to some lead, but keeping his extra curricular activities secret to the Charmed Ones.

He settled atop of Golden Gate Bridge a while for some thinking, sensing and concentration. He orb out and orb in to some alley where he saw another demon pursuing an innocent, he distracted him, just in time for the mortal to flee, he fought the demon, as much as he wouldn't want to vanquish it earlier the demon just burst from a potion thrown out of the blue, Billie appeared and saw Chris

"Hey! Chris, why are you here?" she ask

"It's a long story, you just killed my demon before I could get some thing out"

"Ooops, I'm sorry, I can't help but see them scream out in flames"

"Let's get out of here" Chris held her hand and they orb out.

-----

At one of the tallest buildings in the city, by the rooftop, stood Scotoha, and his two members, Cranston and Rackoon all dress in dark hoods

"The young whitelighter has been interfering! But his been following a blind trail, and it'll be too late if ever he knew"

"Assign me to kill him now" Cranston excitingly beseech

"Hold it for now, this is way too interesting, just let him"

Rackoon breaks his silence "What a pitiful place, these mortal scums must die"

"Don't rush to that Rackoon, patience keep it up" Scotoha told him "The most powerful witch in this world will become one of us"

----------

Back at The MANOR, in the attic Chris informed Billie about what he told to his mom and Aunts.

"Worth saving the future, I guess I made it there" she tried to pull Chris off

Chris looks at her and heads down "It all depends on what good, will be done today"

----------

Sabo's chamber, at the middle boils a very large cauldron, the Alchemist preparing a potion or might be cooking a human steak, he drops some ingredients and other chemicals on it and stir it with a huge spatula.

Ezalb blurred in, and went to see into the cauldron then walks to the table and holds the cylinders "Finally, we're just a stir away, everything will all be as what I want to"

"But the package" reminded Sabo

"I know, and the elders are on it as well" Ezalb brag smiling

The alchemist a little surprise "Have you already found out?"

"Not yet as of the moment, first we kill the Charmed Ones, so there'll be no more thorns on the road"

Sabo took the cylinder from Ezlab and poured it to the cauldron, the boil rises and smokes rises out followed by a spark sound, the force suddenly started to rise, Sabo took cover from the strong aura, Ezalb stood by the cauldron and places both hands, he chanted a very strange incantation, he chanted several times, a whirlwind rises out of the huge container and it started to form a figure.

Ezalb and Sabo kneeled down, suddenly the commotion stopped. The two demons look behind them and appeared in swirling fire and reddish orb a woman dressed in a gothic enchantress clothes of black, red and purple. She had long brown hair and a face like of an angel but her whole persona is pure evil!

"Welcome back lord Audrina" the two demons paid her respect

Audrina checking her body and looks to her hands, her eyes move and objects on the chamber revolves around her, on her right hand she formed a fireball and its color change differently, she waves her left hand and out came an atheme then it morph into several types of dagger. Then she called them out and blew her lips smoke reddish orbs filters the chamber, the two demons were shaking in fear.

The resurrected demon witch walks through them "What's the matter Ezalb? Afraid of such power, hhmm, how's the Warren legacy? I have to take my revenge, now that I possess the fallen powers vanquished by good witches, I'm invincible"

"Countess, The Charmed Ones they are.."

"Ah.. the Power of Three, too bad it's not enough to go up against me"

"But countess, there are four sisters, the previous three had evolved" he told her about Prue's return

"Four Powers? Lead by a first born _female_ witch" she looks at Ezalb and as if she knew something

Ezalb but he avoided her eyes, the lady evil smiles, Ezalb was consumed in flames slowly and he screams

"Better take care of a traitor earlier, isn't it? I knew your plan to use me then grab the powers for yourself" he burst, Sabo kneeled and vows in fear, Audrina spared him.

"I should personally do business with the Legendary Charmed Ones and have my revenge"

PHOEBE'S OFFICE

Sitting by her desk, writing on her paper pad, then opens up some books and read a few lines then writes again. There was a new picture frame on her desk, it's all four of them, it was taken a couple of days after Prue came back to their lives. She smiled looking at it and finishes writing. She stares at the picture again, and grab it then she gasped

_Premonition_

_She saw Paige running on some place, she saw a beautiful lady witch firing at her she screams (end)_

Phoebe called Paige, then Piper and then Prue.

------

At The Manor, Prue immediately scryed for her sister.

------

Paige was in some institution, she research some files, and made her way out as she went to some place where she can safely orb out.

A reddish swirl formed in front of her and she stood looking "I can smell the blood of a witch, or should I say a Charmed blood" Audrina staring at her. Paige orbs out, but Audrina stopped her so fast and drop her by an impact.

"I'm so fortunate, a Warren blood"

Paige called for several objects and attack but the evil witch deflected it all, Audrina glows in rainbow colors, staring with very wicked eyes.

Whoosh! And Whoosh! Piper attack the evil witch behind, Audrina set eyes on them, Piper keeps blowing her, Phoebe in a stance. Prue drop by near Paige and Ciel she assisted her sister up, the two went out in a flash and reappeared by Piper and Phoebe. Prue holding Paige

Prue uses her TK, but nothing happened, Piper tried again, still nothing. "PIPE" called Paige as it throws to their foe, Audrina suspended it in air, she walks slowly forward then threw the big pipe back to the sisters. It was redirected somewhere else.

"Thanks Prue" Phoebe said

"You're welcome" answered the eldest

She fired a flame on the sisters.

All four hold hands creating a shield protecting them and deflected the evil witch's blast. Audrina wonders awhile "Not bad, but not for long" As she blast again, Prue moves quickly and threw some blades mid-air. Audrina froze it, but she didn't see the frozen witch and looks only to see three sisters, Prue out of the blue gave the evil witch a punch on her right cheek, moving her aback, Phoebe assisted her sister and gave the enemy a sweep kick, Piper holding Paige.

Audrina was hit by the two sisters and she was push by the wall, before she earned another, she used her eyes and hurled Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe landed, she look beside her to see the eldest but she just saw a chunk of pipes. Audrina wonders then, She got a kick by her side waist and a slash on her arm from Prue's kunai. She hurled Prue again but the witch landed with her balance and beside Phoebe.

Audrina saw the wound incur in her "Indeed, you're a strong witch, to ever scratch me" she's scheming to attack again.

Another assault hit her, a blue fireball and a shotgun made for killing demons, Andy and Cole stood not far, Audrina shielded her self, she saw all her enemies, four Charmed Sisters and two other powers. Not good time for her "This wont be the first and surely wont be the last"

"We knew of that, and we'll be waiting, coz next time, you'll surely feel how's it like to be vanquish by The Power of Four" Phoebe threatened her. Audrina vanished in flames of reddish orbs.

THE MANOR

It was pass 4 o'clock pm, standing from the loft, Prue with Piper looks at their youngest sister, Piper sat herself and talks to the fourth Halliwell

"How about if you go check up there and find out who this demon is"

A swirl of orb lights materializes to Andy, then followed by a shimmer of Cole, their respective partners greeted them with a smile.

"I think we just got our informations delivered here" Paige assumed

Andy gave her a positive look "You got Phoebe's powers now?"

"Can you just tell us what you have to say" a tone of a demanding Prue

Cole walks to Phoebe and Andy stood still, all eyes on him then "The elders have already knew what happened and I'm afraid they overlook at it, someone had revived a long time dead powerful evil witch, the ones you've run into earlier, she's Audrina"

"Long time dead powerful…what, can you elaborate further?" ask Piper

Cole took his turn "Actually she was a daughter of an ancient fallen elder to an out cast….witch who both surrendered themselves to evil, thus turning their child evil as well. Audrina grew to be a powerful magical entity inheriting higher evil powers alike, during her wiccan days, she came across a battle…"

"Against one of your ancestors, by mid 16th century, it was a very fatal battle as it resulted to plenty of innocent casualties, but in the end Audrina was left defeated and vanquish"

"Unfortunately, that spawned evil witch came back" Paige said

"And it's obvious what she wants, revenge! On all of the Warren Legacy, especially us the Charmed Ones" added Piper

"There's gotta be a way, if our ancestors did it, then we, in our whole grown state can also do so, and this time she'll be resting permanently" Prue said

"Have you figured out already?" ask Phoebe

"Not yet but that's what our Book is about for"

ELDERS HAVEN

"This is serious!" a very pissed Odin "We've been outsmarted by demons"

"Audrina is very fearsome threat, none of us ever thought she can be resurrected, this is worst, it seems the Halliwells are getting into a crucial zone" Sandra said

"They must vanquish Audrina immediately" ordered a higher Elder

"I'll call Paige" Sandra retorted, she begin to sense her

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Audrina killed another witch and a whitelighter, the two beings burned out, she walks around the place passing by their ashes and she exited out of flames and reddish orbs.

--------

Underworld, she appeared and before her vows Sabo "Welcome, Countess"

"Just preparing and honing myself, the eldest witch seems very lethal and she's not just using a wiccan type of magic"

Sabo clueless "What do you mean Countess?"

"There's something more to her, and the Warren bloodline, the heritage which I've sworn revenge and vowed to destroy into eternity" Sabo turns his eyes on the ground

"All of them must fall and die in my hands" her eyes lit in fiery red. She waves her hands and appeared twelve demons. "I like to see some action, I'm really bored lately, let us pay the witches some tribute"

THE MANOR (pass 9 pm)

Paige got herself a coffee, standing by the hallway she peeks into the living room, Prue was there, she came to talk to her big sister.

Out of nowhere demons flamed in "DEMONS!" Paige threw them out, Prue TK's three in an impact and they burst. Paige orbs four fireballs thrown at her and sent it back to the warlocks. She orb an atheme to her and orb it out stabbing another one.

Piper went down to help them and burst several intruders. She runs to the other side and burst some more that shimmered in.

Prue uses her TK to flip demons out, she took something from her pocket and threw it with precision, a little bladed stars as six demons burned out. Paige called "FIREBALLS!" four demons burned by their own assault , she flips another one.

Piper delivering the final blow and the demons were gone.

THE RAVENOUS

Scotoha addressing his members "Dealing with four Charmed witches would not be so easy, and dealing with another ancient witch is not either, Audrina could crush us all"

Rackoon ask "And what do we have to do, hide and abort our plan"

"No we don't, we let the Charmed Ones do us a favor, only them can vanquish Audrina, while they are busy with that, we kidnapped the time freezers' child"

"How about the young whitelighter, his been guarding the kid mostly?" Cranston ask

Scotoha is pacing "He won't be any problem and he has no match for us"

THE MANOR (morning)

Everyone took their breakfast, Leo left for work while Chris took his young brother Wyatt to his preschool. Prue and Piper were left again.

MAGIC SCHOOL

Paige dropped by for some research about Audrina

"How's it going?" he ask her

"Well, fun so far, but stressed out of these demons like monkeys on our backs"

"We've all come around with that and still the same"

Paige change the subject "And that obsessive son of yours, I don't know, his been haggard lately, he had something running under his sleeves and wont bother telling us, or even is own parents"

"Nothing much he tells me, other than keeping an eye on his little big brother and his own small self, his still on the go, to prevent the future where he was"

THE MANOR

At her room, Prue took out a huge tool box, and what she had there are stuffs she brought from _Konoha_. Kunai's, shurikens, smoke bombs and explosive notes. She went to make other stuffs on their basements as ninja weapons, she learned a lot during her stay at the _Hidden Leaf Village. _She's applying all of that in her own world against coming demonic threats. She went upstairs at the sun room.

Piper had just finished, cleaning the kitchen and the living room, earlier she left and dropped little Chris at her dad's place. She went to the sun room where Prue is.

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Chris went to follow a warlocks trail he just scry for, he settles again atop Golden Gate bridge for some sensing when he knew the location he orb himself into warehouse of furniture products. Carefully he walks and heard voices, he looks around and saw only staff workers, nothing to be alarmed. Sooner the factory closed and the staff left as he looks around his place three demons flamed in, searching for something within the huge wooden cargo boxes.

Chris interrupted "Chain!" a big coil of chain by the floor which he saw orb and strangle the demons throat, the others saw him and blasted the fireballs, Chris dodges and runs for cover. He saw another fireball coming "Fireball!" and it blast to one of the demons allies. Chris orbs out, and orbs in not far from the now remaining demon. Before he can assault him, the demon kick the boxes and it fall against Chris, he orbs out to avoid it, the demon runs and blinks. When Chris orbs in he lost his foe.

------

Chris walks across the streets normally following another evil trail which he sense, checking every surroundings around as he keeps walking, without looking he stumbles into a young girl who dropped her bag.

"Oh…I'm sorry,..kid" he help her up and picks her bag, when he look at the young girl he was stunned, as she seems relatively familiar.

"Watch your steps next time sir" the girl wiping her pants off some dust

Chris gave a look of apology "Would you like to have some Ice screams?"

"I was told never talk to strangers and say NO! If they offer me of something"

"Smart kid…..your mommy and daddy really thought you well"

The young girl was just silent, fixed her self and school bag then walks on passing Chris. The young lad kept an eye on the kid as he slowly vanishes to the crowd. But Chris was restless about the girl and he opted to sneak on her, just to pacify the thoughts in his head

UNKNOWN

In her solitary lair, Audrina meditates, motley aura spiraling around her until it's color became black and red. Her eyes lights with fire the she vanishes in reddish orbs.

SOME PLAYGROUND

The little girl that Chris had just met went there and played with some friends and classmates, not far was an apartment on where she resides. Chris hides within the green bushes carefully watching the girl, and he can't help but think and he does feel sure she is who he thought she is.

Not far behind him appeared Audrina (_disguise in a modern day suit female jacket and jeans_) who have possibly sensed his active Charmed Blood, Chris felt her presence and quickly ducks just as Audrina fired at him.

He orb stones and pieces of woods on his surroundings and attacks her, Audrina burst them mid air, Chris orbs out, but the evil witch stopped him out and he was hurled meters away, Audrina blinks out and blinks in front of the just stood up Chris, he got a fair chance and gave her a kick, she was push a back. Chris orbs out.

Audrina got to his feet and found her target gone. Audrina sets her eyes around, she sensed something, not as strong as she felt of Chris, but it has a same aura, and she knew.

------

Audrina talks to Sabo "I sensed someone, she possess the Warren blood, worthy to be my apprentice_"_


	5. Act 4 The Puzzle

**ACT 4 **THE PUZZLE

SOME FOREST PLACE (Several days later)

A demon ended flying in the air and fell in an impact then he burned, another one was dashing forward but a kunai slash him in a speed, two demons standing with fireballs in their hands gazing around, but there eyes can't catch up the fast moving shadow, and it suddenly passed them, the demons look at themselves and next thing, they just burst. Prue landed and stood holding her kunai at the height of her lips, she squinted and astral projected, behind a tree stab the air and the demon shimmered in bleeding then burned out. Another demon came to her unconscious body and threw a fireball at it. But what he hit was a hologram and it evaporated, from behind, Prue stab the demons neck and he died.

The eldest witch looks at her surroundings, she did various hand seal so fast and touch the ground flames sprung out of the soil and four more invisible demons burst visibly. "Done" she said and astral projected back at the manor in her whole self (_her AP has develop it is now some sort of transportation, as she can switch from her real self to her astral self or vice versa, she's been developing her TK as well and combining it with the Shinobi skills she learned)_

THE MANOR (pass 11 am)

Prue appeared in the attic and came downstairs; she saw and played with her little nephews at the sun room

Piper went in bringing a tray of juice "Where'd you been? I thought you were just in the attic"

"Just went out and bash, I need some exercise, I've been helping Chris on his mission here and hopefully lead us to some future fixing"

"Well don't be so high on it, you should be taking time being a witch and a normal …..sis….ter" Piper retorted

"Thanks for the reminder, and I'm really keeping it up"

The second witch drinks her juice then "Do we really have to pass this things?"

"It runs in the family you know, but we'll get around" answers Prue

DOWN TOWN SAN FRANCISCO

Chris and Billie are walking on the streets "This sure is where we can find it out" said Chris.

"Still no sign of anything, but this alley could be ideal to it as always" Billie replied

The two turned right and went into the alley and further. Chris was right, two demons standing and threw fireballs behind a walking innocent. Billie hurled them off, the young lad was surprise and looks at them

Billie shouted "GO! GO! Stay away far from here" the innocent young lad run out of fear.

Chris kicks the demon "BOX!" a huge wooden box slammed at him, he threw a potion and he burned.

Billie flung the demon again on the wall and threw her potion at him, he also burned. "That was a little easy"

"But this one doesn't seem too" Chris warned.

They set there eyes on the demon wearing a black robe who just blink in earlier. The demon blasted them, Chris pulled Billie and they duck. Rackoon blasted another one and another, Chris orbs out with Billie, Rackoon notice it and he blinked out. The two good witches orb in at the open and found out the demon is gone. Rackoon blink unknowingly and blasted Chris, Billie pushed him and she was hit by her waist. Chris immediately dropped a potion and smoked out of the scene. Before Rackoon could totally kill them.

THE MANOR

Prue in her room sat in meditating position, eyes closed and she's doing her concentration, she does a dragon hand seal. Sensing any aura nearby, but foremost she was channeling and building up her _chakra_, and she sensed something suddenly, she opened her eyes and quickly move, she vanish in a blurring flash. She was in the attic and suddenly two persons appeared, Chris holding a wounded Billie, Prue assists them

"What happened?" she ask

Billie was in pain holding her wound she's badly bleeding; Chris heals her and hardly giving up lots of whitelighter power. Billie's wound close but she still feels a little weak

"We came in time to save someone, but another demon blinked in and attack us, he's too strong and did that" Chris telling his Aunt, then went to the BOS to look on the demon they run into. Prue was holding a weakened Billie.

"Damn it! (flipping the pages) why is it that there's nothing written about him" Chris a little upset. His aunt turns to him.

"Who's him?"

"A black robe demon who had these reddish bird logo on his robe, nothing in here gets close to it, he maybe the one responsible for everything" Chris said

THE RAVENOUS

An angry Scotoha in front of his men "You idiot, have you no idea what could have happened, you exposed yourself to the whitelighter, he and the witches must have been scrying for us now!"

Rackoon reasons with him "I just saw my chance and I was almost close, but they.."

"They still escaped….you'd underestimated them, we've been move a little further to the plan, now they are full alert protecting the boy, which is not a good sign for us!" Scotoha snarls

"Pardon me, it wont happen again" Rackoon vows

"And it really shouldn't" They all shimmered and blinked out

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Cole shimmers into some dungeon like place, and exchange projectiles against demons, he was rained by fireballs and he shimmered out and then shimmers on the other side and blast again. This time he got two, fireball races at him he dives and rolls facing front and shoots his energy balls, the demon move side wards to avoid it and blasted Cole, the D.A. rolls back ward and quickly stands up, he shimmered out, the demon can't see him as he gazes every where, Cole appeared from the shadows and surprising his foe and blasted him but didn't kill him yet. He tug him by his collar and raises him to the wall.

"You better start telling me what I _need_ to know" Cole threatened him "What was Audrina's up too? She's been a little silent lately, and it means she's cooking something"

The demon is gasping "I have nothing to do with that witch"

"Then who hired you and what are you working around here!"

"Don't bother you wont squeeze anything out, not to a traitor like you" the demon answered

Cole becomes upset and enraged, he hold the demons' collar tight, thus choking him and he threw him onto the floor with a force. Cole fixes his corporate suit and eying his foe down.

"Let me tell you something, no matter how hard you and whoever your superior is, you can't pull a leg out of the circle" he tortured him with his blast but not totally killing him yet. "Care to have more, I guess you prefer yes as an answer" he tortures him again

The demon in anguish "Ahhhhh……you….can't…..go against…..theeee……m……ah…… you……'re……..all……be……dammed…..ahhh……"

"Then you go first" he burned him to oblivion, after wards he shimmered out to go on to his duty.

UNKNOWN PLACE

Another spiritual detective hot on trail against the underworld, but he came across into something, before he orbs out his arms were frozen in ice and smash, he lay helpless unable to orb, at the mercy of an evil power in front of him

"Did they send you to spy on me and report to them what's been happening around?"

The fallen agent was in pain, but he kept loyal to his duty, praying is all he can do now, most probably waiting for his very end.

"I've known the likes of you, loyal servants of this so called greater good, unfortunately you're not good enough on this job" Audrina gave him a flying kiss and out come dark red orbs from her lips, consumed the fallen guy as he screams in agony until he died

THE MANOR

Prue and Piper were having a conversation by the sun room

Suddenly Paige orbs in and joined their conference "Audrina strikes again, a witch died as well as her whitelighter and one spiritual detective is missing"

"This is really bad" Prue remarks, she stood up "If one of you is free let's go find ourselves a wicked witch to vanquish" and walks out.

"I have my spare time" Paige followed her sister. They went at the attic scrying.

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO (pass 6 pm)

Prue and Paige one on one against a demon inflicting harm on some innocents, The eldest witch uses her martial arts kicking and slicing her foes down. She used her Kunai and moves in speed stabbing these creeps. Paige does some frequent kicks, orb after orb and does her old trick, orbing energy balls from demons then blasting it back to them. About eleven demons were killed.

After there, the two sisters went to another demon hot spot, and engage themselves again in battle. This time Paige uses the potion she brought, Prue uses her TK and wave out a ferocious force hurling demons til they burst.

AT AN APARTMENT IN SAN FRANCISCO (Night)

"Ciel, dinner is ready" an old lady called to her little angel

The 10 year old girl, run into the table and ate her meal along with her grandma

Out of their presence, Audrina orbs into the living room and walks, the old lady heard the foot steps and went to see who it is, when she saw the intruder, she gasped before she could shout for help, Audrina blew a mist out of her lips and the old lady fell to her knees her skins boiling and melting and she wilted.

Ciel went to see her granny and saw the corpse she shouts then saw the evil presence in front of her, Ciel is gasping and crying, she only manage to make few steps back wards out of fear.

Audrina smiles "At last I've tracked you, Come my dear child, be the honorable heir of my legacy" she spoke in somewhat angelic tone

Ciel was still afraid. Audrina slowly forwards to her, she reaches her hand.

A figure suddenly orbs in, Chris threw a vial, not surely could vanquish Audrina, but it's enough offense. He took cover of Ciel, the scared little girl clung to him, all of a sudden vases, lamps, frames and other furtnitures were moving, spinning and attacking Audrina, it was too strong, Chris looks at Ciel whose eyes were sharp and steady on the evil witch, Audrina hurled those back at the two, Chris threw a smoke bomb that Prue gave him, from behind the smoke the two orb out without Audrina noticing.

THE MANOR

Prue at the sun room, arranging her portfolios, Chris orbs in with someone.

-----

At the sun room couch and table, Piper brought a glass of water to their guess, Chris told his mom and aunt about what happened and of the kid, she might be their next innocent. Prue and Chris still reasoning and calming Ciel

-----

Hours later, the apartment where the old lady was murdered, is now a crime scene investigation, police patrols, reporters and Inspectors are all around, particularly, Darryl Morris and judging by the corpse form, he know the place to call.

-----

"Is that so? I already know………….we'll………..work on it" the phone hangs up and Prue called "Piper, Piper"

Piper rush out to the sun room "What's the matter?"

"Darryl called for consultations, in our field of expertise"

"Demons!" Piper said humorously

-----

Darryl knocks at the manor door; he went to see Piper and Prue and they talk

"So she's the girl, honestly, they'd been looking for her now and I'm supposed to"

"Your supposed, to say that a neighbor hero, came to the rescue and save her, they went to a much safer place…reason it out" Piper in defense of her son

"Hope it would be that simple, but these bozos are hardly figuring it out, the old lady died like that and base on what you told me I surely likely to believe"

Prue spoke "Darryl, just give us sometime ok and make it out for the safety of the kid, we just can't let her loose, knowing an ancient evil witch is after her, I hope you can still scratch our backs" she smiled

The inspector sighs "All right you got me again; I'll just take care of it"

"Thanks Darryl, you're the best, thanks" Prue smiles then Piper

Chris and Ciel walks in, the girl said "I wanna see my granny (worried)"

Prue went to her "Hey sweetie, I hope you understand that we're here to help you, right now is not the best time yet, but we'll fix this all for you"

Chris took Ciel and talks her out in every simple understanding way he could.

Prue and Piper at the attic making an offensive potion against Audrina, they tried their best to mix it all up.

Chris walks in with them, Piper ask "Where's your little friend?"

"With Dad on the room, he's explaining stuffs to her and her powers"

Prue is curious "Powers? You never mentioned that earlier"

"Well yeah, back in there, when Audrina almost got us cornered she just let it out, you know the same as you are Aunt Prue, I saw from her eyes she can move things in her mind and it's too strong for her age" Chris explained

Piper spoke "Maybe, that's why she's after her, Audrina wants the power for herself"

Chris looks at Prue working on the potion tables, she suddenly did hand seals, and the small vial pops some smokes, Chris was surprise when she saw his aunt and he remembers Lark from the future, who also did similar technique.

"What did you just do Aunt Prue?" he ask

"Hand seals, it's a form of ninja magic"

"Ninja……what?..." Chris is puzzled

"Well she had a very long vacation in Japan, and being one of those martial arts on TV, you know….. back when she wasn't around" Piper cracks

Chris still clueless, then looks to Prue

"Never mind, all we have to deal right now is protect our innocent and hopefully vanquish Audrina for good" The eldest demanded, and they continue to work on their respective stuffs.

-----

At Wyatt and Chris room, Leo is comforting Ciel, who at this time is almost calm unlike before.

"You do have gifts of your own, you're special, you may not understand it clearly but time will come and you will"

"I don't know but I'm scared…….at all of them" replied the kid

"You don't have to be, as long as we're all here, nothing's gonna happen to you (Ciel smiles) Hey, cheer up, your granny wont be so happy seeing you crying, do you want her to be sad? (Ciel nods for NO)" he told her

Ciel stood up and went to see the sleeping boys by the bed, she smiles at them.

------

Back at the attic, "So you sure like looking for some _real big trouble_" said Piper to Prue

"What I'm looking is to see that freakin! costumed witch incinerated"

"You sure about not calling Phoebe and Paige on this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's half way midnight and our two youngest sisters had some husbands to take care of and jobs to attend to"

Piper snaps "I also got a husband to take care of" she grins

"Well, I ask your permit from Leo, but If you don't want to, then I'll had this with or without you, I really feel something strange about that kid and……..anyway" the eldest in a slight higher tone

"No, I'll go with you and I also want that freak blown up sky high" Piper said

"Now you're talking!" Prue with a bang, the two sisters tap on each other

----

Prue and Piper went on Wyatt's room, Prue sat by the bedside with the girl, Chris stands up to give way to his aunt, Piper standing just behind Prue

"Are you OK now?" (Ciel nods as yes) that's good, you're more beautiful when you smile" the eldest smiles at her and so is the little girl

Chris bent down with his hands resting on his thighs in front of Ciel "Everything will be fine" he touches her top hair.

Prue move her hands and touches Ciel "We're here for you" Ciel looks to Prue and touches her hand too. As the two got intimately connected, out of nowhere the first witch and the little girl suddenly glows, Prue was surprise, the kid is just casual. Piper and Leo and Chris noticed it, they were also stunned.

Moments after it was gone, they all can't believe what happened

"What was that?" ask Piper

"I don't know" Prue answers "Ciel are you all right?" the kid smiles at all of them

Chris sat by the kids' side opposite of Prue, the first witch stood next to Piper, Leo went to them. She tug the two sisters out the door and just by the hallway.

"I have no idea what went through, but it feels good, I Prue told them "It's magical……"

"Prue, that only occurs unless the two of you are related somehow or has some psychic or astral connection or….." Leo explained

"Other than what Chris said we share the same powers of telekinesis" Prue cuts in

"We all saw what happened, I felt it too, even if I no longer have wings, I know that type of connection, it falls on the category of blood relativity" he said

"What! Why was its only Prue?" Piper ask him her eyes blurry

"I don't know…maybe…." Leo waves both hands as an _I don't know._

"Wait…there….are you saying we have another sister?" ask the second witch

"Who knows, you have an extended, expanding family….." said Leo

"And lots and lots of secrets too huh,….." Piper said

------

They called it a night for now and opted to go after Audrina by next day. Ciel slept on Prue's room, Prue never slept she just pace around looking over the kid, what she felt earlier was different but similar to the first time she and her sisters became witches when they fought their first warlock. She sat by the soft couch staring at the sleeping girl whom she felt immediately connected and attach, but she had no idea how even in a craziest style she never thought of _that last thing_ as how, until she fell asleep.

------

In the middle of the dark forest surrounded by huge trees, Prue stands, she's dress the same like _Konoha Jounin_, she's already wounded, blood dripping from her arms, but she still stood there ready to fight, gazing at her every direction sensing when her foe will attack, four kunai's from nowhere racing at her, she deflected them using her own kunai, then came another and it hit her, she felt the impaling and slicing pain, she's dying, a drop of crystal liquid fell, she then found herself kneeling in the dark nowhere, but in front of her was some kind of lake where she saw a sad dusty face with a slit lip on the reflection, she's gasping, crystal drops continue, as the water blurs then vividly clears, she heard a voice and they were standing behind him, she turns around to look at them (_slow motion)_ when she saw who it was, she was..…..

THE MANOR

Then she woke up surprisingly, she had took her covers out, she saw the clock its just 6:35 in the morning and she saw Ciel still sleeping on her bed, she stood up and sat beside her, she's studying her sleeping state, she then runs a palm on the kid's hair and fix her covers, after which Prue went downstairs.

At the kitchen on her favorite table with her hot cup of coffee, she remembers her dream, she sips her and thinking again. She reach for the phone and dials to Paige

-----

Paige still sleeping facing her left, Henry's arms engulf on her, his still asleep, the phone rang, Paige slightly opened her eyes and wipes it, she answers the phone

"hello…………………….it's 7:15……………………what!...our nephew needs some spanking huh…………………………….OK……………………I'll be there by…………after lunch…………………..OK……………….yeah………………sure………………well………

(laughs)…………….see you…………….bye" she hangs up and turns to Henry.

Her husband is already awake and heard some of her talking "Who's that?"

"It's Prue, she's ask me to research some files and birth records with _our _little innocent just to clear things out…..(smiles and kisses Henry)"

Henry was carried away and refused to let go, he runs his hands by her side.

Paige broke the kiss "Well..uhmm…I'll be late for work and so are you….I gotta take care of something" she chuckles

"Why don't you first take care of me?" he kisses her neck and ear

Paige giggles "It's so early…..I'll get back at you later…..OK" her hubby smiled and kissed her on the lips again then got up, Paige followed to fix herself.

THE MANOR (pass 1 pm)

At the living room, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige having a conversation about Ciel "Larken Ciel Hudson, born May 7, 1996, birth place, Los Angeles CA and….parents…..none and unknown" Phoebe reads

Paige filled them in "Yeah, that was the tricky part, but the only person signed in was her supposedly granny Mrs. Hudson, took care of her, but sadly she was murdered.

Prue still holding the files "Yeah, but I'm still puzzled of how she maybe….relates to the me or …us and her biological parents?"

"That's what were set to find out" Phoebe told them "I tried to call a premonition on her but none… But I really felt close to the kid….she's like family on it"

"Where's she?" ask Paige

"With Chris the adult, probably playing with her _cousins_" Piper said unknowingly

"Cousins?" Prue squints and wonders, all eyes on Piper

"Uh..did I just say cousins? I….. don't even know why that word came out of my mouth" explained Piper "I….so…"

"That's what you call slip of the tongue, things that lie in the unconscious part of our minds and suddenly comes out in a slip or…." Explained Phoebe

"Hey…._big deal…._ here…..little miss psychology….." said Piper, she and Phoebe teasing with faces.

"Cut it out!..all right….all we know Ciel is in danger….and we really got to nail….Audrina…..and kick his butt out into our lives and I mean permanently" Prue in serious mode

"Well our Book of Shadows, holds no info on her, even Paige didn't even find any at Magic School other than what just the elders told her and us, we're definitely clueless on how and defenseless….I mean she's high caliber witch, kinda reminds me of you know the villain of the 7th son of the 7th son, wohhhh…far too long" Piper said

"Things have move in progress now, some witches don't need spells, if their powers are enough and since we don't have a spell against her, then _we make ourselves one, after all were the Charmed Ones right_" Prue cheering them up "So Phoebe it's your field and Paige you can help her out, four strikes are deadly, let's move" The two youngest headed to the attic

"See, you're a better big sister, they don't complain that much, but with me" Piper sighs "I think I'll just be cooking if you all get hungry"

Prue suddenly sensed something, "Piper upstairs now!"

------

At the kids' room, Chris goofing around with his little self with Wyatt and Ciel, Audrina orbs in, she flung Chris on the wall, Wyatt turned his shield on, Ciel screams in panic, she started to hurled things in random out of panic towards the evil witch. Audrina deflects them in her standing state and she moves forward.

"How fortunate of me, three Warren blooded children at once"

Prue and Piper appeared, the eldest TK her but she wasn't moved, Piper burst her but no effect. Paige orbs in along Phoebe, the third witch delivered a kick on Audrina's tummy she was push but fired fireballs in random spraying the air.

Prue deflected them back and Piper blows the others, Chris got up quickly and grab the three kids and orbs out. Phoebe dashes forward gave the evil witch another kick and chops, she got her hand and threw her in a jujitsu way. All four sisters stood together

"Truck!" Paige calls the toy and hurled it towards their foe, Audrina hurled it by the wall,

She blasted the sisters with all rage of a reddish purple energy,

Prue created a psychic shield to protect them, Audrina still coming with full force, Phoebe used her empathic skills to channel on Prue's power to help her up. The eldest witch astral projected behind Audrina and kicks her by the face, the evil witch thrown down

"Orb out now!" she ordered her sisters, and they orb downstairs. Astral Prue followed.

-----

At the sun room, adult Chris and the kids have their own share of battle while their moms are battling earlier, Little Wyatt assisting her grown–up little brother, Ciel out of fear unleashes her now active TK and throwing demons out, yet those creeps stood up, but Chris had the children covered.

-----

Four sisters orb at the living room, Prue was conscious

"How come you are…." Phoebe wonders about her AP

"We all advance you know…..well here she comes" Prue answers

A demon walks through them and threw fireballs, Paige orb it back to the owner. Soon another batch shimmers in, Piper burst them and burst the others.

Audrina orbs in furiously, Prue and Phoebe settled to take her in a martial arts way. The evil witch flung objects at the sisters, Phoebe ducks and dodges, Prue moves fast confusing Audrina's eyes, the third witch saw her shot and runs then slides down to sweep Audrina of her balance, Prue appeared behind and kicks the witch spine, she was push forward, Phoebe met her with an uppercut thus pushing Audrina further and by the wall near the stairs.

Piper went to the children and gave Chris a hand, she blew another demon, Paige dodges behind the couch, always bringing back blast that does not belong to her then burns the thrower.

Audrina still stands and spits a flame at Phoebe and Prue, just as she thought she hit them, after the flame subside she only saw burnt piece of wood.

Phoebe out of the blue comes diving at Audrina and punches her straight to the right jaw and Prue kicks her by the left. The evil witch was badly injured and she was thrown by the wall from the last hit. She blinks quickly and Prue runs to the sun room Phoebe followed.

Chris covering Ciel and his brothers, another demon grab his foot, then a kunai cuts off the hand, Chris steps out and took Ciel near her, Audrina flung Chris outside the window, sets a fire around her and grabs Ciel, before the sisters could move they blink, Prue's kunai didn't catch up to hit.

-----

Later on……Everyone at the sun room, Paige healed Chris wounds, Prue fixing the debris by her TK, Paige assisting out, Leo, Cole and Andy were already there, Piper catering her children by the playpen.

Chris stands up "We got to retrieve and save Ciel, who knows what's next"

"You get yourself together first, huh…" Piper told his adult son

"That freakin' witch is a real pain in the ass" said Phoebe

"Anything new you found out about Audrina?" Prue ask Andy

"Nope, still the same, she's been slaying witches and their whitelighters lately and any agents that work for the elders" hands in his pocket

"Whew! Somebody's beating the crap out of them finally….but I'm no way in favor of her style" cracks Piper

"Actually, we might come up with another problem" interrupted Cole, they turn their heads on him

"And what's that?" Leo ask

Cole answers the hanging question "It seems Audrina wasn't the only player around, I've been on a trail recently and found out something about a group of demons, high level ones but concealing most of their moves, according to my reliable sources they call themselves _The Ravenous_, as of now nothing is apparently clear of what their up to"

"Geez…we really never run out of demonic supplies" Paige in sarcastic mode

Chris was startled "They maybe the one me and Billie fought before, those with the bird shape symbols on their robes"

"The raven a black bird, totally possible" Prue said "We've really got attracted lots of enemies"

Piper sits on the couch "We're not done with Audrina yet and we got another thing coming, this is really a relentless job"

"Are they working on the same timeline here?" Phoebe on her husband

"I'm not particularly sure, but I guess they have separate agendas"

Andy cuts in "But this doesn't mean you have to work separately as well, for all we know this could be a trick to divide your attention, confuse your heads, they knew your vulnerable if you aren't together"

"Well, Uncle Andy and Uncle Cole, me and Billie will go after The Ravenous, and mom with my Aunts on Audrina" Chris suggested

"Oh,..no you don't Chris that's too risky, we don't know what kind of demons these are, they could be very, very dangerous" Leo advices his son

"Daddy's right, Chris, leave this to us and stay out of trouble" Piper added

"WOhhh, This is my mission, that's why I came here to stop and prevent the future I've been, isn't it"

Prue stands to him "First things first, we gotta take down on Audrina first and save Ciel and that's when we deal with The Ravenous"

"Don't bother on them, Cole and I will take care of it, that's more likely our duty" Andy said

"I'm coming with you Uncle Andy" Chris said, his parents tried to discouraged him

"It would be best if you stay a guard with Wyatt, that suits you more you could ask Billie for reinforcement" suggested Cole "Besides your brother needs someone around and will stay a watch, just call if ever" Cole walks to his wife.

Andy smiled to Prue and kisses her too; the two gentlemen went on their way. The sisters did their search

UNKNOWN

Audrina had imprisoned Ciel in a crystal glass chamber whose walls are filled with electric currents, a no escape for the kid.

Sabo watches beside his master "So she's the one"

"Absolutely, pure innocence, her powers are still blooming, indeed the Warren blood lively runs to her as well as a blood of a first born Charmed child"

The alchemist wonders "First born Charmed child? Wasn't it a young boy who's the first born child of a Charmed One, whom most demons would fear to cross"

Audrina gave him a sharp eyes "Dumb pathetic fool! A first born _female_ child from a Warren blood whose also a first born would be the supreme heiress of absolute Witch powers, and I can smell the magic flowing in her blood, its been awakened and it grows stronger"

Sabo looks at Ciel lying helplessly and crying in her crystal glass prison "Countess what would you do to her now?"

Audrina grins "I'm not in such a hurry Sabo, I'll take up sometime"

"But what about the witches, they must be looking for you, for us"

"Let them,…but they won't find me" she glances at him "And I already have which that I want, so anyway why do I still need you around" she laughs

Sabo was stunned and terrified, and then he was consumed by flames. Audrina laughs evilly.

THE RAVENOUS

Five members are assembled within a dark cave whose only light are torches hanging around. Scotoha knew about the battle that took place in the manor involving Audrina, in fact Cranston had send some minor demons to join the assault as a spy on what the evil witch is planning.

Cranston said "Audrina is still unaware of us, but she did have some plan of her own, she just seize a child a young girl from the witches but for what isn't yet known"

"And who's the child?" Scotoha's eyes curious and enrage

"I do not know, but she's not a family member of the Charmed Ones, must be an ordinary innocent"

"That I surely doubt" said Scotoha

Strato the silent member gave to speak "Whoever that child is she sure possess something that Audrina wants, that evil witch is up for something"

"But we're still lucky, she didn't turn to our target" Rackoon replied

Strato said again "But it seems that, our target child is outshined by a low profile one, she seems to be more than what we can see and otherwise Audrina won't bother for her"

Scotoha is thinking deeply then "We still proceed to the original plan, but we keep an eye upon Audrina from a distance, we can't risk having a witch like that near us, let's have the Charmed Ones take care of her and we strike when they are busy dancing with Audrina"

Another member shimmers and joins the assembly. Rackoon laughs "Late again, Harphas"

Harphas a demon shrouded with long dark hair on his face, didn't mind and speak "Scotoha, Belthazor and one spiritual detective is almost on our tail, but they're still clueless as what we're up to, and the time traveler with his little witch they've been hardly in pursuit, a number of our minor demons have been bursting, and the first Charmed One who returned she's more than a witch they can handle"

Scotoha turns back then turns to them again, his obviously furious "Cursed those damned idiots! We have to lost the witches, we attack when they least expect and while they had their guard down"

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Minor demons bursting after they got hit by a shuriken, Prue walks her way forward, she swings her kunai in the air, a demon burns out, she squinted her eyes, a telekinetic wave fanning a group of six demons and she dribbles them by the wall until they burst. She then jumps up and showered a shuriken another group ended up in flames. She keeps moving her way, and threw a kunai, in a far range then quickly run with it, she impaled her prey by its wrist on the stone wall, Prue stood before his helpless foe

"Where can I find Audrina?" seriously

The demon is terrified "We have nothing to do with her, please spare me"

"You spare no innocent either, why would I and to a demon?" she used her TK and crack the bones on his left arm, he screamed in agony

"The Ravenous, their the threat, they're the ones after…" the demon exploded before he can finish his sentence

Prue looks around then vanish in flash.

-----

Within the forest terrains of San Francisco deep within the caves assemble a dungeon like place, whose doors are of the old castles. But in an instant the door swung and flew inside the room out of its linen. The demons in a meeting were alarmed and stood up, but they saw none at their broken entrance, each of them summoned fireballs in their hands

Prue materializes from a shadowy falsh who drops out of nowhere and she did rapid hand seals and performed a genjutsu (_illusionary technique_)

The demons saw their surrounding crumbling and Prue vanishes in a fog, they were unable to move as they gaze around and a quick shadow went pass on all of them then pass them again, all demons fell to their knees and died silently.

ATOP GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE

Paige went on her own searching for Ciel, she's contacted allies from the Magical Community as well as the elders and they settled atop Golden Gate Bridge

Paige in a meditation sensing their innocent, when all of a sudden orbs Sandra, the half-witch opened her eyes.

"You will need more than that to find her" Sandra said

"What do you mean?" Paige ask

"We can't even sense her in our world, Audrina have taken her _somewhere else"_

"Where?" Paige curious "Could you gave us exact details, please?"

"Her powers have been awakened and Audrina will likely use that for her own selfish purpose and its very fatal"

"So how do we stop it?"

Sandra orbs out.

Paige wonders "I thought you're supposed to tell me"

THE MANOR (night)

Paige orbs in "What's with the giggles, did I miss some fun around?" ask the fourth witch

"Nah…we're just just cracking around Piper" Phoebe said

Paige notices their suits "And what's with the spandex?"

"Nevermind! I guess you have something to tell us" Prue said

"I talk to Sandra the elder and, and as always they speak not in our English terms"

Piper crossed arms and made her sit "Yeah right, all alone in our backs again"

Suddenly someone appeared in a swirl of golden lights and it's

GRAMS! They all said, then each of them gave her a hug

"Prue, I'm so grateful you're alive and you really are meant to and there's something you have to know about the kid, about Ciel"

"What about her?" ask the first witch

"Her powers that I binded, were already activated the moment you've touch her with all your heart"

"Grams I think I'm lost, what do you mean you bind her powers"

Penelope a little sad face "Prue Ciel is your daughter"

"What!" she squints, Piper, Phoebe and Paige wide eyes and surprise

-----

"How come I didn't know or even remember?" Prue in a serious mode

"I'm so sorry, my dear Prudence, I had no choice, you were destined to be one of the Charmed Ones, she would hinder that, but what happened wasn't part of what I was planning, your three months pregnancy that you kept secret from your sisters but not me, so you then decided to leave for Los Angeles and stayed there for four months" Grams explained

"I think I remember that, you said it was a vacation of some sort" Piper said

"I've watched you from there, but you had an accident that resulted to immediate birth, I came to you, I was in the hospital I saw her, your baby girl, but it hurts for me, I have to give her away for all of your own good or you wont fulfill your destiny, I bind her powers and erased that part of memory in you so that you wont remember. Even Andy was unaware of it."

Prue was now sobbing "Andy? he's Ciel's father, grams…..I was a strong witch, a protective sister but a failed and disgrace mother, Grams why do you have to do all of this?" she was now crying, Piper, Phoebe and Paige holding to comfort her.

"Prudence forgive me, I died but tried undoing what I've done, I made it as possible as I could, that the moment you run unto her and protect her, you'll be connected and enlighten, but I never thought her powers will progress so fast"

"Now I understand why she's related to the Warren Line" Piper added

Prue was still confused, but all she wanted was to see her daughter who was miraculously led to her by Chris's intervention of time, but was taken away again, she had a little heartache on Grams, but she doesn't blame her that much.

"I understand, everything happens for a reason" Prue told them and hugs her sisters

Phoebe told her sister "Honey, we'll find her….especially now that she's our family, your daughter and our niece"

"And we'll do everything, we won't let Audrina harm her" Paige

"No evil can harm anyone precious to me anymore" Prue stood with determination

UNKNOWN

On Ciel's glass prison, where she's only provided minimum food and water by Audrina, she lay crying most of the time thinking of escaping, her powers aren't doing any good and uncontrollable yet. Audrina was confident to leave her out of sight and rest on her own chamber; she hadn't made any move as of late, she's preparing Ciel for something. But little need she knew that the first born of Prue, is growing with powers as being motivated by her emotion of longing and despair, now all what's in her is thinking of the ones close to her and reach out if possible. But unknown to her she has the possibility to do so.

THE MANOR (afternoon)

Chris watching his brother by the playpen while drinking his Gatorade. He doodles with his young self and little Wyatt.

All of a sudden Ciel appeared and in her astral form, Chris turns around and he saw her, then calls out

"Help me, I'm trapped in a glass prison, please"

Chris was stunned "Where? Don't worry ok, we'll get you out of there"

"Please, she's coming, I'm scared, it's a dungeon like here"

Piper run into the room along with Prue, they saw Ciel and they are worried, Prue is happy to see her pleading daughter

"Just don't worry honey ok, mommy's coming for you" Ciel was gone

-----

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Leo, Cole, Andy and Billie at the living room having a conversation regarding earlier

"It was a chamber, a glass prison holding her" Chris said

"It sure really is in another world, another plane, just like the Valhalla, but still I can't trace it out, Audrina must have created a confusion doors to lost us"

"So how do we get there, I mean Ciel have astral projected herself, which means Prue can do so or Billie can project us into it" Phoebe suggested

"Well I tried it out, but it didn't work" Billie said "guess it's not enough"

"But this time it could be, The Power of Four will" Paige told them "and we haven't tried it yet, but I'm pretty sure it will this time"

"That could be it! Ciel has the powers like Aunt Prue just a little advance, and to think that she appeared to me coz I'm the one who save her in the first place, she formed a link through it, to reach me, maybe that's the key" said Chris

"I think I got it now, everyone to the attic" Prue ordered and all followed

AT THE ATTIC

After working with some potions and spells, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige drew a symbol on the wooden floor referring to four powers of theirs (_four intersecting figures instead of three_) and a circle that holds it all.

"Done now," Prue wrote the spell, giving the paper to them to memorize the spell

"Great combination" Phoebe said

"Yeah I remember that spell way back on the owl and wolf lovers, just did some revision and addition"

"Why didn't we think of these until now?" Piper ask

"Well we just sort of overlook at it" Prue said

"OK so this is it, we save Ciel then vanquish Audrina" Paige stated

Prue gave a tiny dip of her blood on the small cauldron, Piper put the ingredients needed. Four sisters held hands together and chanted, they stood above the drawn logo and chanted:

_"In this tween time, this darkest hour, we call upon the sacred power,__Four together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown,  
In innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our new found eyes__Take us to where she has fall, take us from where she has call __This Warren witch blood be our guide, to Prue Halliwells' first born child"_

WITCH vs WITCH

That said the Charmed Ones are suddenly surrounded by a spiral wind of golden lights, a tornado of aura gushing out in multiple hues, the attic environment has changed, circling and spinning around these four connections, then suddenly there they are at the huge chamber on the middle of it is the glass prison where Ciel is.

The four sisters runs to her, Ciel stood up worried, but happy to see her saviors, Piper exploded the glass prison but nothing happen, Prue uses her TK but useless as well.

Suddenly Audrina appeared in reddish orb and surprise

"How! You can't find me!"

"Oh yeah, Tell that to the Marines, we're not your old time witches you used to deal with" Piper said

"We're the Charmed Ones, far more advanced" Paige brag "Cauldrons!"

She orb lots of it from the old wooden table towards Audrina, the witch hurled it back, Prue threw it sideways by her TK, Piper bursting her even but useless, Audrina blasted them fireballs constantly the four sisters run on their own way taking cover. Piper counters attack as well as Paige

Prue got her chance and move in quickness and tackles Audrina one on one with her martial arts; this is where she gets the upper hand, since the ancient witch knows nothing about this kind of physical combat. Phoebe came to join her eldest sister as Piper and Paige works out setting Ciel free, but Audrina created snakes and bats to make them busy.

Prue delivering kicks on Audrina constantly, Phoebe had her shot for an uppercut and kick her by the waist. Prue made a roundhouse sweep kick, knocking Audrina to fall back wards as Phoebe had her by the hair and threw her off the wall, the evil witch was entirely caught off guard, she was unable to blink. The third Halliwell is so quick and got her again with some hand fist by her chest, Prue runs then Phoebe, both vertically jumps and did a single spin kick mid air hitting her face, Audrina was thrown away crash landing to the tables and wooden niche she's really in bad shape. Prue and Phoebe went to Piper and Paige who already eradicated the snakes and bats.

Phoebe quickly thought of a spell and she told them "That's useless, a spell was created to do this, and a spell should also break it" she pauses for a moment

Suddenly Paige steps and accidentally pulled out something near the prison base, a covering cloth became visible only to find out crystals on four corners sustaining the glass prison, almost similar as theirs "So is a spell use creating this?" she ask sarcastically

"Very, smart girl!" Prue told her and TK the crystal out thus setting Ciel free.

The little girl run to them and immediately Prue hugs her tight, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were so happy on what they see

"I don't want to ruin this reunion, but Audrina likes to have some party again" Piper said, and all of them turn there eyes on the evil witch.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige covering Ciel, each took a vial from their pockets. The eldest stood in the middle "It's about time this party ends"

Audrina had regained herself "You can't defeat me, I'm already invincible"

"Just take a look in the mirror, demon" mocks Phoebe

The evil witch is absolutely furious, her eyes lit in red as she started to form energy around her "Not gonna lose to a witches like you"

"But you will lose and fall to a shinobi" Prue warns and she did rapid hand seals, creating another genjutsu (_she learned from Kurenai)_ but with her own style

Audrina's place darkens and she can't see the witches but fogs, and she suddenly found herself in chains, unable to move, Prue went to a silent strike, she stab a kunai right through her heart, then jumps back to her sisters, only Audrina can see the illusion, the Charmed Ones still see the real thing.

"Piper freeze her" the second Halliwell did

"Phoebe, Paige the potion!" they threw their vials, Piper and Prue followed.

Audrina got out of the freeze and she moves trying to take out the kunai as the illusion slowly fades off now, but it's too late the potions have injured her.

Phoebe took the paper of spell and they all chanted

"_Ancient witch that evil breathes, immunity no longer be_

_The Four powers rise, bringing your total demise_

_As we call unto thee, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda _

_Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, __Halliwell witches stand strong beside us _

_Vanquish this evil from time and space" _

With that Chant Audrina screams in severe agony flames started to consume her, she combust violently and as a powerful energy engulf her she went her way to explode.

"Sayonara" Phoebe said

All four Halliwell sisters held hands together and gave Ciel a hug, they all smiled at her, one mother and three aunts. Then they all went home

THE MANOR (6:50 pm)

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Ciel safely returned home. They were back at the attic, but they seem a little strange about it, the attic was a mess, no Chris and Billie in sight. This started to alarm them, Prue holding her daughter, Piper and Phoebe walking and gazing around, Paige sensing her nephew and charge and they all heard something from below and rush to go downstairs.

At the living room they saw the broken surroundings and wreckage.

Piper was most nervous "Chris, Leo!"

Going further, she saw her family, Leo lying wounded and on the far side it's Cole, just near him also wounded is Andy, Phoebe and Prue rush to their respective partners while Paige holding tight unto Ciel who seems a little nervous.

Phoebe holding Cole to get up and she saw his major injuries; Prue also did the same to Andy and sat him by the wall. Paige went near along with Ciel and she tried to heal Leo, Pipers' husband gradually being healed, after wards she went to heal Andy, then Cole. All three men are safe for now but they're still weakened, Prue still holding Ciel and Andy was pleased to see her daughter

Piper in panic "Where are my sons?" she stand and looking for them around

All of a sudden, some one orbs in materializes to a two figures and they all recognize it as adult Chris and Billie with little Wyatt and Chris, Piper went to them and to cater her sons she's happy to see their safe, just as the two lay the children they fell to their knees, bleeding and the sisters saw the bruises and dirt all over their body slowly Chris and Billie collapse.

Prue took them "They must have gotten into a heavy battle, Andy, Leo, Paige could you heal……" But unfortunately these healers are still weak except Paige but she can't entirely heal them thoroughly as they are seriously injured. It will take more whitelighter powers.

"What happened here?" Phoebe ask

"Three members of the Ravenous attacked us, there too strong and almost got us killed" Cole gasping

"We did so hard to defend your son Piper, Chris and Billie have orb out somehow" Andy feeling the pain on his rib while

Leo slowly making his way near his unconscious son and talks to every one "Is he all right" Piper holding her adult son

Prue gazes around and looks at everyone "We can't let them get us like these" she said in a serious tone

_A/N: I hope you enjoy reading, more to come, please feel free to review or comment. Thanks_


	6. Act 5 Flight of The Ravens

_A/N: Here's the new Chapter, Thanks to those who read and to those who review, I'm so glad of your interest in the story! well this is the continuation, enjoy Reading!_

**ACT 5 **FLIGHT OF THE RAVENS

Prue and her daughter were reunited, Ciel came to accept the truth not so hard, well a little at first but she long to know her real parents and she's so happy about it, but still the relationship between Prue and her and her aunts are still working out gradually. Legally she is now Larken Ciel Halliwell. Yet their new demonic problem is far from finish, Adult Chris still stays, as long as The Ravenous isn't entirely wipe out.

------

THE MANOR

Prue was fixing her daughter before she go to school just waiting for the school bus to arrive. They heard the service honks, Ciel gave her mom a kiss and Prue watch her from the door until she made her ride. The first witch still on her pajamas headed to the kitchen for coffee on her favorite table. She got her self a sandwich and some cereals.

"Good morning" Piper greeted she was in her robe along with Leo, Prue greeted them back.

"Enjoy being a mother?" the second witch on her

"Well yeah, much, is that it was an instant, didn't got into some diapers and stuffs like that, I was already teaching her about home works and magic control"

"Been teaching her so early, huh,…Leo, Wyatt would be late for preschool, go fix him first" Piper wide eyes on her hubby, Leo complied

"Whoa, Piper the meek sister a superior wife" Prue cracks

"Look who's talking, I learn from you" Piper pulled a chair and joined Prue on the table "This week is pretty normal?"

"Still, Ciel at least knew how to control her self I started training her on that before she could go reckless and cause us trouble, and hopefully she's doing fine"

"Speaking of trouble, we still have a major one hanging around, I mean The Ravenous, they've been sitting pretty lately quiet and it makes me real nervous of what would their next move be, Chris have been really bothered about it" Piper said

Prue sighs then "Actually, I'm tracking them as of late, and found no sign yet, got lot of things to deal with, parenting, job, witchcraft and ninja" Piper wonders at her, the eldest witch added "I'm still practicing as much a I can whenever I can, these skills have been so helpful, it gave me advantage"

Piper sips a glass of water "Advantage? You sure have a lots of power boost"

"Truly, shinobi skills are useful both as offensive and defensive techniques something that our kind of demons don't know about"

Piper shrugs "Why don't you tell me lot of these shinobi things of yours"

An idea went to Prue "Hey! Why not I share with all of you, what I learned from Konoha, Phoebe would be lot enhance in her martial arts and Paige and you"

Piper grins "I think I love being a witch, and I just prefer to eat _sushi's and ramen_"

The sisters crack jokes unto each other

------

Few hours later, Phoebe and Prue at the basement practicing _taijutsu_, Phoebe is so eager to develop her martial arts skill as well as her psychic prowess and Prue is just happy teaching her.

She and Phoebe have been sparring and lecturing the third Halliwell of a very lethal fighting style.

Phoebe wiping the sweat on her forehead "this is really hard and it drains a lot of me"

"There's always a first time, but you'll get the hang of hit or let's just call it off"

Phoebe stared at Prue then "Are you kidding? I like this stuff! I mean a witch and a ninja at the same time, I rock on the block!" she giggles "And you've really got into it huh….." Phoebe fanning herself

"Not bad for you, you're a quick study" said her eldest sister

"I think I'm starting to get into it and that chak..chak…chakra thing, it sounds cool and very useful, no wonder you do have lots of tricks in you"

Prue made turning serious "OK, let's resume". The first and the third resume their sparring.

ATOP GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE

Chris is busying his self sensing demons that might lead him to the Ravenous, his concentrating so hard, but he sensed none. There after someone orbs in behind and materializes to Andy

"Working all these alone?" his soon to be Uncle ask

Chris turns to face him "You wouldn't let me join you, so I made my own team"

"A team of two…." replied Andy "Come on, Chris it's not that I don't want to, I understand why you're here and you have a mission" the inspector smiles

The young lad cheered up, Andy told him "That's why I'm here, you, Cole, Billie and The Charmed Ones, I believe where all in these together" Andy and Chris orbed out

UNKNOWN

Harphas waves his hand in the air and out come a darklighter waiting for the order from his master, Harphas said "there are two whitlighters that's been bugging me and I presume you know what I mean, one of whom is a spiritual detective, but still they're vulnerable to your weapons" he waves his hand and appeared a picture of Chris and Andy, the darklighter memorizes them well. "Now GO!" the dark guardian exited in black orbs.

Another member of The Ravenous blurred in, Harphas stares.

"The witches are on pursuit, the target is guarded heavily" Taroth said

"You've decided to go by yourself, how impressive" Harphas pace

"I do have some ways sneaking safely into the witches, especially when the oldest is far behind, I can't afford being caught"

Scotoha shimmers in, along with Strato, Rackoon and Cranston

"I'm please to hear what it is you've found about Taroth" said Scotoha

"There's another child, a first born indeed from the first born Charmed witch and she seem more powerful than our target" said Taroth

"I see, that's why Audrina went after her, but getting her is highly risky, especially being the daughter of Prue Halliwell, even Gabriel the lord of war failed to conquer the first born witch, but I'm fascinated of her child"

"Does it mean we change our target?" Rackoon ask

"NO! But I think I just know what we do next"

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Paige tackles two demons harming an innocent, she just came barely in time, but enough for the innocent to run and survive, she telekinetically orb those demons yards away, then runs near them and she threw a potion and they explode.

THE MANOR (pass 5 pm)

All four sisters in the living room, spending time together and discussing there lives for the past weeks

"This is way much better always, no demons to talk too" Phoebe remark

"Well yeah, but since you already mentioned it, we gotta work that problem out, who knows what comes next" Prue said

"Thanks for bringing the issue on the table…" Piper thought to herself on Phoebe's words, as much a she wants, she doesn't want any evil discussion as of right now, she just enjoy their sister affair, yet she feels nervous and knowing that Prue is always on the go when it comes to taking down fiendish intruders of theirs.

"All right, Once in a while Andy informs me and Piper about underworld updates, and I assume Cole also do so, Phoebe…(she nods) and Paige how's it on your league?"

"Still the same, darklighters and low level demons preying on my charges, but thankfully I could still take care of it"

Prue gave a positive nod "Good! And as always we should all keep our guards up, they could just be somewhere waiting a chance to strike when we least expect it, and that's why I want you to be alert"

"Hey! Why, don't we use the _to hear a thought spell _that way we can… you know like before" Piper suggested

"Yeah, but that adventure almost got me" Phoebe reminded

"We wont repeat with that, the best thing is to have a strong sensing skill, I mean you've been battling demons for eight years now…"

"Just five years for me…" interrupted Paige, Piper and Phoebe making faces on her

Prue grins "Just three years is all I got… anyway going back to that topic, since we don't know this type of demons, we need to come up with something"

"Just what do you mean by that?" Piper ask

"To be frankly honest, I don't know…. yet, but that's what we have to work for" she winks

"Great, we start from scratch again" Paige said

-----

Andy, Cole and Chris have joined together hunting demonic agents working for The Ravenous. In an unknown vicinity, Chris have knock two demons he just spotted, Cole shoots another one with his energy balls and Andy dodging darklighter arrows while counter attacks on his shotgun.

Soon more than half-dozen dark minions shimmered in, Cole, Andy and Chris run separate ways as fireballs blasted them simultaneously, Andy jumps and dives below a blast he crawled for some seconds and shoot the demon and the other they both burst. Cole meanwhile shimmering in and out, using his atheme stabbing his enemies. Chris using his telekinetic orbing throwing these creeps as he orbs out avoiding darklighter arrows, he orbs from behind and stab his dark counterpart and called for a fireball coming at him to blast the other demon. Andy running while firing and he got two of them. After they nailed all of these evil hordes, the trio stood gazing around and found only ashes of the remains, Cole fixing his suit, Andy wiping some sweat out his neck and Chris feels a little tired, they were so please and little by little they gather something informative, there after they all left.

THE MANOR

At the attic, Phoebe got the hang of learning some taijutsu that Prue thought her and she was even fascinated by The Konoha Shinobi from Prue's stories. She then thought to make a spell about it

Thinking of some rhyming words while writing on a pad paper until she finished it,

"There you go" as she checks it first, reading with her eyes

"_From worlds to worlds_

_I chant upon these words_

_Grant unto me the ability_

_Of a great Konoha Shinobi"_

But suddenly she heard someone coming up at the attic, she quickly fold the piece of paper and hid underneath her pocket

"What are you doing?" ask a curious Piper

Phoebe pretended "Ah…well…uhmmm… just searching…. These demons who could be a possible members of The Ravenous"

"Searching members of The Ravenous" Piper with a little doubt "We don't even know or saw how they look, except only the description that Leo and Chris and Cole told all of us"

"You….re… right, but (she stirred a laugh) I better help Prue out of it" She nods

Piper looks around then back "OK, I'll be downstairs, I cooked some Japanese cuisines which our big sister requested, why not come join us, dinner would be up in five minutes" then walks out

Phoebe extending her head to check out if Piper already made her total exit, before she resumed her work, she felt like starving and decided to join her sisters for dinner.

-----

At the sun room Ciel is playing board games with her aunt Paige and little Wyatt, and the three seems to be enjoying dearly, Paige being adopted can relate much to her niece, they were cracking giggles and jokes while playing, Prue just stood by the entrance in between the dining watching her daughter and her youngest sister passionately. Piper went and stood beside her

"They all look so cute, even the older one" the second witch laughs and so is the first

"That's a Halliwell trait" answers Prue

"If I could only freeze this moment forever"

Prue turns to her and snaps "Thanks for the idea" she look by the stairs and the couch beside it, she remembers her stuffs she laid there earlier, and just opened her palm in the air, a camera went floating in her hand and she sets it then suddenly turns to Ciel, Paige and Wyatt and did a stolen shot

"Great idea, another memories in our album" Piper remarks

------

A little later, Prue told her daughter to take her rest now, since she has a school to attend tomorrow, Piper did the same to Wyatt and the two eldest sisters had their children kissed Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige good night, their Aunts are as happy as they are. After catering them to sleep and fixing their covers, Prue and Piper went downstairs and join Phoebe and Paige. The four of them at the round glass table by the sunroom and each having a cup of coffee for the night while discussing supernatural affairs

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO (pass 10 pm)

A couple walking the streets, passing store shops and boutiques as they move further and passed through a park, someone called them, a guy running who seems to be injured, the couple dared to help the guy, when they assisted them and ask it they are all right, the guy suddenly regained his self and smiled devilishly as he choke the two person on both hands, the man and woman glowed in yellow and they die, after which the man looks around and saw no witness he back to the bushes and shimmers out.

NEXT DAY

Prue and Phoebe continuing their sparring by the basement, then afterwards they were sparring at the sunroom, Phoebe really is a quick study. Piper saw them and was shock; her eyes can't fully catch up every detailed hits. She just stood there watching. The next thing she does, she handed cold orange juice to her sweating sisters.

Chris orbs in and greeted everybody, all eyes on him and he needs no words to know what they all mean

"No sign of The Ravenous lately, their really subtle and discreet as of the moment, but again there was another innocent victim last night and of course a demon is behind this, but don't worry Billie is taking care of it right now"

"Billie, alone with this?" his mom ask

"Not really, I'm aback up just in case she call and I stay a watch"

"Too confident of you huh,…" Phoebe snaps

Prue spoke "Hey Phoebes, let's take this stuff to some application"

"I just love when it comes to the actual point" Phoebe replied with an edge

The first and the third stood up and walks their way to change outfits

Piper hands on her waist and watches their backs "Don't you have some paycheck and bills to worry about first"

Phoebe without looking behind and raises her left hand "I'm done with all columns for two weeks straight and fax some journals, it'll just be _killing time_ for me"

"Literally we will" adds Prue and they rushed to fix themselves

Piper turns to Chris slight upset "And you will join them….OK.. what else can I do?"

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Billie doing her witch job after her school works, she's gone hunting the culprit at last night's murder, she scryed for it and landed on a shop by a mall, while walking by passing people she scans every direction figuring her target demon, she keeps walking until she reaches the exit door directly to an empty street.

She keeps treading the street, and took out offensive potions from her shoulder purse, she squints and leans her head for something she notice by the far end, she keeps moving forward

"Hey who's there?" nobody answered, a tin can drops behind her and its clang echoes……. Billie turns around, she waves her hand just before the blue energy ball hit her, she made single step forward but saw no one

"Show your self Psycho and stop hiding, you'll get busted anyway"

The demon shimmers in, and holding two fireballs and threw at her, Billie jumps backwards avoiding it, she threw the vial but it didn't hit the target the demon quickly went near her and gave her punch on the chest. Billie is a quick get up and leaps for a kick; she hit him by the nose. The demon blasted another projectile energy; the blonde witch uses her TK to deflect it, and hurled her foe on the brick wall. She took an atheme threw it right to his abdomen, the demon fell right wards partly breathing and burst.

"Well that should do it" the blonde witch moves out.

THE RAVENOUS

"We may have a hard time dealing with them on a magical way, all needed is to divide the withces" Scotoha told them

"And just what's in your head?" Rackoon ask

Scotoha smirks "We strike at each on time they don't anticipate"

Cranston reasons out "And the Child"

"We already are step ahead for that, the young boy is still vulnerable, he can't harm us" Scotoha grins

"And the young girl by the first born witch?" Rackoon ask

"Of course, she's now listed as primary target with the little boy" Scotoha smiled evilly "Harphas the _first curtain_ will begin now"

Harphas said "Just as I was waiting, I've already sent demons, on each sisters and about our human pawns they already made the step"

"GooD!"

"Taroth and I will just make a short visit" Harphas said as he vanishes with Taroth

"Strato, Cranston tell the warriors to proceed on _first curtain_" Scotoha commanded

The two members vanishes, Rackoon was the only one left with their leader "This time will be more smooth, most probably the young blonde witch helping the whitelighter is going off on her own"

"Better for her to be diverted, let's meet someone" Scotoha shimmers out followed by Rackoon

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Phoebe applying her new acquired martial arts technique beating the crap out of demons, she stunts and maneuver around delivering kicks and chops, then did a jujitsu throw at three

"Wow! This is really amazing, and I just love kicking demons away" she tumbles forward four times dodging fireball then threw an atheme to the other and another atheme to a nearby one.

Prue, stood still while easily hurling her opponents in fierce force that had them bursting since earlier. Three demons shimmered in front of her holding fireballs, she stood straight and staring at them, silently three shurikens drop from her sleeves and clutch in between her fingers by the right. She threw them with precision as the fireballs meeting her way she just move few steps left and right dodging it and her three demons burned. Prue took out a kunai and spins it on her right hand she then moves in lightning speed and slashes those she meet in her way, and jumps then rolled out mid air as she fall like a leaf on her feet and stab the air behind her without even looking and a demon blinks in just to explode.

Phoebe enjoying her superior martial arts advantage as she already vanquish nine demons out.

"Great a go Phoebes (stares around, see some ashes)" Prue fixes her hair by her ears

Phoebe walks to her and sighs "A little bit tiring, but still this is kinda effective, honestly I feel undefeatable" Prue motions her head side wards indicating they need to go now.

SCHOOL (pass 2 pm)

Ciel just finished her class and it's already passed two, she's now waiting for her mom to pick her up, she sat at a waiting shade near the guard at the entrance watching for kids waiting for their parents. A male school staff walks to the kid "Hi! Ciel, How are you?" he smiled

Ciel casually staring at him and never cared to speak coz Prue always told her from time to time never talk to strangers.

The man still looks at her "I see you look afraid, but I'm a friend, I came hear just to give you of something, I knew you're a good girl and beautiful as well, for that I give you a present (He gave a cake in a red box) you have good grades, and best in art, you can share it with mommy and daddy, OK" The guy walks off.

Prue's daughter just staring and never cared to speak but she took a hold of the cake in the box, having thought it was her prize for. Then a car stop not far from the entrance Ciel was eager to see, and saw her aunt Paige instead of her mom. Paige went to her niece and picks her up and then smiles. Ciel was unable to leave the cake while they are walking

"Your mom called me and ask to pick you up" the fourth witch said, Ciel smiled at her and Paige happily walks with her niece to the car and saw the cake

"What's that you're holding?" She ask her

"It's a price for having four A-stars in class" said the kid honestly

Paige was a happily surprise "That's good, I'm proud of you" she took the cake and saw it was plain normal "wow! this looks delicious to me, well let's go" as she tugs Ciel into the vehicle and she made her seat and started the engine and moved.

"Aunt Paige when will you take me back to Magic School?"

"Ah…when you have a…… free time from school but you should finish first home works and if your mommy tells me you're a good, good girl" Paige glances at her while driving and smiles.

They got caught up by a stop light first row at the intersection and made a stop, suddenly, they shook violently inside, Paige hit her head by the Manvel she suddenly saw her niece unconscious head forward above the compartment and she got cold and nervous "Ciel! Ciel!" she checks her pulse and got a beat that relieve her temporarily, she took her niece beside her. Paige turns back and went out the car to confront and saw what and who hit them behind. She closes the car door fiercely.

"Just what the hell is your problem pal! You could get us killed!"

"You're a little slow lady, look what damage you did to my porch the bumper and the head lights, I'll sue you for that!

Paige dialed her phone and called Henry, then Prue. She turns around the other door and checking her niece still unconscious, while she angrily argue with the guy, people gazing at them.

POLICE HOME

Henry talking to his wife by his desk and in front of her was Ciel with bandages at her right forehead as she was covered with a coat from her uncle. Prue walks in Henry stood to meet her and Paige she hugs her daughter hurriedly, Paige trying to reason her sister

"Prue, I'm very sorry, It was an accident, I didn't mean too…"

Prue turns to her and held her hand she gave warm smile "It's ok, it's better and fortunate that you and Ciel are all fine, thanks"

The youngest Halliwell relieve to hear her sisters remarks and smiled warmly at her

"(Sighs) maybe it's best if we head back home" answers the eldest

"Good Idea, Ahhh…. Honey, I think we can go now, you just watch it out for us and by the way our car repair would cost as much as 1000 dollars" Paige nods kisses him and walks out with Prue and Ciel.

BILLIE'S PALCE

After a short date and drink with a guy, Billie went to her apartment, she entered the door and lock it hand her things down by the couch she started to feel a little dizzy, she looks around and saw her sight doubles, she touches her head while making her way to her bed, she coughs rough and dry, then feeling something in her chest, her dizziness started to rise and she suddenly collapse and unconscious on the floor.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Chris was still unaware of the incident that took place this day, his gone following a trail that could lead to The Ravenous, he orbs to the underworld and sneaks but saw none he orbs out and went else where, on an unknown place of grassy plane just half kilometers on a mountain terrains he walks passing plants and trees, he sensed something demonic that led him into where he is. But what he only hears are birds chirpings, leaves sound when swayed by the wind and his own breathing, he felt like he just lost what he sensed earlier.

Out of nowhere four Darklighters orb two in front and two behind Chris. The time traveler turned at opposites looking at his opponents who suddenly draw crossbows on each of their hands.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered here, I don't think I can play with you guys but I'm leaving you something for a while" Chris told them sarcastically "Crossbows!" they orb out the hand of his foes he then started to orb out but half way to it he was hurled violently to the ground.

The four evil guardians walks forward, bringing new crossbows. Chris holding his chest as he get up, but didn't see the force who struck him other than the darklighters.

"NO escape it seems" the darklighter grins

Chris called for his Aunt Paige and Uncle Andy and Uncle Cole, but he was again hurled in an impact his back crash into a tree, he fall on all fours, aching, suddenly he got kick right into his jaw, he spit little blood. Then someone chokes him and threw him again. He tries to get up slowly and he just screamed in pain, an arrow buried in her left back shoulder, he suddenly felt his diminishing strength.

Two demons in hooded robes became visible "Last time was a slight mistake and we had to let you prolong your life, I don't think it still apply today" Strato said

Cranston mentally controlling the arrow and pressuring it at Chris, who screamed in severe pain

"Ha,hah, ha, ha, he, he,he,…. Enjoy the torture it's a long ride" Strato just snaps and another arrow shot at Chris' back, he stiffened and head back in another anguish

Cranston said "Let's not kill him yet, this stupid interloper deserves more credit from us"

Chris fell on his right arms by the ground almost bleeding to oblivion, he felt like suffocating. Still enduring the pain but waiting for any savior on the way.

Strato and Cranston stood with the darklighters behind them, but from no where those dark hordes exploded one by one, Cranston and Strato was alarmed and looks behind, they quickly threw huge fireballs and energy beams, the mysterious hero runs from side to side hiding in trees then fires again, Cranston and Strato relinquish their focus on Chris and concentrated on this enemy of theirs.

Suddenly a Whitelighter orbs beside the fallen Chris he touched him and they orb out. Strato saw them but was unable to stop it, a shot races through him and he dodge then counters attack. But he and his partner hit no one.

Andy gave a deep breath, he shoot another rounds on his foes in the second shot he did hit Cranston by the right arm. Andy keeps shooting while the demons retreated and dodges and he orbs out.

Strato and Cranston was totally pissed off

"Damn you! Cranston we should have finish him off" said Strato

"Nothing to rush, we've executed first curtain, just a little the second curtain starts" The two Ravenous vanishes

THE MANOR

At the attic, Chris orb in a weakened state thanks to the help of Whitelighter Kyle

The former detective called out to Piper and even Paige. Andy followed few moments later. They like to help but they can't touch the arrows as it could also kill them. Piper rush quickly at the attic and surprise to see Kyle but shock when she saw her son

"Oh my GOD, Chris! Chris!" she's a little panic

"We can't pull the arrows off, we're not immune to it" said Andy

Piper started to sob, she took a cloth near the table and pulled the two arrows slowly, Chris moaning of his wound his bleeding immensely. Kyle and Andy kneeled to his height and started putting their hands atop Chris wounds. Piper praying while holding tightly to her sons' hand, luckily the wound close but not still healed thoroughly, Chris is still partly conscious.

Piper stood clutching her hair with both hands "What the hell is going on? Don't we ever get done with this!"

"I understand what you mean" Kyle said

Andy sighs again "This scares the hell out me, I can't see my daughter doing this"

"It's part of who we are and the whole family, welcome again" said Piper

------

Phoebe went back to her office just to drop another paper and she told Elise all is done for the next two columns and she made her exit. And went to the elevator, she stood waiting for a couple of minutes then the elevator opens and outcome the passengers and none were left so this leaves her alone going ground floor. Right before she enter she happens to touch the wall beside it and gasped

_Premonition_

_She saw her self alone in the elevator, suddenly the lights blink and the place is shaking and speeding down, a demon in hoods blinks in, she was stunned and raise almost two feet as a dagger stab her (end)_

Afterwards, she didn't bother to make a step into the elevator and opted to use the stairs instead, too many floors down but she's patient do so for her own good, and called her husband.

THE MANOR (night)

Prue at her room, telling stories to her daughter about the adventures of a boy named Naruto. "Wow! He's an awesome ninja, Mommy is Naruto a friend of yours?"

"Not much, but we hang out sometimes and his a great kid who likes to eat Ichikaru's ramen" She smiled to her little angel

"I wanna be a ninja and the girl you just said Sakura, she sure looks really beautiful"

"But you're more beautiful sweetie, hmmhhmmm" Prue twiddles her nose and kisses her forehead then fixes her cover "I'll just go to the bathroom, ok, you go to sleep now" Prue walks out slightly closing the door

NEXT DAY

Billie's Apartment, The blonde girl woke up looking absolutely wasted, her hands are weakened so are her legs she barely got up and walks to the bathroom and threw up, she got on her knees by the bowl vomiting, her head is still killing her, as she carefully walks holding unto the walls for support, she keeps coughing, the blonde witch in her wasted state fell on all fours, it feels she was drugged as she crawl her way back to the bed.

THE MANOR (morning)

Chris was still in bad shape even if Andy and Kyle saved him, his not yet on his fullest strength. He can now move like normal but his body is still ringing some aches around and he went downstairs to eat.

Piper at the sunroom thinking about what happened to her and her family, Chris saw his mom asleep in the couch and he didn't bother, he made her way up to the attic to do some witch works.

------

Prue woke up and went downstairs to the living room and when she got back to the hall way some things change, the entire place was in shadows, then a tiny glimpse of light coming from the window moving sideward shinning through a small portion on the wall by the stairs. It caught her attention, she went close to look carefully, what she saw shock her like never before, hands in her mouth in disbelief as she keeps on crying, she shouts in disbelief….

-----

Piper was not asleep she just had her eyes close, and when she opened it she saw Dr. Williamson, blaming her for his demise, Piper tried to resist and told herself this is all a dream a bad one, she turns her eyes again and she still saw him standing blaming her stressing the guilt to rise in her heart…… Piper woke up violently gasping indeed it's a nightmare that got her, but good enough her adult son was around and brought a glass of water which she drink.

----

Prue woke up gasping indeed it's a terrible dream she saw a nightmare that only her brutal experiences in Konoha can exceed, she looks at her sleeping daughter and walks out of the room. She felt something, Demons blink in, taking advantage of her state and threw fireballs at her, but still the first witch have mange to dodge and TK her opponents to the wall as she rush back to her room.

Piper and Chris heard the raging sound, before they can move, a group of demons blurred in attacking them, Chris feeling a little weak ducks, Piper burst two and froze four fireballs raging at them she walks away from it and burst another demon. Chris merely getting up "Demon!" he hurled him across the dining table. Prue in her haggard condition by the hallway battling demons with her martial arts he already killed two, she jump by the hallway and saw broken glasses from their display frames she uses her TK stabbing her foes and she knocked off another two.

Piper and Chris doing their own fight suddenly Fireballs spraying around, Piper froze the whole place and plenty fireball and demons in suspended animation, Chris orb them back to the throwers burning them all, but from nowhere Piper was hit by her leg, Chris orbs another blast out, but a demon hurled him outside the sunroom windows, Piper fell.

Prue appeared with Ciel at her sisters' rescue and redirected all the fireballs with her TK back to the thrower, but she herself flung across the living room wall, she was stressed out and unable to anticipate that attack in protection of her kid, then a demon stood in front of her aiming for a kill, Ciel TK him, her power activates out of fear, Piper manage to crawl and explode the demon just in time. The eldest witch aching on her back and her left arm is bleeding "Go help Chris out, I'm fine,… hurry!" she ordered Piper. While she her self pressuring her wound and trying to get by, Ciel went to her wounded mommy.

THE RAVENOUS

All six members complete, satisfied with the execution of the first curtain

"Great works for all of us, the sisters are a little devastated especially Prue and Piper" Scotoha laughs

"How about the last sister witches, Phoebe and Paige?" Rackoon is curious

Harphas spoke "They will still realize what had just hit them, especially Belthazor's wife, humans are useful after all and it's nice to play with them"

"And the young Whitelighter?" ask Scotoha

"Helpless as usual always being rescued, I'm just counting days for his execution" brags Cranston "And her little witch helper, should be insane by now"

Taroth cuts in "And it's likely they suspect us, for everything, only the spiritual detective, but give me the pleasure finishing him off"

Scotoha said unto them "Rush not my friends, I assume they will be having a hard time dealing both magical and non-magical attacks, about the others Strato"

"Another bunch of witches have been erased and all are helpless over me, those fighters are now hungry for the real deal" said Strato

Scotoha ordered "Very well proceed to _second curtain _after sunset"

SAN FRANCISCO

Across the town a shopping store exploded, the security cameras were already destroyed and within the fiery place people are trying to escape before they suffocate from the thick dark smokes, fortunately it's a good cover for demons who blinks in and started killing innocents in random in a way that normal people will think of the victims as being burned.

Just meters far end of Prescott street comes an inciting urban riot, Taroth had influence the people to do so, while Harphas watches over.

------

Phoebe's Apartment, she and Cole receive an early visit from demons and the couple was force to engage on their own.

Meanwhile Paige felt one of his clients calling, she tried to ignore but the call comes very urgent. Paige orbs out Henry who was just preparing to go for work. She orb in some place and unfortunately found her charge dead, demons went after her and she has to fight. But it looks like she's outnumbered and she has to flee.

THE MANOR

Kyle just arrived earlier to cure Prue, Piper and Chris, then orbs out again. Meanwhile the Halliwells heard the commotion outside their area, Piper told Chris to lock all doors and they sneak behind the curtain windows to witness the ongoing riot.

"There are truly lots of crazy people out there" Piper in sarcastic tone

Prue looks around then "OK, Piper do you remember the demon of illusion?"

"Yes, why? Don't tell me that he re….turned…"

"I don't know but it seems like it, these people are totally not in their freaking sanity" said Prue

"Yeah, right, it's up for the cops to take care of that, and we have our own freaks to take care of"

------

Phoebe's Place; Cole have been wrestling with a muscled demon, his been thrown several times, while he manage to give at least few blows, he rammed into his abdomen and breaking more furnitures around, when he got his chance he blasted the demon right through its chest in near range and the evil brute burst. While his wife in martial arts mode with her ever ready atheme knocked out at least two. There place was a mess, and all of a sudden there's a knock on the door, it's the their next room neighbors

"Any problem? I heard some noise, I bet you're in trouble" ask the old lady

Cole with Phoebe beside him by the slightly opened doorway "Ahh,..me and my wife were just practicing… sort of physical exercise, I'm sweating to lose some weights (laugh)"

Phoebe also laughs and giggles "Oh sure, right, I'll make us some cold tea for recharge, hard taijutsu….." (a clueless neighbor)

"Oh.. thanks for your concern, but we'll be late for work… nothing to worry about Mrs. Riley" Cole closes the door after the neighbor left and he gave a deep sigh, Phoebe gasping for a sweaty morning combat.

-----

Paige orbs back to her place after she beat few demons and realizes she has to flee for good measures, she was already late to catch up with Henry, she knew her husband already left for work. Paige sat herself by the couch to rest, she earned minor bruises in her shoulders, she took out the medical kits and first aid herself after which she decided to go to the Manor in a normal transportation.

THE MANOR

Prue had Ciel with little Wyatt and Chris go to Magic School a while with Leo, that way she can move easier without risking her daughter's safety and nephews. She and Piper at the living room, flipping pages on the Book of Shadows and still found no reference or similarities regarding The Ravenous, Paige came in from the front door to join them and she told her experience earlier.

"We can't keep receiving warlock visits all the time, we really have to bust down The Ravenous" said the fourth witch

"And that's what we'll work out today" Prue said

"Uh..oH…" Paige respond

"What is it?" ask Piper

"Another charge of mine is calling"

"Well if you're really needed then go for it, just be careful and get back sooner" said the eldest

Paige opens her hand "What else can I do? They're ringing my head like a noisy phone, I'll surely catch up with you guys later" she orbs out

The two eldest sister were left to work on their own, but another disturbance came, Pipers' cellphone rings "Hello……………………uh…….. yeah……. Wha…..t…… !... I'll be there …………"

Prue was curious "Piper what's wrong?"

"There's been a break in at P3, some street thugs wreck the place and two of my workers spending time with broken ribs" Piper went to focus first on her bread and butter, she quickly left, Prue tugs along to join her sister.

-----

Paige went to her client another young girl in her late teens "Thank god! For you"

The half witch saw her sitting with her back by the wall, holding her tummy "You're bleeding!" she puts her hand atop her wound to heal

Then "Your next in line to bleed" and Paige was hurled meters away crash landing in cargo boxes, the hooded demon stab the helpless wounded witch to death.

Paige got up "NO! Barrels!" the thing hurled towards the demon but he just punch it away

"You're not good enough to go against me, half cook witch!" Strato mocks as he sends red beams on Piage.

The fourth Halliwell runs while dodging, "DEMON!" she called to orb Strato away, but he was just covered with blue orbs and went nowhere

"Nice trick! Just a little itchy! I think it's my turn"

He threw huge fireballs at Paige, she deflected it back, Strato shimmered out and shimmers in then fanned a wind to hurl Paige falling on her back, the half witch called for some metal bars and speared it to hooded demon, but he redirected it out. In time for Paige to orb out, she was hurled before she could escape suffering another fall, Paige is now gasping and aching on her upper body, she was crawling backwards, Strato slowly walks to her while juggling fireball in his hands

"I want to play target shooting if you mind" he laughs at the fallen witch

"Some other day, I'm not feeling well" Paige jokes then she drop an escape potion and she vanish in smoke

Strato was laughing "Yes that's it, you're finally falling to the trap, I'm not gonna kill you yet, it will just enrage the first born witch" he is now talking to a presence who came beside him "And we wont want that to happen, it's a costly damage isn't it Cranston?"

"Very clever, I thought you would swerved to the _second curtain_, we still have some magical lives to kill" Cranston vanishes and Strato followed

-----

P3 Inside; Investigators along with photographers and other crime scene staffs are present doing their work, Darryl talking to Piper and Prue

"They sneak in at the back door, just in time for your workers cleaning up and fixing some stocks, another gang followed and goes the riot that cause these wreckage"

Piper looks around "The place is a mess, how am I supposed to run it tonight and I'm cut off over 2000$, and just my luck I deposited majority of the income, but lost a less 900$ cash, and it will cause another big budget fixing this, damn! those crappy bastards!"

Darryl spoke "I'm sorry about it, but right now we got two of those ravagers sitting ducks behind cold bars and I suggest you consider changing locks on all doors and cleaning schedules"

The mobile phone of Prue rang "Hello………………ok……….. but…………………..fine…………………….what's the address?……….." she turns to Piper "It's a photo shoot there sending me of somewhere or I become full time witch, Piper…."

"I'm staying here Prue, gotta work this out first sooner, then we deal with our………._mission_" Piper said

Darryl looks at them one at a time "I got it! After all these years I knew those lines"

"Well, see you later" Prue walks out

-----

Phoebe went her way to go to the manor; she walks in, and found no one, No Prue and Piper no Chris and Ciel. She roams the place and found none. She went to the living room and saw the BOS hidden underneath the couch pillows, she took it and came to did her own research

"I'm home alone with you, give me something today" she said, Phoebe took the BOS and headed to the attic to see what she can do. But she thought of something again and went downstairs to the sunroom, she prefer to practice Taijutsu and try experimenting something she saw from Prue.

-----

Prue pulled over to a nature terrain of semi grassy fields and not far there was the _lake_ which she _traumatically_ remembers when she was just a little kid.

She walks her way to the green fields and started taking pictures of the good natural site, breath of fresh air in a warm sunny day. She went from side to side taking shots in different angles. But suddenly she felt like being pulled back to that place, her feet was taking her to it, as she pass by the trees and the shore, she saw a boat in the middle of the lake and someone just jumps out, she came near the shore, then a force comes assaulting behind she sensed it quickly and jumps away of the shore, she already hinted what set up they're making for her. Out her sleeves she pulled a kunai and landed on her feet, she stood pausing anticipating the next attack, she concentrated hard to TK something she can't see and suddenly she made a telekinetic force hurling her unseen foes by the water, she saw the ripples in the lake and it indicated someone fell, she quickly threw her kunais and two demons burst visibly, she then jumps and stunts several times making dust rise by her feet, two barbaric demons shimmers in front of her, raging to get a piece of this witch. The demons ramming at her, Prue jumps behind them and gave each a kick on their back, causing them to fall on with unbalanced inertia. The two demons drew out their axes and started hitting the first witch, Prue keeps dodging and jumping against the two who doesn't seem to caught her, she TK them off in an impact hitting the ground, she moves in shadows and stab a kunai at the barbaric demons neck as he burst, then the other one keeps attacking her and in her surprise it blew flames out its mouth she got a tiny scorch on the jacket by the right shoulder, she threw a kunai imperfectly and missed the target, she astral projected by the side and fist out one vital part, the demon fell to his knees, the real Prue passing by the fallen demon, her astral self returns, the demon explodes. She then opted to leave and get back to her car. But someone came to play with her.

-----

Paige was at her place and in bad shape, she headed there first after a duel with Strato, she was resting by her bed and first aid her self again. She then decided to orb back to the manor, to catch up with her sisters.

-----

Right in time for Phoebe's practice, another real life test came to her, she fought with a demon earlier but luckily she got rid of him and now she's doing one on one fight with Taroth. She seems to have the upper hand when it comes to martial arts, but Taroth attacks using fireballs in which she has to dodge. She use her empathy skills to channel it back to the demon, Taroth manages to duck, Phoebe assaulted him again giving some kicks constantly, Taroth got her foot and hurled her violently, the third witch is a quick get up she stunts and jumps giving another chop pushing Taroth by the wall, Phoebe took her atheme and attacks again, the hooded demon avoided her hit, Phoebe keeps attacking in karate mode, and made a sweep kick throwing Taroth off balance and she got him by an atheme at his right thigh, the demon moan of pain, and Phoebe did a spin kick follow up hitting his chest. Paige just in time to shimmer and she sneak behind and got Taroth with another atheme by his back, Paige dives in defense towards her sister, Phoebe stood with her, Paige called "CHAIR" and broke it down the demons head, Taroth blinks out before he gets totally beaten up, Phoebe got to her knees breathing hard, only then she felt the ache she had from the throw, Paige was gasping too, they were splayed at the second living room.

Just as they thought it's over, the two sisters were hurled in an impact across the stairs, another hooded demon came

"Tired already? No! You haven't deal with me yet." Harphas said

Phoebe and Paige already drained and bruised up with Taroth and here's another member of The Ravenous. "Looks like this is it, the great Charmed legacy ends"

Paige grab Phoebe and orb out but Harphas catch them and threw the sisters back at the living room, The third and the fourth witches are now in bad shape.

Harphas turns to them, he used his long extended hair and whip the sisters out, Phoebe bled on her arms and Paige bled at her lower chest. "Torture, yes! You should thank me for granting what you truly deserved"

BANG! BOOM! An energy ball hit Harphas, "I can't let you lay a finger on my wife" Cole said in a tiring tone he himself seems injured and was even enraged when he saw Phoebe with blood on her arms, the third witch crawls to help Paige.

"You wicked bastard!" Cole blasted, Harphas countered and the two exchange projectiles, Cole shimmers out to catch him Harphas blinks out, it goes on until the D.A. nailed the demon, he punched him out, but Harphas send him flying to another wall, Cole blasted again, Harphas deflects, but another blast hit the hooded demon, Andy arrived and shoots some rounds on The Ravenous member, and this time he got Harphas by his shoulder, the demon blasted him, now it's two on one, Andy and Cole attacking Harphas until the demon blinks away.

-----

P3"; After some couple of paper checks and club investigation, Piper headed to check the back door alley, there she blew a couple demons trying on her, Chris immediately gave his mom a hand and vanquished at least six warlocks. Rackoon showed up and blasted Piper and Chris, they opted to orb out but Rackoon fanned them away landing in piles of trash, Piper burst him, Rackoon formed a shield for protection, he cloned himself and just sideways he blasted Chris, who then dives to cover his mom, again he was hit by his waist, Piper burst the clones again, then she freeze the demon, but Rackoon fought the freeze and hurled the two in an impact.

-----

Prue have been battling since then and she had plenty of demons burnt to death, she uses both her TK and shinobi skills and she rely most on taijutsu. But demons seems to be making her busy, and one particular demon she got one on one is Cranston, still the hooded demon had somehow manage to inflict bruises and slits on the first witch. She uses her martial arts to him and its where she get the upper hand earning her multiple hits, she gave Cranston a kick straight up and she jumps to meet him up air and delivered some Konoha style combo, with keen sight of her target she got the hooded demon stab with a kunai on his right tummy and Cranston fall beaten, Prue landed tired and gasping, even if she's got tricks she can't fight endlessly, her body is now feeling the aches, her car suddenly exploded as Cranston blasted it "You're not going anywhere witch!" Prue TK her throwing him a little back, Cranston still stood up and this time two barbaric demons are present again. Prue walking backwards and TK those demons out while Cranston blasted her and she deflects, this first witch knew she still have some sufficient chakra, she formed a hand seal, did a _Kage Bushin (shadow replication)_ there appeared ten Prue, Cranston was surprise, in an instant all Prue attack the three demons using taijutsu, The two barbaric demons were now dead, Cranston was injured as well until he tried to spread a vast diameter of flames and burned all Prue, she heard the puff sound and thought he wins, after which he saw no traces of Prue but scorch marks on the ground and he laughs "I killed the strongest Charmed witch, this would be more easier now" as he blurred out holding his wound.

THE MANOR (living room)

Phoebe and Paige treating themselves with medical kits, even Andy and Cole also badly injured with their individual warlock battles, they're almost drained of energy to fight. Moments later a washed out Piper and Chris orbs in, everyone went to them. Piper who also suffered some bruises and slits along with Chris manage to flee and at least get even with Rackoon and his demons.

An exhausted Piper "We're almost close, their too much…. Chris bought some time to orb out or we're be baked alive"

Paige cleaning the wounds of his nephew, Piper ask "Where is Prue?"

"We still don't know, I've been reaching through her phone but nothing" Phoebe said "I hope she's all right"

"Oh God please not again, Prue come on be here now!" Piper praying worriedly she asked "Paige can you sense her?"

"I tried but I'm not getting any presence, even Andy here, please Piper don't be negative I know Prue…. At least, she's the one not to be taken down easily"

Piper replied "She's also the one who would put her life on the line just to save other people, we need to know where she is!"

"Mom just relax, Aunt Prue will be here any minute, I believe that" Chris comforting Piper

Suddenly, some one drops out of nowhere in a puff of smokes and she fell right partly conscious and bleeding

"PRUE!" Piper went to her fallen big sister "She's bleeding, heal her hurry!" They treated her injuries, but the whitelighters around are still weak to heal her.

------

The Ravenous; Cranston is rejoicing "The eldest witch is dead, her clone trick didn't work to outsmart me, I finally killed her and this time permanently, The Charmed Ones have just lost a huge percent"

"Are you really sure about that?" Scotoha ask

"Of course! I burned her to death not even her shadow could be seen"

Rackoon said "We better attack now, while they are on hold and weakened, then we seize the children"

"That's! Exactly the problem! The children are no where to be found, I've sent minions to get them but they failed, we may have succeeded diverting and separating them but they hid the _aces _in others sleeves" Scotoha said

"Magic School! it could only be the place, The Triad and Dumain's former residence now it's restored back to good magic, I doubt we can breach into its walls" Harphas stated

"I see, those witches also know the word retreat and I want to tell them the meaning of terror, how are the warriors Rackoon?"

"They enjoy ripping other witches throats and some magical beings as well"

"Good! Continue second curtain, just in path to divide the Charmed Ones, we must not let them be together especially now that the superwitch is gone!"

_A/N: Please feel free to review and comment, Thanks!_


	7. Act 6 The Hidden Leaves in San Francisco

_A/N: Here's the next continuing chapter, pardon for the delays, the title chapter says it all and you do guess it is, Thanks again to those who read and review! Enjoy Reading!_

**ACT 6 **THE HIDDEN _LEAVES_ IN SAN FRANCISCO

THE MANOR (before 8 pm)

Everyone have lock the doors and windows, while still feeling an amount of pain from their injuries, not entirely recovered yet especially Prue, and her sisters along with Chris, Cole and Andy are still on the process of regaining their loss strength.

In the living room, Leo orbs in with Wyatt, Chris and Ciel, they were so worried, Leo and his sons went to his wife, while Ciel went to his mommy. Little Wyatt and Leo contribute their healing powers to heal their injured families

"Leo, you should go back to Magic School and the boys… it's not safe around here for now" Piper ordering him

"That's why, I' came here, I can't think clear there not knowing how my wife is doing, at least I can be a medic around"

"Dad we can't risk Wyatt exposed to them, for all we know they must be surely the one aftering him" explained Chris

Ciel hugs Prue tight and she's so worried about her mom "Mommy you look hurt"

"Nothing to worry about sweetie, I'll be fine, you can't stay here for now, I'll have your daddy take you to Magic School" Prue holding her daughters' cheeks, she looks to Andy

"All right! Why do the big men always took their kids for cover and leave it all to their wives" Andy retorted

"Nice point there Andy" remarks Leo, Andy smiled at him

"This is no time to argue! Let's just cooperate, for everyone's safety " Prue told them. Andy was silenced and never bother to argue, he knows the kind of look Prue gave him, the same look when the first witch told him to stay away from the manor and Rodriguez back in the day, this time he complied but his no longer defenseless against those kind of demons.

Paige interrupted "Before I forgot did anyone of you heard from Billie, she's a little absent from the scene? I overlooked sensing her due to some warlock intervals"

"She' just doing fine" Chris wipes his mouth then hand son his waist "Actually she's at the hospital" His answer gave a shock and stir of some questions and mostly from the sisters

"What do you mean?" Phoebe ask

"I went to her place this morning, she lay collapse on the floor, if I may say so she looks wasted, I could smell some alcohols and smokes, so I brought her to hospital care, doctors says she took some heavy medicine or something"

Paige gave her reaction "I can't see Billie doing that, unless something or someone did it on purpose to kill her"

"For now Billie is in safer hands, just trust me with it" Chris assures

"I think that's exactly what they're doing, separating all of us, Prue got assigned some place on her job but it's a clear ambush, Piper got to take care of P3 and same thing too, including you Paige killing some of your charges so that you'll come fall to their trap, even me who happens to be alone in the manor earlier this noon, I can see the big picture here, they want to divide the four of us" Phoebe explained her thoughts

"In doing so, they must have been eying for Wyatt in our absence, but fortunately he was in Magic School and there's no way they can reach him there" Prue concluded

"See! That's what I'm telling you about Leo" Piper emphasizes to her husband

"So now what?" Leo ask

Cole made his word "I suggest me and Andy watch it out somewhere for you, we can't all be caught up in a single place, we're your reserved back ups"

"Just be careful honey" Phoebe kissed him "And stay in touch, get back to me"

"You bet I will, bye" Cole said and kissed her too

Andy touches her daughters' top hair and smiled "take care of your mommy" he gave Prue a stare and orbs out and Cole blurred out.

Paige walk in the middle "We've been fighting since this day earlier and my tongue have never tasted anything other than cold water, I'm starving! (holds her tummy) Piper what's on your kitchen?"

They all look to Piper looking tired and hungry, "Nice eyes! (sighs) We almost forgot we have a need to eat due to this evil drones"

------

At the kitchen, Piper prepared dinner for all of them, then they settled to eat at the dining, warlock battles are really exhausting, an if they don't recharge they would be as good as dead hungry witches.

Paige on her cellphone "Right…………….. no…………… Listen I'm fine here ok……. Just stop worrying…………………. OK…….Ok……………yeah……………… I promised…….. maybe next night (bites her lip)………. Fine…………….. sure…………… bye………… love you too…" she hangs up and kisses her phone then resumed eating

"It's Henry, he's just worried, and I told him not to be, he just misses me a lot and last night was a …."

"Paige we have ten year old niece around whose below PG 13" Piper said

The half witch turn to Ciel and smiled, her niece smiles too

Prue enjoys her meal eating in chopsticks, Phoebe joined her in that fashion, for a moment they were relieved, Chris carrying his young version and Leo with Wyatt on ice screams.

The door bell rings, "I'll get it" Leo stood and walks to the front door "Oh hi! Billie, I thought you were…"

"I'm fine now, really thanks to Chris" the blonde witch made her way and greeted everyone, who seems so surprise at her

"Hey, you should still be at rest, you need lots of it" said Chris

"I know, you all look so worried, about me and I appreciate it a lot, thanks, I do feel some hangover, you know got into wild night with this hottie… I'm pretty back to myself now and I can't just sit pretty and do nothing while warlocks are off harming some innocents" she turns to Chris and hugs him _sensually_ tight "thanks"

"That's a great compliment" exclaimed Phoebe

Billie went to Ciel "Hi! Ciel, you look so fantastic" she smiled

The child of the first witch smiled casually at her, she stood up and went to her cousin Wyatt to play at the sunroom, Leo followed, and they're all done eating Piper taking out the dishes with Paige.

Billie kept her eyes on the kids, Chris stood beside her "You have a quite healing factor, seems like Wolverine, huh…"

"I'm not a mutant I'm a witch" answered the blonde, the two stirred a laugh

Prue saw the slash in her blouse "Phoebe can you get me the sewing box upstairs, gotta stitch this little rift" The third witch went to do her sisters' bidding

Chris and Billie are joking around standing at the sunroom, Piper and Paige walks in watching the kids at play, Phoebe came down and gave Prue the sewing box at the dining while watching the rest. She opened up the box and took some thread and needles.

Phoebe standing beside Prue and walks to the sunroom from the dining, the eldest witch stood still at the tween on the dining and sun room, in far range she threw it so fast, four needles from her right hand and four needles from her left. The total of eight needles hit Billie on vital veins all over her four limbs, she didn't notice what hit her and fell down to her knees, head up looking furious at Prue.

"PRUE! What the hell is the matter with you? Don't you know Billie?" Paige in a high tone

Leo and Chris got hold unto the kids looking after them

"Are you out of your mind Aunt Prue?" Chris in utter shock

"She's not Billie, she's an impostor?" said the eldest to them, turns to Billie "Who are you? Reveal yourself" (Billie is resisting) Prue continued "Don't bother, those needles have paralyze you"

"Acupuncture" Phoebe whispers

"Phoebe, Paige, help me, Prue's crazy, she's turning paranoid, I'm the real me, OK, she's brainwashed for god's sake" Billie pleads

Paige still in disbelief of her big sister "Maybe you're mistaken this time"

"Where's Billie? What did you do to her?... the real Billie won't ring the door, she just walks in here like a resident, she doesn't goes a slutty hug to Chris and you don't share the same perfume" Prue in firm tone and gave a sharp look

Piper and the rest are gradually persuaded by the eldest words, they started to second thought and looks to Billie

The half paralyzed blonde witch gazes, her pleading expression slowly changes to anger. Prue took out a credit card out her pocket

Piper saw her "Hhh.. are you giving her shopping bonus"

The big sister glances at the second and wave out the card its edge slit a portion of Billie's left neck and she doesn't bleed

"You don't bleed, coz you're not even human you're a warlock" Prue said

Paige, Phoebe and the rest saw the proof and they believe to the first witch, they now stand against the impostor

"I don't understand what magic you're into, but you're a clever witch" Billie said in a husky tone

She suddenly morph into a female warlock, but still half paralyze "I maybe immobile but I can still do this"

She threw a flame out of her mouth all over the sisters, but beforehand, Prue TK her three youngest siblings away not to be scorch, sending them to the living room, Leo and Chris with little Wyatt, little Chris and Ciel orbs out.

"Prue!" Piper shouts while standing up with the others and went to the warlock

"You're a toast out barbeque witch" said the warlock, after the flame subsides she only saw a piece of wood and she can't believe, she heard a voice from behind and it came near and whispered in her ear

"Here tonight, gone to hell" Prue stab her kunai at the side of her neck, the warlock burst "To the attic!" she commanded her sisters as she moves in blurring flash. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbs out.

-----

At the attic; Leo and Chris taking some potions Phoebe left from the work table could be useful they thought so, Wyatt shielded himself with little Chris and Ciel with them. Then suddenly huge three black panthers blurred in salivating to ravage them all, Just in time for Prue to drop in and slice one, Piper, Phoebe and Paige followed in an orb

"Panthers, underwold!" Paige called and the beast evaporates in blue lights

Another two panthers came in, Piper burst one, Prue TK the other in an impact and it burst. A sudden force breaks in and flung everyone in the wall, driving them away from the shielded children.

Three hooded figures blurred in surrounding the children, they're doing some kind of magic against them and another one in the middle shimmers in, he flung Leo and Chris out and shut the door closed. The hooded demon in the middle aiming to slay the fallen sisters, in which he only sees three of them

"Cranston was right, the eldest is gone, this is just way too easy" said Scotoha

In surprise Prue dives in for a kick the demon jumps a little back and shielded himself, a shower of shurikens did not penetrate him, the eldest went to her sisters

"This is impossible, you can't be alive!" he showered them with fireballs

Prue raised her right hand and deflected it back at Scotoha, Piper bursting Scotoha's shield, Paige orbs to rescue her niece and nephews, but the combined magic of Rackoon, Strato, Harphas, electrocuted her sending her push to the niches, Phoebe gasping reaching for an atheme in her pocket but got a paper instead, it was the spell she wrote yesterday, seeing that Prue and Piper are busy with Scotoha and Paige in not so good proportion she chanted hurriedly:

"_From worlds to worlds, I chant upon these words, _

_Grant unto me the ability, Of a great Konoha Shinobi"_

"Just wait here and I'll slice you all to tuna chunks!" she said, while waiting for the effect then something puff out in a swirl of lights.

Prue and Piper tackling Scotoha, then he shimmered more demons around, Paige orbing objects to distract the three hooded demons who seems to be winning, Ciel, Wyatt and little Chris are being drained and weakened.

The spiral lights materializes and poof! Four individuals on the middle, distracted the on going battle, the Charmed Ones and demons were paused a while, but just in time the demonic minions fired fireballs to the visitors. Phoebe was clueless of what she did, Scotoha never care to focus on them he's busy dealing with the two older witches and he steps back near his members, almost breaking the three kids magic.

With no idea where they got themselves into, but demons are about to fry them alive, the four persons move in a fast manner, until suddenly two demons explode right after a kunai hit them it's from a boy with long black haired tied at the back squatting by the wall, a blonde boy in orange suit appeared out of nowhere and kicks some demons then stab them with his kunai, as he stunts from walls to walls, another one wearing shades and long sleeves stood pretty while _insects_, came out of him and slowly consumed three demons, he then leaps in the air and threw a kunai that killed the other, one demon charges a fireball in his hand but suddenly he cant move, meters away by his side the long black tied haired teen stood using his _shadow, _controlling the demon and threw the fireball to one of his fellow, the blonde kid somersaulted backwards and threw two shurikens to each demons, then a female with pink colored hair also jumps from place to place dodging fireballs she threw her kunais and as easy as that she killed two demons and they explode and none was left.

The shield was gone, Scotoha shimmered beside Rackoon, Ciel and Wyatt are now exposed and Chris, Harphas blasted Paige and she orbs out, Ciel and Wyatt tried to use their powers but useless against Strato, the three hooded beings got a sudden kick from behind by the blonde boy who seem to appear out of nowhere and accidentally grab little Chris and rolls out, Scotoha was caught off guard and Prue flung her with TK, Ciel stood quickly holding Wyatt and they run away, but something grip them, it's Harphas hair with some energy flowing through it hurting the kids and he shimmers out.

"CIEL!" Prue shouts, followed by Piper "Wyatt!"

Scotoha vanished in his fallen state, Strato blasting every one so they can't follow, everyone dodges out, Phoebe runs then, using martial arts against Rackoon and she got a kick hurling the demon meters away, Rackoon created a huge fireball to blast them, but suddenly he can't move and his hands was controlled for a reason he doesn't know, Strato swarmed by bugs as he waves them out, Rackoon aimed the fireball at Strato

"What are you doing? Strato shouted, the fireball blasted at him, and in no time Strato burst out.

Rackoon still immobile as a kunai darted at his back from the pink haired girl, he fall to his knees, as a shadow hand grips and choking him, then suddenly the blonde boy comes dashing with a _reddish energy ball_ from his right hand and shouts "Rasengan!"

Rackoon was hit right into his chest, and he burst out

Prue and Piper holding unto each other still gasping and shock at the lost of their kids, Phoebe stood staring at the strangers and Paige holding little Chris, all four sisters pleased to see what these teens did, but they are worried that Ciel and Wyatt were taken.

The four young strangers stood together in the middle and turn their eyes on the four women before them, until they met with the familiar look of Prue.

------

Downstairs at the living room,

"You see, I was just trying you know be super ninja at least temporarily" Phoebe explains

"But it backfired and brought you four kids instead" Piper said

"Well, not just four average kids, but amazing ones, who just nailed those demon invaders of ours in a snap and literally two of The Ravenous gone" Phoebe said with a good feel

The there was a short orientation about the Halliwells current situation and name introduction. Naruto, Shikamaru Shino and Sakura studying their new found friends

"We must get Wyatt back and Ciel" said Piper in a serious worried tone

"And we will, don't they ever lay a finger on them or I swear to God! Prue really furious

Shikamaru stands in a corner with no interest, while Naruto and Sakura gazing around the place and Shino plain silent but observing.

"Listen first Prue, these kids were brought here by a spell gone awry but it could be for a reason, we were figuring out to go up against The Ravenous, well this could be it, an additional reinforcement" explained the third witch

Chris interrupts "Aunt Phoebe is right, I mean, they look friendly, and seems they can help us out"

"Just out of curiosity, What were you doing before you got here?" ask Paige

"Actually, we were at the forest practicing, the idiot Naruto was doing something I don't know jutsu then he started to glow, I came to him and we were suck all of a sudden by a light, Shikamaru and Shino would think of rescuing us, but we got here instead"

"Maybe the same thing that got you back home,…. Here Prue? Paige said

"Not really, I did that on purpose, used a certain spell and shinobi jutsu to send me back here, the moment I remember I was a witch with lost powers, Godaime-Sama assisted me"

Naruto reacts "Huh! Granny Tsunade! No wonder you were gone for so long, she said you already went home"

Prue nods but still worried, seems out of this world with Piper.

The loudmouthed ninja smiles "Ms. Prue, we will help you retrieve your daughter and your nephew, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Next Hokage!

"What a clown, this is troublesome, I was just taking some fresh air until Naruto goofs again" Shikamaru said

"Since we're brought here, we will help you find your son and your daughter! Rescue them and beat all those ugly creeps! Told Naruto in full confidence

Sakura looks at all of them and she knew they feel worried, in a solemn tone "We really like to go home now Ms. Prue, but I know how it feels when someone is being taken away, and you will do anything just to find them, (confident tone) so YES! I agree with Naruto here….."

Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris were so overwhelmed of what Sakura said

A silent Shino voices out "Well, these seems a new challenge for us, and I do like it and since Shikamaru has the highest rank among all four of us here, being a Chuunin, he should be the team leader, instead of Naruto…."

"Shino, What! You seem to don't trust me!"

"Shikamaru is good when it comes to strategist, I'm calm with that" said Shino, Sakura and Naruto stares at the shadow boy.

"Ok,OK,…(sighs) it's troublesome though, I accept it to help out Ms. Prue and her sister, but then Naruto,… you have to follow my plan, Shino you could help me out of it (Shino nods)" Shikamaru turns to the Halliwells "All right, tell us all about the situation and the enemy….."

THE RAVENOUS

Ciel and Little Wyatt imprisoned in with full force energy barrier and impossible for them to escape, Wyatt tried orbing out with Ciel but no use, Ciel uses her TK still useless, unfortunately she does not know how to do the Astral Projection consciously, Ciel embraces her little cousin for protection, telling him it'll be all right.

At a meeting hall, Scotoha is enrage "Damn you Cranston! I thought you already killed the eldest witch! Look what she'd cause us, we just lost Strato and Rackoon, and the four sisters would almost got us!"

"But we have the target and two of them!" Cranston reasons out

"Thanks to Harphas assertiveness, and you?"

Cranston smirks "All we have to do now is hide away from the witches reach, proceed to our plan with the target"

"I know of that, don't remind me…., the Charmed Ones, wont make foolish steps, the advantage is of ours, especially that their children's life depends on it… and they would be more emotional than wishful thinking…. It's human nature"

Harphas ask "How about those four unknown kids who came out magically?"

"Those sneaky idiots! They just outsmarted us and used the situation, I have no idea of who they are but they don't look that tough at all, it's just mere luck that they were with the witches…. They wont be that bothersome… we must begin the ritual immediately …." Scotoha said and walks out

"I'm still not quite relieve, those four strangers, something in them… the way they fight… and I don't feel good about it" Harphas told Cranston and they followed their leader along with Taroth

THE MANOR (morning)

Prue and Piper barely had some sleep they were mostly up last night, scrying for Ciel and Wyatt, but it still gets them nowhere, they decided to do the same trick tracking Ciel on Audrina's place, but Phoebe insisted it's too dangerous to be so impulsive

----

At the attic Prue woke up holding the BOS and Piper head down at the map on the table. Paige came in to wake them up

"Good morning!" no one respond so the half witch went at each of them and woke her sisters.

Prue scratching her face as well as Piper

"Oh my god! We've fall asleep we wasted some time" Piper in a hurry

"Let's start!" said Prue

Paige stares at each one at a time "Hey you didn't even wash your face yet, and there's some pancakes and coffee waiting downstairs…."

"Paige our child are in danger there's no time to lose" Piper said

"Yeah, I know, but be reasonable enough, It doesn't mean you work yourself out of the limit, you need to at least have enough _health_ to go up against them, not like this, check yourselves in the mirror…. We're here, Phoebe and I, big sisters, Ciel and Wyatt both my niece and nephew and I also wanna save them, but we need to think it through… look you're both losing it now! The youngest lecturing the oldest

"Since when did you start lecturing your big sisters?" Prue ask with authority

Paige was a little overshadowed by her two big sisters "Since that your not acting and thinking as such, Prue, Piper come on… this is team work….right, don't just burden it all alone, pls. don't forget me and Phoebe and our four strange friends who decided to give their hand………. Snap out of it, will you….."

Then they heard noises coming from their front yard and the three went to look over the attic window…surprise at what they saw, its Naruto practicing and doing stunts in the open. Prue and Piper's mood suddenly change

"Ah…That little weasel! Prue walks out

"Where you going?" ask Piper

"Drag him inside the house, before any suspecting neighbors tailgates us"

Paige in thoughts "Oh… yeah right" she shrugs and walks out in a hurry

-----

Prue went out the door pulling Naruto inside then looks at Prescott before closing the door

"Ah… I was exercising Ms. Prue, why bother?" the blonde ninja ask

Prue slap her forehead and nods in disappointment "Naruto, this is not Konoha, have you forgot what I told you last night, you can't expose yourselves here being ninjas and doing those stuffs…. Or it's helluva of a problem"….

Naruto laughs foolishly "Sorry, It won't happen again…"

"Where's Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru?" Prue ask

-----

Shino was by the sunroom garden busying himself with insects, Sakura fixing flowers at the whole living room. And Shikamaru lying at the backyard rooftop watching the clouds

Paige walks in to find Shino just doing fine and she didn't bother, then the half witch follows Prue backyard. The eldest looks up sheilding her eyes from the sun with her right hand, she saw Shikamaru lying just like he was in Konoha

"Oh…uhm… Get down here Shikamaru!" she shouts

"Can't imagine having kids like these" quips Paige

Prue looks around to see if any neighbors are present and when she knew it was clearly safe, she astral projected, at the rooftop beside the lazy ninja.

"Heh… Ms. Prue" reacted Shikamaru

"Will you pls. get your butt down there! Before anyone sees you and call 911 then sue me a reckless care take of a minor, will you! (slight upset) go! this is not the same back in your village" Astral Prue vanishes

Shikamaru jumps down, in squat landing his right hand holding the ground, then stood with both hands in his pocket, looking at Paige and Prue

"Get inside!" Prue said, Paige and the shadow kid followed

-----

Phoebe came in from the front door bringing some stuffs in brown paper bags. She lay the things on the dining table and went to the living room

"WOW! This is incredible! Nice and fragrant" she saw the flowers fix in very soothing and cool manner, Sakura had fix them for some spare time.

"Ah…Hi! Ms. Phoebe I was just arranging them, they look a little mess so.. If you don't mind" explained Sakura

"It's all right, you're amazing, I love what you did, nice hand work for a very pretty girl" remarks Phoebe "where's everybody?"

Both of them heard voices of Prue and Paige lecturing Naruto, Shikamaru. Shino went in and just stood at the sunroom. Phoebe and Sakura joined the club

"Guys, please, my head is twisted right now and I don't know where my daughter is…. The pressure is heating up, I hope you don't cause me as much trouble than our demons OK, Naruto, Shikamaru I hope you're getting it all those I oriented you about….hhmmmm" Prue as if lecturing them

Shikamru and Naruto nods.

"All right let's start to work, we have no time to waste" Prue walks her way upstairs and everyone followed

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Billie woke up from the hospital room, feeling a little hang over of something, but she looks to be in good shape than before.

"How'd I get here?" she looks her white patient dress and the bandages in her arms from medications.

A nurse walks in to check her out "Your awake now Ms. Jenkins…(she holds her cheeks and checks her eyes) Normal,… well just a little more rest" she smiled at the blonde witch

"Wait, what happened? Last thing I remember I was in my apartment"

"Yes, you were and a concerned friend was just in time to save you, thank god there's still an angel" the nurse said

Billie insisted she leave now, that she's all fine "Thanks, and tell Doctor of my regards… I have to go"

THE MANOR ATTIC

Piper still scrying for her son and Ciel, Prue paces while talking things out with Paige, Phoebe was almost half an hour on her cellphone, the four Konoha ninjas stood still waiting for the situational changes.

Phoebe hangs up "OK this is real bad, I might be thinking Cole is missing to, I've been calling him since last night, early this morning…unreach… I already drop back in the apartment and not even a clue that he's been there, Ok… I'm a little scared now" the third witch is really worried

Prue and Piper joined together to work things out.

"(Sighs) All right missy, I can't even sense Andy… Prue have he…" Paige gave a questionable look

Prue didn't even bother to hear she and Piper keep scrying and figuring out some spells

Paige turns to Phoebe again and said "Nice talking, since I'm the youngest sister around" she raises her eyebrows up and down

"Have you already track them?" Phoebe ask

"Not yet, but if you mind getting here and dropping some dime" Piper in sarcastic tone, Phoebe kept her cool and understood the pressure on her elder sisters she and Paige just shared a look.

"This is so boring, when do we get start the mission! Ahhrrrr, I'm tired of waiting" Naruto yells

Sakura hit him hard into his head "You're not more than an idiot! Can't you see their also doing something, thinking very carefully, you should be patient to consider that!"

"Ahh… Naruto why can't you help to just shut your mouth" said Shikamaru lazily "troublesome"

Sakura turns to the Halliwells and apologizes "Ahh..eh.. he, he, he, pardon Naruto he's a little dumb"

"Sakura-Kun!" reacted the blonde ninja

Phoebe on the shinobis "Well, How's it with you? do you have anything in mind?"

"From what you've told us last night, what we're against to are demons as you called, with fire throwing capabilities, teleportation, transparent wave force, electrical blast, most who rely on projectiles which means to say, far to mid range combat, judging from how we saw them fight with us, they have no knowledge of Taijutsu but have sufficient muscle power to punch or kick, and this guys don't know or don't even use chakra, they do have super powers, but on the other hand, a single lethal hit from a kunai or fierce strike kills them instantly, they never knew my shadow attack was coming that's why it got them quickly coz they are senseless unlike a shinobi, we could get that advantage, for it would be their first time to fight a ninja, but still let's not underestimate the enemy, let's just be prepared" explained Shikamaru

Prue and Piper were a bit amaze of Shikamaru's theory, Phoebe and Paige too

"Whew! That's a great observation, its their first time to fight our kind of demons plus few hints from us and he already studied things so fast, this one's a real fighter" remarks Phoebe

"How come we never talk of that?" Paige ask her

Prue comes to the fold "(sighs) It's nice to hear that but theories will get us nowhere, it's time to act"

"Finally some action!" Naruto brags

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Billie made her way out of the hospital and she headed back to her apartment to fix somethings.

-----

Once there she arrange few scattered pieces in places. She's been thinking who could have done that thing to her, and she suspect someone did try to hit on her.

Suddenly Chris orbs in "Billie, are you really Billie? You're all right now"

"Of course I'am, what are you talking about, did you know I woke up in a hospital? Up to now part of my head is killing me off, and I wanna find out who owe that to me"

Chris smiled and relieved "You are really Billie Jenkins, I'm the one who brought you to the hospital, you're totally wasted, or you've been drugged out"

"What are you talking about?" Billie suddenly figured it out little by little

"Nevermind" He sighs "Listen, we have another trouble Ciel and Wyatt were kidnapped"

"WHAT?" Billie shock "How? Who?..."

"They're so clever they happen to divide the Charmed Ones individually, engaged them in a series of ambush, they were almost into close calls, while resting up to regain for lost strength, they suddenly attack and took my brother and my cousin, but thanks to four little friends of Aunt Prue, two members of The Ravenous were good as ashes now" Chris answers

"That's great to hear, it sures Prue and Piper are on the hunt now" Billie said

"And that's why I need your help"

The blonde witch is reluctant "But first I gotta nail the creep who drugged me, maybe I was also ambush, he might lead us to something"

"But, Billie…. We got to.."

"You go with me or not, I'm still walking straight of it" Billie took some stuffs on her shoulder bag and walks out the door.

Chris nods then, he has no choice but to go and watch the blonde witch's back

----

At the streets of San Francisco, a demon joined in walking like a normal people, he was hunting for some one. He keeps walking and pass by an apartment, he then stops, and gets in, knocking at a unit by the fourth floor, a girl in her early 30's opened up, since the guy doesn't look suspicious she let him in, the demon in disguise said he was a questioning officer. While inside he unknowingly locked the door, the lady resident went to prepare a glass of juice to her unsuspecting visitor, until the guy grip the womans' arms so tight, before she could scream for help, the guy, covered the womans' mouth and choke her by the other hand, raised her and snap her neck, then burned her to ashes. The guy shrugs and taps his nape then shimmers out.

THE RAVENOUS

Scotoha went to the prison cell of Ciel and Wyatt, he waves his hands and a energy orbs circles the prison, it formed a vast screen inside just before the kids sight. Ciel was afraid as he holds her cousin tight, who's also clinging to her.

"Don't be afraid Wyatt, my mom and your mom will come save us here" she said

"Just your luck, children… ohh… ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha……. I'm really expecting their arrival…. I got some surprises around… and a gift to give" Scotoha smirking

Cranston walks in "I've already sent them, it'll be too late for the witches in case they find us.

"Excellent…. Now we begin…" ordered Scotoha. Harphas and Taroth appeared

All four remaining members of The Ravenous, stood before the Halliwell children and started chanting to perform some ritual rites.

UNDERWORLD

Prue and Piper appeared, looking for their kids, they walk side by side, passing unto these darkest depths.

Demons appeared in front of them, Piper just waves her hand and burst them, Prue squinted her eyes and let out a TK force hurling them to impact and burned.

The first two Halliwells keeps walking, Prue clutch shurikens in between her fingers on both hands, she threw them and a group of demons blocking their way burned. Piper keep exploding all she sees. As they march forward fireballs in the air comes raising at them, Prue raised her hands and cleared the way, the fireballs were separated in half each redirected to opposite sides, as the walls burn and awaiting demons to ambush them were incinerated. Piperwaves her hands again and five demons burst in an instant. They stood and march unmoved, unscratched and untamed, some demons retreated out of fear. _Hell hath no Fury than a Halliwell Scorned._

------

Phoebe and Paige along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura orb in some part of the underworld to back up Prue and Piper.

"This is it boys, welcome to our world" quips Paige

Naruto and Sakura gazes around, they remember one of their missions similar to these with Shikamaru fighting off vampire girls.

Shino standing calm "At last, the scent rises" they all turn eyes on Shino

"Excuse me, boy in shades… even in the dark" Phoebe said

"I can smell the bugs I put on those hooded demons we fought before, right before they escape, I can't smell them in the upper land, the odor here rises and they are still unaware of it coz the female bug is odorless, now we just have to follow it down"

Paige was a amaze "These guys have exotic tracking device"

"You're a real genius Shino, but remember we should be really subtle, our enemies are on the defense side and it's a apparent they set lot of traps around here, probably expecting rescuers, open up your senses"

"Ahh.. so let's get…going… heh…" Phoebe told them

Two witches and four ninjas walks through, following the bug odor… courtesy of Shino

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Billie and Chris have run into some demons again, who are off to wreck havoc on the mortal territory. In the bottom line, Billie is searching for one of her schoolmate who happens to date her yesterday, it was after a short stint with him, that she fell something different and next time she knew she woke up wasted just to collapse then woke up again in the hospital.

----

Billie's School, Chris and Billie waiting by the front park, the blonde witch scanning every student coming out looking for a familiar face

"You sure his here, or what? Ask Chris

"He has a practice by two today, I'm sure he'll be in any minute"

"What if it was just plain party drinking and you got carried out? I was just a little

Paranoid due to all these red alert types of ours, come' on I think your answer isn't here" stated Chris.

LEAVES OF WITCHES, DANCES IN THE DEMONS DEN

The combined power of Prue and Piper alone had vanquished large quantity of demons, they still march on, furious in search of their kids; Ciel and Wyatt. Until they got into a place that resembles a small arena, the sisters stood still

"YOU Bunch of BASTARDS! Show yourself, and give back my daughter and nephew!" threatens Prue

A laugh echoed out, it's a laughter that you would often dismissed from a wicked witch in a broomstick, then two divas shimmered in, and they don't formed like gothic demons, more like amazons

"Two charmed witches, how interesting" said the first amazon drawing a sword in her hands.

The other amazon was in front of Piper holding a spiked ball and chain as she spins it

"Nice chains, it'll look more good strangled in your neck and the ball spiked in your head" Piper teased

"Want some of it?" said Amazon2

Prue took out her kunai, in both hands and made a fighting stance

"Pity of you, those little toys of yours wont even make some scratch" Amazon1 mocks

Prue smirks "Cut the crap out and let's rock….!"

Each of them let out a battle cry, Prue one on one against a sword wielding amazon, clash after clash but only weapons meet, the shinnobi witch jumps and jumps to dodge the long steel then counters attack.

Piper used her bursting power but Amazon2 deflects and swings her chains, Piper ducks she got a rock by the ground and threw it, she freezes her, but Amazon2 quickly rids it off.

The sisters engage in their own individual battle, a nasty one on one fight in which the lives of their offspring depends.

-----

Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige walking carefully each are holding vials they made as offense. Shino is getting closer to the track. While everyone forwards, Sakura looks behind. On the front Shikamaru, with moving eyes on opposite sides, motioned for a stop, he raised his hand and threw his kunai by the upper regions then fireballs spit right at them

"DUCK!" he screamed, all of them duck, demons from the shadows shimmered in holding fireballs in their hands. Naruto leaps from behind and speared his kunai then kicks the other, Sakura somersaulted backwards and threw shurikens in the air against flying demons, she nailed three. Shino jumping and dodging projectiles, it was just to easy for him as he choose a close range combat and stab demons to burst. Shikamaru also did so then he saw the surroundings and the tiny glimpse of light and all around are shadows

"Hhmmm,… this territory favors to me….. _Shadow Binding Jutsu"_ he did his hand seal and four demons were strangled by his hand gripping shadow and twisted their necks.

Paige have been throwing her vials, vanquishing some, she orbs out then orbs in "Demons! To the Rocks!" her foes ended up fallen in an impact.

Phoebe applying her martial arts and taijutsu skills, along with her ever ready atheme killing at least six demons.

"We're almost here" Shino said and run

Phoebe, Paige, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru followed

-----

The Ravenous; Scotoha, Cranston, Harphas, Taroth, continuing their unknown ritual on Ciel and Wyatt, The little kids were holding each other tight, Ciel engulfs her cousin, something strange is going along, a dark energy starts to contaminate them. Ciel and Wyatt activated their shield but no use at all.

Blue orb lights appeared, materializes to Paige and Phoebe, then several kunais with tag notes were thrown from the walls. The Ravenous were distracted

Scotoha turns around to find their interlopers, he saw the attack impaled to the walls "Damn you fools! You miss the target!"

Shikamaru laughs and snaps his fingers, consecutive explosions followed, it surprises the other Ravenous, Harphas created fireballs and blasted them, Paige called it out them orb it back to Harphas and Taroth. Phoebe jumps and attacks Cranston, she gave the demon a flying kick, runs quickly to him and grab his hooded sleeves and threw him in jujitsu manner.

The dark magic that's supposed to eat the children slowly retreated from nowhere, Scotoha blasted on all directions against Naruto and Sakura but the Konoha ninjas are good at dodging, they threw their Kunais, Scotoha created a shield for him self as defense. Naruto and Sakura failed to penetrate within.

Paige working out to free her nephew and niece, Phoebe keeping Cranston on close range duel in which she gets the upper hand, just some luck, Cranston had manage to hit Phoebe and gave her a kick, Phoebe threw her atheme but Cranston dodge, he blasted energy beams on the witch, Phoebe levitated, she landed then jumps again and did a mid-air bicycle kick pounding Cranston chest sending the demon beaten to the wall.

Taroth keeps blasting his moving target which is Shino, he got his shot and blasted Shino, only to find out that what he hit was just a swarm of insects resembling Shino, Taroth was pissed off, then another swarm of insects attack behind and bugging the demon, that got him out of focus on Shino, the insect boy ninja attacks silently and stab Taroth by his waist, the demon created a flame around the perimeter to burn his enemies around, The ninjas jumps to the wall, Phoebe levitated and Shikamaru held her hanging, Paige held unto Shino and Naruto.

After the fire, they all landed, the loudmouthed Naruto did a _Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)_ he did about twenty clones of his and it surprise The Ravenous

"We're out numbered!" reacted Taroth

Phoebe leaps forward to attack the standing Cranston, but the demon shimmers out, the third witch figuring how to set Ciel and Wyatt free. Naruto's clones attack both Taroth and Scotoha, the demons blasted fireballs and dodges kicks from the clones. Shikamaru and Shino are now taking Harphas going against his long hair strands attacking like snakes, The shadow ninja and insect ninja, stunts from walls to grounds to ceilings against Harphas attacks, they use their Kunais to cut their way through. Paige saw a rock and orb it behind a just shimmered Cranston whom Phoebe quickly kicks then grabs using a force from his enemy, she grip him by the collar of his robe and Phoebe rolled backwards and use her feet throwing Cranston like a catapult directly to the shield holding Ciel and Wyatt.

Cranston was electrocuted and his contact with the energy shield almost toasted him, but the best part is he himself stopped it before he gets killed, and the prison opened

"NO! You moron!" Scotoha yells, he had took down seven of Naruto's clone and created a shield again.

Paige saw her chance "Ciel, Wyatt!" both her niece and nephew orb beside her, Ciel embrace her aunt as well as Wyatt. The fourth Halliwell tug the kids away and Phoebe backing them up while giving another kick on a disoriented Taroth battling Naruto's clone.

Shikamaru jumps and joins the Halliwell, he threw several kunais with explosive tags around the place, Shino released another swarm of insects to bugged down Harphas as he leaps beside Paige and the others,

Scotoha have figured out the clones and he threw a flame on everyone in his reach and most puff out of smoke. Sakura threw a kunai at him Scotoha ducks but Naruto appeared behind and jumps them steps to his back and to his head then jumps joining the rest to flee.

"Don't let them escape! Kill them all!" ordered an angry Scotoha

Shikamaru have the Kunai's in the spot he wants, he threw a shuriken on an impaled kunai with a tag by the upper regions and BAM! BOOM! It explode a light, followed by simultaneous explosions, it distracted The Ravenous.

-----

Prue and Piper never thought the battle against the amazons would prolong, Prue earned some bruises, minor slits, her kunai against the sword, she also had some points of her own, the amazon warriors got a round of kicks and slices from the witch ninja.

Piper dodges and ducks, everytime the chain races at her, she keeps bursting her amazon foe but the evil huntress just deflects. She runs again and ducks, her enemy is a far range fighter, and she's hardly figuring out how to get her.

"I should have taken lessons with Prue and Phoebe" she told her self and she ducks again, but she run quickly and dared to give the amazon a flying kick and she hit her right on the mouth, Piper landed in not so good form, she stood up wiping dust out her pants, amazon is down and Piper run and went to straddle her foe, doing the _old school girl fight_ and she grips and rips her hair twisting her head and slapping her face, Piper smashing the amazon's head on the ground

Prue continuously in close range duel, a fierce bald fight, steels clashing against steels, she didn't use any witch or shinobi magic she opted to take her down _fair and square in physical combat_, she attacks again and this time she hit the amazon with a head butt, the moment she attack and her Kunai was defended by the sword. The amazon felt a little dizzy, Prue follows with another kick, but the amazon caught her punch her tummy, the witch was pushed aback, the amazon held her sword with two hands and swing it in full force against Prue, the witch quickly leaps and landed standing on the amazons sword, the evil warrior was surprise, as she's holding Prue's weight on her weapon, the eldest witch swings into her left and strike her kunai stabbing the evil warrior's left arm. Prue, saw her wide chance she attacks rapidly swinging her kunai and slash the amazon two holes in her chest.

Piper was through smashing an amazon and she stood up breathing hard, Prue stood beside her, both sisters gasping, staring at two fallen amazon demons barely breathing. Prue saw the fallen sword she TK it directly impaling the amazon until she burst. Piper followed and looks her fallen enemy she freeze her and gladly it work long enough, in full impact she burst the amazon ending her in powders.

"Shew! At last… they almost drained us out" Piper sighs

"Good enough! This fight is too long for a shinobi" Prue said

"And too much for a witch" added Piper

"Let's go we have a son and a daughter to rescue" Prue stated

The sisters move forward and suddenly they heard rampage, and the sound gets closer, Prue and Piper exchange looks, they stand in defensive mode, and just as so they heard familiar voices

"Oh my…Prue! Piper!..." Paige shouts

Prue was overwhelmed "Ciel!"

"Wyatt!" Piper joyfully said

The two Halliwell moms hug their kids tight, Phoebe, Paige, Naruto, Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru they were all pleased to see Prue and Piper.

"This is no time for reunion dramas, we'll settle that later, let's get out of here" Phoebe hurriedly said

Prue grips to Ciel and Naruto with Sakura, Piper held to Wyatt and Phoebe, Paige holding Shikamaru and Shino all of them orb out back to the Manor.

THE MANOR (sunroom)

The four Halliwell sisters plus two Halliwell child and four Konoha ninjas, arrived at the manor, they were all happy and rejoicing, Leo holding little Chris, greeted everyone and hugs his family. Prue was so overwhelmed she told the Konoha Ninjas

"Great Job! (salutes) Mission accomplish! You all are the best"

"he, hey..yes,…Of course we're the hidden leafs' aces" Naruto brags

"Finally your daughter is safe and your nephew" said Sakura

Prue called Ciel and she introduces her daughter to the people who once became part of her life, Ciel was so happy and pleased to see the real people in her moms' stories and she was enamored with the pretty Sakura, the kid started to bond a little along with her little cousins, the Charmed Ones have a warm gratitude towards Naruto and company, they all draw a warm smile in their faces.

Adult Chris orbs in with Billie and both are happy to see Ciel and Wyatt back and safe and Chris knew the guys from Konoha was a lot of help.

Shino sensed something strange "Some thing is coming!" he interrupted the short celebration

Everyone wonders and gave each other a puzzled look, as windy force struck all of them, fanning them off lying in the floor.

_A/N: You bet it doesn't end here yet! Thanks for Reading. Feel free to review and comment!_


	8. Act 7 Mission

_A/N: It's been a long time! Well, here's the next chapter, I'm so thankful to all the reviews so far and thanks to those who read this fanfic. Enjoy reading!_

**ACT 7 **THE CHARMED ONES

THE MANOR (Late afternoon)

Cranston and Harphas appeared, absolutely pissed off at all of them, they stared at the scratch and bruised fallen bodies of the Halliwells, Leo, Chris, Ciel, little Wyatt, little Chris and the four shinobis, hardly breathing.

"It's just too early for celebration! We're still alive witches and you!...unknown little brats" Cranston walks near to pick the unconscious Ciel.

Harphas went to grab young Wyatt and Chris also unconscious "They're not that tough after all" he looks at them on the floor "Opportunity knocks only once, so I better kill them now"

But all of a sudden, one of the Halliwells move, it's Prue breathing hard she rises taking away some debris above her and looks exhausted in front of the two demons, Cranston and Harphas wonders and eyed her terribly

"Last time was miscalculation, but this time you die for real and it sticks" Cranston started to form fireballs on his left hand while holding Prue's daughter from his right

"Wait" the eldest witch pleaded, her slayers where paused "Why are you doing this? Why can't you let us….." she said in a tiring voice and she gasp

Harphas, a little suspicious, but Cranston spoke "Why can't you just shut up, you'll die anyway, besides, you can't stop us now, look around you everyone is almost on the edge in just a minute Whack, the windy force already poisoned you, but since you're the strongest I'm in no way surprise, we want powers, you're daughters' powers and your nephew as an additional points, we're nearly unstoppable and absolutely invinci….ble…"

"Stop! You're talking too much, better get rid of her and I'll get rid the others" Harphas ordered

Cranston looks to Prue "I enjoy the little shop talk, so long witches, now you're gone for good" The demons blasted Prue, she burst.

Harphas did the same to the rest and Cranston blasted adult Chris and Billie, the two demons finally succeeded eliminating their long time thorns on the road of the underworld, they won where most of their comrades lost. But in a sudden an earthquake arrive shaking their place, Harphas and Cranston stood holding their hostages and eyed on each other.

Suddenly their surrounding changes, and it was impossible for them to escape now, what they saw around shock them to death.

"It can't be!" Cranston in surprise as well as his partner

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, Billie, on the other side Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura.

The pink haired female ninja did a hand seal "_Genjutsu_ release!" the illusionary technique went off.

The demons find it impossible to escape as crystals from the four corners have kept them trapped

"How!" Cranston snarls in fury

Harphas tries to fight the magical prison but it ain't working "You loudmouthed idiot, careless mo………..rro…n……………" he told Cranston

Cranston laughs, "You're still forgetting something, we have you're daughter Prue and your son time freezer"

Prue and Piper exchanges looks and the eldest gave Naruto and Shikamaru a stare. Suddenly Ciel, Wyatt and little Chris burst out in a puff of smoke from their captors' hand. The real three kids showed up behind their moms. Prue gave the demons a very nasty look

"If you have some stories to say you better start talking and make it snappy but otherwise we'll still gonna vanquish you" said Prue

"You can't blackmail us, none of you will" Harphas still fighting it out

"Ahh.. I'm very impatient as of these pass weeks, let's finish them now Prue" Phoebe seriously said

Prue squints her eyes and another crystal joined its kind around the Ravenous members, its energy is no longer meant to trap but to torture and vanquish them. The crystals all together electrocuted Cranston and Harphas in a stinging way, they screamed in anguish as they got into their knees, torturing them more and more as the Charmed ones and company stood around these two evil menace.

Shikamaru and Shino keenly observes and analyze the offensive tactics performed by the witches.

"I already came up with something…..a spell to send these hooded creeps into the wasteland" Phoebe making out the words in her thoughts combining with some other spells she wrote before

Paige is just as please to see Cranston and Harphas in severe agony "Eewhhh! That really hurts"

"Piper" Prue turns to the second witch, the eldest move the offensive crystal in a distance to stop the stinging electric power. Piper in full force of her molecular combustion waves her hand and burst Harphas wounding him badly but not entirely vanquish yet, she burst him again and again, then Harphas screams and explodes.

Cranston wide eyes of what happened to his partner and looks at the witches tersely "Damn you! Bitches!"

"Hey! Watch your dirty mouth! It's been so bad" Prue threatens him. She squinted her eyes and uses her TK breaking and smashing Cranston's jaw. The demon stiffens he's now unable to speak, the eldest witch wave the other crystals away from Cranston, the demon sat on all fours weakling, Prue astral projected inside the demon, her real self unconscious this time, Cranston was shrugging violently as he went to burst, astral Prue went back to her real self, everyone's happy four demons of the Ravenous gone, only two more left.

THE RAVENNOUS

"Arrrrghrrrrrrr…….hahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Scotoha burning and screaming in fury, four of his members already vanquished "Curse them!"

Taroth replied "Those four little teens, they interfered causing a lot of damages to us, and the first born witch, she fights like a tiger"

"I don't care how she or how they fight, all I want for those witches is to die !"

"If we've proceed to our plan on the boy alone, we would've have never came with this, now we're endangered all that we've work for so long, we can't stand up against the combined power of the four Charmed Ones especially in our state right now" explains Taroth

Scotoha paces, bothered by their current situation "We have to maintain silence for some time and just wait until they had their defenses down, but this time we won't commit the same mistakes again, we let our _loyal soldier_ took care of them for a while"

Just as they thought it's safe, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in front of them, Scotoha and Taroth we're shock, Prue hurled them through the stone wall with her TK. Taroth get ups and blasted fireballs, the sisters duck, Paige orbs behind him kicks his spine.

Phoebe was already in front of him "We have some fight still to be decided" she kicks his chest then runs and jumps giving Taroth a knee on his chin, Paige saw the rocks and orb it towards the demon, Phoebe with her martial arts and speed attack Taroth assaulting him with some superb fist and feet combo, she took a vial out of her pocket and threw at him, Paige also threw hers, the potion wounded Taroth, Phoebe took her atheme out and she threw it right on Taroth's neck, the demon ended up vanquished.

Prue and Piper taking on Scotoha, Piper doing some consecutive burst, but she was pushed away, Prue stunts from walls to walls, keeping her enemy on close range combat for her own advantage, she delivered her own taijutsu combo, pulled out her kunai slashing Scotoha's robes, she forwards again not letting her foe escape. Prue uses her TK this time dribbling the demon up and down the ground. She took a vial and threw it at Scotoha right on his robe, Piper went behind Prue and threw her potion too, Phoebe threw her atheme at Scotoha in the middle of his chest, she along with Paige threw their last remaining potions.

All Halliwell sisters held their hands and channeled their magic together, a powerful force waves out from their very connection, the shining blue light spiraled them as a transparent force waves out, assaulting the beaten Scotoha

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige chanted:

"_The Power of Four, The Charmed Ones Call_

_Vanquish this evil once and for all"_

A magical energy surrounds the darkness of Scotoha, he screamed, flames started consuming his below and races up wards, as it thoroughly engulfs him and he explodes.

THE MANOR (pass 8 pm)

The celebration is now for real, The Ravenous were entirely wipe out, The Halliwells and the Konoha ninjas are rejoicing, Piper prepared a delicious dinner for all of them including a Japanese cuisine. Naruto enjoyed eating ramen, as well as western dishes. Sakura and Ciel interacts, both are nice to have known each other. There are smiles drawn on their faces, and they all held their glasses and tossed up for a victory of good over evil.

Phoebe talks to Shino "Hey, you are so amazing, never thought of that, your insects are so useful"

"Not a big deal to me, it's just but normal, I'm a ninja, gathering informations and abilities of your enemies is a necessity, and I'm glad to be of help, the moment my bugs have attacked them, they catch the odor of those demons and even manage to get at least a slit even a tiny piece of their skin.." Shino said

"Which is absolutely helpful that we came up with a potion against them, I'm learning a lot from you guys" replied Phoebe

"Wow! I think I'm turning into ninja buff now" said Paige

"I believe our mission is done and accomplish, Ms. Prue" Shikamaru told her

"This time it's for real, well…." Answers the eldest witch

"I guess we have to go home now, I really enjoyed our short experience around here, and we learned as well… It's so nice to see you're finally here and with the ones whom you care so much Ms. Prue" Sakura said but she suddenly turned gray. Naruto noticed it and walks to her, both of them remembers a former friend

Prue lowered herself to meet her face "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, _he'll_ come back!" she smiled and cheered the two up.

"Well,…thanks for everything, you did us a lot of favor, and I would really like to thank all of you and send my regards, our regards to The Hokage-Sama and the rest of Konoha for taking care of my sister (looks to Prue)" Piper smiled at them and hugs Sakura.

"You're an amazing fighters and not to forget skilled and very cunning too" Chris shook hands with Naruto and Shikamaru then Shino. The male ninjas tap hands with little Wyatt who's smiling towards Naruto.

Cole, Leo and Andy shook hands with Shikamaru, Shino and Naruto

"Thanks for saving my son" Leo told them

"And my daughter" Andy added, the witches' husbands gave a salute and thumbs up to the Konoha shinobis

Sakura hugs Ciel and gave her a warm smile she then hugs all sisters including Billie.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all, Thanks" said Billie

"I'm not good at saying goodbyes, I hope we meet again but not in a battle situation" Naruto told them all and gave them a thumb up, the Halliwell family smiled warmly to the Konoha residents.

"Phoebe, have you work it out?" ask Prue, the third witch nods "here goes your ticket home" The four ninjas stand inside a circle Phoebe drew, All four sisters chanted:

"_From worlds to worlds_

_We call upon these words_

_Return them to their place before_

_To Konoha which they call home"_

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura, was spiraled by a swirl of golden lights, circling down and they evaporate, as the light shrunk and vanishes. The Konoha ninjas were safely returned home.

Then it was adult Chris turn to leave, his work is done and his rest assured Wyatt is already safe so are his cousins and he knew he would be glad to meet Lark again in that future. The sisters sent him back to his own time.

ONE WEEK LATER

The Manor; pass 7 pm, The Halliwell family is spending a few quality time, Henry dropped by to see his wife, Piper prepared a kudos dinner. The celebration goes on, laughter and cheers at everyone including Ciel, Wyatt and Chris.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige into the living room, Leo with Wyatt and Chris, Andy with Ciel, Cole and Henry. After some few chit chat history and old pictures talk, everybody decided to call it a night.

------

Next day morning; The kids were already at school, Andy, Cole and Henry left for work. Prue on her favorite table with a usual hot cup of coffee, Piper by the counter with her own hot cup, Phoebe walks in and took a milk box and drunk from the carton, Paige took her own cup by the counter and made her self a tea she walks and sat beside Prue.

The four witches eyes crossed "GOOD MORNING!" they said at the same time, and each laugh.

Paige holding her nape "God, Wyatt's bed was like Snow-white sleeping in the seven dwarfs' cabin"

"(sighs) It's all there is, hope Henry bared with it" Piper replied

Paige grins "Yeah he did, At least we know how to make ourselves comfortable" she turns to Prue and squints biting her lip, the eldest half-opened mouth on her.

While the sisters are chatting up cranking morning jokes, the doorbell rang

"I'll get it" Leo's voice echoed from the hallway to open the door, a few steps before, the door opens and he was thrown away by the stairs, The Halliwells heard the violent sound and rushed to find it out, a demon warrior walks in then closes the door, four other demons flamed in behind him.

"So you are The Charmed Ones, it's my duty to eradicate you" an enrage one with spike hair on the front resembling a horn, whose face is decorated with tribal lines like a tattoo, he calls himself Kryox.

Prue TK him, the demon raises his sword and deflected the attack, Piper burst him but he deflected it again. "Show no mercy and kill them all!" Kryox ordered his men

The demons move in so fast as if they blink attacking the sisters, the eldest disappeared in a flash, meeting three attackers mid-air and slash them instantly then jumps back in the middle covering her sisters as she held kunais on both hands, the three demons fell but burst before they touch the floor.

Kryox was surprise, he never knew the witch have that kind of reflexes, he motions his hand and his remaining minion runs quickly from walls to walls just like the trolls

"I consider your first move was just luck" Kryox told Prue, his minion playing around

Prue was just calm, straight eyes on Kryox, she squinted and threw three shurikens 45 degrees from her right, the fast moving demon was hit right into its head and exploded mid-air

"I don't think you still call that luck" said the eldest

Kryox drew his sword and attacks so fast, Prue counters attack, sword versus, Kunai, Piper catering Leo and Paige heals her brother-in-law. Phoebe catches up with the fight and helps her sister, using only taijutsu, two witches versus one sword wielding demon. The battle went to the living room, causing several furniture wreckage.

Prue and Phoebe dodge as the demon happens to cut a hair strand of theirs. The demon wields his sword to slash the sisters, Prue and Phoebe rolled out on opposites, but Kryox aimed to hit Prue, he swings his steel and the eldest catches it with a _butterfly technique (clutching the sword between her close palms_) Kryox in full force slicing it down just inches on Prue's face, Phoebe in surprise attack, kicks his waist followed by a chop into his right side neck then another fist on his chest, Prue rolled her hands along with the sword she clutches, throwing Kryox off balance. Piper saw her free shot and burst the demon from behind and another one, Kryox was injured and threw something at Piper, Paige dives pushing her sisters and they both duck, the dagger hit the stair support.

Prue uses her TK now but Kryox deflects again, he tap his sword unto the ground and created an energy wave blasting Prue and Phoebe, the eldest held the third and flash out joining Piper, Paige and Leo.

Kryox faces them pointing his sword "Expect not that its over, this time the war begins" he flamed out.

------

Pass 1 pm; The Halliwells conferring at the living room, along with Leo, Phoebe holding the BOS searching for the demon

"Bingo! Here it is, _Kryox a demonic warlord, who has a superior fighting ability, strength and speed, a sword master and archer. Killing witches and other magical beings to obtain higher ranking in the underworld_, whew! I guess he treats us like trophies for promotion, but it doesn't says here how to vanquish him.

"Seems we have to made another of our own" quips Prue

"Looks to me like a higher second rate version of the Lord of War; you know our _classic episodes_…." Piper sighs

"But he seems more advanced and we don't have to underestimate that, we've known that this type of demons are good strategist that's why we need to think a little step ahead" Prue told them

Paige orbs in, Phoebe ask "Got some answers we need?"

"Kryox, our new demon, who's already old on the elders list, was supposed to be imprisoned and to suffer for eternity, but for some reason he was released"

"Released? Or escaped?" Piper wonders

"Door number 1! Unleashed…summoned to be the right word, because only higher level of demonic power can do that and I presume before we vanquish all of The Ravenous they may have already set this guy out to take us down" Paige explains

"Whatever that is he must be stop" Prue said

"There's something else (all eyes on Paige) They told me that Kryox is gathering an army of demons to wage a war against good magic and particularly us"

"I guess we gotta do something before any of his plans materializes" Piper concluded

Another whitelighter orbs in the form of Kyle

"I came here to tell you of something current; a few moments ago They (points up) just receive the news… Kryox already started his move; a few other witches were killed with some innocents as well, they want you to work on these ASAP before…"

"(to Prue) You said step ahead, looks like our demon already made his" said Piper

"So long, I gotta job to do" Kyle orbs out

Outside Prescott, the clouds started to gloom, thunders and lighting wave its ugly share over San Francisco. Paige went to look at the front window and told her sisters about this bad weather. All four Halliwells went to the attic.

UNKNOWN

A conference room, Kryox stands, addressing the demons he has gathered

"It was unfortunate I never had a chance to thank Scotoha personally but I knew Harphas and Taroth already sent my regards to the rest of The Ravenous who were now spending infinity counts on the wasteland, but it doesn't mean we forsake what they started, The Witches may have defeated them but it doesn't imply they can defeat me too, as I was ordered by my fallen masters, the _Third Curtain _continues as it already started a while ago"

A sub demon speaks "The Charmed Ones they must be hunting us now"

"That's what I've been expecting, earlier was just water testing of their abilities and I'm quite impressed of the performance especially the dark haired witch, I easily figured her out now, next time their heads will be hang in display for the underworld to view"

His demons cheered up! Not just average demons but warrior demons, with swords, battle axes, spears and crossbows, witch hungry legions. Kryox is indeed a warlord.

THE MANOR

At the attic, Piper have already scryed Kryox location, during the battle earlier Prue manage to cut a piece of the warlorck's clothes. Phoebe and Paige mixing ingredients at the cauldron

"I think I know where we can find our demon" said Piper

The eldest sighs "As far as I know, they might be expecting us and they could have already prepared a trap, so I think we should reconnaissance the place first"

"Whoaoooo, wait, don't tell me you will sneak and spy alone its too dangerous" the second warned

"Actually I will" answer the eldest, her younger sisters were clueless, but before they let out word Prue did hand a seal creating a single _Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone)_

"So now I see, what you mean" Paige said

The clone Prue went to Piper to learn about the location, after she does, the clone went on Kryox place.

Phoebe smiled at Prue pulling the corners of her eyes "You do enjoy this ninja thing" she said in a Japanese tone

UNKNOWN

Clone Prue appeared like a wind, then quickly hides her self in the shadows on a castle like place, she tread the dark hallway with a very careful steps, two demons are coming she is using a _Camouflage jutsu, _then silently jumps into the ceiling and crawls as the shadows cover her. She went down and walks again and passing several chambers, she peep into a certain hall and saw two female witches murdered by demons, Prue leaps again and continued to move checking all over the place. She saw an entrance guarded by four muscled demons, the clone used her chakra derived from the original and transformed herself into a demon, she came out of the shadows and made her entrance passing the demonic guards unsuspectingly.

What she saw in front of her eyes were flock of demons, probably in assault position waiting for orders, she stood by the side watching while glancing with fellow hordes to protect her cover, another group of demons flamed in, they wear metal breast plates, each carrying battle axes, spike balls and chains, and they talk

A bald headed with a goaty said "I can't wait to crash those scums, I'll pulverize them with this" motions his ax, his fellow laughs

Another demon dress in a typical black suit cuts in "(smirks) Too confident, How do you plan to take on the witches? Even the Source himself failed to do so, as well as Zankou and tons of high powered ones" he turns back and turns again laughing with a mock.

"Are you looking down at our capability? We have the power of deflection, we stole it from other witches we exterminated, and hearing from all those who faced the Charmed Ones, we have an advantage when it comes to sheer strength and armed combat"

"And the eldest sister who was presumed dead, but returned from nowhere and vanquished majority of us recently, she have already strike fear among others" said the demon

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" ask the goaty demon mockingly

The black suit demon crosses his arms "I'm not, I'm just taking precautions"

The demons continue to chat, Kryox flamed in and got every body's attention, clone Prue just plainly listening

"The long wait is now over, keep up _third curtain, _but leave the witches to me, GO!" he waves his hands and most demons shimmered out and flamed out.

Clone Prue remained tugging behind the other demons, she's still gathering information. She's been thinking of assassinating Kryox now, but she's still checking out the situation and she opted to just keep a watch for long.

The Ravenous servant walks out and two of his subordinates followed. Clone Prue walks to follow them but one demon called her into a shop talk and she was choice less.

------

At a chamber room; a sub demon asks "Kryox are you really following The Ravenous plan?"

"Hmm, Maybe it's a way of saying thank you to them, but now that they're gone I will lead this into my own perception"

"How about the witches' child? It was their primary aim"

Kryox answers "I'm aware of that, but the barriers and guards must be put out first, the child would just be an easy task, I've learned from their failures, this is a war and it needs a lot of strategy to execute it smoothly, the witches are not trained for this, they only rely on their magical book, The Ravenous have almost gotten them but miscalculated"

Unknowingly clone Prue heard their conversation, she sneak unseen into the chamber room, then exited out silently, still maintaining her disguise she exited the chamber, treads the dark hallway, she looks around first then looks up the 15 feet ceiling and side niches, she jumps in flash then, hops stealthy atop those niche. Clone Prue saw two demons talking about killing their target, she quickly went down silently and joined them

"Mind if I join you, I like to see some mortal blood" clone Prue said

The two demons are a little confuse but agreed to take her along, as additional reinforcement.

-------

Somewhere in San Francisco, by a backside alley of a certain building the three shimmered in, clone Prue touches one of the demon coz she can't shimmer, At this mortal surface, a young woman screams seeing her aggressors, the two demons started to formed fireballs into their hands, the woman was terrified her feet only move few steps backward she screamed, her aggressors suddenly burst, Clone Prue stab their nape, the woman was so afraid of her.

"It's all right! Go now! Faster" the clone Prue looks around if anyone noticed her and switch back to her Prue form

"You're a spy after all" Three evil warriors showed up, holding thick metal rods, the villains started humping and busting Prue.

The clone jumps on their behind and gave each a kick, but the demons were unmoved, and turned to her swinging their rods again, she bent backwards her two hands touches the ground and spun her feet above it, then jumps taking the force from her hands and threw her shurikens, the demons dodge and move so fast, The clone landed, dodging by jumping backwards and forwards, but suddenly a behemoth grab her by surprise, clone Prue was unable to move, the ugly brute uses his pull force squeezing the clone, one of his teammate went in front and impaled Prue's chest with his bare hands, the clone burst out in a puff of smoke.

The demons were surprise "What happened, did we already killed her" ask the brute

"Its pretty obvious she burst out in a smoke, bother not the dead, we have others on our hit list" The three demons flamed out

THE MANOR (afternoon)

At the living room; Prue having sometime with Ciel, Piper and Leo is with them along little Wyatt and Chris.

Prue told Piper "I got the message"

Phoebe and Paige joined in "I can't wait to have some of my own" Phoebe envying her parenting sisters

"We'll get to that" Paige told her

Prue headed to the sun room followed by Piper, they look over the last two younger sisters, the third and the fourth already got the sign, they walk towards the first and the second.

"OK, we got our infos, The Ravenous was indeed responsible for bringing back Kryox to put up against us, and this warlord was likely to continue what his masters have started, they are in an invading formation, not just our average firethrowers but evil warriors, I'm talking about swords, archers, battles axes, chains and…"

"You mean we're facing Viking kind of demons!" Phoebe relpied

"Exactly, I just fought err I mean my clone fought with them, just my luck an innocent is saved, but they got me stronghold and squeeze me to death, my clone……. probably they think I'm dead or we tricked them"

"Great style! How come those infos were delivered back when it was just your clone and worst she didn't make it either?" ask the second

"You see that's the advantage of _Shadow clone technique (Kage Bushin no Jutsu) _the clone is real just like you and she does it the same way she was told, but when she was released or hit she fades out while all the experiences and infos are transferred back to the original" Prue brags a little

"I see the logic" Paige replies

The eldest added "Another thing, Kryox truly believe we're not used to fighting arm to arm battle, well I still don't want to underestimate him, his the main player around here, so we gotta come up with lots of plans"

"First of all he thinks wrong, we do have that experience remember about the amazon adventure, the one we told you (to Prue) well we do have an idea" Phoebe said

Piper replied "You said he was, a servant of The Ravenous which means, he could also have the same purpose….. Wyatt and Ciel"

"Yeah, but his first priority would be taking out the kids defenses and that would be us" Prue told them

"But we still have to be precisely sure, we can't risk Ciel, Wyatt and Chris the exposure over them" said the third witch

"Magic School, would be our last option for my niece and nephews" suggested Paige

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Billie is already on the move doing her wicca job, Kryox demonic warriors have started wrecking havoc on the mortal surface taking any innocents they can get, the blonde witch switch back to her classic mode of black leather clad, wig, shades and atheme, combined with her fighting skill, TK and few supplies of vanquishing potions.

She strut her kicks, hurling and kicking some demon butts, stabbing them til they burn out, Billie stunts vertically back wards then rolls to dodge fireballs and other projectiles. She quickly threw a vial and another, two demons dead, she TK three unto the wall, she runs then leaps and landed on her feet kicking another one, fireballs rages at her, the blonde witch deflected it back and burned two throwers. She sighed heavily, thinking it's all for today.

Another demon flamed in, this time it's a warrior maiden, (_ala Xena_) Billie TK her out, the maiden was hurled but got her balance back, and quickly rammed Billie, just in time the blonde move aback before the bladed steel got her skin. She keeps dodging, then counter punch but a shield met her fist, Billie jumps again by the far side but the maiden threw her shield and got her left leg, the witch fell unto the ground, she got up fast then attacks with her TK again hurling the warrior maiden to the wall, but it did her only few harm, as she runs in speed and rammed Billie, pushing her in an impact on garbage piles. The maiden fighter forwards to the fallen witch, she charges her hands for a blast, Billie knew she's in bad shape, she drop an escape potion in front of her and flees. Her foe was so disappointed then flamed out.

UNKNOWN

Kryox held six witches as hostages; on their knees, gag and tied in front of him. These helpless people are praying for mercy for a miracle but unfortunately it will not be granted. The evil warlock gestures his right hand, archers from the far side release their arrows and impaled these pitiful victims and multiple arrows holed their bodies to death. One of the hostages is barely alive; the ruthless Kryox took his sword and ended the life of his fallen prey.

"Quite an easy job,(to his men) keep up the _third curtain_, and take as many magical lives as a you can, but spare me the Charmed Ones, their personally mine to take care of"

A henchman of his went by his side "Such amazing display of power, finally a united battalion of demonic soldiers, even The Ravenous never thought of this"

"Perhaps their so concealed about their plans, but I'm not, especially that I'm now free from their slavery, there's no need to hide my agenda…… _the destruction of The Charmed Ones_" Kryox says with pride

"Such a nice thing to hear, but even the powerful Audrina her self failed to do so"

Kryox was alarmed as if in fear "Audrina, do you mean she's here?"

"No, she was already vanquished by The Charmed Ones, she's nothing to worry about anymore" his henchman answered

"Hhmm, at least those witches cleaned the lane, so far, now they'll be the one I'll clean out"

THE MANOR (almost 6 pm, attic)

"Listen Sweetie, you be a good girl huh, Grandpa is gonna be with you, Wyatt here and Chris too, you take care of your little cousins, they love to play with you" The first witch hugs her kid and kisses her forehead

Victor took little Chris in his arms and Wyatt holding Ciel by his side "(sighs) Is this how it'll always be every time there are evil hordes after you and your children's lives?" addressing Prue and Piper

"Dad pls. we've been talking this about for years" Piper told him

"Yeah, it's been years now, eight I think, but you're not just fighting on your own, you have your daughter Prue, your two sons Piper, whose always been some target of these unknown creeps from hell, you have to think about their future, sooner or later Phoebe here or Paige will be their own moms"

"Daddy we'll carry on as long as we can protect them" assures Prue

"You're mom used to say that too (there was sadness among the sisters face) I'm…. sorry about that (sighs) I don't wanna see my grandchildren experiencing the hardships you've been due to these magical ancestry, I know I have some faults one way or another of what happened to our family" Victor's voice turns solemn

"Oh..Daddy, let's not dig old graves again, it's all done, it's part of who we were, who we are, at least we'll make it good if not better" Phoebe hugs her father, Victor runs his hand on her youngest hair

Prue cut them in "I think it's time! Paige"

The half witch went to Victor and held his hand along the three children and orb safely in Victor's place. Paige left immediately and went back to the manor. She orbs in to join her eldest sisters.

"Are they all doing fine?" ask Phoebe

"Affirmative! The spell should really work out well" answers Paige

"Good, we have strong spell power, but it's a little late when we came up with that idea I mean our recent threats, but it's way more better to make them invisible and unsensed by demons at least for twenty four hours" Piper looks at her watch.

The leader took her position "Now that we have them out of Kryox radar and his barbaric armies, let's get serious now ladies"

"Huh, you're mostly serious, you didn't even look different" Phoebe told Prue

------

Downstairs, Leo is healing the injured Billie, The Charmed Ones learnt of her fight earlier

"My God! They're already on the rampage" said the second

"Worst! They're already wreaking havoc else where in San Francisco" Billie stated

"Hey Leo, is there anyway we can switch back to our warrior maiden wardrobes again?" Paige ask

"I don't know, I'm mortal now besides if that's the case they would have come down here to grant that to you" Leo answered

"Good Luck!" Piper said sarcastically "Of all those to expect so much, I don't think so"

Paige bringing her idea on the table "So, what if we cast a spell to switch us into those battle modes? Great idea don't you think" her suggestion fall on deaf ears.

Billie raises her right hand "Guys listen, we don't have sometime to lose, every minute there could be lives being taken away by these hell spawn legions, I suggest we pin the leader down directly"

Leo interrupted "That's a good point, but as far as I can say, you may not have sufficient powers to face dozens or more skilled high level demon warriors that Kryox might have already gathered"

"Was this The Ravenous real plan in the first place?" ask Phoebe

The former whitelighter hypothesize "Maybe or maybe not, who knows, his masters are gone, this thing could be Kryox own purpose (Leo was suddenly startled) I hope not……"

"What do you mean by that Leo?" ask Prue

"It could be possible, remember Eames?" he said

"We already vanquished that sorry bastard, honey" Piper told him

"I know, but what if Kryox is patterning his purpose the same way as Eames?" he said

"You mean, killing witches and Whitelighters alike eventually stealing orbing powers to attack up there (points up) and they end up like the titans did, that could be really worst" Phoebe worryingly said

"Just what I'm saying" affirms Leo

Billie cuts in again "This is one big battle, united demons ready to devour our world"

"And we can't let that happen" Prue said

Billie borrowed Phoebe's coat to disguise her leather clad costume.

"Where are you going?" ask Paige

"I have some stuffs to take care back at the apartment, I'll be fine, really" Billie chuckles and walks out

"Be careful" reminded the third witch

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Demonic archers and sword wielders burned suddenly and another one incinerated, two more turns to ashes. Cole is been fighting since Kryox have ordered his soldiers to march foot inflicting harm on innocents and minor witches alike. The D.A. is on pursuit in protection of one of his clients who happens to be a gifted witch as well and on the underworlds' list to kill.

Cole covering his innocent, as he battles more demons, he held the lady in one corner for safety and faces his foes on his own. He ducks and dodge at some projectiles, but mostly arrows are spraying him, his enemies easily dodges and deflects his energy balls, by surprise he got rammed on his side by an unseen enemy moving faster, Cole punches the air, he jumps as a barbaric demon rampages at him, he keeps dodging the huge ax chasing to slice his ribs, Cole shimmers out, then shimmers in, not far from them and sprayed energy balls, he runs again for cover and saw a sword from a vanquish demon, he picks it up and battled out.

He saw an open shot and swings the blade killing two, as he clashes another evil swordsman, an arrow hit him on his left shoulder and another one, he pushes his sword wielding foe and dodges an upcoming arrow, Cole felt the ache, and fire all over direction to hit the unseen archer, his foe rams back at him, he saw an atheme by the way side and took it, the demon slashes his steel, Cole defends, his fighting the strength out, and he pulled the atheme he picked and stab the demons left ear and he burst.

As he stands up he was blasted by arrows mid-air and shimmers to his panicking innocent, they both shimmered out.

-----

Somewhere else in San Francisco, within the forest terrains, a group of wicca practitioners we're battling Kryox's army as well, but their powers are not enough to defeat them, these hordes from hell took the advantage of outnumbering them and forwards killing and slaughtering their prey without remorse.

-----

The rest of the Magical Community is on the same fate again since last time, when Dumain commanded the demons to attack them in order to frame the Charmed Ones. A number of their residents were exterminated by Kryox's men.

THE MANOR (pass 7:00 pm)

Phoebe on the phone talking to Cole, "Is she fine?... I know……. Yeah……. We're working on it right now………………………………….. we'll send him back to his hell!……………………………. Be careful……………….. all right…………………… really, you have nothing to wor……….ry………………… I'll be fine………. What? ………… no…………. Ok……… please….. please………………… I love you……………." She hangs up and went to the attic.

-----

At Prue's room, the eldest took a metal box filled with weapons such as kunais, shurikens, metal spikes, smoke bombs, explosive notes, thin wires. Some she brought from Konoha, some which she made combined with her witchcraft expertise.

She quickly change her outfit, she wore a dark blue tank top with a Power of 4 logo in the front, dark jeans four inches below her knee, she opted to wear the ninja sandals from Konoha instead of sneakers. Her shinobi head protector from the Hidden Leaf village hangs in her belt. Lastly she opened her closet and took a red coat whose length is four inches above her knee, she wore it and fixes her hair, then took the weapons she needed, she puts some on her small bag on her back waist by the left. When all is complete, Prue sat awhile in a meditating position, she closes her eyes and concentrates. Moments after, she stood up and vanishes in a flash.

-----

The first witch appeared like a wind in the attic in front of her sisters, who were surprise to see how she dressed. She smiles at all of them

"Nice costume, sandals?" Phoebe on her big sister

"I can move easily with this" she answers

Piper took some vials and hid it inside her jacket and pockets, she wears her traditional Charmed Ones dress code, a grayish denim jacket, dark bluish jeans and a green inside shirt, wearing dim sneakers that Prue gave her several years ago.

Phoebe fixes her hair, took two of her daggers, several vials and paper with certain spells, her outfit consist of straight cut leather pants and a black leather jacket (_similar to Hyde School Reunion)_ wearing her lightweight black shoesShe puts on her knuckle gloves and clenched her fist.

Paige on her black sleeveless top, black pants and shoes, reminiscent of her warlock counterpart (_It's a bad, bad world)_ she then puts on her dark velvet jacket. Gather some potions and vials and hid it on her pockets underneath, she also brought her own dagger.

Piper walks in the middle to see her costumed sisters "We're more like Charlie's Angels than The Charmed Ones Witches"

"I was thinking of the Fantastic Four type but I already dispose my spandex" said Phoebe

"We sure need to have this kind of clothes in situations like these, signature ones that demons and warlocks would really fear of" Paige in a cool tone

Prue chuckles she reaches her right hand, Piper, Phoebe and Paige joined their right hand together, just like the four musketeers.

-----

Downstairs, sunroom; Leo and Henry are conversing about their wives, these men can't help but to worry, most probably all they can do is trust them and importantly pray.

The four sisters went downstairs, joining Leo and Henry; the two were surprise at the site before them

Henry opened mouth on his wife "What's got into you? Are you warlock now?"

"Sort of inspired by it, cool witches need cool outfits" Paige answers her husband

"You're more like attending a _death metal_ show, diving into _mosh pits_" Henry stirred a little laugh, Paige squints on him and tap his back

"I prefer simplicity" Leo walks to Piper and kissed her, he turns to the eldest witch still a little strange on how she dressed "You look lot different, (saw her sandals) exotic taste huh"

"Actually it's my ninja uniform in Konoha" said Prue "Are you ready?" she looks at her sisters

"We're _dressed to kill _for some bad-ass demons about to be scorch back to their living hell!" brags Phoebe

Prue took something from her pocket a small bag and handed it to Piper.

"What's this?"

The first witch replied "Soldier Pills, take one each Phoebe, Paige, most Ninjas take it to increase stamina and energy, when met with critical situations, Sakura made some of it before she left"

"How thoughtful of her" Phoebe remarks

After each arrange themselves, Prue took the floor "All right, we now know certain details about our enemies, warrior like enemies, which means, they can strike through fireballs or far range weapons such as arrows, spears and they will mostly take us on physical force, bust us down with their swords and axes, I know our witch powers have already pass that for several times, but let's not forget some of them have deflection capabilities, there are lots of them probably expecting us and has already set up a lot of traps for any possible ambush against intruders, we need to be very careful and as much as possible don't waste our potions"

"Yes ma'am understood" Phoebe gave her a salute, Piper taps the third to keep quiet.

The eldest continued "Let's go!" All sisters crossed eyes unto each other

"Hep, hold it, we need to disguise ourselves for a while" Paige suggested

-----

A gloomy atmosphere have shrouded the world's western hemisphere, a black clouds hangs over particularly in San Francisco, It seems like a long night to live with, deep within the part of the San Francisco's forestry just beside a dark valley and mountains, far from ordinary human reach, resides the madness and striking claws of the underworld legions, a shadowy mansion (_similar to From Fear to Eternity) _Kryox and his men have killed another batch of innocents and wiccan practitioners.

------

Inside the dark fortress, Kryox paces, one of his henchman flamed in "What have you gathered so far?" ask the warlord

"Belthazor and some whitelighters are a little sneaky, a blonde witch who works for the Charmed Ones have took down some of our soldiers"

"And the sister witches?" Kryox ask

"Can't risk being caught sneaking on them, the spies I've sent no longer returned, Taroth was right, one of the witches have keen sensing of evil and she finishes them off in an instant" his henchman replied

"It must be the first born witch that Harphas told me, this time she meets her match, have you located the children?"

"Negative"

Kryox squints "It's either they are protected in Magic School or the witches have cast a spell of invisibility and disguise…. from us….. Very clever, well let the children for now, our focus are The Charmed Ones….. I want their demise"

-----

Into the gloomy forest, the four figures wearing black cloak in hoods, treads the perimeter. They agreed not to set foot immediately at the direct spot but midway through it, so they can check out the environment. The one in the middle gestured her arms to stop, she squat and laid her right ear unto the ground for few seconds, she stood up and points to her right, her comrade went to hide behind a tree, the other one went to the left and hid behind the misty bushes. The other one held unto her and she jumps in a flash with her teammate. They sat at some high branches watching from the top.

From the shadows, five demons visibly walks into fold, gazing around the environment, one of them scenting a smell of perfume, he walks slowly carrying a huge thick sword towards the tree where one of the hooded figure hides. He signals to fellow warriors and the other went unto that direction and near the misty bushes. An object races the air so fast and impaled one of the trees, the warrior demons checks it out and looks around then looks above.

"Over here!" a voice said and waves her hand, bursting two demons

Before the three remaining opponents can act, a flash passed them back and forth and they burned out. The two hooded people walks out from their hiding place and joined the two who killed their ravagers.

"Pin pointing your location, you did use a very strong perfume Phoebes" Prue told the third

Phoebe smelled her self "Not much really"

"You're not going to a ball dance or a date" Paige muttered

The eldest reminded "We gotta be very discreet, some of our enemies have sensitive scenting capabilities"

"No need to worry, I can take care of myself" answered the third

"Let's get moving" said Prue

The four Halliwells, still in their hood disguise forwards to their destination, walking into the trail of fiendish path, Prue have always kept her senses and eyes sharp, the forest and shadow environment would be her great advantage.

The third witch touches the leaves, branches and trees, trying to pull a premonition that they might need. Piper and Paige tugs along. Prue paused a while and so her sisters. She did a _Kage Bushin_. A clone Prue appeared and vanishes in a flash, jumping from trees to trees the same way like in Konoha.

"She'll be our front eye and decoy" she told her sisters

And they move a little faster now.

Clone Prue stop by a tree on the top, scanning the place not far was the shadowy mansion. She senses something, clone Prue jumps in a flash, below were six demons with battle axes, they serve as guard on that perimeter. Clone Prue uses her TK to create a swirl of fallen leaves spinning around the demon Vikings, they became quickly alert, and wondering what's going on, they walk from their positions to check out any intruders, a kunai impaled one demon right on his throat, another three demons burst, two shurikens hit the demons head, finishing them off. Clone Prue suddenly drop out of nowhere and runs then jumps again ready to sneak into Kryox fortress.

An encounter stranded the four sisters, arrows rained on them from out of nowhere, Piper froze it and Paige orb them out, all of them took cover behind a tree. Prue astral projected, her real self conscious.

Astral Prue, by the far range, where she thought she saw the arrows came from, scanning around for some moments, she saw the archers location, there were eleven of them scattered, others above the tree, unto the ground and middle top, one of the archers saw Prue, and shoots at her, astral Prue evaporates.

Piper freezing and bursting arrows mid-air, Prue's telelinesis deflects them and Paige orbs them out. Prue already knew the archers whereabouts through her AP. The eldest witch moves in lightning speed sneaking upon the archers, she had already studied all their positions and threw 5 kunais on different spots with wires that remains invisible by the shadows, the demon archers notices the impaled blades with some unknown tags they thought the enemy missed the target and proceed raining arrows on the Halliwells. Prue move a little far.

Piper and Paige eliminating the arrows, Prue sat at one of the highest trees, eying on the trigger tag along a kunai she impaled, the witch ninja threw a metal spike in speed, all the explosive tags burst simultaneously, burning all the evil archers to dust. She went back to Piper and the rest.

"Road ahead cleared, let's move faster, Paige" the eldest said, and everyone held hand on the half-witch.

But before any action, they heard a wild beastly sound, three huge black pit-bulls raging towards them, Piper quickly froze it mid-air just few meters away ready to ravage them alive.

The second witch burst them all "Where do I think I saw those monsters before, they look familiar?"

"Never mind, I don't wanna remember" cracks Paige

"You guys have been doing some show time, not fair to me, but I'll take the spotlight later on" snaps Phoebe

Prue hands crossed and eyed each of her sisters and grins, continued their way.

------

Clone Prue have already sneak into the fortress, some part in its front, the dark place, a huge space covered mostly by shadows, torchlight hang from opposite sides serve as the only light, nothing but deafening silence, clone Prue sensing and anticipating any ambush or trap. She slowly walks forwards, in a sudden spears rained her from the front and back, she jumps and hang at more than 20 feet, another spear rages at her she, stunts from walls to walls for some seconds and this time fireballs blasted from the dark regions of the place, but she can't see any thrower. Spears, fireballs and flames spraying from the walls are now raging at her following her every move; she keeps moving faster and aims to enter the path that leads to total darkness.

She got pass through the traps as she forwards within the awaiting glumness, she landed 3 meters away from the shadow stretch, took off her hood and threw it into the darkness, a spit of flame burned the piece of cloth, the place lights for a moment and she saw a cavern path leading down wards. Clone Prue tear a piece of her cloth and threw it again, just as the flames spits again she quickly moves in a flash and went to the down ward trail.

-----

They've already passed the forest region while leaving plenty of demon ashes behind, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige saw the dark mansion. They walk and stood behind a cemented structure by the right of it's garden environment and hid there for awhile, watching carefully

"Why didn't we just orb directly and spare ourselves some time?" the half-witch ask

The eldest sister pointed out "Research…. Our enemy is a war strategist, we have to play smart"

"She's right, for all we know they could have already expecting us and prepared some surprises" Piper said

Paige just clap her hand "What else can I do? (sighs) OK"

The third witch gazes all over the place and set her eyes back to the mansion "I think it's safe, shall we enter now?"

Prue closed her eyes a few moments "I was right, there are lot of traps that awaits us inside, flying spears and fireballs, flames spiting from several walls, there's an entrance downwards, but it's guarded flame thrower of some sort from the sides of its cavern pathway…. My clone must have already been hit"

"Now we know all those fun house tricks, what's the plan?" ask Paige

The four sisters squat together and confer quietly.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review and comment. _


	9. Act 8 SOS

_A/N: I know it's been quite a long time since the last chapter, pardon for the _

_delays. Some things got in the way. Well here it is the continuation to the story.Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are on pursuit to free the innocent hostages held by Kryox as they all aim to vanquished The Ravenous subordinate for good. But Still there are lot of adversaries and hindrances along the way. It's up to the Charmed Ones and company to save the lives under the fatal threats of the Dark legions. Hope you'll like it! Have a nice day! Enjoy Reading! Thanks!_

**ACT 8 S.O.S. **

Into the lower regions of the fortress leading directly to the underworld, at a conference room, high powered demonic warriors in the presence of The Ravenous subordinate warlord.

"As expected the witches have arrive, all of you underworld warriors who served the Source, The Triad, The Ravenous… it's time for retribution, for several years The Charmed Ones have cause our kinds lots and lots of damages and even vanquished the higher lords of the underworld, but this time would be different, that's why we are gathered to put an end to their era, before their Legacy even spreads out" addresses Kryox

His bodyguard spoke "I think they've already set foot within the fortress"

Kryox stretched his right arm "Go, and toy with them for a while, but leave the final blow to me"

"We may have so much fun that we might have killed all of them" a demonic warrior brags.

Kryox smiled calmly, the evil hordes shimmers and flamed out.

------

The Charmed Ones have passed the traps, they now stood in front of the shadow stretch.

"It's good we knew about those traps, even my freezing ability won't hold that long…. Multiply attacks all over… Oh god!!!" exclaimed Piper

"Paige, this is where your department comes in" Prue told her, all sisters held unto the half-witch

"Just what I've been waiting….." she replied.

They orb into the spot that clone Prue left. The four hooded sister walks into the gloomy depths.

"Piper, blast the air, … now!" command the eldest

The second witch waves her hand, even though she doesn't see a thing, the moment she started blasting, something exploded and again and again. She was surprise.

"Just keep it up" Prue told her

"Paige… ready…." The eldest said

"ARROWS!!!!" The first witch and the fourth witch both said, a group of arrows was shrouded with bluish lights and orbs away, Paige sighs "That's gr………eat"

"Hey forgetting your third sister… here… come on Prue" Phoebe snaps and tap Prue's left shoulder.

The first witch glance at her then looks straight ahead "All right let's move"

-------

Still moving forward, the place seems like an old abandon haunted empty church, whose ceilings are more than thirty five feet high, on both the opposite sides are niches supported by thick rounded pillars with torch lights about six meters in distance. The sisters already took out their hoods and revealed their dressed to kill looks, Prue sensed no sign of threats, but still keeping her guard up.

After which they first separated into two groups, Paige with Piper and Phoebe with Prue.

Piper and Paige orb out.

"Phoebes hold onto me" Prue said and the third witch clung to her. The two moves and vanish into a flash traversing the dark depths

-----

Somewhere in the nether place; A demon receive a kick right into his jaw and another one, the third witch runs faster to the other delivering rapid combos and ending him with her dagger. Phoebe paused for a stance, and leaps for consecutive spin kick mid-air hitting three demons in their faces she jumps from behind and stab one, threw a dagger on her left burning out her foe, after she pulled the dagger on the demon she impaled, she made a flip back wards four times dodging fireballs, Phoebe levitated and dives with a punch towards the thrower and she stab him by his neck. She stand ups, before the demon could hit her with his rod, she did a round house kick, pushing him away, she did another, kicking her foe into his chest, crash landing on the walls. Phoebe moves a little left to dodge a lighting blast, she runs for cover as she became a moving target, finding her chance, she rolled unto the ground the levitates and dives dodging a blast few inches away from her, she saw an opening and ducks, Phoebe did a fast sweep kick, the demon fell she fly a little passing him and stab his chest ending him to burst.

While the third witch is off on her own, The first witch have been dodging fireballs and other energy projectiles using her speed, she pass her foes back and forth with a slash, killing already eight of them. She jumps and back flips in the air landed to a wall, getting the force form her feet she vanish in a flash, and appeared behind two demons, crouching with her left knee on the ground, arms stretch with a kunai, the two demons behind her burst. Four demons fired at her, this time she uses her TK and sent the fireballs back at the owners. Prue walks a little forward and threw two shurikens, hitting two demons at their necks; the throwing stars pass through and impaled to the wall. Prue used her TK to get them and the two shurikens are circling around her. She waves her right hand, the ninja stars speeding at the barbarian who just flamed it, he was hit in between his eyes and he explodes.

Phoebe has already taken down six demons with her taijutsu and two daggers.

"Phoebe!!! In here now!!!" Prue said

The third witch runs and jumps beside her sister, about eleven demons shimmers and flamed in, ready to blast the two. Prue did a quick hand seals and taps her two hands on the ground; flames sprung out of it and consumed all their aggressors, leaving some traces of ashes.

"That was so COOL!!!!!! When are you gonna teach me that?" Phoebe amazed with Prue

"We have to vanquish Kryox first, then I'll think about it"

The third witch held her chest "That's a promised don't forget"

They went there way, and a figure from behind appeared, Prue sensed it and Phoebe, the third in her impulsive instinct gave a quick kick, but suddenly she was block, her right foot being hold by

------

At a certain chamber, Kryox holding his sword, behind him stood his elite Viking like fighters, and his reliable henchman.

"They'll be here anytime soon, it seems some of my warriors are not good enough to take on them" he smirks. Kryox stretch his right arm, on the middle appeared four warrior maidens.

"My men can't defeat four Charmed witches, so I presumed what's best after all than let them have a woman to woman fight, make their suffering enjoyable"

The four maidens shimmer out.

"(To his evil warriors) On your positions… (looks to his right) Archers… you know what to do" Kryox walks out his henchman followed.

Inside his chamber room, Kryox sits pretty at a throne like chair "This place will be their grave…. How pathetic, I've fooled them.. into chasing me, it's a no way out for them now"

"How about the child?" his henchman ask

"The sooner,… I just want to be sure these witches are buried into this hell, then we deal with that… tell the fighters outside to decimate five more prisoners"

His henchman walks out to do his bidding.

------

Along the pathway of glumness; After some moments, all four sisters reunited again

"This is so horrible" remarks Piper

Phoebe gazes around touching the stone walls, pulling a premonition, she's been trying as of late "Come on,… damn it,… (Concentrating while walking)"

"I can't get a premonition since earlier we step here" explains the third witch

Paige moves forward beside Prue "I think we just came into a dead end"

"Looks like it" Prue said

They all stop, checking the surroundings, it's clearly no exit ahead, a huge stone wall standing in front of them, not even an opening can be viewed at the top or both opposite sides, behind them was just the endless dim road where they came from.

The first witch steps forward, touching the stone walls trying to find some hidden lock or a doorway, she turns around "Piper do you remember the spell making doors on a wall?"

"(recurring some thoughts) Uhmmm… I hope these will do at least…"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Phoebe looking from the sidewalls to ceilings

"Claustrophobic… we're not in some elevator" said Paige

Phoebe snaps "Nice try…. You little witch!"

The second witch "Ah… here it goes…. _When you find your path is block, all you have to do is knock_" Piper steps forward and knocks at the wall, she knocks again.

A door became visible, "Whew!!! It still works" Piper was overwhelmed

"You're one great witch!!!" Prue taps on Piper's left shoulder and she pulled the door open, she looks at everybody behind and walks in along with Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

The place they entered resembles a huge circular arena just like where gladiators duel, some stones bulk through the walls which could be foot hold for climbing and in the far front of them is an arc shape tunnel. Fireballs hanging on different parts from the side shed some hellish atmosphere.

"What the hell is this place?" Paige wonders around

"Are they going to feed us to the lions?" jokes Paige

A roar was heard there after two lions phases out from the walls, then another one from the other side and another two came out of the tunnel hungry and furiously staring at them.

Piper really upset of the scene "Thanks for giving them suggestion you mouth!!!!..." she hits to Paige.

The half-witch shrugs "OK let me handle it… Lions!!!" all of the wild beast exited with an orb lights, Paige turns to Piper "See… no big deal…"

Out of nowhere four things dropped to the ground, a demon wearing a breast plate came out of the tunnel holding a body into her right hand, he raises it for the Halliwells to see, holding his victim fiercely tight by her nape.

The Charmed Ones, recognizes the four things as bodies, dead bodies of supposedly witches or innocent mortals, they lay lifeless and mutilated. Paige and Piper covered their mouths looking at the corpses, Piper turns her face side wards in disgust, Phoebe held unto Prue.

Prue looks at the demon straight eyes, then gazes at the murdered victims. They set their eyes on the demon holding another victim who seems to have a life merely clinging unto a breakable thread.

_A flash back came into the eldest Halliwell's mind, one of the unforgettable experiences she had in Konoha and it's as if she was seeing corpses of her ninja teammates and slain villagers, one of them was a young boy with nine blades impaled on all his major organs and she was seeing the horror as if they're real. _

"Prue!!... Prue!!!" Piper taps her, and she was back to reality.

The first witch, shaking a little, "(to the demon) Let her go!!!" she said with vigor

Before any of them could make a quick move, the demon pinned his hands into his poor victim and grinned sinisterly, the brutalized lady burned in flames.

The Halliwells, were enraged upon the inhuman act they just witness.

"Damn you…. You bastard…. !!!!!!" Prue sets out her anger

Piper waves her hands to burst him, but a blue shield deflected her attack, several demons flamed in. Phoebe and Paige looking at their foes carefully, Prue runs her eyes on all of their enemies.

The demons threw fireballs and blinks out, Piper burst it mid-air, Paige orbs other fireballs out. Prue let out a TK force hurling some of them violently bursting to the stone walls.

The half-witch runs to dodge, demons blink in, attacking her, she uses her dagger and instinctive combat skill ripping her attackers, she uses her TK orbing, throwing them to their own kind, Piper waves her hand and burst all she could, she freezes projectiles raging at her and burst them, she dodges and runs, but there's no place to hide at this exposed battle zone.

Phoebe using her martial arts and levitating ability, she kicks and chops doing combos pounding some demonic flesh and ending them with her two daggers.

On the other hand, Prue with the emotional rage she felt earlier, fights like a tiger, she moves lightning speed, in which her enemies can't catch up passing them by as they end up bursting before they knew what hit them, she jumps forward dodging fireballs and daggers, back flips and stunts to the ground then leaps and runs to the wall and went airborne she turns upside down and showered a shuriken hitting a dozen of her evil target in between their eyes. She landed on her feet and attacks the demon who killed their supposed to be innocent.

Piper rolls unto the ground, she got up in a crouching position, bursting quickly another demon who just flamed in. She ducks and counter attacks again. Piper rolls out against fireballs, she stands up, a demon blinks in front of her, she was surprised and kicked this creep instinctively and blew him up, she ducks as a blast pass 3 feet above her.

Paige used her TK orbing, the foe just deflected it, Piper freezing and bursting, Prue using her TK as well but all were deflected.

The armored soldier glares at them, he moves with strength, ramming and slicing all the witches, Paige orbs out along with Piper and Phoebe then orb in again. The hellish warrior, opted taking on Prue, he forwards and keep slashing his sword, the first witch just walks backwards avoiding the blade, she wasn't even making a counter hit, Prue watches the way her enemy attacks and studying him. The demon is getting a little pissed unable to hit his prey.

"Try harder you're not amusing me" mocks Prue

Evil armored warrior growls, and slashes his sword harder and faster, Prue moves a little fast avoiding the steel. She turns to left, then to right and back and forth circling his opponent while dodging, the cycle continues yet she doesn't make any offense.

"What the hell is she trying to do?" ask a confuse Paige

Another demon shimmers in, trying to interfere, probably to hit Prue from behind. Piper quickly burst it "You're not allowed to join….oh Prue whatever it is you're trying to pull off, better work it fast"

Prue sharpens her eyes, the demon slash his sword and got her by the chest, then wields again and sliced the first witch in half. Her sisters were shock and speechless of the horror. The armored demon laughs of what he did. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were terrified and started to tear out.

All of a sudden, his being overwhelmed caught him off guard, the evil warrior can't move, both his legs we're suddenly grab from the ground and in an instant he was pulled down, burying his entire body except his head which is only visible. Prue drops appearing like a wind, two meters in front of him.

Her sisters were surprise, and when they turn to her supposed to be corpse it was just a scattered pieces of rocks.

"You've been spinning all over and not once you did a hit, now I think you cannot deflect, you're tied up with wires underneath it would be no use for you to move"

Prue gestures for a keep quiet sign, she did a single hand seal on her right hand activating the explosive note attached at fighters' body, the armored demon burst.

Piper walks near to her and pinch her arm.

"Ouch!!!!" Prue scratching her arm "Why do that for?"

"You make me nervous again… you.." Piper can't finish her sentence and just smiled

"I knew you have something on your sleeves" said Paige

"I don't think our innocents have enough time left…" Phoebe reminded them.

"Oh,.. right, we need to split into two groups, one who's on the rescue and the other on an ambush.." Prue suggested

Piper squints in wonder "Excuse me…. Just what are you saying?"

The eldest witch replied "We've been battling Kryox men, for hours now, as far as I could think, they have been delaying and slowing us down…. Matter of fact draining our strength and resources, we can't do that continuously, our primary goal by now is to save the hostages and give Kryox a free ticket to the wasteland"

"So how do we put this out?" Phoebe ask

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige you embark on the rescue and orb them out here" Prue declared

"And you?" Paige waiting for her big sisters' answer

"I'll deal with these bozos, buy sometime to prevent them from distracting you"

"That's too dangerous going by yourself…. Even if you do, Kryox could have been waiting for us and we need you as an additional power" said Piper

"(Chuckles) don't worry, I believe and I trust all of you" Prue cheering her sisters

"You really sure about this huh,.." remarks Paige "Take care sis"

"OK,.. Paige orb them now…. Go" the leader witch told

Paige and the rest orbs out.

-----

While her sister are on their own to rescue the hostages, Prue looks around sensing if there are other demonic presence, when all is clear she walks her way out, holding a kunai on both hands, and she just move and vanished (_Body flicker technique)._

----

"You ugly relentless scum's!!!" Piper said out loud as she keep blowing up demon soldiers, she just froze a fireball raging towards her, and had Paige orb it out.

Phoebe delivers a super left kick and another one, finishing her opponent with an aerial spin kick then threw her dagger killing the culprit. She quickly ducks, a dashing sword slice is coming from behind, she quickly got hold of the demon and punches it's chest so hard then twisted it's neck.

Piper joined the third witch and followed Paige, who already found their hostages trap in a sealed wooden prison surrounded by dark yellowish aura. A total of seventeen wiccan practitioners and innocents are there. The hostages were so please and an ounce of hope outlined their faces. Most of them are weakling, severely wounded.. only expecting a miracle. Thank goodness the Charmed Ones arrived just in time.

Piper hasting Phoebe "Quick…Phoebes.. hurry up"

"Ok..ok.. it's not like I could just pop up some words and rhymes that fast" answers the third witch figuring out a power of three spell.

Paige has been trying to unseal the prison with all her potentials, and it's not working.

Then the last three Halliwells all joined together and chanted along with Phoebe.

"Here it goes…." Said the empath

"_Prison doors unlock, break the seal, The three powers heed our will"_

"It didn't work… it's not enough.." Piper in doubt

Then all of a sudden the sinister aura surrounding the prison subsides.

Phoebe looks at Piper and winks "See good thing comes to those who wait"

Paige kicks out the prison door and held all the innocents she could, Piper and Phoebe gave their hands and pulled the hostages out. At last they were free.

A cheer and mixed emotions became present from the darkness slowly killing them, the victims of Kryox brutality were save. All of them felt relieve, Piper is just so simply happy that they once again save a couple of lives.

Phoebe interrupted the short celebration " Forget the little reunion awhile, we have to get you out of here before unwelcome freaks gatecrashes again"

"Paige orb the others out, if you can have them all… the better.. I have to go back Prue up.." Piper ordered

Phoebe and Paige ushered the hostages out of the underworld.

On a secluded upper land, Paige called forth her Whitelighter colleagues, to cater their respective charges. Kyle is one of those who came by.

"Nice work.." remarks the former detective.

"Be sure to bring them home safe" replied Paige. The former lovers gave each other a warm smile.

"Phoebe and I have to go back, Prue and Piper still needs us" with that said the third and the fourth witch orb back to the underworld.

-----

The shinobi witch keeps treading her path, leaving behind ashes of fallen predators and wild hellish beast. She feels a little tired, but she knew she has to keep her stamina up, mostly using taijutsu, reserving her chakra for a special Ninjustu which she once used back in Konoha.

She thought to herself "I wish me and my sisters are enough to defeat him, but if not, then this _would be the second time for me to use that jutsu_"

She then runs forward, blocking her path are awaiting hungry warlocks, blasting her with flames and fireballs, Prue dodge after dodge, avoiding the attacks on her and she wields her kunai slicing those who come across her, she stunts and back flips throwing shurikens killing four opponents.

Seconds later, Piper arrived "Glad to see you're still doing good"

"Thanks" Prue answered

Followed by an orb who resembles to Phoebe and Paige. Then all four walks together again, hopefully and doing all that they could to put Kryox to an end.

SAN FRANCISCO (Victor s' Place)

Both the grandpa and his three grandchildren (Ciel, Wyatt and Chris) spending sometime at the living room, they just finish dinner. Ciel is with Wyatt and Victor is carrying little Chris.

Leo came out from the kitchen "Just cleaned up… I'm so worried" he said to Victor

"Much as I,.. It's like when will all this be mark period? I don't want my grandchildren have the risk like their grandma had, even Prue or Piper for that matter" The Halliwell's dad told him

Leo stared at his shoes then looks back to his father-in-law "I don't know either… and it's already beyond..ou…r"

Victor interrupted "Beyond us!!!!! Especially me and that's what drove me away from them.. all I wanted is to have family and be with my daughters and spend some to my granddaughter and grandson as well… was that too much? I've seen all of my girls to hell and back and then again the cycle repeats… It's very tiring"

Ciel glances a smile to her grandpa along with Wyatt. Victor smiled back, he cuddled little Chris cheerfully.

"But then.. there are things right in front of our reach…" Leo gave a little smile as he watch Victor and the kids in a happy family mood. He also feels the same way.

AT THE MANOR (Late Night)

Cole pacing at the attic, keeping a guard, watching the BOS, the very book that almost cost his existence; he has a haunch that something big is coming at the place he's currently into. He walks back and forth while glancing at the BOS podium once in awhile. He got some info about underworld minions eying for the BOS.

Suddenly he felt an aura familiar to him back in his days as The Source's servant.

"Just as I was thinking" he told himself

From nowhere outcome a blue energy ball he quickly ducks and dives, taking cover behind the wooden couch. He looks all over scanning the perimeter but saw no one. With no hesitation he blasted the air few meters away from the walls and fortunately he hit something. A guy in black corporate suit flamed in, wounded. Cole stood up and revealed himself approaching the demon.

Just a few steps, someone so fast dives at him, knocking the DA to the floor, another demon straddled him, pushing a knife right through his neck, Cole struggles and with all his strength. He leaps his knee hitting his foe's abdomen and pushed him away with a kick. As Phoebe's husband tries to get up, he got a surprise strike from the back by a muscled demon and quickly hurled him away; Cole made a bad landing straight to the stock boxes and furniture. He made two consecutive blast against the intruders, but they quickly avoided it. He shimmers out, and shimmers in. In his surprise several demons are now present surrounding the BOS.

"Don't even bet you could lay a strand of hair on that book!!!" he screamed, and threw another energy ball.

But it was deflected. A demon walks out and confronted him. Cole stared in awe and wonder. Because the enemy staring at him looks like him, it's as if he had a twin.

"We know you hate demons Belthazor… so we did you a big favor" said the other from the group

The clone Cole broke his silence "I guessed we're a little odd around here, let's settle elsewhere in private"

"(smiles in disbelief) You'll settle your sorry face around here and the rest as well" The real Cole fired and the clone counters. Whatever the true one does, the clone also do. Both engage in a man to man fist fight until they crash out the door and fell to the stairs.

"That'll keep the traitor busy for a while" remarks a leader demon in the group and addresses his men "Proceed, we may not get another chance"

Six more intruders made use of their magic and did a ritual.. trying on the Book of Shadows.

As their ritual begins.. Billie just spawned out and started cleaning the podium surroundings, she hurled most of the demons and stopped the ongoing ritual.

"You don't have a place here" she TK the leader… but her attack was of no use. She looks left and right, the demons she threw earlier are recovering and aiming for her. Billie moved quickly and rolled unto the floor and threw potion vials, vanquishing at least three opponents. A little later two of those underworld minions attack her with battle axes. The blonde witch moves away dodging the deadly swing from the demons, she ducks and she kicks, then TK her foes sending them off balance again.

------

Downstairs at the living room, chaos has decorated the place, tables and furniture were broken, Cole kept on pounding his evil self, but he gets treated the same. They wrestle and threw each other off, a few meters of distance, the clone hid behind the wall and the real Cole at the sofa turned upside down. They exchange energy balls, shimmer after shimmer and when they come face to face they beat the other like hell!!!!

-------

"Ahhhh!!" Billie shouted!! A loud kaboom hit the attic wall, Billie was hurled by one of her enemies. Trying all she could but, she's still nowhere near the circle of high powered demons in ritual against the BOS. The warrior she's been battling had kept her real busy, and it's a pretty good tactic from Kryox.

While the dark hordes are waving their Black magic at the BOS, the book itself glows and the symbol in the middle. It's fighting back against its enemies. Suddenly one of the evil henchmen was distracted.

The leader turned to him "Keep going… you idiot!!! It's nothing but natural"

His henchman looks at him again, this time with uncertainty.

The ritual continued as the BOS keeps on resisting, a power so strong and almost consuming it, unlike the previous ones that dared to take it.

The Book of Shadows versus a group of warlocks, Billie against a barbaric warrior and downstairs Cole one on one with his clone. A very nasty battle concealed within the manor, a fight for their duty, for their love ones and for the innocents along the way.

SAN FRANCISCO

Leo and Victor stared in shock, watching Ciel. Prue s' daughter is being surrounded by a swirl of lights, followed by Wyatt.

Victor held both the kids "What's going on Ciel?!! And Wyatt?!!!" he turns to Leo

The former whitelighter was shock clueless but in a few seconds "It's some sort of magical connection, a summon or a call…"

"What do you mean?" Asked an impatient Victor

"I have no particular idea"

"Is this good or not…? and it seems to me it's not"

The two kids wondering and it's like their enjoying the swirling golden lights around them. Wyatt held unto Ciel and they smiled at each other.

Leo said "I think their fine"

"You _think_, but you're not that sure" Victor with a doubt

-----

Concentrating to break the ties and connectivity of the Book of Shadows, the ritual performers is preventing that connection, thinking of destroying that link to the Charmed Ones.

-----

Victor and Leo carefully watching the cousins, their suspicion was turned to a warm relief. Victor is partly convinced.

Leo keenly observing "They must be channeling their powers somewhere else or to someone else"

Victor looks at Leo then to Chris by the playpen who was now being surrounded by the swirling lights. "Even Chris too"

Leo saw his youngest enjoying the hovering lights

"I hope you're all fine Piper" he told his self.

------

Billie is almost fallen, she's on her knees, gasping, she did everything in her power to stop the group of demons and yet she still failed, and she wasn't even able to vanquish her foe.

The proud evil warrior stands tall just a few meters away from her, ready ho swing his huge axe. Billie TK the demon but it's no use, her decreasing energy is weakening her power.

"I can't just die like this…" she whispered to her self

Just as the ax swings that will slice her life away, the blonde witch was covered with bluish lights and orbs out.

The evil ax slinger is wondering and looks around for any sign of Billie, he never bothered to go down stairs, but stand as a lookout on his ritual mates.

------

At the manor kitchen Billie orb in and lay by her right side on the floor. It was whitelighter Kyle that saved her in time. He quickly healed Billie s' injury.

"(Gasping) Thanks!!! I thought I almost…. (hurting in pain)

"It's all right now,… just relax and don't' force your self yet" Kyle ordered her.

"A group of Warlocks is trying to take the Book, they must be stop" she's panting

"Yeah… I know, but we can't go up against them in this situation"

They heard a cracking noise coming from the living room or so.

Kyle and Billie crossed eyes, curious to find about that noise and they do know a fight is taking place.

-----

Cole with a dashing punch delivered to his clone, followed by another, and the last was an energy ball he concentrated too much and press it right into the clones' chest, he was thrown out by the sun room and vanquish to dust. Cole feeling the tiredness kneeled down for a moment. Kyle and the just recovered Billie went in to help the D.A. As usual Kyle did his part again as a healer.

Cole on Kyle "The sisters their in great danger"

"They're still doing fine and had save the hostages from Kryox" answers the former detective

"What I mean is the Book of Shadows they must breaking the ties between it and the Halliwell s', if that materializes they'd be too vulnerable" Cole tight hold on Kyle

"We really need to work this out! Before any unwanted results" said Billie

SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO

Henry got a call from an informer and he was told of a robbery in a certain bank, but what happen was a clear set up and ambush. He chase the robber to the park and instead of expecting bullets and knives to spray him it was fire balls, he quickly hid behind a bench park then to a tree. He tried to call for his wife, but several seconds pass and no one appeared to rescue him.

He chose to use his gun, though it can't kill this type of beings, it's an enough distraction for him to move away. Henry carefully walks out. Before he could reach the nearest cover, a fireball dashes towards him, immediately he dodges it in time, then jumps and dives. He saw a rock and threw it with might hitting the dark being head, the demon felt that pain. Paige s' husband stirred a little laugh.

As he turn behind, a beast looking creature clawed him and hurled Henry unto the ground, he got up a little, slightly crawling on his back. The demon he hit before joined his partner, aiming to kill Henry. The detective is now cornered searching for his jacket pocket.

"Your corpse will be a pretty present for your bitchy witch"

A boiled up anger arose from Henry at what the demon said, until he found something in his pocket.

A blast out of nowhere, hit the beastly creature the talking demon got out of focus and Henry quickly threw the potion vial that Paige gave him before she left.

Another shot followed thus slaying the beast, while the demon is slowly melting; Henry stood up and kicks him out before he was eaten by flames.

"Just in time for me… I owe you" Henry turns to his left

"Anytime bro…" Andy replied

SAN FRANCISCO (Victors Place)

Still observing Ciel and Wyatt, Victor can't help but worry and wonder. The two kids are pretty serious now, Leo slowly suspecting what's taking place in front of them.

"It's like their channeling their powers in to something"

Victor still clueless at what he heard

"Wyatt… Ciel …. What's going on? Tell me, what is it that you feel?" ask Leo

"Uncle Leo, it's calling us for help" Ciel said innocently

Wyatt sitting pretty silent "Save from bad guys" he murmurs

"Who needs help son? Is it mommy, Aunt Prue, or Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige?

"No, we don't know… Uncle Leo"

THE MANOR

At the attic, moments have past, the ritual goes on and a battle of dark and gold magical orbs is present mid air. Warlocks giving all that they could in order to breach the BOS magical defenses.

Downstairs, Cole and Kyle were thrown back to the floor, the latter thinking of orbing back to the attic and Cole can't also shimmer in it.

While Billie, standing outside to attic door, breaking it with her TK, but it's just not working, some sort of barrier was place to prevent intruders. She went down to meet the rest.

"Damn it!!!!" let out an angry Cole

"They have put a n energy barrier to stop us from getting in" Kyle said "Any ideas?"

"I think I'm running out of it" as Billie layed her back to the wall.

Cole glance at each of them "Whatever happens, we must nail those freaks out or my wife is in real bad, bad shape"

THE CHARMED ONES

Still in the underworld, the four sisters have vanquish majority of warlocks and demons.

"This is getting a little boring and draining" Piper complained

"Kryox must be keeping us dancing with his men in order to tire us then that's when he strikes" the third witch told

Prue replied "Well, it's pretty obvious don't you think?, Phoebe any premonitions lately?"

"Nope"

"How about you Paige? Something your whitelighter half could sense?" ask Prue

"Zero, can't reach that far, we must have been so deep now"

A worried Piper "I hope their sitting pretty good up there"

The first witch sensed something all of a sudden "Hey get over here quick!!"

Her three little sisters went to her, and she grab them by their shirts then vanished in a blurring flash. Right after they left a big wave of water comes crashing along their path and it occupied unto the upper perimeter, had not they departed it will drown them to death.

They reappeared at the upper ground now, but the surrounding is still gloomy. No sign of mortals, but trees, broken walls from a devastated infrastructure of some sort, not far is a stone wall and a small mountainous portion, seems like they're at the gothic version of an old west ghost town.

"Where the hell are we?" Paige so curious

"What kind of place you transport us Prue?" Piper ask

Prue answered "Have no idea either, just followed a trace"

"Looks to me the place for a final showdown" quips Phoebe

Piper said "Yup and that means the old big vanquish scenario"

All four of them gazing around, Phoebe saw a fast moving figure, then Paige.

"Let's be prepared…" the eldest said "Still got enough potions and stuffs?"

Piper checks her pockets "Five more to go"

"I'm still up for that" Phoebe affirmed

"Same here" added Paige

Prue just nodded

Figures hiding in the dark keeps moving, as some started to materialize. The Charmed Ones gazing at their every surroundings, preparing their selves for an approaching assault. A few moments passed a handful of underworld beings flamed and blurred in, dashing forward and threw energy projectiles against the four sisters. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige dodge separately.

"ROCK" Paige called for the object and pound two opponents right into their heads. She rolled out taking cover at a huge stone and orbs another rock killing her next attacker.

The second witch sprinkles her hand as several enemies keep exploding she freezes fireballs raging at her and burst the others. As Phoebe on her own went to a physical combat with her knuckle gloves and atheme, she ducks, then back flips and levitates, delivering kicks and punches.

Prue have opted to use her witch powers in the mean time, reserving some chakra for her shinobi abilities. She waves a single hand releasing a strong telekinetic force, doing a lot of casualties among their predators. She jumps and leaps avoiding attacks, then uses her TK again.

Unknown to them, someone is watching from the shadows, carefully observing the Charmed witches.

THE MANOR (attic)

It's still taking time the Book of Shadows resisting the ritual of these warlock priest. The six evil minions circling around it continues to chant and spread their magic in order to take over the BOS.

-----

Outside the attic door Cole ceaselessly blasting energy balls, yet doing him no good. Just he's about to shoot another, Kyle grabbed his hand

"Stop wasting your time, save it for later"

"Later….huh?!! There will be no later, if we can't break this god damn door!!!"

"That's why we're thinking any other options"

"Well, better think fast!!!" snarls a pissed off Cole

Kyle looks at Billie "Any spells or incantations you can use?"

"I did try some, but I'm not enough, even my projection powers were being blocked, their too hard to handle" she replied

All three of them went into some desperate actions of getting into the attic. Until Billie got an idea

"Guys, just stay put, I think I could get some resources"

Cole and Kyle stared at each other then to Billie.

UNKNOWN VICINITY

"It's getting real tough now…" Phoebe said standing back to back with Piper

She sprinkles her two hands three, four, five, six, evil soldiers disintegrated "As long as they die this way, I'll be OK"

Paige had orb a pile of rocks and broken branches, exterminating plenty of her adversaries. Prue ducks and runs as she kept hurling and throwing demons, she deflected flames and burned some evil interlopers.

The second and the third witch kept doing their job so is the half-witch. On the other hand Prue have already anticipated what Kryox might be planning, he's making them fight and fight until they become restless then vicious dark soldier would caught them off guard , or could it be that he is just watching how they fight, studying their move. She knows this warlord is a great strategist when it comes to dirty situations like this, but fortunately for her, she could apply those Ninja missions she had gone through back in Konoha.

The eldest Halliwell gazes around her place then to her young siblings, she release another Telekinetic wave decimating a vast number of demons, it's like they're grinded by a strong wave of _wind. _

Behind the stone wall, Piper took cover then Prue, followed by Phoebe and Paige, all of them standing next to each other. Peeping out at their foes, who seems to be increasing in numbers though they knew they already vanquished a lot.

"Why do I get this feeling that they keep rise in numbers?" Paige a little worried

"No, it's not a feeling, they really are…" Piper blew two more demons "and they keep coming……… for us!!"

"This is starting to bore me, the cycle just repeats and I don't like it" remarks Phoebe

The first witch walks out of cover stretches her arms sideways hurling more than half a dozen underworld warriors. She went back to her sisters "He planed to lure us on this, Kryox really left a trace for me to follow, he anticipated all four of us in a place exactly where he wanted, exhausting us with vast quantity of his demonic fighters."

"At least we've already freed the hostages, so…" Piper can't finish her sentence when Prue turns eyes on her. The eldest instinctively know what she meant

Phoebe cuts in "…I know what you're pointing out Piper, but might not get another chance if we don't finish Kryox now, he might take many more lives"

"I agree with her" Paige in support to Phoebe

Piper looks out then blasted another batch of demons again. Prue followed with a TK attack.

A group of these black suited freaks assembled on different angles, aiming to corner the Charmed Ones, one of them made eye contact on the group at the opposite side, others flamed out. Some of them move in a sneaking way.

"Yeah.. I know.. our duty on the innocents is done, but not on Kryox, as much as I want, I don't want to risk you" the eldest caring so much for them

"Stop talking like that Prue" a serious Phoebe "As far as I know we're sisters and other than that we're a team, you told me that right?"

The evil legions carefully moving to execute their plot in cornering the witches then strike for a kill.

Passed some few moments, Prue whispered to them "At the my count Ok."

Kryox s' men appeared and made their act, they got the sisters in a no escape zone, each with fireballs in their hands while the others holding their bladed weapons. All of them at the same time aimed from where the Halliwells took cover. These dark legions made their assault and something occurred.

SAN FRANCISCO (Victor s' Place)

Leo still observing his kids and niece, Victor restless of what might go wrong to his grandchildren, when all of a sudden the swirling lights around Ciel and Wyatt started to change, it's range is slowly spreading consuming the kids entirely. Ciel reaches out her hands. Wyatt raises his. This started to alarm Leo. The kids are staring out in space. While little Chris is also giving out his little light orbs towards the cousins who seems to be channeling it somewhere else.

"We're here for you" Ciel s' voice in an innocent tone

"Wait.. Ciel you tell grandpa what's going on now.. huh?" Victor demands

The golden lights started to shine brighter and blinding. Leo raises his hands for cover as he took a hold Chris left hand. Victor did the same but reaching for the two kids. The force started to rise the windy presence can be felt all around. Victor to a hold of both Ciel and Wyatt, he embraced them, while Leo held Chris tight.

Out of nowhere the swirl of golden lights spiraled around Prue s' daughter and Piper s' son along with Victor and they teleported out, right before Leo could take a hold at any of them.

THE MANOR

At the messy living room, a panting Kyle and Cole, won't give up breaking into the attic, be it through shimmering, orbing and even blasting the entrance, yet it does them no good at all. The barrier these warlocks have is too powerful.

"Only the Charmed Ones could break those magical gates, it's beyond our capabilities, even you as well" Kyle in a exasperated voice

"Just our luck they're not here…. So now…. What?" answers Cole

In a puff of smoke Billie appeared "Good to see you're still lively enough"

"What do you expect?" Cole replied

The former detective looks at Billie "Figured something out now?"

The blonde answers "I dropped by at magic school for some research and solutions to our problems, I think I found some stuffs and spells that'll destroy whatever it is they have up there"

"Oh.. great.. no time to lose" Kyle added

A sight of relief went to Cole "Let's get this thing of yours rolling"

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and you're pretty sure this isn't the end yet, though it's_

_Almost near. In the next Chapter a whole lot of Action and surprises!!!_

_Please Read and Review, Thanks!_


	10. Act 9 The Confrontaion

_A/N: It's been a long time, pardon for the delays, I was almost unable to upload again, but thanks, here I am with a new chapter on this fanfic, hope that you would still like it. Anyways the four sisters are about to face Kryox to settle and finish this battle permanently. Yet another turning point will come their way._ UNDERWORLD 

Just as the demons thought they already cornered the sisters, they quickly assault only to find a strange bag with a note written in Kanji, clueless of what it is, they gaze around for awhile but found no sign of the four witches. In few seconds the paper note glows and BAM!!! It exploded almost seven meters in diameter affecting demons nearby and it wasn't just a toasting blast bladed shrapnel dip I stinging potions piercing through a lot of demonic flesh causing their fiery demise.

------

Meanwhile the four sisters orb together, still in an unknown place. Resembling the setting of age old castle interiors. Paige is trying to sense her instinctual leads.

"Nice place to land" comments Piper

Her three siblings lay eyes on her. "Be my guest" Paige replied

Prue turning her head on their surroundings trying to anticipate an attack, Phoebe also doing the same. Paige walks a little forward as if staring something from afar.

"Let's keep going" Phoebe insisted

"Yup" answers the second witch

They began to march forward. An intruder shimmers in and another two followed. Without any word Piper sprinkles her both hands ending up their enemies vanquish.

"This is getting really annoying" Paige said "It's as if we're in some kind of a video game dealing with a lot of newbies and pawns before we get to the main boss"

"Does that mean we get some power ups and bonuses, extra weapons" Phoebe in serious joking tone

"Kryox is really draining us out since day one" Prue said

"And here we are granting that wish of his" a sarcastic remark from Piper

And Prue strongly said "We just really had to vanquish his sorry ass as soon as possible"

"Yet we still play hide and seek" Phoebe noted

THE MANOR

Billie returned with a glimpse of hope, yet still in doubt whether she, Cole and Kyle can breach the attic and prevent the warlocks ritual against the BOS.

The blonde witch took out a piece of paper then slit her thumb to draw some blood and through it to the attic door. Cole and Kyle gave each other a stare.

"God let this be it!" Billie emphasized

She began to chant as she concentrated hard;

"_Powers I summoned to thee_

_Open this door to be seen_

_Break the lines that divide_

Let me walk through inside" 

She chanted the spell over and over giving her full magical power, suddenly a tiny vortex started to appear and glow, she kept chanting as the vortex slowly grows giving them now a view on the other side, a windy force struck the three off them, but they try to stand back. Cole and Kyle taking cover against the strong winds

"Just keep going" Cole shouted

"We're almost close" quips Kyle

Billie felt being drained now, she started to nosebleed, giving her full energy to break this strong demonic spell.

The Warlocks on the other side saw the opening gateway, yet they kept their focus on their own ritual.

All of a sudden another magic tapped into Billie's, before she began to completely weaken, she felt a new aura assisting her. She continued her chant. She told herself she must not give up even if it's too risky.

From nowhere Wyatt and Ciel appeared inside the attic, three of the warlocks were distracted. The battle of the orbs hovering the BOS spins in random suddenly forming a line connecting to the golden orbs surrounding the kids of Prue and Piper.

In no time Billies' work is rubbing off, the barrier started to weaken, Cole felt it and tried to blast an energy ball. His projectile was able to penetrate inside but was deflected against the Warlock shield. A few seconds the barrier was gone Billie fell to the ground and Kyle holding her back. Cole dash forward and started to spray an array of energy balls, now his trying to dismantle the Warlocks' shield.

Ciel and Wyatts' magic versus the evil magic, Cole stood behind the two kids staying a guard. The BOS started to connect and gaining Power Boost from the children. The six warlocks continued their ritaul but now they seem to be losing.

Prue's daughter started to join her hands and she formed a hand seal (A bird hand seal)

She whisper to her little cousin "Channel our energy to her"

The clueless Wyatt looks at Ciel then stared at the golden orblights spiraling them. Both of them are lending the BOS their magical aura.

Just few more to go and it worked the a Shining Ray blasted off from the BOS throwing around it's six invaders, leaving it open, the two kids orb near the podium with Ciel tapping her right hand over the books' cover while holding Wyatt in her left. Cole went beside the children. He took his cue now while before the fallen Warlocks started to recover he started to blast four consecutive energy balls in full power killing two. Another pair of these dark minions aimed to blast the podium along the kids but a transparent force protected them and returned the blast to the pair thus killing them instantly. Two more left eyeing each other for a retreat. Cole acted so quick.

"No you won't escape and not today" he shimmered behind the two right before they shimmered out and snapping their necks and fired a projectile to make them surely dead.

UNKNOWN

The Halliwells continue their journey into the dark depths of what seems to be an old European fortress. Every step they make slowly morphs their pathway steep and thinner.

Phoebe said "Something doesn't feel good about this"

"Yeah, I notice it too" Prue added

Piper and Paige looking around and they also knew what Phoebe meant.

"We're really walking right into their trap" Paige getting a little impatient

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige went moving forward. When all of a sudden Phoebe felt of something, it's not a premonition but she heard a strange sound a voice perhaps.

She motions her right hand a stop sign to her sisters "Hey do you hear that?"

Piper curious bent her head leftwards as if trying to hear something "What... I could barely hear a thing"

But Prue along with Paige seems to get what the third witch told them.

Paige looking back and forth to the dark road ahead of them and to the dark road where they've been, it's been a while since they both notice that the pathway where they stood is just two meters wide, she looks to Prue "Do you think what I'm thinking?"

Prue carefully recognizing the sound as it is slowly getting louder as if there's a stampede approaching.

Piper is hearing it now and "Oh NO!!! Don't tell me this is like…."

Phoebe nervously "Indiana Jones style of a rolling fireball"

From nowhere three arrows flying so fast targeting the fourth witch from behind, she barely notice what's going to happen and as she turns around, CLANG!! CLANG!! CLANG!! Sounds of steel deflecting another steel, It was Prues' kunai she quickly made her move saving her youngest sister.

A string of electric shock running through Paiges' veins, close calls she thought. "Thanks" she addressed her eldest sister

"No Problem" replied the first witch "Piper and Phoebbe tug along.. Paige orb us out"

All four sisters held each other and right before they orb out a huge rolling fireball raging from where they came through, fiercely spinning so fast, but just in time they orb out. The huge fireball hit nothingness as it vanishes towards the dark depths again.

--------

All four of them orb in, this time inside the main fortress.

"Whoah, whoah, we've been orbing in and out, changing places, fighting demonic novices and seems to me we're just being played around" Piper slightly complaining

Phoebe answered her "what else do you expect?"

"Alright since our innocents are safe now, all we gotta do is nail Kryox out, but becoz he's moving and fooling us around we can't barely catch that creep"

"What do you suggest?" Piper ask

"Paige.." Prue called the youngest "You have our hidden tracker?"

"Yup, all and ready to be launch"

"You mean a tracking potion we did earlier to find Kryox lair?" Phoebe waiting for an answer.

Prue nods "But will make some variation this time, an additional power boost and spells"

"That's just great, but how come you never thought of that til now?" asked Piper

The first witch replied "We need to free our innocents first right, having thought this demon freak will charge us directly but I was wrong, his a real smart, so now we play much smarter than him"

Piper chuckles, arms cross as she nods twice, Phoebe and Paige smiled. The four witches stood beside each other, Phoebe took a piece of paper and pen, catching some words inside her head for a tracking spell. Prue made a Tiger hand seal, meditating and scrying at the same time while a pendant hangs in her hand. Piper and Paige assisting the third witch, the spell is done.

"Here we go" Phoebe with a little excitement

As they stood beside each other while Phoebe holds the paper, Paige took out a vial. Then all of them chanted;

"_Four Witches powers, reach the skies_

_To thee we call we seek and we find_

_All pathways crossing into this earth_

_To the demon Kryox settle us there"_

After that chant Paige threw the vial to the ground, a puff of smoke arise circling all of them as they vanish in a flash.

------

THE MANOR

In the living room, Kyle healing the over exhausted Billie, as she lay resting in the couch. In front of them sat Ciel and Wyatt, Cole pacing across the room doing some few glances by the window and around.

"How's she now?" he asked Kyle regarding Billie

"She's fine, a little more rest"

The D.A. nods positively

Kyle on the kids "Thanks for that and don't worry your moms will be here now just a little late" he chuckles.

Little Wyatt gave a warm smile so is Prues' daughter.

The Manor door opens with a creaking sound, Kyle and Cole were alarmed, only to find out Victor and Leo, the two went immediately and hug the children. Leo stood up then went to check on the sleeping Billie.

Victor holding both of his grandchildren "My God, you're alright, I was so crazy driven of what happened" he hugs them tight again

"Don't worry grandpa; Uncle Cole and Uncle Kyle saved us" Ciel in childish tone.

"Or should I say they're the one who saved us instead with Billie here of course" Cole explained

"Thanks" Leo showed his gratitude

UNKNOWN

From where the Charmed Ones vanished, another figure showed up rising from the ground, wearing a cloak and hood, his face is covered in shadows that his mouth is the one slightly visible.

"What a display of power, you're surely growing" the unknown being said

"Prue…he he he he he he he" That individual vanishes in a blurring flash (_Body Flicker Technique)_.

------

Just few moments earlier, Kryox waiting outside the back of the fortress, two of his hencmen already reported to him the details about the Halliwells, that four of them are still alive and well.

"Hmmm, Just as I thought, they keep fighthing but no one can fight forever, they will use too much powers push their selves to the limits until they run out of tricks and even the eldest Prue won't be of help" Kyrox told his henchman

The warlord turns around facing another someone in a cloven hood who's face is mostly covered except on the mouth. That someone smirk at him.

And spoke some words "I knew this plan of ours will work and I can see the cooperation"

Kryox replied "You first came here to offer help, and I'd be grateful as long as it involves the Charmed Ones demise"

The hooded being walks a little forward "Of course your information about them helped a lot on my part just the right something I needed and in exchange I brought you some humans you call witches"

"How I appreciate your gratitude and I admire you skills in Killing, very lethal, very discreet…hmmm (grinning) reminds me of the firstborn Haliiwell and makes me think you have something in common"

The hooded being stirred a little laugh "You bet, I have an art whwn it comes to killing (evil smile) and we did have some clear agreement, I get what I need you get what you want"

"Rest assured, You have my words" Kryox affirmed. He turns a back, as the hooded being vanished so fast. Kryox looks back again to find his ally gone

------

Pass some little time, A puff of smoke bust in and four female figures formed. It's the Halliwells and the are just few feet away on the awaiting warlord holding his sword.

"Just in time for your early termination" he said with arrogance

"Say that to yourself" says Phoebe

Piper carefully watching her foe "It seems to me you look not so confident and didn't bother to strike first, how unusual of you"

Kryox smiled a bit of evil "I have some adviser and told me to be a little precautious just to make sure you'll die"

"Oh yeah, are turning cold feet now?" emphasize Prue

"Not with you, at least, but let's stop the chat and get this over with, can't waste time, you must be eliminated for the glory of all the Underworld demons and alike"

Kryox suddenly attacks Prue with his sword and Prue with her kunai, the two went one on one in a weapon battle, Phoebe assisted her sister, two on one fight. Krtoz cloned himself and attacked Piper and Paige. The second witch tried her bursting ability but she was hurled by Kryox to the ground. The witchlighter orbs out then orbs in delivering a kick, the warlord dodges while walking aback. Piper stood up wiping some dirt in her pants. Kryox jumps away from Paige and threw a fire projectile, Piper ducks.

"Fireball!!!!!" screams Paige and threw it back on Kryox, the demon deflected it.

Prue and Phoebe busying their selves in an absolute martial arts combat, the two only manage to hit Kyrox twice. Phoebe sweep kick as Prue kick him on the chest.

The Battle goes on, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige versus two Kryox, a fight still undecided of the outcome.

Somewhere not so a far from the scene hides someone, a concealed Identity, carefully watching and observing the Halliwells.

_A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as we are nearing it conclusion. Next chapter a new revelation will surface. Something they never saw coming. Please read and review. Thanks!!!!_


	11. Act 10 Something from the Leaf

_A/N:I just wanna say Thanks to those who still read my fanfic. Here's the latest chapter of the story, Pardon for some slight violence along the way, but it's necessary. Another missing point from Prue's life was revealed and both of them were shock. Please Read and Review_

**ACT 10 SOMETHING FROM THE LEAF**

As the four sisters fought in a fierce battle against the Ravenous subordinate, an unknown someone carefully watches from not so far but very concealed.

-----

Moments earlier in the Manor, Andy and Henry arrived to join the rest, they both checked on each other if all were alright. From the looks of things they really are. The only worry they have are the sisters.

"Any updates on my wife?" ask Henry

"Well nothing as of late" Leo replied

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine" an exhausted Cole

Andy looks to her daughter, clinging to her loving grandpa. Leo catered his son who seems to be sleepy in this almost late hour. Ciel also the same she yawns and Victor holding her back tight.

"You should give yourself a rest little winky" Andy told Ciel

Cole pacing but all of a sudden stops and throws himself sitting in the nearest couch of the living room.

Kyle still on Billie, all of them were drained of energy and stressed out through all this demonic assaults.

When suddenly Ciel spoke in a sleepy voice "I see some feathers"

Victor and Andy stares around, Kyle wonders holding the half conscious Billie, Cole resting and breathing hard, Leo felt a little stressed out too as well as Henry. Victor just thought of Ciel as being so tired.

He told them "Guess she need some sleep in age like this a proper rest is advice" he also yawned

Wyatt already fell asleep in Leo's lap, Ciel too on Victor. "Gotta call it a night" added the former whitelighter.

"Guess you're right" Cole said

And in no time they fell suddenly asleep, the cause they all have is too much exhaustion and totally stressed out of the things that went through earlier. As the temptation of sleep goes on, they fell right through it, their bodies need some rest, all their senses are tired of all the defense and offense stuff. As if a euphoric scent is telling them to lay down and rest.

And in some place of the manor, where all of them are in the blind spot and won't see, a shadow figure in hoods positioned in a certain hand seal and suddenly sunk silently in the ground as if it were a ghost.

-----

Back to the Halliwells scene, through the unknown angle of a certain watcher. The hooded being felt a shrug and displayed a very fiendish smile.

"How easy for them to fall, just have to clear the lane and ho hindrances, I caught those rats right where I want them… hehehehehe, they have no idea of _Genjutsu_"

-----

As Kryox battles the Charmed Ones, the hidden being carefully makes his move slowly walking forward hiding within the bushes.

Prue jumps back dodging another fireball, Phoebe forwards for an attack doing simultaneous kicks, Kryox shielding his self with both hands against Phoebes' assault. He counters for a punch Phoebe avoided it as she duck and saw a little cue for an uppercut, thus hitting the warlord straight in his chin, pushing him a back, Prue appearing from nowhere as she did an air spin kick into Kryox jaw.

She held her kunai tight as her eyes stares at every direction, probably anticipating an attack.

Piper sprinkles her hand, as the clone Kryox blinks in and blinks out, Paige in a fighting stance, doing some nice foot work as she also ducks then orbs out, she call forth some stones to throw at Kryox. The evil warrior drew his sword, Piper tried to freeze him but he deflects, she tried her molecular combustion and he deflects again. Paige orbs out then orbs behind Kryox and quickly kicks him from behind, pushing the demon forward to Piper; the second witch delivered a rapid punch in his face, causing him to turn right side, Piper sprinkles her hands again inflicting some explosive pain on an off guard Kryox, the warlord was not entirely vanquish but wounded.

Prue and Phoebe continued their attack on Kryox. The third witch manage to give him several chops and kicks, while Prue slashes her kunai, but Kryox was able to duck and avoid thus slicing a little skin and cloth of him, yet he felt an ounce of pain. Prue now uses her TK hurling him violently across the ground.

After that she turns to Piper and Paige, and saw the clone she threw two kunai piercing the clones back, Piper consecutively bursting him pushing him further backward, Paige orbs a stone a size of a basketball dropping right into the clones chest. Prue uses her TK again and threw him fiercely into the stone wall.

The four sister stood together, unknown to them they let their guard down by thinking the clone is done and Kryox kneeling in the ground just some few meters away, holding his left bleeding arm.

"I think this is the final big vanquish" Piper concluded

"That's what I'm about to say" replied Phoebe

Prue said "shall we"

As they turned their eyes on Kryox, a violent force hurled them out.

"I'm not this stupid to be taken for granted or to die so easily" said an angry Kryox.

All four Halliwells in a bad landing, but the first witch somehow kept her balance, she had her foot on the ground. Piper, Phoebe and Paige trying to get up, while feeling the aches in their back.

Kryox will take every chance he can get and he won't let the witches recover, he threw at least five fireballs.

"Die!!!! Die!!!! Be gone forever and burn you witches!!!!!!"

Prue deflecting those fireballs with her TK

Kryox blinks out. Piper just stood up, pulling Phoebe and Prue pulling up Paige.

"Where's he?" ask Paige

"Be careful.. Alright he could come from anywhere?" Prue told them

"Or he could come from behind" Phoebe suspected

Kryox blinks in, and threw his projectile, all that the witches can do is duck, unfortunately the fireball caught a tiny portion of Pipers' right shoulder.

"Piper!!!" all three sisters screamed

Prue uses her TK, Kryox uses his as well, two transparent force colliding at each other, hurling both of them, but Prue quickly rolls and got up running towards the warlock, Kryox was also assertive he threw another fireball at Prue.

"Fireball!!!" shouts Paige.

A bluish orb appeared into the witchlighters' hand then changes into a fireball and she threw it back at Kryox. The warlord deflected it.

"Paige, heal Piper first" ordered the eldest. Paige did as she was told.

"Let's get this over with and there hasn't to be a next time it all ends here and right now and you must be vanquish" Prue dead serious

"Is that a warning or a bluff?" replied Kryox

"No, it's not, it's a fact"

"And you bet it's for real to feel" added Phoebe

Prue vanishes in a flash, Phoebe runs directly towards their foe.

Kryox figured out what they're trying to pull "I know what you're thinking, but not this time" he whispered

He called forth a sword in his right arm aiming to slice Phoebe, the third witch nearing him, slides down to the ground and scratching her left foot, making a circle of dust and smokes distracting Kryox, as she quickly roll to her right and kick the sword out of the warlocks' hand.

Because of the dust and a tiny puff of smoke that distracted Kryox, he was caught off guard and unknown to him Phoebe drop a tiny smoke bomb for further distraction.

Before Kryox could regain his pose, he felt another pain into his body, only to find out Phoebe's dagger impaled into his stomachs' left portion. And as the smokes subside another figure came to presence in the form of Prue.

The first witch stood still her eyes looks down; Kryox followed her gaze, feeling another stinging pain in his body as he saw four kunai deeply stab in his chest. And another one followed transporting in an orb landing deep into the right portion of his abdomen.

Phoebe stood up beside Prue, both of them let loose a high kick on Kryox hurling him aback aggressively. The first and the third witch quickly went to Piper and Paige.

Piper stood up and waves her left hand twice inflicting another stinging ache.

"There you are, that's from me." Piper in her sarcastic tone

"Can't let my sisters take all the royalties, at least I should be included" she added.

The almost beaten warlord sitting helplessly unto the ground, he's already too weak to flee, and he can't flee either because Piper froze his body but unfroze his head.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige standing with authority and power in front of the fallen Kryox. The warlock screeching in intense pain as he looks the sisters with hatred as if he wants to strike back but he can't.

"Well your not just been stab and wounded, you see those blades sting as well" the eldest witch informed

"They were dip in potions that were really made just for you" added the second witch

"Yeah, especially for you so be thankful" mocks the third witch

"And all of that we work hard to Vanquish you" (smirks) concluded the fourth witch

They made eyes contacts Prue started the first few words and the rest followed;

"_The Power of Four, The Charmed Ones Call_

_Vanquish this Evil once and for All"_

They chanted it twice. Kryox screamed in agony as he was consumed by flame

"SAYONARA" The Charmed Ones said

And just that the Warlord entirely vanquished.

As the eldest witch, her eyes sharpened, she gazes around and she was alarmed, she thought "That chakra, it seems familiar, but why here?"

"Good, dead and Gone" emphasized Piper

Paige nods, Phoebe sighs as she wipes her forehead ridding some sweat. While Prue stood wondering sensing some presence she thought was familiar but can't actually tell. Piper notices her eldest sister and she quickly came to her.

"Hey, it's over, we won again, don't tell me there's.." Piper was startled as Prue's facial expression changes to suspicion.

"Prue, anything wrong?" ask Paige

The first witch still gazing around raises her head unto every angle til she made a 360 sight seeing "I don't know. I felt some chakra around here"

Her three youngest siblings were surprised. Phoebes' face seemed like a joke "Chakra.. as in from Ninjas.. wooaa.. you gotta be kidding me"

Prue and Phoebe crossed eyes the eldest said "No I'm not, this feel so strange, and I know what I feel, it's a chakra signature, but I just can't explain how and in here"

Piper still wondering "You're the only one around here who was turned into a Ninja just like your little friends from Konoha.. unless"

Prue, Phoebe and Paige set their eyes on Piper and the third witch spoke with her suspecting point "Unless there's another Ninja from that world who came into ours"

All of a sudden their place trembles, an earthquake occurs, shaking the ground projecting a roaring sound.

"Whoahh, what the hell is this?" Piper felt shock

"O my God.." quips Paige

Prue quickly noticed what's happening and she joined both her hands and made a tiger hand seal performing a Ninja Magic "Genjutsu release"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige almost losing their balance as they cling to each other, suddenly their surrounding changes back to normal, but the feel of sudden shock sent them off guard unknowingly a speeding shuriken and kunai in large number raining towards them in different angles, Prue notices it and uses her TK quickly but only those she can see then she stunts to dodge and deflected some with her own kunai, her sisters was fortunate to duck enough. Paige happens to orb out and orbs in again but fell to the ground.

After the tremor subside, Prue found herself in a defensive kneeling position, While Piper and the two others lay flat on their stomach unto the ground, they try to rise up. And a drip of blood started to veil the land and another drops follow, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige even though they dodge a sure death, it didn't save them from getting hit. All four of them slit and slashed, feeling the slice of the blade.

"Are you all right?" ask a concerned Prue

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe with slits in her left arms

Piper stood up and saw a cut on her right thighs "O my god!!!" she exclaimed as she felt the hurt.

Meanwhile Paige had also her share her upper back was partially slit, torn clothes that reveal some reddish skin. "I didn't saw it coming, just barely orb out, it just happen so fast.

Prue was not that safe either, using her TK and deflecting some blades to save her sisters also cause her some wounds, which mostly came from her blind spot. Her left arm was slit and her right shoulder as well.

She turns to her youngest sister "Paige can you use your healing powers?"

"I think so" An aching Paige.

Prue felt her mother instinct through her sisters, seeing them reminds her another bloody memories from the Ninja World. As she saw their wounds she was alarmed and she looks behind her to see some of the fallen shurikens and kunais she deflected or the ones that's wounded them all.

She thought to herself "Oh no, can't be.. . if they were deep in poison.. no, no,.." She turns back, looks at her sisters as if they are slowly weakening.

She stood up with vigor, looking mostly at the shadow regions "Show yourself you BASTARD!!!!" with that said she rapidly through her kunai in the woods and it made a scratching sound from the trees, a flock of night birds flew away.

Meanwhile her sisters are trying to regain their composure, resisting the little pain they have right now.

"I hate the meaning of this" Piper asserts

"Paige, orb them out now and leave" Prue orders

"And leave you here alone, I don't think so.." Piper replied

From nowhere about 16 meters from them comes a blurring flash then quickly cleared into a human form, wearing a dress familiar to Prue, a dress the same as the Jounin from Konoha, minus the flannel jacket. The person is revealed to be a man, yellow colored skin, with long punk style brown hair, he possess the face that you wont suspect as a lethal assassin, he wears the same sandals as the first witch, has a head protector in his head with four vertical lines drawn on it and in the middle was a scratchy line above the first four lines as if they were being mark out.

The man broke his silence "It's nice to see you again.. Prue.. Prue Halliwell"

The eldest was shocked, never she thought that she would see this man again and in her very own Charmed world. Her three sisters also wonder about this intruder who they just met.

"Why are you here? What do you want? AKUMU NAMI (_Nightmare Wave_)

Phoebe still holding her wounded arm "Don't tell this nice hottie is one of the black bad ninjas"

"You know this guy?" a curious Paige

Prue nods, her sibling standing behind her "Yeah……his an S-rank criminal Ninja from Konoha, who fled the village after killing numerous villagers and some feudal lords on other villages as well, he went to _Amegakure _(Hidden Rain Village) to hide but also did numerous crimes there" hearing those facts Piper was startled

"How flattering Prue, to know you shed some facts about me" Akumu said

Prue looks into his forehead protector and saw the _Ame _logo mark out. "It seems you also betrayed your second village too" Akumu smirks, the eldest continue "That forehead protector of yours means you have a connection or you're with _AKATSUKI"_

"Let's not discuss irrelevant things around here, what matters is now, What I need to have and to gain, I just want your cooperation"

"No you won't, and I'll make sure I'll kill you" Prue assured

"But he's not a demon, he's human.. we just can't" Paige reminded as she continue "Kill and punish the guilty, isn't it?"

The first witch cuts her out "No.. it's not about demons this time, it's a Ninja battle, a matter of Shinobi business, he wont hesitate to kill us, so I must get him first before he does, this time is to kill or be killed and I won't risk any of your lives" the eldest in a protective manner.

"Well in that case, let's get it done already" suggested Piper with a trembling leg.

"Hmmm.. Don't underestimate him, taking him down wont be like our typical demon bread and butter, stay alert" Prue warned them

Akumu started to make some few steps forward. "You know you should be thankful Prue, if it weren't for me, you won't be as a good warrior like what you're displaying right now and combining your hereditary Witch abilities with the Ninja Jutsus you acquired during your stay in Konoha, all was because of me."

Phoebe looks to Prue "What's he talking about..?" but she only saw a confuse eldest sister. She turns to Akumu "What do you mean it's because of you?"

The Ninja stop his walk then smirks "You thought you were accidentally brought in the Ninja world for unknown reasons, then those foolish Leaf (Konoha) nins (shortcut for Ninja/ also person in Japanese) told that you were found, floating in the seashore and almost dying, they too didn't know what happened then"

Prue started to think back to those times.

Akumu continues his flashback tale "It's because they are fools, they are on the hunt for my head, three Jounins plus four ANBU are hard to deal, I have to flee but unfortunately you were left out, I tried to kill you immediately to erase my tracks, but Genma (Konoha Jounin from Naruto) got in the way. (Smirks again) You see I was developing a special jutsu (technique) one that will grant me more power and to cross some worlds and dimension, until I learned and crossed yours, and saw a strange magic from it directing to your place"

All the Halliwells were shock about that story

The rogue Ninja still speaking "In the Ninja world, bounded by stupid rules that forbids others to learn special Jutsu that are dismiss as forbidden, I feel limited, I secretly trained myself for that, even learned some from Orochimaru-sama, in exchange of my loyal service. Until I came to a certain jutsu that allowed me to cross world, but with a very large living sacrifice (Evil grin) must be done in able to step into your world, I felt and saw a strange force, bearing just a little chakra but powerful indeed. It emanates right into your house, and as I observed and saw your ability, it excited me, and I believe you have a special bloodline when combined with my Ninja Arts will make me more supreme. As I exact my plan to kidnap you, an incident occurred a raging blue creature come bashing into your front door with a windy force. (_All Hell Break Loose episode)_ I have to conceal myself though, I saw you and that woman (points to Piper) got hit as well as an old man who died. You were still alive, and I did some medical Ninjutsu to close some of your fatal wounds at least partially, then I took you to flee back into the Ninja world, but left an unknown corpse as a substitute for you, fortunately It was unnoticed and I got away clean, you were believed to be dead in your world"

Prue can't believe what she's hearing, are they really true she ask herself, but going back as far as she can remember on that incident she only remember saving an innocent right before Shax hit her with a blue energy ball. After that, the next thing she knew she woke up somewhere with almost wipeout memory and paralyzed from hips and below.

Her sisters felt a mixture of rage and sympathy, especially Piper, going back to that point of their lives is just reminding her so much pain.

"How dare you scummed creepy…" Piper let out her polite anger

Akumu looking straight to them "If I hadn't done that, Prue would be laying in her coffin by now, why don't you thank me instead, hmm, you see I made some studies about your kind about these Witches, I find them fascinating in some magical aspect, and Prue has the potential I want, when I had her back then, sweet victory was just an inch of grab, until the Konoha Ninjas went after me, and I have to lay low and hide, attacking you right there wont be easy as well, not when a Copy Ninja like Kakashi is with you and Orochimaru-samas' useless former student Anko"

Hearing Akumus' last four words the witch ninja reacted angrily "Don't even dare to call Anko useless, she's the one who took care of me!! I can't take you insulting her"

"Really!! (mocking tone) how pathetic? I can take on Anko but not Kakashi and Gai at the same time, even Jiraiya of the great Sannin was around guarding the Nine Tail kid, opportunity for me became elusive. But not this time"

"Oh.. I see, you should not be considered an S-Rank after all, you're just a coward preying on the weak but cold feet to face Kakashi-sensei" Prue retorts.

"Enough with the story telling, I already told you what you should know, you owe me the talents you have, and for that I demand you repay me a gratitude"

"Everything happens for a reason, the reason I was gone from my sisters to being in Konoha, living and learning from my second Life, second family, it was all for a reason, and to give you an example of that, is a reason you must be exterminated"

"Is that so, perhaps you're ego so strong just because you defeated these cheap demons, but a Shinobi like me, you better think more than twice if you value life especially their lives (Points to her sisters)" Akumu answered

"Oh no, that's it" Phoebe clutching her fist while a little flow of blood gush out of it.

"Phoebe, No!!! Stop" Prue yelled

The third witch didn't care about the warning she resisted the physical hurt she have right now her rage towards the Akumu fueled her impulse to attack as she run forward.

Meanwhile Akumu still walking approaching Phoebe when all of a sudden he runs to meet her, Prue also made a quick move to save her empath sister. Phoebe threw a quick kick, but Akumu just dodge and so fast she's by Phoebes' left side, the witch unguarded, things happened to her so fast, Akumu drew a kunai aiming to stab her neck, until Prue's kunai met his, the first witch quickly grab Phoebe by the waist as they both roll to avoid the ninjas' blade. Both Prue and Phoebe fell rolling to the ground as Prue jumps aback to her other sisters for defense.

Akumu stood still from his position looking at the Halliwells in crouching stance "Impressive, you really are a Ninja"

"And a witch as well" replied the eldest Halliwell

The Ninja stood straight he thought "Four against one" he sets his eyes on Piper, Paige, Prue and Phoebe. Looking at them very carefully in his mind "Kryox told me some information about their abilities and base from what I saw earlier it's quite true, one of them has healing abilities which makes her similar to a medical ninja, Prue and the sister who attack me earlier are more of a close range fighter while the other (Piper) is a mid to far range attacker and can even freeze time, I have to be cautious"

Piper don't wanna be kept waiting she told Prue "Are we just standing here or what, this is starting to bore me" still holding the pain in her right leg.

"Just take care of your wounds" Prue said

"It's just a scratch, I still have a hand to freeze and burst some…" Piper replied

Paige already healed herself turns to Phoebe then Piper and to Prue closing some of their wounds. Prue to Paige "Thanks, you all right now?"

"Yup, but my back still kills me" answers the fourth witch "But don't worry I'm ready for some action"

Akumu saw the blue orbs that healed the Halliwells earlier in his thoughts "So she's the medical assistant, in that case she should be the first one to go down"

The Halliwells stood their still and made their stance preparing for an attack, Akumu made some few steps forward, both sides anticipating who would attack first.

The first witch broke the silence "All right this may look so easy but it's not, Piper you try to freeze him if you get a chance and Paige use your powers to attack as well but stay close to Piper for defense, you serve as our medic as well and Akumu would likely to hit you first, I will attack and Phoebe you back me up, just be careful and always keep your guard up, we're fighting not an ordinary Ninja, this guy can pull a lot of tricks"

"Ready when you are sis" Phoebe assured

A sinister smile displays on Akumus' face "The other three may not be Ninjas, yet their witch abilities are quite a hit, and Prue here will use both Jutsus and her traditional magic"

The winds started to blow as the leaves sway under the dark skies.. Prue runs forward so fast, Phoebe followed Piper and Paige standing in defense. Akumu runs forward in speed. The second witch can barely see but she focused her power to only freeze Akumu.

Prue jumps Phoebe levitates behind her, together they meet Akumu mid air, making their attack. Piper saw the three of them hovering and she thought that this is her chance, she wave her hand and froze Akumu, Phoebe delivers a kick and Prue slashes her kunai on the suspended shinobi.

"Yes!!! We got him" Piper reacted

When Prue and Phoebe landed on the ground, as well as Akumu, the two witches looks at the fallen Ninja, only to be surprise by a puff of smoke, Akumus' body turned into a log.

Prue was surprised _"Kawarimi _(body substitution technique)" she quickly look behind Piper and Paige and screamed "Piper, Paige come here now!!"

Unfortunately the time freezer and the witchlighter was unable to make their moves right before Prue warned them.

From nowhere a flash appeared behind Paige, right before she tries to orb out, she felt a cold steel piercing into her flesh coming from behind and another chop went into her nape. Piper was also caught off guard, as a string of metal wires entwined her thighs down to her legs and she was kick hard in the chest throwing her afar. Prue rush to save both sisters but saw Paige fell to her knees she moves so fast. Phoebe went after the second witch as Prue goes ahead for Akumu to save Paige. Another shower of kunai met her way she deflected them all with her TK then jumps at Paige grab her and they vanish in a blurring flash.

Phoebe hurrying towards Piper, tied with wires on the ground not in a good shape from the kick she had. As the third witch runs Akumu met her and made a roundhouse kick, the third witch duck then counters for a kick on Akumus' chest, but the ninja grab her right leg then morphs into a soil and engulfs Phoebe, pressing her hard, as she let out a scream "Ahhhhhr….rrhhhhhhh"

A crying Prue landed on the ground holding a severely wounded Paige, Drawing some blood in her lips coughing, Prue lay her flat on the ground, trying to close her wound with a handkerchief "Kyle, Kyle, Andy, Andy!!! Damn it!!!"

Akumu crouching in the trunk of the tress in an arrogant style "Don't worry I haven't hit a vital organ she's just bleeding and I broke some circuit flows of her nervous system, so she wont function well on her psychomotor abilities, but she still can hear and can see what's to come next" he grins

"You sick bastard!!!!" Prue enrage she turns to Piper laying on her chest crawling on the ground, Pipers' legs were bleeding the wires that tangled her had some half inch spikes that press right through her pants and her skin, her legs are really hurting.

Phoebe suppressed with a clay like object as she was nailed in the tree near to Piper and she can't move and she's also bleeding.

Akumu appeared beside a crawling Piper, and in no time impaled two Kunai on both her hands as if crucifying her on the soil.

An anguish cry from the second witch "Arrrrhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh"

"I was told that your hands are so bad and they deserved to be punish" mocks Akumu

Prue made her stance ready to assault her foe, but the evil Ninja puts her left hand behind Piper and two fingers in a gun position at the right side of Pipers' neck, Akumu gesture her right hand for a single tiger hand seal.

The first born witch was stopped, she knew that kind of pose, and she knows it must be a high level Jutsu, she hesitated for the sake of Pipers' safety

"What's the matter? You know what this means? Perhaps.. I will enjoy seeing you suffer from watching your sisters die!!!!! You may be witches but still humans indeed, sad to say they were not trained for this unlike you, so you better think of my offer" a threat from Akumu

"It's me you want right? So let them be, Let's settle this Ninja to Ninja" Prue sobs

"If you insist, but pardon for my rudeness before, I just made sure your audience remain silent throughout this battle, I hate cheerers"

Meanwhile, a strange thing is happening on Phoebe, as if she was seeing things the same as her premonition, but this one is totally shocking and wild, she can feel the intense horror being fed to her senses and empathic ability and the more terrified and paralyzed she turns to.

And now behold a fight Prue should win or it will mark them a sure end. A witch ninja against a pure ninja, each are equip with cunning tricks and a very lethal insane jutsus.

_A/N : There you have it folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will surely be one hell of intense action, martials arts and magic. Please feel free to comment. Thanks !!!!_


	12. Act 11 It's Do or Die

_A/N: Hi there folks, here's another chapter the continuation to the Prue versus Akumu battle, Thanks for those who appreciateand read the story. I hope you'll like it, Enjoy Reading!!!!_

**ACT 11IT'S DO OR DIE**

Prue stood still, eying a very angry look towards Akumu, she gaze at her fallen sisters and felt an intense rage, vowing to kill her opponent no matter the cause just to save her three beloved siblings. Akumu feeling so confident on what he just did, taking down three witches to his own advantage, but still figuring out Prue and he knows this lady had some similarities as him in terms of Ninja skills.

The first witch broke her silence "Now it's just you and me, let's decide this fight's outcome"

Akumu made a little laugh "This fight has been decided since you're just the one I'm about to tackle with"

"It's not over till it's over, that's what the 5th Hokage told me and I believe in her"

"hmm… still caught up with Konohas' weakened teachings, I wont be surprise" Akumu replied with mockery

Prue retorted "You're just the same as the heartless and crazy shinobis who left and betrayed our village just to satisfy their greed"

The bad Ninja countered "You're Village??? As far as I know you're still an outsider than me, you know nothing and I mean nothing about the Village you're talking about"

"Maybe you're right, but I cherished those people that I regard as Family and friends, and I'm thankful for what I earned during those times, unlike some people who knew nothing but inflict harm and chaos to those who wants to live in peace"

"Enough of the moral teachings, I don't need it, we're here to finish what must be done in the first place, you better think again about my offer"

"Unlikely and I won't, I just want you dead" Prue in a vigorous tone

"Very well, Die as you should have been" Akumu said

Both of them standing at about fourteen meters from each other, carefully staring, anticipating each others' attack, both eyes of theirs squinted, from their stand point, Prue and Akumu vanishes in a flash, raging towards each other. The first witch drew her kunai from her right hand as Akumu did the same both their blades clash, slicing it again several times but neither got a hit, only their kunai meet, deflecting and clashing.

Prue jumps back and threw two shurikens, Akumu dodge it, and moves quick, aiming a kick on the witch, but Prue turned right and avoided the attack, she counters by delivering a left kick on her opponents nape, Akumu dodge it as well, both jumps back landing their balance on the ground.

Akumu in no time runs and slides down, Prue runs forward and did a spin kick on Akumu, hitting him right into his jaw, only to find out it was a _bunshin_ (clone) and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Suddenly the first witch felt a blow in her middle back; it was a fierce kick from Akumu. The first witch thrown afar to the woods, hitting a huge trunk, as Akumu runs forward in a quick manner, trying to caught his foe off guard, as Prue crashes into the trunk, a puff of smoke appeared, Akumu also hit a _bunshin_ (clone)

The male ninja was startled, as he hold his ground, sensing the next attack, as he felt a strong force coming to his left side, he turns in that direction and saw an assaulting Prue from nowhere, slicing her kunai at him, Akumu avoided it and quickly grab the witch's' right arm bending it as he grip her tight then threw her in judo like style, Prue hurled violently on the ground, but she manage to rollout and release three more shuriken at Akumu, her enemy deflected them quickly with his kunai.

"Not much as I expect in your performance, but you're just an academy student compared to me" said the rogue Ninja

"And you haven't try this yet" replied Prue

The eldest Halliwell waves her right hand in her traditional Prue TK attack, sending Akumu flying away, as she move in a flash right thereafter, leaping in the air as she drew out kunais in both hands outcome from her red sleeves. Akumu materializes just in front of her with his own kunai.

"I knew you would do that" Akumu told the witch

She replied "That's why I'm here"

They both exchange slashes and kicks. Fighting using only _Taijutsu _(Physical/Hand combat) Akumu manage to execute a twice kick on Prue's abdomen, but the witch spins to her right as she followed it with a right spin kick hitting Akumu's chest. The two of them fell on the ground in a crouching position.

Locked eyes on each other, Akumu threw a white cloth hovering mid air and did a rapid hand seal, "_Ninpou Senbon ga Furu no Jutsu_ (Ninja Magic Falling needles technique)"

A seven inch needles in vast amount coming out of the floating white cloth showering at Prue, The witch jumps and jumps as she did stunts and summersaults from trees to the grounds avoiding and dodging those needles which she knew were dip in poison, just tiny scratch from it will mean sure death to her.

Akumu carefully watches as her prey display some impressive stunts and not a hit did he score, as his needles fell worthlessly impaled on the soil and unto the trunks and branches making him a little disappointed but excited in some ways.

"Just keep going" he told himself.

All of a sudden he squint his eyes; he saw an opening, moves in an instant. Prue back flips a couple of times, jumps and went airborne instead of using her kunai she uses her TK sending those needles back to her attacker. Now, it's Akumus' turn to dodge and avoid his own jutsu.

"Very clever, but I've figured out what you're up to" he thought

Prue landed on the ground, while her opponent still midair then lands down to a branch and jumps again to his original place, turning sideways as bunch of needles flying their way missing their target.

In no time Prue runs quickly towards her foe, delivering another simultaneous spin kicks, Akumu crossed his arms blocking her attack as he leaps backward, suddenly Prue squints her eyes, all the fallen needles before that missed to hit her, moves, using her TK she brought them all floating as they spear towards Akumu from left and right and another from behind.

Akumu was already late to notice the attack from behind, and instantly he got hit, several needles pierce into his back.

"Got You" the witch whispered

Her joy was just temporary as she saw Akumu evaporates in a puff of smoke, only to see a piece of log.

"_Kawarimi_, Just as I thought" Prue moving her eyes in every direction sensing her enemy

She turns to her sisters, first to Piper, then Phoebe and Paige, all three of them still in bad shape.

-----

Piper sobbing in intense pain, reserving a little strength to set her self free, both her hands feeling the cold steel impaled into her flesh, her legs entwined with barbwires, giving her some more bad time, she saw her eldest sisters' courageous battle earlier, yet she's still worried and thought to herself she needs to assist Prue in some ways she can, but unfortunately it's impossible in her current state.

She tried to exert an aching effort to lift her right hand crucified with a kunai on the ground, traces of blood widely present at the back of her hands. She moves her head forward as she crawl her way up. She turned her head to the kunai handle nailed into her right hand. Still aching, Piper hardly moves her head then bites the kunai handle on her right. She gave all her strength in her jaw, tightly gripping the weapon, as she moves her head upwards trying to pull out the kunai.

She bit the weapon handle more tightly as she felt the intense pain of the blade passing her flesh slicing a little. She tried as she pulls the blade out slowly, then pulls so quick.

"Ahhhhhhrgrgrgrgrggghhhhhrrr" the second witch screamed as she collapsed back into the soil. She can now barely move her right hand, she slowly slides it to her left as she made a tight grip on the kunai nailed into her left hand. Holding the weapon gave her wound another stinging hurt. She took a deep breath, trying to use her remaining physical strength as she pulls the kunai so harsh.

"Ahhhhrrrgg" She moaned again and threw the weapon sideways. Yet she still laid flat stomach on the ground. She looks up to see Paige in a bad shape, then turn her head slowly behind to her left just to see a shock Phoebe tied in a trunk of tree with a claylike object. She looks to her front wanting to see Prue.

But what she saw are quick shadow flashes coming from different angles as she hears a clanging of steels. Piper tried to stand up as if doing some push ups, confuse as in which sister she would run first, is it Phoebe or Paige?

Piper slowly crawling as she tries to stand up, despite of her wounded legs, her jeans were slit, slashed and holed by the spikes from the barbwire that entangled her before, she slowly rises trying to hold her balance, but she fell again, both her hands first met the ground to hold her balance, and it gave another cause of pain to her wound.

She gazes her head on Paige, she saw her youngest sister sitting, flat on her back to a tree, looking carefully, she saw a motionless Paige with eyes opened. This started to scare her, as she remembers her sister was stab earlier. She likes to aid her, but she's a little far to get to Paige, she looks behind for Phoebe, nailed by brown clay like object.

Phoebe for sometime still shock, frozen in horror, she was trapped in a _Genjutsu _(Illusionary Technique) just like her premonitions she's seeing some scenarios, but this time a scenario of violence involving her.

_GENJUTSU STATE_

_(Start) Phoebe standing frozen in a grassy field with a dark cloudy atmosphere, she tried her best to move yet she can't, in front of her were several people, including children, but instead of her expectation to see a picnic vacation thing, she saw some flashy shadows moving so fast and in no time, kunais, shurikens and katanas, thrown and wielded in the air, murdering the people she saw without remorse, the brutality goes on, as she stood helpless, shock and terrified. Suddenly she herself felt a cold steel slicing her skin, a katana appeared stab from her behind, a shower of kunai impaled her chest, she felt the intense pain of the blade as a blood gush out from her body and another one drips out from her lips. A slash followed cutting out her left arm a silent scream emanated from her. She looks straight to her standing point and raging kunai darted into her forehead as she bent her heads backward in a brutal death. (End)_

Piper opted to help the nearest sister to her; in that case it's Phoebe. She can't help but cry as a flow of tears leak out from her eyes. She got herself sit up, her legs slowly moving, using her wounded hands she crawled just sliding her legs, pain is all she can feel physically but fear, despair and confusion rules her mentally and emotionally.

She reaches her hands toward the clay that trapped the third witch, gripping them tight as if trying to break it, but she's weakened to do so.

"Phoebe's what the hell is happening to you…?" she sobs

But receive no answer, she observes her still shock sister, she knew it seems like Phoebe is in some kind of frozen state, but she can feel her heavy breathing.

She thought of using her combustion power to set Phoebe free, but in the condition of her hands it unlikely, she clenched her fist as she closed her eyes, a droplet of blood escaped from her fist, she punch the clay thinking it would break or at least crack, but no use.

She looks around and saw the kunai that impaled her which she threw out from her earlier. Just a couple of inches reach she crawled a little and took the kunai then returned to Phoebe.

Like a sculptor Piper slashes, stabbing and slitting the clay trying to break her sister loose. Yet she's not doing any progress as she only scratches out tiny debris and dust from it and she doesn't have enough strength to break it besides her wounded hands causing her further failure.

She was crying hard "Damm it!!!" Sighs "Hold on Phoebes' I'll get you out of there"

She carefully observes her sister, Piper digging down into her mind of something, seeing Phoebes' current condition; she knew she heard something about this before from her eldest sisters' stories about her Ninja battles.

The second witch carefully thinking through, remembering what she heard from Prue during that time, she try to recall strange words she only heard from the first witch.

"Kunai, katana, Shinobi, hand seals, explosive notes, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu….. it's a jutsu… illusion…. Ah….." Piper thinking up the missing word

_FLASH BACK_

_Just a regular Halliwell day at the Manor, it was the time when Prue and Phoebe are doing some martial arts training. After their session the first and the third witch took a rest at the couch at the living room._

_Phoebe cuts in "Hey Prue you haven't thought me that (She made a joking hand seal imitating what she saw from Prue) stuffs with fires and something, that's one cool way to toast some demon butts._

_Prue and Piper stirred a little laugh on Phoebes' actions._

_The eldest winking her eyes on them "Let me see… I think that's my personal style of Ninjutsu. You gotta have to learn the basics first."_

"_I thought I already have the basics, which is what we did earlier" Phoebe quips_

"_What you're talking about is Taijutsu, it's a Ninja Tactic # 1, which I think you're doing good"_

"_Thanks, then what would be Ninja Tactic # 2?" the third witch ask_

"_That would the one called Genjutsu or an Illusionary Technique"_

"_You mean like making some sort of hologram or inflicting illusions" A curious Phoebe_

"_Yep, you're right" Prue affirmed_

"_How does it work?"_

"_You use some amount of your chakra, to create some sort of illusion as a way of hiding, attacking and even paralyzing your enemies senses, to those who are not aware about it, fall as easy prey, even though it's an Illusion, you could feel it happening because your senses says so and it's hard for them to distinguish which is real or not, that's why you could get caught and suffer in that illusion from your attacker.. but of course that would be a high level genjutsu"_

_Piper broke her silence "Kinda like a virtual reality, reminds me of the Matrix"_

"_If that's a high level genjutsu, then there's a low level one, right?" Phoebe ask again_

_Prue nods and replied "Yes, Low Level Genjutsu are basic types and can be dispelled, dispelling genjutsu is a basic tactic taught in Konoha Academy"_

"_And how do you do that" Phoebe waiting for an answer_

"_You use your chakra again to counter it or rebuke it, even if it's just a low level you should have a complete mind control and you really have to know and sense what is genjutsu or not"_

"_About the High Level Genjutsu that can paralyze your senses, how would you be able to dispel it, I mean your mind is so caught up.. you should have some super mind over matter going on inside you…"_

"_I had a first hand experience of that, I was in a mission, me and my teammates were fighting off some renegade Ninjas from Otogakure (Hidden Sound Village), it's so tough, and one of them is an expert genjutsu user, that caught me off guard and I was like in Hell, suffering torture and horror, I'm paralyze with fear, unable to dispel it, when all of a sudden I felt a kunai stab in my right arm, it was from Anko, she use pain to awaken my sense of feel in the real world, She too was bleeding, it was only the last resort for us, until back-ups arrive" _

"_Then why didn't she dispel it instead of wounding yourselves?" Piper ask_

"_She was also caught and paralyze, wounding her self was the only thing she could do then and she quickly did it to me to save us"_

-----

Piper remembers now, the story she heard from Prue. She looks at Phoebe again, still in a state of shock, she now know that Phoebe fell into a Genjutsu.

"Hang on, Phoebes, I'll get you out of that hell"

The time freezer held the kunai she was holding, she took a deep breath, staring at her young sister. The clay that cloak Phoebe was just above her chest and down to her foot, from her head down to her shoulders lower portion are exposed.

"I'm sorry about this Phoebe but I have to, It's the only way I know, Oh.. God I hope this one works" Piper in a desperate situation with a tiny ounce of hope remaining in her.

She quickly stab the kunai t into Phoebes' right shoulder but aiming for the flesh not her bones and joints, she buried half of the kunai and she twisted it.

"Hrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhh" Phoebe cried in pain, she was awakened but weakling as she suddenly fell her head down.

The clay still around her, Piper hearing her sister outburst, she knew she was free and she's glad about it but Phoebe is not entirely conscious the genjutsu really messed her up. She's now panting. Piper puts her hand on one of Phoebes cheek.

"Hey.. Phoebe, Phoebe, look at me, sweetie, hey"

As she moves her sisters' head, Phoebes' sleepy eyes gave her a short glance but she's still weak and panting. Piper now figures out to destroy the clay.

"Piper" an exhausted Phoebe

Upon hearing her name being called, a glimpse of hope rose from the second witch.

She turns around to see Paige, and she's hasting to save her too, she looks up in the space to see Prue still battling Akumu, as the two appears then vanishes then clashes at each other.

Piper concentrating on whatever strength that remains in her, she needs to blow up this object that imprisoned Phoebe. She move slightly backward.

She counts "One, two, three, four, five …this is it…!"

Piper waves her both hands, giving all the firepower left in her. Whoosh!!! Whoosh!!! A sound of bursting clay, tiny bits of it flew away others fell on the soil.

"Arhhhh" A short moan of pain from Piper her wounded hands hurt again as she fell to her knees.

Phoebe is now free and she fell into Pipers' arm breathing hard. Piper tapping her sisters' cheek "Hey Phoebe, wake up.. wake up, your all right now" Piper wiping some dust out her face.

Phoebe slightly getting to her senses trying to regain her full consciousness, she can hear Piper and can see her as well, although her dizziness blurs a little of her vision adding more is her wounded shoulder. She raises her left hand and clung to Pipers' shoulder.

"How's Prue and Paige?" she ask in a shaking tone

"Prue is still fighting that creep, she's probably buying us sometime and Paige is over there, doing not so good, let's hurry and help her out, can you walk?"

"I think I can, how about you? Your legs seems damage"

"Don't worry about it, they're just minor blitz, I can bear with it a little" Piper took Phoebes' right arm into her back as they both try to stand up.

Meanwhile Phoebe inspecting holding her left aching thigh then runs her left hand through her jacket, when all of a sudden she felt something in her jackets' inner pocket. She quickly pull it out

"What's that?" ask Piper looking at a tiny bag similar to a perfume case

"I almost forgot, these soldier pills, Prue gave it to me before we left the manor, it's a gift from Sakura when they were here" her face draw a little smile

"So what's it for?"

Phoebe replied "It's a luck we need and it came just right, they are some sort of vitamins, a power booster I think, Prue told me their supplement use by Ninjas in battle"

The third witch wasted no time and she took one and ate it, she gave the bag to Piper. The second Halliwell also did the same. Phoebe took the bag again and hid it back into her jacket.

"Do you think this will work" Piper inquired

"Hope so, let's go to Paige"

Phoebe gazing around if ever there's a sign of Prue.. She can hear the sound of clanging steels emanating somewhere else, Piper and Phoebe holding unto each other making their way towards Paige.

------

Prue and Akumu still battling each other to death, Akumu still in his composure, while the first born Halliwell already looks worn out, part of her red coat were slashed. There they stood opposite sides in a tree branch.

"If I don't finish him off right now, there'll be no next time for any of us" she thought

Akumu standing straight, he squints and thought to himself "So they've figure out to dispel my genjutsu, All I need is to kill Prue, and the three would just be Childs' play"

The two of them were fighting for several minutes, their nasty battle took them from trees to trees, grounds to grounds, moving a little further from the first witch's sisters. Only Akumu knew that two of them are now loose from his trap. He vanishes in a shadow flash. Prue quickly followed his tracks.

------

Piper and Phoebe regaining a little energy from the soldier pill they just took, is now catering Paige, as the two held their youngest sibling. Piper puts a finger on Piage's lower jaw checking her pulse.

"She's alive…" she exasperated

"Thank God.." Phoebe feeling a bit nervous

Carefully observing their sister, Piper thought Paige was also under a genjutsu,.

"Hey… what are we gonna do now?" ask a curious Phoebe

"I heard what that bastard said to Prue, he snap some veins on Paige that suddenly paralyze her movements, she can't even speak"

"(sighs) You'll be fine sweetie, just hold on" Phoebe caressing Paige forehead. She continued "Wait, she can't move right? But I think her healing powers are at work at least,"

"I just hope she can hear us" the third witch wishes.

Phoebe took their youngest sisters' right hand "Paige If you can hear me, just do so"

"What are you going to do?" Piper ask

Just hold still there, trust me and cover your ears, at least I hope this works, we did it before.

Piper knew what Phoebe is trying to point out. She puts her hands and covers her ears.

Phoebe holds Paige as she chanted:

"_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine_

_Let our Powers cross the Line"_

The last two youngest sisters' glows, Phoebe felt that the spell worked. She turned eyes to Piper and nods, Piper uncovers her ears as she put a hand on Phoebes' left shoulder.

Phoebe now with Paiges' ability, tried to use her sisters' whitelighter healing powers. She puts her hand atop Paige wounds, concentrating hard to heal her still numb sister.

"Piper you could coach me in" she requested

"Just focus and feel… and focus…" Piper said

With all that a tiny bluish glow shined out from Phoebes' hand, she kept her focus on healing Paige. Focusing mostly on her wound, as she uses all the stamina she just regained earlier.

"Get your hands on her nape, that's where I saw her got hit, it must be the cause of her paralysis, you could reverse it back to normal" Piper commands

Phoebe did as she was told, she concentrates to return her sisters veins and blood function to the way it was.

In couple of moments passed. Paige coughs hard and again. Piper and Phoebe were overwhelmed; Paige got a warm hug from her eldest sisters.

"That was a hell ride, I thought I'm done" the words she let out after her temporary paralysis "It's so horrible!!!" she sighs slightly panting.

Phoebe gave her a soldier pill "Here have some, it'll help you gain back some stamina"

"Thanks" Paige nods and took in the soldier pill in her mouth

Phoebe turns to Pipers' hand to heal them.

"I'm sorry that's gross" exclaimed a worried Paige when she saw the second witch hand.

"A female version of Jesus Christ, I was crucified" said Piper

Soon After, Pipers' wounds were healed. But still they feel a little drained out, still regaining enough strength to send them back in action again in order to help Prue.

"OK, Piper cover your ears again, let's get our powers back again Paige" Phoebe sighs

Piper covers her ears again; Phoebe chanted the power exchange spell. She and Paige glows and felt a certain magic flow within them.

"Test Drive" Piper told Paige

"ROCK!!!" the fourth witch called, a rock materializes to her hands from bluish orbs. Paige quickly healed Phoebes' right shoulder.

Phoebe stands up, and then assisted Paige to stand with her, the two tugs Piper up, but she's still hurting on her legs.

"Oh I almost forgot" Paige quips as she bent down to in front of Piper, puts her hands atop her sisters' wounded legs and heals them. "That'll do it"

Now the three of them standing together, feeling recharge at least partially.

"We gotta help Prue eradicate that bastard" Piper emphasize

They move forward to look for Prue, but then the answer to their question will be served in sometime to follow.

A telekinetic force fan just few meters in front of them, there after, Piper, Phoebe and Paige saw large number of kunais and shurikens impaled on the trees and unto the ground. Hadn't it been redirected earlier they will surely end up as holed dartboards again.

A flash came 45 degrees from them and materializes to Akumu

"You have special talents after all, to be able to break my Jutsus, that's unusual of you witches"

"And we wont fall for the same mistake again" Phoebe with vigor

From no where Prue materializes in front of her three sisters, standing still but silently panting.

Phoebe with her empathic abilities can sense Prues' tiredness and she knew, she took another soldier pill and gave it to Prue.

"Thanks" Prue then took the pill to boost up her stamina.

"Are you all alright now?" ask Prue

"Doing good and we can't wait to slice this piece of crap part by part" Phoebe said so hard

"Okay, honestly, this guy is too much for me, I'm still unsure if I can beat him totally but it'll take a lot of effort, so fight as a team, but be cautious, you've seen what this guy is capable of and he could be pulling another tricks as well" Prue stated

"So we strike all together…" the third witch inquiring

"Not like that, I will handle him face to face and you Phoebe back me up when I say so and if you got a clear shot take advantage of it, Piper wait for my sign, if I signal my right hand "freeze" if I signal my left hand "burst" got it?"

Piper nods, as Prue continues "And Paige, don't let your self get caught again, hold your ground, I will send you a hint and once you got it. Use the weapons I deflected earlier and create a distraction"

Paige replied "Ok.. I got it"

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige stood together with the eldest on the front row, facing Akumu.

The first born boosting her sisters hope "Let's show this creep the Charmed Ones Style, and be careful all of you"

_A/N: That's it, Feel free to review or comment. Next update is the FINAL CHAPTER!!!! The conclusion! Thanks. Cheers!_


	13. Act 12 The Halliwell Ninja MAgic

ACT 12 HALLIWELL NINJA MAGIC

_A/N: It's been a long time, pardon for the so much delay, well here it is the conclusion to the fight. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading._

**ACT 12 HALLIWELL NINJA MAGIC**

Akumu, stood still observing the four sisters who are standing together now.

"You really want to Die together?" he mocks

"Say that to yourself" replied Prue, she continue "Whatever happens I'll make sure you'll end up dead"

"And so are you" Akumu said. The ninja jumps back and formed a hand seal, concentrating his chakra.

The Halliwells stood in a defensive position, keeping up their guards in full.

Akumu inhaled and made an attack "_Suiton Ryunami no Jutsu_ (Water Element Dragon Wave Technique)"

A huge Water taking a dragon shape arises behind Akumu from both sides, a raging waves of water comes crashing in.

"Split!!" Prue orders her sister. In an instant Akumu's water attack comes raging at the Halliwells. Paige orbs out along with Piper and Phoebe, while Prue jumps three times to the highest three, squatting by the trunk for a while she also did a hand seal.

Akumu saw her "If that's all you think of me, you're mistaken" he thought

The Ninja reaches out his left hand the water dragon slithers as it assault towards Prue, meanwhile the wave he did had already destroyed the battleground, anyone caught with it will result a certain death.

The first witch jumps for cover from trunk to trunk, branch to branch, she stunts her way rolling and dodging. "I wish I had Kakashi-sensei's abilities, this is just a walk in the park for him but not me, just have to keep this for a little til it runs out, but I have to prepare a counter attack immediately, otherwise Akumu already knew my next move" she told herself.

"You keep doing that huh, this water jutsu will be over in awhile, you're going to probably counter and so am I" Akumu assaulting harder.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in seconds earlier on a dry land, they saw their surroundings.

"What a mess?" Phoebe comments

"This guy uses water skillfully to kill his victims and inflict some wreckage as well" added Paige.

Phoebe took her dagger, he saw her cue, caught Akumu off guard, throws her atheme.

Akumu was quick to notice what's coming at him from his right, he squints. Just a few inches from him the dagger suspended mid-air, clasp in-between the index and middle finger. It was A water clone that formed the shape of Akumu.

"I miss" reacted a disappointed Phoebe.

--

Prue made another roll mid air, the water dragon still raging at her. She sat atop of a trunk and made a weird hand seal, then stretches both her arms sideways. Instead of Ninjutsu she uses her Telekinesis, the pieces of trunks and other tree parts destroyed by the wave went up in front of her as if a shield.

The water dragon rages towards the first witch covers, Prue uses her TK to crash the trunks directly to the dragon, then leaps forwards away from it as she threw a Kunai with an explosive note in a sudden…

"BAMMMMMMM GRRRR" It was an explosion

Akumu moves so fast making sure his prey is killed as he looks upward.

Out of nowhere Prue flashes in front of him in a few distance, her hands forming a tiger hand seal "I only do this Occasionally"

"_Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu_ (Fire Element Dragon Fire Technique)" She inhales and blew a huge flame racing towards her foe and eventually consumed him.

"That's pretty impressive" comments Phoebe

"Are we just standing here or what?" ask Paige

Piper rationalizes "Hold on, we wait for Prue's signal, just stay calm we already learned our lesson for being too impulsive"

As the fire burns, Prue jumps back again, she uses her TK to take a tail of the flame and burn some woods on the ground.

Just as the flames almost subside, she raises her right hand sending a signal to her sisters but without looking at them.

Piper got the message and she quickly destabilizes any movements on the battle perimeter. As the flames totally fade away she saw her sister standing still, shock at what she saw next, Akumu behind Prue and stabs her.

On second thought, she already knew certain tricks Prue used to do in this kind of situation.

"Just another clone of yours" Akumu whispered at his victim then kicks her out as the corpse fall.

He sense an attack and turns back defending himself with his kunai from another kunai from the first witch. Both their bladed weapons clash again, followed by certain kicks then they jump back, Phoebe this time joining Prue.

The third witch glances at her eldest sister and Prue returned a wink on her. Together they rage towards Akumu in two on one battle, Prue doing most of the primary attack and Phoebe as the second.

Phoebe increasing her attack intensity, as she keeps delivering kicks then threw a right punch only to be block by Akumu, Prue suddenly appears with a kick, Akumu dodges bending backwards as he rolls out.

The first witch threw four ninja stars, Akumu was fast enough to avoid it as he stunts and jumps sidewards, but all the shurikens are following him.

"She's already using her witch powers to control the shurikens to follow me, it's her blood limit ability" he squints

He passes through a shadowy region then appears again directly in front of Prue and Phoebe, The rogue ninja made another needle showers.

Prue grab Phoebe as they jump back, while she still control the four ninja stars and in no time pierce right into Akumu's nape.

"Gotcha" Prue whispers

Piper and Paige in a suspense state wishing that Akumu gone permanently. But thieir expectation is however far from reality. The wounded Akumu suddenly puff into a smoke. Prue only hit a clone.

"Damm it" the first witch was pissed off.

Piper reacts "I really hate that kind of trick!!"

"So am I…" quips Paige

--

Akumu drops like a flash in front of Prue and Phoebe "Nice combination of your powers Ms. Prue …. You do have the talent"

"Enough of this crap talk… Let's finish it now"

"You're right, but I'll be please to give you a slow painful death and your sisters, something for you to ponder in the afterlife" he grins

Akumu continues "I never thought someone like you could also be that tough, but given the fact you did seriously spend your time in Konoha wisely heh, I'll give you that"

Prue clenching her fist so tight, honestly she is almost spend up and has almost use more than half of her chakra, she keeps on thinking several moves and permutations on defeating this guy, Saving her remaining chakra for her last Jutsu.

"Can I really pull it off? If I fail at this very moment it's over for me and my sisters, I have to take that chance and use _that Jutsu_, damn… If I could just borrow Shikamaru's intelligence.." she breathes a little hard.

Phoebe standing beside her sister "We've been running around in circles with him and it gets worst for us every time"

"Yeah, I know, that's why we must act so fast to finish him off, but it's a risky move if ever"

Phoebe was a bit startled, with her emphatic ability, she can feel her elder sister's worry, strong killing intent on Akumu and a scary something.

"No way, not again.." the third witch thought

Just as she was about to speak the first witch cuts her off "It'll be Ok Phoebes, this bastard is going down"

Prue turns to Phoebe and in no time uses her TK and hurled her towards Piper and Paige. The second and fourth witch was shock. Paige quickly orbs Phoebe to land carefully on her.

"Prue!! Don't you ever!!..." Phoebe screamed.

Piper holds her young sister, helping her up. All three of them gave wondering look at Prue.

The first witch raises her hands again using her TK on scattered branches and trunks and constructed a four feet wall surrounding her sisters.

"What's the meaning of this Prue?!" ask an anxious Piper

The first witch gave her sisters a glare and smiled. Piper tried to approach her, but something stops her move as if an invisible shield is holding her back, Prue still raising her left hand using her TK to restrain her sisters.

She gaze a serious look at Akumu " Now it's all back to you and me"

"I see very well, you will be the first to DIE!!" as he also thought to his self "She's already spent over and half of her chakra, I doubt she could still use a powerful jutsu, but that's just her Ninja half, she still has her Witch powers, better not underestimate this lady. Just a direct hit at her is all I need and her three sisters are soon to follow"

Akumu smirks, and runs so fast. Prue held down her left hand and runs so fast. She and Akumu met mid-air, this time their using superb _Taijutsu_ again. Clanging of steels, tree trunks being slits, a shadowy flash on and off, moving in every angles, an action hard to be caught by the naked eyes.

Prue and Akumu ceaselessly exchanging blows both have manage to inflict some scratch and minor wounds. Neither of them using a _Ninjutsu _attack or perhaps still anticipating each others move.

With one swing of kunai from both of them, they clash as they repel and stunts backward, landing on a trunk. Akumu made a quick hand seal making another water attack

"_Suiton Tatsumakino Jutsu _(Water Element Tornado Technique)

A huge amount of water forming a tornado shape as it forwards fast and furious against Prue.

"He really is special, he can create an attack in a place where there's no water, the only one I've heard capable of that is the 2nd Hokage" Prue whispers

"Very well" she added

Akumu stood still, watching as his attack rampages towards his enemies, this time his technique is triple times destructive.

Piper, stunned at the turn of events "This is getting really, really wild and wet"

"We gotta do something fast" Phoebe insist

"Like what?" ask the second witch

"How about relocating somewhere unreachable by that whirling water" suggested Paige

She grab Piper and Phoebe and orb out, they orbed in couple of blocks afar, but the water tornado keeps wrecking everything along its horizon as it forwards through the sisters especially to Prue.

The first witch jumps backward and again, she stood still unto one of the highest branch. She turned her sight to her left and saw her sisters, she was worried.. she kept her eyes back into the approaching menace.

"Think Prue think, about elemental affinities" she whispers as she tries to recur the lectures and information regarding the five elements (_fire, air, lightning, earth, water)._

She thought "which one is weak or strong against the other"

A spam of idea and knowledge dawned on her. The eldest Halliwell gave a sharp look.

"Alright… that's it"

Akumu waving his hand as he control and concentrates more power into his attack which keeps on rampaging as it heads to its target.

Prue appeared in a sudden about more than 20 meters in front of her sisters but not facing them, she sets her eyes on Akumu's jutsu.

She stood straight and draws a wire of 30 inches and on it hangs 5 kunais with explosive tags. She stretches the wire with both hands and in no time she throw the kunais along the wire with sharp precision towards the raging waters.

"What a useless counter, it takes more than that to stop my jutsu" Akumu brags to himself.

The speeding kunais were suddenly directed downwards. Prue used her TK in doing so as the five bladed weapons aimed directly to the ground about couple of meters away before the water tornado. Prue used her TK again to burry the kunais a little deep into the ground.

She made a single hand seal to activate the explosives … "BAM.. BRRRRRRGGG"

A loud explosion shook the place, followed by thick smokes.

Rocks and soils splatters freely into the air the water collided with the flames but it only devoured it. The ground made some open cracks.

"What the.." a surprise reaction from Akumu as he move a little closer to check on his foes.

He saw his Tornado water subsiding and eventually dispersing itself into the ground, surrounded by a scrambled landscape.

An unknown voice said "NOW!!"

The evil Ninja was alarmed Phoebe leaping towards him and threw a pair of kunais.

Akumu countered it by throwing a kunai as well, both weapons deflected each other. The third witch landed her ground, using her gained knowledge of Taijutsu she attacks her foe.

A couple of rocks covered with blue orbs interrupted Phoebe and Akumu, the Ninja was quick to avoid it and he jumps side wards.

Confused as he is now but still scrutinizing Akumu, "Why is it that their the ones attacking me.. what happened to Prue? Did she die with the explosion she herself created or is she…"

Before he could think again, four shurikens hovering midair diving at him, he jumps back again and again by the broken grounds, still trying to sense Prue.

Another rock traveling in orbs approaching him. He threw another kunai with an explosive tag and it detonated midair. Akumu made a quick move, this time targeting the witchlighter.

Paige stood still but nervous "Hold on a little.. just a little"

"Hey you creep I'll make you pay for killing my sister" Phoebe screamed

She caught Akumu's attention, the ninja was startled "Could Prue be dead already? if so finishing these three will be so easy, but better be careful this could be a camouflage as well"

Phoebe in her crouching manner while holding a huge Ninja Star (_the size similar to a lantern/mistletoe hanging by the door every X'mas_) in her right hand. The third witch threw the weapon.

Piper out of nowhere appeared she's also holding a Ninja star the same as Phoebe and threw it right after her little sister.

Two Shurikens chasing each other, raging towards a common target.

Akumu made his move running forward to attack the Halliwells, as he come close to the two shuriken, he stopped from moving and turned by his left passing the shuriken from Phoebe, he bend a little lower avoiding the shuriken that came from Piper.

"What a waste, now your finish" he grins, aiming to kill the sister so fast.

A slash followed and another piercing attack, Akumu felt a cold steel in contact with his flesh. He can't believe it, as he turns his back to find out who it was.

"Prue!!" he stared with awe. He looked a little further behind afar him and saw only one Shuriken impaled in a tree.

"You _henge _(a ninja technique that allows the user to change into a person, animal, object) yourself into one of those Shuriken"

Prue gave a sharp stare at him as she twist the kunai impaled on Akumu's side.

"How was I not to recognize it?" he ask, as blood drips from his lips.

Prue suddenly evaporated into a puff of smoke

"A _Kage Bunshin" _he reacted

Still feeling the stinging wound of his, Akumu turns to face his opponents only to find a shadowy flash materializing into Prue.

Akumu tried to pull another of his tricks but he can no longer move, his left hands holding his wounds while his right arms felt numb, only to find out needles impaled into his right limbs.

"_She must've been preparing this, she use the explosion against my water attack and hid in the smokes then went on to the other three, she henge herself into that huge Shuriken, just as I was about to kill her sisters, I was attack from behind, Along with the kunai that she stab me, she also pierce my right arm and veins at the same time, but due to the first wound inflicted I overlooked the tiny ones that paralyzed me, she must have use her Telekinesis through those needles. And here she is in front of me, she sure is sharp, I admit I underestimated her abilities" _a thought from a weakling Ninja

"I bet you've been thinking the HOW?" Prue in a serious tone as she TK the kunais little deeper into Akumu's body

A Silent moan of pain from the Ninja, as he keeps bleeding, but there he is helpless for letting his guard down by underestimating the Halliwell's teamwork.

"Don't bother moving anymore I've hit your vital points, you stand no chance and this time you're dead" the eldest confirmed

Her three sisters moving forward to join her.

A little smile made its way on Akumu's face, he can still use his feet, planning to ram Prue. The first witch was quick and in no time two shurikens slit Akumu in his thighs. The first witch waves her left hand and out come wires from the ground strangling Akumu's legs and feet so tight. It's a sure no escape to him this time.

Prue did a rapid Hand seal, concentrating her chakra on her right hand. A windy force starts to rise as it slowly forms and spiraling into her palm, all of a sudden the air is circling around Prue fanning a windy force on the battlefield, leaves are swaying, the detached ones are hovering all over.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige raising their arms for cover by this great force of wind, "What the hell is this?" ask Paige

"Must be another Ninja magic from Prue" Phoebe replied

Akumu witnessing an unknown jutsu before him, he felt threatened now, still immobile

"You idiot!! You scum!! You cant kill me!! I'll still crush you!!

"I could care less" Prue retorted.

A wind shape arc is now visible in her right hand, swirling in a mass amount of chakra. She made a few steps forward raising her right hand.

"Live no longer, this is all for your innocent victims in the Ninja world and the finally this is for my sisters and….. ME !!

"_Fuuton KazeKiri no Jutsu _(Wind Element Air Slice Technique)

With that said, Prue move in a lightspeed moving a two meter distance to her aggressor and waves her right hand, released the arc shape bladed wind and slashes Akumu in the chest.

She uses her TK to control the wind blade spinning infinitely as it slice the rogue Ninja's flesh!!

"Be gone with the wind!" Prue emphasized

Blood sprayed out of Akumu, his frontal body along with his vital organs there, were ripped and shredded.

His lifeless body fell to the ground. It's now over for Akumu and he ended up just a corpse on the ground.

Meanwhile Prue was panting heavily and she fell to her knees. Piper and the rest went to her quickly.

"Prue" a worried Piper

"So long you creep" Phoebe gazed at the corpse

Paige healing her eldest sister

"Thanks" Prue told her

"We better get back home, I hope and please be so sure that it's really over" Piper assisting Prue to stand.

All four sisters took a stare at Akumu's lifeless body.

Breathing hard and almost drained of energy Prue let out a word "Wait we can't just leave that dead freak around, we better clean up some tracks"

_A/N: There you go I hope you liked it. Next Chapter is the finale. Thanks for everyone who still read this story. Please Review, Review, Review. Cheers._


	14. Final Chapter

_A/N: It's been a long time, but thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this story as well as those who like and a made a story alert as well. Anyway this is the final chapter. Enjoy reading._

**ORDINARY DAY**

-------

After the very long battle against the rogue ninja who ended up defeated and good all dead, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige quickly cleaned up the mess around them, they took all fallen shurikens and needles as well as kunais plus the wires and others as well, they cleaned the blood traces. They can't risk any investigation to come up with suspicions against them especially supernatural related.

And the last piece of dirt they have to clean so fast is Akumu's shredded corpse.

Pass some few moments and the dead body is now consumed in flames. All the four witches watching as if they're practicing some ritual rites, they stood there till the corpse was burned into the tiniest atomic structure. Making sure all their tracks were wiped out, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige went home.

HALLIWELL MANOR

Cole sits by the couch catering for Billie who still feels a little dizzy, Leo holding a glass of water for his two kids, while Ciel almost asleep into her Grandpa's lap.

"Are my daughters alright?" Victor in a worried tone

"Let's hope for the best" replied Leo

Victor smirks with a hint of disappointment "Hope is not enough in this case"

Everyone was silent.

"Who knows they might be walking here by now" Cole cuts in, trying to calm the atmosphere.

The front door creaked, they're all curious only to find out Henry walking in with a man covering his identity in a brown hood, and later he revealed himself as Andy.

"Are they here?" Henry expecting an answer from all solemn faces in the room, and all he received was silence

"It's been a pretty tough night" says Leo

"Theme of the day actually" Cole added

Victor holding Ciel tight "Still Lucky the kids are alright, I just have to worry about my little girls"

Leo wonders "Still I have no idea why the demons never even bothered to kill us for their sake, the next thing I know we're falling asleep"

"Probably to make Ciel and Wyatt unguarded" concluded Billie

"What's important is they're harms away" Henry said

And in no time Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige walks into the living room, Everyone was so pleased to see them alive, quickly Prue went to her daughter, Piper joined Leo and her kids, Phoebe hugged Cole tight and Paige gave Henry a warm kiss as she clung unto him.

Andy felt a little left off along with Billie, the blonde witch standing beside him

"Aren't you getting your share of a victory hug?" ask the blonde

The former inspector replied "you just have to wait for your turn" he gave a smile.

Prue running her hands along her daughter's hair as she was silently move to tear, wiping out her eyes she felt the warm gift of life, as she was again able to surpass another death offer from a dangerous foe.

The first witch stood and face Andy without a word they just smiled and made a short gentle kiss.

"Thanks" the eldest told him

"Thank You too"

Victor taps her eldest shoulder as Prue rest her head along her dad's left shoulder, Piper followed resting her on Victor's right, then Phoebe completed the Father-daughter family.

On the other hand Paige still clinging to Henry stares at her elder sisters, trying to resist a little jealousy, she wished she had her Dad too.

Piper noticed the fourth witch expressions, Phoebe saw it too. Prue went off from her father and walks toward Paige.

"You see, it's a matter of team work that we did earlier" she told the youngest

"And it's all that we have to do, because that's how sisters should really worked together" Paige answered

Phoebe added "You nailed the right words"

Piper smirks and then smiles "And for that we need to celebrate.. but not now, I just want to call it a night, it's been a some super hell of a ride"

"Yeah, your right (yawning) Tomorrow would be a great day again" Prue concluded.

With that said everyone took their rest.

**EPILOGUE**

It's been a week later, The Halliwell Sisters' are back to their normal lives. No demonic threats paid them a visit. Prue on her daily routine as a single mom and photographer, Piper doing her duties as a plain housewife, Phoebe workaholic by day and lover by night to her husband and Paige on her obligations as a whitelighter plus a wife to Henry.

It's a cloudy afternoon in San Francisco, the eldest Halliwell by the attic flipping pages in the book of Shadows. The attic door creaked open; Prue looks to find out who it is,

"I thought you have a photo shoot going on?" Piper asked

"It got rescheduled" answered Prue

Piper approached her eldest sister arms crossed watching the first witch flipping pages of the BOS.

A curious Piper "Are we up to something again?"

"Nope"

"I just added some information in our beloved book about the Ravenous, Kryox and Audrina, as well as spells and potions for future references" Prue winks looking at Piper

The second witch chuckles "That's pretty nice, and how about Akumu and the likes of him?"

"Well, Phoebe already wrote a spell here in case we need some helping hand from Konoha"

"So prepared huh, I still wish we'll get pass over these freaking stuffs and have our children and their future grandchildren to not get into this same old mess he have ever since"

Prue went near to Piper and gave her a hug, and she let go after a few seconds, she told her "I know it's been pretty hard the moment we became the Charmed Ones but like it or not we can't go back to our normal lives now, we were born in this family and I'm proud of who I am, but most of all I'm grateful for having sisters like you, Phoebe as well as Paige"

A little smile drawn on Piper's face "So am I"

The second Halliwell held both of her sister's hands.

"How about some burgers and sodas for snack?" Piper ask

Prue nods "I can't resist that kind of offer"

The second witch made her way to the attic door "Let's go downstairs"

"Be with you there in a few minutes"

Piper made her way out of the attic as she shut the door close.

Prue was left alone again, finishing her writing in the Book of Shadows.

When all of a sudden she felt some presence forming into gold orb lights from behind her, she turns around in a fighting stance ready to deliver some right kick…

A voice so familiar to her spoke "Hello Prue"

"Mom"

She run quickly into her mom and gave her a hug. Patty did the same while stroking her eldest daughters hair.

"Since I came back here, this is the first time I saw you" as she clings to Patty tight.

"I'm happy you did"

Suddenly Patty's eyes went sharp, Prue still in her childhood mode with her mom didn't sense anything. Patty slowly caressing her daughter's back with her hands. She pulled her right hand and in a puff of smoke a Kunai appeared.

The eldest witch's connection with Patty made her defenseless, as emotions keep flowing within her "I got a lot to tell you mom, got a lot to _confess_ and I don't know where to start"

Patty in a serious tone raises her right hand "I know what happened to you Prue, everything of blood and tears and for that.. you'll DIE!!"

Prue was astonished, made her suspect her mom her sense of guard slowly coming back again but it's too late and she felt in no time a cold steel impaling in her back! Her eyes widened in shocked and pain.

Patty grips her tight as she plunges the kunai deeper and twisting it inside of Prue. Eyes straight on the wall "You have to pay for all you did, for the sins you committed, Life begets Life"

Prue paralyzed as blood drips out from her lips, she can't move, a poison made its way into her internal organs. The kunai that stab her was dipped in strong poison.

Her mom pulled away from their hugging position and made an eye to eye contact with her. Patty's eyes are flaming with rage and coldness.

"Time to finish you off my first born child" she drew another kunai and in a flash slitting Prue's throat!!

She kicks her out, driving Prue on the ground as the life running inside her slowly fades to black. The lifeless corpse lay on the attic floor bathing in its own blood.

Patty grins as she licks the kunai that sliced Prue, tasting the blood of the first witch.

---------------

"PRUE PRUE PRUE!!!" A slap followed so hard immediately.

Prue Halliwell woke up scared sweating, her heartbeat beating faster as she gasps for breath while holding her throat. Still unaware of her surroundings.

"It's all right now honey" Patty said to her daughter.

Upon hearing that voice Prue went back to reality looking at her mom in disbelief.

"You killed me"

Patty was puzzled, so is Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

"You must be having some bad dream sweetie, it's alright" Patty calming her eldest.

The witch ninja gazes around as she saw her mom and sisters, then she found herself sitting in the couch. She brushed her hair upwards, as she lay both hands on her face.

"You said you'll be coming down in a moment, but it's about twenty minutes past, so I came to checked you out, Phoebe and Paige was just in time to go to the attic and there I found you are asleep and you're whispering" Piper said as she squints.

"Mom.. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm… glad to see you" Prue still in a heavy breathing.

Patty hug her, as she felt Prue's fear, she let go "Whatever it is that scared you it's just a nightmare.. you have nothing to worry about, you've been stressed lately"

"Thanks" Prue stands up wiping her eyes off traces of tears.

"I'm happy to see you again mom"

"Are you alright now?" Paige breaking her silence

"I'm fine now, feel a little better"

"Were surprised that you made a visit here mom" a curious Phoebe

"I just wanna see all of you and to greet my girls of luck and wishes"

A smile became visible in all four Halliwells.

"I heard and knew what happened and I'm thankful you survived, you made me proud again" quips Patty

"Thanks to Prue here and her extra abilities" Phoebe reacts

"Not to mention she did draw some extra guest as well as an extra villain" added Piper

"Truth of the matter thanks to all of us, we all did something to pull it off plus save some lives again" The first witch replied

Patty sighs "One more thing there's something I have to tell you Prue"

All sisters in all ears.

"Better not be another battle again" Piper said

"No it's not Piper, it's about your powers Prue, not your witch powers I say"

The eldest Halliwell standing curious puzzled by what her mom just said "What about it?"

"Don't be consumed too much" Patty gave her answer.

"I know that and I'm working hard to control it"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely, I just hope you wont get into that line" Piper hands crossed.

Patty and Prue shared a look neither spoke a word there was a silence for some moments.

Prue broke the silence around "I get it mom" as she runs towards her mother and embraced her. Piper as well as Phoebe and Paige followed a mother and daughter hug.

"Just take care of yourselves always especially my grand children" Patty in a soft spoken tone.

All four sisters nodded. They broke the hug, as the four Halliwells stand next to each other, Patty stood by their opposite.

"I did what I just have to and it's nice to see my four daughters in a single place, till then.. Blessed be"

Golden orb lights started to swirl around Patty, she keeps her smile as she slowly orbs out. While Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige watches and bidding goodbye to their mom.

Afterwards it's just the four of them, they walkout of the attic and downstairs, when the bell rung.

"I'll get it" Paige quickly went to open the door.

It's a pizza delivery, unfortunately her purse was in the sala, Phoebe and Piper followed.

"Let me" Piper signed the receipt

Prue walk towards them and handed twenty dollars to the delivery guy and he left afterwards

Phoebe took the pizza order and Paige took the other. All four witches grins the third and fourth witch run straight into the dine table as Piper followed.

Prue still standing in the door, she made a few gazes at the afternoon sky, then went back in as she uses her TK to close the manor door with a chime.

THE END.

_A/N: That's it folks, hoped you enjoyed the trip, __**Thanks to everyone**__ who enjoyed reading this story since day 1. But Anyway don't bet this all ends here, hehehe, a prequel is on the works plus a new Arc is about to follow._

**_Sequel Teaser:_**

_Darryl inspecting a dead lady, Phoebe on the crime scene knew the victim was a wiccan practitioner. Examining the corpse she found the woman's neck slit and arms severed….._

_Somewhere else, Piper waving her hands to freeze and blow her foe "It's not working.."_

"_I'm immune to your abilities witch, but I don't think you can say the same to me" _

_The lady moves fast diving to slash Piper, her blade met with Prue's kunai. The two made counter kicks but hit no one, they both jump back. Prue in a fighting stance trying to figure out how she and Piper will escape._

_The lady grins and smirks "You're not one of Kind Prue" !!!....._

_A/N: Blessed be!!!!_


End file.
